<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>LOVE WRITTEN IN STONE by MiraculousFawn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101439">LOVE WRITTEN IN STONE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousFawn/pseuds/MiraculousFawn'>MiraculousFawn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Titans (Animated Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:27:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>123,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousFawn/pseuds/MiraculousFawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the curtain fell in 2006 with a disappointing end I've been wanting to make a continuation, this is it! what happen after Beast Boy left Terra? Why did she deny her past? Find out with this Teen Titan fanfiction!</p><p>this is a bbxterra story. it's okay if you don't care for the ship but if you'd like to give it a read i'd appreciate it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beast Boy/Terra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "I just want to be normal!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bookmark my story to get notifications in your email when new chapters are released!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>CHAPTER ONE</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>"I just want to be normal!"</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘It.. hurts..’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Things change, Beast Boy.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘It hurts.. So much.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“The girl you want me to be..”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘No, please. Don’t say it! I can’t take it anymore!’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“..Is just a memory-”</p><p> </p><p>“Terra!!” with his chest heaving violently, the young hero bolted upright on his bunk bed with a scream. Unable to avoid the ceiling directly above him his head clashed against it. He groaned in pain hunching over.</p><p> </p><p>He blinked his eyes as the darkness of his bedroom came into focus. Right, another nightmare. Just like the one prior. For a straight week, Beast Boy had been having the same recurring vision. His best friend, and first crush, stood in a school uniform looking at him with blatant uninterest and disregard as she told him that she wasn't the girl he knew anymore; that she was just a memory, one that couldn't be remembered.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since that day, he couldn't figure it out. Was it really that she didn’t remember? And if she didn’t, why would Slade still be interested in her? Without remembering who she was she wouldn't be able to use her superpowers to control earth with her mind anymore.</p><p> </p><p>It had been a week since that day; a week of heartache and sorrow with the nights following those demoralizing days never giving the young teen the sanctuary he so desperately needed. Sleep eluded him ever since these nightmares invaded his dreamscape. The bags under his eyes showed just how deprived he was of sleep. Out of all the Titans, Beast Boy was always the best one at catching the ‘Z’s’, but not recently.</p><p> </p><p>He held his palm to his forehead breathing a sigh. His emerald eyes casted over to the window next to his bed as the sun mockingly began to shine over the horizon. With annoyance, he threw his pillow at the window.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Yeah.” he threw himself off the bed and landed smoothly on the carpeted floor.</p><p><br/>The room itself was chilly, even with his fluffy, blue pajamas covering his whole body. He cantered to the switch on the wall beside his door to turn up the heat and turn the lights on. With a soft hum, the heater started its work and the lights did as commanded to. Once again he turned to the window and stood there, staring.</p><p> </p><p>How dare the world be so bright. For Beast Boy, nothing could be as bright as the sun was ever again. He knew it sounded dramatic, but he truly felt that.</p><p> </p><p>As he stepped over the piles of clothes on the floor, he went to stand in front of the automatic closet door. It opened to reveal his many jumpsuits and a few other assorted clothes for nonwork-related outings, or for lounging around the tower. He decided to pick his jumpsuit as per usual.</p><p> </p><p>He unbuttoned the first four buttons of his PJ shirt and then slipped the covering over his head, letting it fall to the floor. Doing the same with his pants he grabbed the suit and stepped inside the legs, pulled his arms through the sleeves, then zipped up the back to secure it. His belt laying carelessly on his messy desk found its way in his hands and he clipped the buckle into place. The next things were his socks and shoes. Those took the longest to find under all the pizza boxes and clothes lying around, but he finally found them under his bed.</p><p> </p><p>Once they slipped on, Beast Boy tapped the toe of his shoes against the ground, then unconsciously glanced in the mirror. He paused. His eyes looked red and puffy, along the lower lid of his eyes were darker than before. His face fell ever so slightly as he curtly turned away.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever,” he muttered before stepping out of the automatic door to start the day.</p><p> </p><p>The only ones who would be awake this hour would either be Robin, the team leader, or Raven, the magical witch of darkness. He tiptoed through the halls trying not to make much sound as he headed for the kitchen area. Luckily he had managed to slip by without anyone noticing.</p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy tapped his chin with his index finger as his other hand held the fridge door ajar. He sighed, disheartened that most of the food he needed to make breakfast with was out or had gone bad.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, whose job was it to go shopping this week?” he asked himself.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t expecting an answer, but a voice did just that directly behind him. “Your’s, dummy.” it was Raven. She was standing at the island table holding a book in her left hand and with the other over her hip.</p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy nearly leaped out of his skin as he jumped in the air landing with his hands over his head. After a moment, his heartbeat went back to normal and he heaved a breath of relief. Turning to the goth, he crossed his arms, shutting the fridge door with his elbow.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, really? My bad then,” he said dully. He grabbed a notepad from a magnet on the fridge then a pen and began to write down all the missing items. “I’ll get the stuff today. I’ll be out anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Raven watched him with soft worry casting over her violet eyes. “Hey..” she began. He didn't respond, only twitched his ears, “Why not I come with you? Don't want you to get lost in the city.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be fine, thanks,” he said curtly. That was the end of that.</p><p> </p><p>He ripped the paper off of the pad and stuffed it into his pocket, then turned toward the exit. His foot barely tapped the first step to the door when his hand was grabbed from behind. Raven had come around the table and followed him to the staircase grabbing hold of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Beast Boy, talk to me,” she said. Her uncharacteristically gentle voice caused his heart to swell.</p><p> </p><p>“..I..” feeling his throat clench and burn he shook his head and slowly pulled his hand out of her grasp. Her slender fingers brushed over his thicker ones as he went up the stairs and stood over the living room space. He stopped and turned so his profile faced her. His expression looked happy enough, but she knew it wasn’t his true smile. “You shouldn’t play around like that, you know? People will start to see through your tough, goth exterior.”</p><p> </p><p>“Beast Boy, I-” Raven took a half step toward him but he interrupted her.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but there’s no need to worry, I’ll be fine,” he replied trying to smile wider and holding a thumbs up.</p><p> </p><p>She was rendered speechless as she pursed her lips slightly. She held her hand to her chest and gave a soft nod. He tilted his head with closed eyes trying to seem normal. He turned around and allowed his face to fall back to the blank expression he had been keeping hidden as he slipped his silver gloves he had been keeping in his other pocket over his green hands.</p><p> </p><p>As the fabric fitted over his hand he made it to the main entrance of the tower, the door opened.</p><p> </p><p>“Beast Boy!” Raven called. He halted and turned to look at her. “..If you need us, we’re only a call away.”</p><p> </p><p>“..Right.” for a single moment, he smiled genuinely, then as quickly as it appeared it vanished as his body morphed into a falcon soaring into the next hall and out the main door.</p><p> </p><p>The doors slid closed and Raven was left there in the defining silence.</p><p> </p><p>“..Beast Boy.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should leave him alone.” a young male’s voice reverberated off the walls. Raven craned to look over her shoulder at the loner leader of their team, Robin, entering the living area from the left entrance.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave him alone? Robin, he’s-”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. He’s not himself. How can he be? It took him months to get over what happened to Terra. Now, with her resurrection, reigniting that hope inside him, only to be snuffed out by the fact she has amnesia and wants nothing to do with him; I'm sure he's devastated.”</p><p> </p><p>Raven closed her eyes knowing all too well that Robin was right. “Well? How do we help him?” she asked impatiently.</p><p> </p><p>“We Can’t. This is something only time can heal. We can be here for him, we can listen to him, and we can hold our arms open for him when he needs it. This is a wound he’s carried for a year now. Now that it's been reopened there’s nothing we could say that’ll close it.”</p><p><br/>Raven crossed her arms over her body. The knowledge that nothing she could do to help Beast Boy really gnawed away at her. She loved him after all. As she gazed longingly out the windows the sun casted shadows into their home she sighed helplessly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Beast Boy.”</p><p> </p><p>…..</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, practice studying for your big exam on Friday!" The teacher loudly stated as she dismissed the class.</p><p> </p><p>The bells of Murakami High School echoed across Jump city as it was time for students to be let go for the day. Dozens of teens were rushing out from their classes to lockers, friends, or on their way home.</p><p> </p><p>A young, blond girl with eyes as deep as the ocean appeared from the crowded halls as she had gathered her belongings from her locker on her way out. Her orbs focused on her destination as she noticed a reflection in a nearby mirror of that green titan again, echoing like a ghost;</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "You’re Terra; you’re a Teen Titan!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She still felt a bit taken by his words still. Even though it had been two months since she had last seen the boy, she felt conflicted about his reasoning for even approaching her. She had no idea if he was telling the truth or not. A part of her felt like she knew he was right. A lie was felt inside of her growing. Was all this just make-believe?</p><p> </p><p>Then female voices around her snapped Tara out of her inner thoughts. She looked upon her female companions, Amber and Dionne, as they had met her at the entrance.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Tara! We're going to a pizza parlor to celebrate summer coming up!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! Do you wanna come with us?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, uhm, that sounds like a lot of fun! But, I gotta go home and study for that exam. Mom would kill me if I didn't. "</p><p> </p><p>“Aaww, lame.” pouted Amber. “We Haven't hung out since you ran into that creepy Titan boy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah! He was such a weirdo, calling you by the wrong name and stalking you like some perv.” Dionne stuck out her tongue with a grossed out noise.</p><p> </p><p>Tara shook her head and squeezed her books to her chest. “No, you’re wrong, he wasn’t a perv. He just..” she paused glancing to the side looking through the fence of the school perimeter.</p><p> </p><p>For a brief moment, her heart fluttered thinking she saw the young man standing there, but when the boy came into focus she realized it was just someone with the same hair-do and had dyed their hair green. She turned back to her friends and resumed smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, I’ll see ya around!” with that she began to walk down the concrete path toward home.</p><p> </p><p>Her parents were a kind, older couple who had adopted her. They had told her she was discovered in some bushes on the side of the street. The person who found her called the ambulance and she was taken to the hospital. She arrived with a suit that had been connected to her nervous system and had to be operated on to remove it.</p><p> </p><p>When Tara had woken a few days after the surgery, the doctors discovered she had retrograde amnesia; unable to remember anything before being found. Only one thing remained from her previous life. She could remember someone calling out to her. She thought they were saying her name perhaps but when the doctors tried to look her up they couldn't find any information with that name and her blood samples. She decided to keep the name though. Tara Marcov.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't leave her feeling angsty or bitter about not remembering much of her previous life. She just enjoyed her current one, even building up new memories to fill the gap. But, she noticed that "T" tower across the sea on that small island, watching over the citizens from where she stood. She had no idea why but she felt drawn to it. Tara knew it was silly of her to consider Beast boy's words yet again, but they bothered her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You’re a Teen Titan.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It couldn't be true. Someone like her didn't belong in that world.</p><p> </p><p>The blond female continued on her walk home as she was determined to study for her big exam. Even though she would be rather playing sports or hanging out with her friends, it was a huge deal to her parents if she didn't get at least a decent grade.</p><p> </p><p>It was then an explosion had burst somewhere close by. The tail of smoke spiraled into the air as panicked civilians screamed and began to pour into the streets in all directions. Tara gasped out in fear unaware of what the cause was, but in this crazy city, anything was possible. She dropped her bag and books, bolting in the opposite direction.</p><p> </p><p>As she ran she felt a gust of wind knock her over from above. The sound of the wind being disturbed reverberated a similar sound to that of a jet plane. She yelped almost tripping before she stopped and covered her head. Her blond locks whipped around her face before she was able to look up at what had caused it. Starfire was flying with her Titan partner Raven just above her. Their combined flight was what almost knocked her over. It was then Tara had a new panic rush through her. The other Titans and Beast Boy were sure to follow. If she really did look like their long, lost friend then they might mistake her too. And Beast Boy.. what would he say this time?</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>No! I can’t let him find me! He makes me feel like everything is wrong and I just want to be normal!</em>' she cried to herself as she ran for it even faster than before.</p><p> </p><p>Her thoughts ran crazy in her mind aided by the pounding of her heart. The clicking of her heels could be heard as she continued to get away. But as she turned a corner she tripped on a crack on the road and tumbled down the slope till she collided into a public mailbox. Her knees and hands and left temple were scraped with dirt and blood as she clenched her teeth together to take the pain in with a soft hiss. As people rushed by in a blind panic the sounds of the fight started to range closer. She pulled herself up slowly, listening to the ringing in her ears as muffled screams and blasts were heard somewhere around her. She held her chest feeling the pain that resided there now and trudged forward.</p><p> </p><p>“Gotta, make it--!” she breathed through her teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Tara knew she had to find a nearby place to rest, then she recalled the central park that was a couple of blocks from where she stood. And with that, she slowly made her way there as she pushed herself with all she had to get there. Finally arriving, she reached a bench that was nearest to her gripping hold on it as she sat down. Her body ached but she felt somewhat safe now in a more open area.</p><p> </p><p>That was until a large piece of asphalt was hurled her way. She barely had time to notice it before screaming and holding out her hands instinctively over her head. This was it. This was how she would die. She could only think of her parents who had been so kind to her, taking in someone like her when she had no one else, her wonderful friends that cared about her so much, and then she thought of Beast Boy.. he was also kind to her. Maybe if he was able to get past his old friendship with the girl he mistook her for things would have been different.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps, they could have even been friends?</p><p> </p><p>She felt hot stinging in her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks. It was then she realized that she wasn't hurt beyond what she had already suffered. She hesitantly peaked open her right eye and realized the rock had stopped directly in front of her almost nose-to-nose with her. She gasped aloud and stepped back in shock. As she stared closer at the rock she noticed it was glowing a warm color of yellow.</p><p> </p><p>Before she could reach out and touch it she heard a young child screaming for help in the distance. Distracted she spun to the direction of the screaming and a loud thud was heard in the place of the rock. She flinched, leaping to the side further away before realizing something.</p><p> </p><p>“It was.. floating there?” she muttered dazed.</p><p> </p><p>She heard screaming once again and she glanced between the rock and the direction she knew she had to go. If only she had taken that communicator when Beast Boy had offered it! How could she save that child, wherever they were? She needed a hero, and she just wasn't one.</p><p> </p><p>“Please! Help me!! Waaaa! Mama! Where are you, Mama!?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m coming!” Tara yelled.</p><p> </p><p>She gasped out in pain as she took one step. She had forgotten her injuries but it didn’t matter now! Her only objective was to save the kid. With her strong resolve, Tara started to run, limping all the while until she came to where the small child was crouched over under a slide. She almost fell as she stopped running to kneel down.</p><p> </p><p>She suddenly worried that she wouldn't be able to pick up the poor thing in her current condition and she had lost her phone somewhere along the way. Calling for help wasn’t an option..Brushing those thoughts aside, for now, Tara crawled on her arms to the kid underneath the slide.</p><p> </p><p>“H-Hey, you’re safe. I-I’ve got you!” she reached the little one and softly cradled her.</p><p> </p><p>The child, who looked to be around six years old, painfully glanced up at Tara. she continued to cry but clung tightly to her. Tara soothingly shushed her while rubbing soft circles on her back. “You’re okay.. I’ve got you,” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>The child had just started to calm down when suddenly the playset had been lifted from the ground taking away their hiding spot. Tara screamed alarmed as a massive, bulky, cinder block humanoid towered above them lifting what remained of the playset in his colossal hands and threw it several yards from where the two girls were.</p><p> </p><p>Cinderblock screeched in such a vociferous way that it vibrated the air around him. Both Tara and the child cried out with horror. She held the young girl close to her and turned her back to the creature hoping to at least shield her from the impending blow they were preparing for. However, the blow never came. A second roar had entered the fray, only this time it was completely animal and almost unbelievable to Tara’s ears.</p><p> </p><p>A massive, green T-Rex came charging from behind Cinderblock and knocked him away with more force than a car crash. Tara watched mystified as the creature was sent flying back into a grove of trees and the gigantic reptile went brawling after him. Tara tried to take the opportunity to run, but with the combined terrier, the weight of the child, and her wounds, she wasn't going anywhere. Even her adrenaline rush was not enough to save her life. Knowing she couldn’t do a thing she pushed the child to her feet and shoved her.</p><p> </p><p>“Run! Run away and get out of here!!” she desperately shouted.</p><p> </p><p>The child shook her head sobbing but Tara didn’t give up. She sat herself up on her arms and smiled as best she could. “You’ll be safe, but you have to run for it Go!” the girl hesitantly stood there, shaking. Her little pink dress was ripped and she had a few minor cuts. She glanced between Tara and the fight of the villain and T-Rex. Feeling as she had no choice the child fled, crying all the while.</p><p> </p><p>Tara felt a string of relief before the commotions of the battle behind her brought back the dread. She strained as she tried to pull herself along the ground with her arms. Her legs felt like needles were sticking her every time she moved them, they became dead-weight in her conquest to salvation. She was so focused on getting to safety she didn't even notice the tremors beneath her. She couldn't see the glow on her hands start to flicker with each pull of her arms. She didn't even notice the dirt floating around her body like a small dust storm beginning to form. All she knew was that if she stayed there, she could die. But as her vision began to blur and her strength declined, Tara feared she truly wouldn't make it.</p><p> </p><p>It was when she finally collapsed that she felt the dirt around her shower her already dusty body and she looked at her hand extended in front of her on the ground flicker back to normal.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-What?..” she coughed out.</p><p> </p><p>As her vision hazed she felt her body limply lifting into someone’s arms. They were muscular but scrawny. They felt like a boy’s. She could hear a boy’s voice muffled under the sea of darkness. She couldn’t quite make out what he said. Was he calling her?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘..Tara!......Tara!?’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It sounded like her name. It was so familiar. For a brief moment, she felt something etching in the back of her mind. Something was brewing, wanting to burst open. she wanted to peel back that layer, but as her senses became clearer she heard something else.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Terra! I’m here! You’re gonna be okay! Say something!”</p><p> </p><p>Desperation, fear, anxiety. All emotions she had just experienced were coming from this person's lips. She felt guilty for making anyone worry about her. With all her might, Tara lifted her hand up. She didn't know where it would go but she felt something soft touch her fingertips. Skin. Soft skin. And then fingers wrapped through hers gloved hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Terra!”</p><p> </p><p>He sounded excited, like he was relieved and also shocked. She tried harder to open her eyes. At first, the light stung her and she yelped, but as she continued to blink her eyes began to focus on a figure of a head with pointed ears. The figure was shadowed by the sun behind him but as her mind began to clear she recognized him.</p><p> </p><p>“..B-Bea..st.. Bo..y..” she struggled. A faint smile came over her lips. “You.. Saved .. me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shh, you’re okay. Don’t move, okay? You’re safe.” he lifted her in his arms as he stood up.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait! Th- The little girl! Sh- She needs h-help!” Tara struggled to point where the girl had gone but Beast Boy only smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, She’s reunited with her mom now.”</p><p> </p><p>Feeling relief wash over her, Tara felt her body grow limp. She fully relaxed against Beast Boy with a grin over her features. “Thank goodness.. She's… alright..” with that, Tara lost consciousness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading the first chapter~<br/>For returning viewers, the Title picture DID change and the picture I had been using was moved to the bottom as an easter egg for you. For new readers, welcome! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are eager to read more! Please feel free to leave a comment and leave a kudo on the work! I do respond to all comments, so if there are any questions you might have feel free to ask away!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "It's a shame.."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bookmark my story to get notifications in your email when new chapters are released!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>CHAPTER TWO</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>"It's a shame.."</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The day was mundane. People were going about their lives unaware of how others were existing in the same space as them. Beast Boy walked through the city without a destination. Has it really been two months already? The young teen couldn't believe it. It honestly felt like time had been dragging its heels. How could two months have gone by?</p><p> </p><p>Every day the shapeshifting changeling would walk through Jump City, aimlessly. He would go to random locations but always would end up at the same place by the end, mostly without even thinking about it. Murakami High School. He would stop and stare at its daunting metal fence casting a shadow over him. When he realized this was happening every time he went out for walks, he'd run away with his tail between his legs. Now, he vacantly gazed through the bars.</p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy had come to a low middle ground about Terra. He was at the point where he didn’t want to feel anything about the subject anymore. He just wanted to be normal again. He had to push his guilt, regret, and heartbreak down deep. He made a silent vow to be happy and accept this fate if not for his own sake, but for the other Titans, and for Terra. Maybe this was for the best, he would tell himself, maybe she will be happier here living a life far away from her past and putting her best foot forward.</p><p> </p><p>As Beast Boy stood there slouched over with his hands stuffed in his pockets, he heard the school bells tole powerfully through the courtyard, almost seeming to laugh at him. It sent the young man leaping in his place from shock as the sudden realization that he was looking like some kind of stalker again got him moving. He ducked his head hurriedly and threw his arm over his face as he ran by the school gates. His eyes couldn't stop themselves from noticing that cornsilk hair, however. It made him slow down his sprint into a light jog.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘She's smiling. She’s happy, happier than I’ve seen her since we first met.’ </em>his loud thoughts barrage him as he ducked his head once again sensing her eyes suddenly cast themselves upon him. He crouched down behind a boy with dark, viridescent hair, much like himself, then transformed himself into a hawk to quickly escape.</p><p> </p><p>He was going to head back for the tower when a tumultuous blast shook the ground and he lowered his beak to look. People were screaming bloody murder as they ran for their lives whilst the villain, Cinderblock, began to wreck everything he saw. This was typical of the blindly, violent beast, but usually, he was working with a more capable villain as muscle. To the youngest hero, there didn’t seem to be anyone but him. Regardless, Beast Boy descended from the air and landed as a human running toward the danger while others thoughtless bustled by in terror.</p><p> </p><p>“Beast Boy to Robin! Cinderblock is attacking downtown near the high school. Sending location now!” shouting into the yellow communication device, Beast Boy pressed a button to send his corrodents to the team.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Got it! We’re on our way, be careful!</em>’ Robin replied. The communication was ended once Beast Boy flipped the top half of the communicator back into place and barreled into the fight as a rhinoceros.</p><p> </p><p>With a roar, the green rhino went headfirst, trying to trip the rock beast with his horn. Cinderblock was ready for this, however, and snatched his horn, spinning them around twice before sending the young hero spiraling into what was left of the brick office building.</p><p> </p><p>Rubble toppled onto the rhino before it started expanding, transforming into an elephant. It let out a gurgling honk before trying to charge again. This time was more successful as his trunk grabbed Cinderblock’s wrist and flipped him down to the floor. The ground beneath him cracked from the pressure but it didn't stop him from grabbing the beast boy's trunk with his free hand, pulling him forward, and then kicking him square in the face with horrific force.</p><p> </p><p>Once again Beast Boy was sent flying into the building. This time, he tumbled into the street from a hole he made through the wall. He was forced to transform back to his human state as his body recovered from the beating. He didn't have enough time to move when Cinderblock charged him with a massive piece of brick and rubble. Luck was on the Titan’s side, however. A car, engulfed in a black aura, collided with the monster making him drop the rubble to catch the vehicle. The force of the impact was enough to move him several feet away which bought Starfire time to fly in and help Beast Boy to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>"Beast Boy! Does any pain plague you?" She asked in her own goofy way.</p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy, who was used to her talking like this, only smiled sheepishly and held a shaky thumbs-up. "Just fine, Star. Thanks for coming so fast!"</p><p> </p><p>Raven casted her eyes down from above meeting Beast Boy's. She gave him a subtle smile before turning her attention back to the now bellowing villain as he ripped the car apart with his pure strength.</p><p> </p><p>"We aren't done yet!" Raven stated abruptly. She levitated a large piece of rubble near her and threw it as hard as she could.</p><p> </p><p>Cinderblock roared as the debris collided with him head-on. When the dust cleared the stone being was unphased if not even more enraged. Beast Boy gulped.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you only managed to make him mad!” he sputtered.</p><p> </p><p>“You think he’s mad now? Wait till he gets a load of this!” a cocky voice came from behind the three teens.</p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy turned excitedly, “Cyborg!” he called, seeing his buddy galloping full force to the fight with Robin following closely after him.</p><p> </p><p>“Beast Boy, sorry we’re late!” Robin stated not looking too sorry at all as he whipped out three batarangs between his fingers then flinging them at Cinderblock.</p><p> </p><p>They each hit their target with perfect accuracy and exploded making a huge cloud around him. The villain bellowed covering his red eyes, now blinded, he began to swing randomly. Robin and Cyborg nodded at each other, then bolted into the cloud with Raven to follow after them.</p><p> </p><p>“Star! Beast Boy! We got this, go make sure there isn’t anyone that needs help!”</p><p> </p><p>“Understood!” Starfire replied with a soft salute. She blasted perfectly upward from where she hovered until she was looking from a bird's-eye-view.</p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy glanced back and forth between the dust cloud and the streets. He softly clenched his fist and turned sharply on his heels mid-transformation into a bloodhound. The dog whined as he ran as fast as he could, sniffing the air for anyone trapped under pieces of the broken building. By now the ambulances and police had arrived but were unable to do much as their heroes went to work. For now, they stood by ready when needed.</p><p> </p><p>As he sniffed around his keen nose caught a whiff of something faint, yet unforgettable. His ears perked up and he glanced around hurriedly. He then breathed deeply sifting through all smells other than the one he wanted, locking on. His snout planted on the asphalt as he hastily sniffed. It wasn't long before his nose brought him to a disregarded bag and books. He swiftly reverted back to human form as his hands scoured the contents of the bag fearing the voices in his head</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Please don’t let it be her! She had to have gotten away! She had to, she had--’</em><br/>He found it. A plastic card with identification. A picture of a beautifully grinning blonde girl with blue eyes was gazing back at him. His heart sank like a lead brick in the sea as his hand started shaking.</p><p> </p><p>“No.. No!” he bounded to his feet, almost tripping as he slid the card into his belt, then falling to his hands, running on all fours. His desperate cries turned into frightening roars as he morphed into a cheetah chasing the trail of her scent.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Fresh.. Nearby.. Must find…’</em> he was so worried his thoughts crammed into the other. His mind was a haze unable to think of anything but one thing. ‘I have to find her!’</p><p> </p><p>Starfire lifted a large piece of a wall, that was probably five times more than her own bodyweight, with ease as three people scurried out from beneath it and paramedics rushed to the scene helping them up. She turned her head at just the right time to see her teammate dashing away from the scene with lightning speed. She was about to call out to him but she heard more people screaming for help. Beast Boy would have to wait.</p><p> </p><p>As the beautiful princess lifted another piece of wall to save more civilians, Cinderblock sent a car flying towards her. Robin hurriedly tried to reach her in time screaming her name desperately.</p><p> </p><p>“Starfire!!”</p><p> </p><p>The Tamaranian girl turned but could only gasp before the car smashed into her sending her plummeting to the ground. The asphalt cracked as the force of impact dragged her along the road until the inertia was lost. Robin cried out gritting his teeth as he leaped into the air with his staff raised above his head to swat the monster to no avail. With his clouded mind full of revenge Cinderblock was easily able to counter as his hand grabbed the staff and slammed him to the ground. Robin shakily sat up on his arms with a gurgling growl.</p><p> </p><p>“Fascinating. After all this time I figured the Titans would be more competent in their fighting ability. But Cinderblock seems to be a bit of a challenge for them. Especially our young friend.” a sinister voice brewed within the depths of his secret bunker as he watched several screens from security cameras he had hacked into.</p><p> </p><p>With his hands behind his back, he turned his attention to the image of Beast Boy hustling down the streets. He silently watched as he turned his prying eye onto a camera that held the image of the girl he and Beast Boy were after.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, there she is. Now, Terra, let’s see just how much you remember.” he placed his large hand on his belt and grasped a small device, touching a button on it, then speaking into it. “Cinderblock, I want you to throw the largest piece of rock you can to the left of you. And please, do throw it as far as possible.”</p><p> </p><p>Attached to the large monster, a small piece of tech was there over where an ear might be. From it, the villain heard the orders from his master. He grunted in acknowledgment as the Titans regrouped in front of him. He turned to face them in the direction he needed to throw.<br/>He suddenly dug his hands into the ground until his elbows were buried. The Titans gasped aloud as the monster tore out a gargantuan slab of asphalt. The piece rose above his head as he hoisted it with ease. Specks of dirt and leftover rubble fell from the bottom of the piece as the Titans stood frozen.</p><p> </p><p>“Titans-!!” Robin was about to call orders, but Cinderblock abruptly cut him off with a startling growl as the asphalt was expended from his grasp.</p><p> </p><p>The Titans gasped out startled, it was in vain as the bolder was thrown high over their heads. They turned their attention behind them as they saw the rock soaring through the air with a harsh whistling.</p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy, who was nearing the park at this point, continued to run with all his strength. As he did, he heard the whistling above him and he skidded to a stop watching the bolder fly over his head toward the central park area.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘That's where Terra’s scent is leading me..</em>’ his blood turned to ice as he trembled. Thoughts he didn’t want swirled his mind and he had to shake his head before bolting again with quicker speed.</p><p> </p><p>Slade watched with minor anticipation as the boulder came hurtling down to where Terra was sitting catching her breath. When she noticed the rock she lifted her hands defensively and, instantly, the bolder was colored yellow. A gust of violent wind made the girl's hair flutter upward then back down and the boulder was stopped. Behind his duo colored mask, a sinister smile spread over his face. He watched elated as Terra seemed totally oblivious to how the rock had stopped just short of hitting her. He watched as she looked away for a moment and the rock fell to the ground from where it hovered, startling her.</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect,” he whispered to himself. He pressed the button on his communicator again. “Cinderblock, go to where you threw the bolder just now. Capture the blonde girl there and bring her to me, at any cost.”</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, the other Titans were staring behind them bewildered.</p><p><br/>“Did he really just miss us? We were like two feet away!” Cyborg flailed his arm around totally confused.</p><p> </p><p>Before they could make sense of what was happening, Cinderblock began to charge forward. His thundering foot-falls snapped the attention of Robin, Raven, and Cyborg.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re in trouble.” Raven quipped as she lifted her hands that glowed white in the darkness surrounding them. She levitated off the ground and lifted with her a lamp post. She positioned her hands like holding a bat and swung at Cinderblock. At first, the creature was stopped by the hit and the Titans looked hopeful, but before they could do anything else, Cinderblock grabbed the lamp and swung it hitting Raven out of the air and into a car setting the alarm off. During this commotion, Cinderblock had taken the opportunity to escape down the street all the while sending minor tremors as his feet touched the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Raven!” Cyborg called. He leaped to check on her as she pulled herself out of the dented vehicle. “You okay?” he asked, helping her up. She faintly nodded holding her head. She glanced around noticing something.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Beast Boy?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I’d like to know.” Robin bitterly said through his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, the green Titan in question had finally arrived at the park. He skidded to a halt transforming to his human form once his eyes fell upon the boulder of asphalt. He went to it noticing something strange about it. He gently ran his hands over the dirt and glanced around it seeing a tree and bench beside it untouched by the rock.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are there no skid marks? Wouldn't it have collided with something here?” as he contemplated it, he was abruptly sent flying in the air with tumultuous force from beneath.</p><p> </p><p>He flipped mid-air and collided to the ground unceremoniously with a loud thud. Lifting his heavy body on his forearms he twisted himself seeing the cause of this. Rocks had shot up beneath the earth from a sonic punch Cinderblock had sent into the ground. He left in his wake a trail of stalagmites from the road, into the park where he was standing, and the piece of massive asphalt had been destroyed into tiny bits from the rock’s impact.</p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy gasped trying to lift himself up, before he could get stable on his feet, Cinderblock was already in front of him. He attacked, landing a punch to Beast Boy’s left cheek. He felt time itself slow to a turtle’s crawl as Cinderblock sent yet another punch; this time to his gut. He was sent a few inches in the air before the final blow struck him in the middle of his back with Cinderblock’s fist.</p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy wheezed a choked scream of pain as he hit the ground floor. He felt a warm liquid stream from his nose and he coughed up the same vile stuff as he trembled. His body felt like he was glued to the ground unable to move. He had taken beatings before but usually, he was able to bounce back this time; as he lay all alone, he had the sinking inclination that this might be the end.</p><p> </p><p>Fate didn’t seem fit to have that be his last hour, however, instead, Slade had stopped the raging beast in his tracks inches before he sent his massive, stone foot stomping the young teen in the head in. A soft rush of air hit Beast Boy over his hair tussling them slightly to the side.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s enough. I want the girl. Don’t get distracted now.”</p><p> </p><p>Cinderblock only lifted his body and started to sprint away leaving the beast boy there. Beast boy coughed again as his eyes grew heavy. He lifted his trembling arm out as his blurred vision watched Cinderblock getting further from his reach. His arm lost all feeling and plummeted to the ground with a meger thump. He was slipping out of consciousness as the ringing in his ears overpowered anything else until it was silent and dark.</p><p> </p><p>That was until..</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Ahh!”</strong></p><p> </p><p>His emerald eyes shot open. He lifted his head shakily as he strained to listen. Though his head was swimming he could hear it. Screaming. A female and perhaps a little kid.</p><p> </p><p>“Te..Terra!” he growled fiercely through bared teeth. He lifted himself up, pushing the limits of what he was going through. “Get up, damn it!!” he shouted hoarsely.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, he stood to his feet hunched over holding his chest with one arm and using the other to prop himself upon his knee. With his face scrunched up in pure rage, he sharply breathed and let out a threatening scream as hard as his lungs would allow him. He considered it a battle cry as he allowed his adrenaline to help his body begin to run. His legs picked up speed as he heaved in and out fiercely snarling with each breath. He slowly let his body fall doing a mini somersault onto all fours.</p><p> </p><p>He could see it all. That beautiful cornsilk hair flowing in the wind as the girl who owned it screamed in terror cradling a child in her arms. He watched as Cinderblock lifted what looked to him to be a playset with swings and a slide above his head as he roared at them. He saw as Terra turned her back to the creature trying to protect the child. She intended to take any hits he threw to save it. It only pissed Beast Boy off even more.</p><p> </p><p>“Terra!!” his yell turned into a screeching roar and he once again flipped on the ground, leaping in the air, then transforming into a charging T-Rex.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was a blur. All Beast Boy could think was protecting Terra and the kid. He was willing to destroy anything and anyone to obtain that goal. He had collided with the villain pushing him into the grove of trees with his massive head. Much after that became darkness.<br/>When he had come to, the first thing he saw was a child's face. A little girl with dark brown hair and eyes to match. She looked over the green Titan with tears streaming down her face as she called out to him between sobs.</p><p> </p><p>“Mister? Please, wake up!” she shook the Titan to full consciousness.</p><p> </p><p>With a sudden breath, he shot erect and hurriedly glanced around. Cinderblock was down, even slightly shattered. His arms and a piece of his foot had been ripped clean off his body. Beast Boy gaped at the sight before being snapped out of the trance by the girl tugging at his sleeve.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh!” he turned his attention to her as she clung desperately to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Please! Y-You have to hewp h-hur!” choking on the cries she pointed to Tara laying on the ground unmoving.</p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy grunted, hastily crawling to the young woman. He reached her side lifting her up in his arms. Desperation took over as he held her limp body against him. He felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest as his body went cold with terror.</p><p> </p><p>“Terra? … Terra!?” he gently traced her cheek with his thumb. Tears were forming in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Was he too late? Did he fail her.. Again?</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Terra! I’m here! You’re going to be okay!... Say something!”</p><p> </p><p>“Belle!” a woman yelped as she ran into the park in a panic. The little girl sobbing onto Beast Boy’s arm glanced up with an elated gasp. She jumped up and ran to her mother’s outstretched arms. “Oh thank God! I thought you were lost forever!” She held her daughter close.</p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy watched, feeling relief for the little girl, but his attention was immediately stolen by the soft touch of a hand over his cheek. He gasped, snapping his eyes back to the girl stirring in his arms. Her eyes twitched as she moaned softly. Blood from her temple dripped onto her silk blouse as he threaded his fingers through hers excitedly</p><p> </p><p>“Terra!” he barked. He held her closer and tried gently shaking her awake. Slowly, Tara’s eyes began to flutter open. She hazily glanced around her, then to him. She blinked a few more times before a faint smile crossed her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“..B-Bea..st.. Bo..y..” she struggled. “You.. Saved .. me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shh, you’re okay. Don’t move, okay? You’re safe.” he lifted her in his arms as he stood up. He ignored the throbbing pain in his cheek and back as he began booking it to the ambulance up the road.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait! Th- The little girl! Sh- She needs h-help!” Tara struggled to point where the girl had gone but Beast Boy only smiled, glancing down at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, She’s reunited with her mom now.”</p><p> </p><p>Feeling relief wash over her, Tara felt her body grow limp. She fully relaxed against Beast boy with a grin over her features. “Thank goodness.. She's… alright..” with that, Tara lost consciousness in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>He lost his smile as he glanced at her worriedly. “You’ll be okay.. You’ll be okay.”</p><p> </p><p>I won’t lose you again.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>https://www.deviantart.com/lovewillfindaway12/gallery/74090239/love-written-in-stone-teen-titans-fan-fic</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Once Beast Boy reached the streets a police van and ambulance screeched to a halt in front of the park entrance. Beast Boy halted as the people poured from the cars. The police came to surround him, berating him with questions. He pushed by them and apologized along the way telling them hurriedly where they could find the villain. The police nodded to each other as they went to investigate as Beast Boy met up with the paramedics.</p><p> </p><p>“Please! You have to help her!! I-I don't know what’s wrong! She..” he felt light-headed. He stumbled back a little bit and caught himself.</p><p> </p><p>One of the women on the team softly placed a hand on his back helping him stand as a young male paramedic took Terra from him. The green Titan eyed what they did carefully as he was held back by the lady.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, be careful with her. She-she’s my friend.” he weakly said before falling to his knees. His head was pounding wildly.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright? Let me see.” the woman forced him to look at her with her motherly touch pushing his chin up. She carefully looked at his injury and went right away to clean it.</p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy protested as he meekly tried to push himself away but she held firm. She finished cleaning the wound and had begun to bandage the teen when the others placed Tara in the ambulance to be taken to the hospital.</p><p> </p><p>“Liz! This girl needs serious attention! We have to move.” the leader of the team called from inside the vehicle.</p><p> </p><p>“On my way!” the other doctor called. She smiled warmly at the green titan. “Don’t worry, you’ll be fine in a couple of weeks!” with that vote of confidence she jumped up and hopped into the ambulance slamming the door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy watched helplessly as the van drove away with Tara. He sat on the sidewalk with his newly bandaged injuries unsure of what to do. That was until he was jerked up from where he sat and spun around to face three very perturbed faces.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hey guys,” he said nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“If you weren't already hurt I would have knocked the green off of you already.” Raven scowled with crossed arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Where were you! You were supposed to be helping Starfire find the wounded! Because of you, she got hurt!” Robin lashed his fist around Beast Boy’s caller and yanked him forward with a growl.</p><p> </p><p>Cyborg stepped in and shoved the two of them apart. He kept the two of them at arm's length shaking his head. “Stop it! Nothing good will come from fighting.” he sharply glanced between the two who were sharing daggers with their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me, but I took that hunk-of-junk down!” Beast Boy stomped his foot pushing against Cyborg's arm to no avail.</p><p> </p><p>“And that excuses you from allowing Starfire to take the hit because you weren't there?!” Robin snapped.</p><p> </p><p>His words stung Beast Boy. His face twisted with many different emotions. He tossed his head to the side with clenched fists. When he spoke his voice was quiet but as he continued his words grew sharper. “What was I supposed to do? I had to save her! I-I didn’t think it would be a problem if I left it to you guys--"</p><p> </p><p>“Her?” Raven interjected. She snapped her attention to Beast Boy sternly. “What do you mean, “her”?”</p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy felt the force of her eyes staring him down. He felt ashamed as he faltered. His ears lowered and he wrung his hands together timidly. “I.. It was that girl.. The one that I thought was Terra. I found her stuff and I thought she had been hurt, I had to check on her!”</p><p>“You went off on your own, abandoned the team, and allowed Starfire to get hurt because you were going after her!?” Raven shouted, pushing through both Cyborg and Robin as she poked him on the chest.</p><p> </p><p>“But she was hurt! Cinderblock had gone after her! She's at the hospital right now!!” he pushed Raven back. She stumbled and almost fell over her cape but she was caught by two gentle hands.</p><p> </p><p>“You do the yelling too often. That is not how friends should behave.” a weak Starfire had entered the fray. The other Titans softened, relieved to see her.</p><p> </p><p>Robin hastily went to her side placing his arm around her. “You sure you should be up?”</p><p> </p><p>“The doctors say I am well enough. But I should go home to rest.” Starfire replied with a smile. Robin sighed feeling relief wash out from his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a relief. Then let's head back and--” he turned to where Beast Boy was supposed to be but found the spot to be vacant.</p><p> </p><p>“Beast Boy?” he called. “Beast Boy!”</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>“Hm. How troublesome.  No matter, I still got what needed.” Slade gazed at the screen replaying over and over again the moment where Terra had used her powers to stop Cinderblock's attack. He ran his fingers over the glass with a satisfied look in his eye. He coldly turned his body to a large figure behind him, trapped in a cage. This creature was shrouded in the darkness of this dankly lit cavern beneath the ground, but Slade continued to stare at it as if he could see it besides that. "While I might not be able to intercept Terra at this point in time, I know you and our other 'friend' will be able to. After all," Slade placed his hand on the bar and gripped it, placing his mask against the metal, "The fun is only just begun..."</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Beast Boy took the opportunity to slip away and make a beeline for the hospital. He had morphed into a small insect to take flight away from the other titans. He had other priorities to take care of, like making sure Terra was alright. He prayed to whatever god he thought could hear him allow her to be okay. If she wasn’t he didn't know what he’d do.</p><p> </p><p>Arriving at the hospital the ambulance belonged to, he dropped from the air and bolted to its glass doors. He almost barreled through them before they slid open upon motion sensors. He caught his balance before his already injured face slapped against the porcelain floor. With a breath to calm himself, his eyes hastily darted around looking for the receptionist desk.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to see a patient!” he heaved out once he tripped over to the desk. His look of desperation caught the nurse off guard. She hastily nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. Who is the patient?” She asked softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Her name--” He paused mid-sentence realizing something.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t actually know her name. At least not the one she went by now. He faltered, his lips slowly opening and closing before defeat washed over his green eyes casting shadows over his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” she hesitantly asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm..” he reflexively ran his hand over his pants trying to calm his heartbeat, but then felt something poke his hand. His ears twitched. He shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out a plastic card. He nearly gasped. He slammed the plastic card down and pushed it forward to the nurse. “Tara Markov.” He said with strength returning in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>The lady took the ID and gazed over the contents. She then typed something on her computer. Her expression changing and the scrolling of the mouse over several seconds made Beast Boy feel uneasy. He started dancing from one foot to the other impatiently until her sudden voice made him flinch.</p><p> </p><p>“There she is.” she began with soft relief. “Apparently they didn't know what her name was since she was unresponsive and didn’t have her ID with her. Now that I know who she is I can correct this and contact her family.” she quickly typed in the information and then printed out a sticker with the phrase VISITOR in bold lettering handing it to Beast Boy. “here, she's in room 220 on the second floor.”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the pass was in his hand he jerked away from the receptionist desk and bolted to the elevator shouting a thank you along the way. Once he made it inside and pushed the button he realized he stood alone as the doors closed and the elevator began its ascent. The beast boy could really feel his heart pounding. His fist clenched with the sticker wrinkling inside his palm. Suddenly he was left with an uncomfortable thought..</p><p> </p><p>“What will I say to her..?” he found it hard to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, the elevator halts, and the ding on arrival snapped him out of his thoughts. It didn’t matter what he would say! He just had to make sure she was okay. With more resolve built up, he exited the lift and glanced left to right.</p><p> </p><p>“Room 220...220..” he nervously navigated the disorientingly identical halls before accidentally bumping into someone as he traversed backward. “Gah! Oh, my bad!” he twirled on his toes and apologized.</p><p> </p><p>A young man wearing black glasses and a white coat that came down to his ankles softly gapped, looking Beast Boy over as if not believing what he was seeing. He smiled after a moment and softly talked into his phone, "I'll have to call you back," with a hint of apprehension in his voice he continued, "I have a guest." He shook his head placing a clipboard he had been carrying in the other hand under his arm and the other hand in his pocket with his phone.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>https://www.deviantart.com/lovewillfindaway12/gallery/74090239/love-written-in-stone-teen-titans-fan-fic</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Quite alright, I wasn’t looking where I was going. Say, aren’t you Beast Boy from the Teen Titans?” he asked. His head tilted slightly shifting the man’s vibrant auburn locks.<br/>Beast Boy smiled sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s me. Listen I hate to cut this short but I’m looking for someone, so..” he trailed off pushing his way past the other male only to be grabbed by the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me help. You’re looking for a patient, yes?” Beast Boy stiffened from the contact. He didn’t want to waste time. If the person could help maybe he should allow it. “Let me introduce myself. My name is Doctor Peterson. I work in this hospital.” with a friendly smile, he released Beast Boy and stood beside him. “So, what room?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, 220.” Beast Boy mumbled a reply.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, the complete opposite direction. You must have been in a hurry.” with a chuckle Dr. Peterson began to lead the way. “So..” the young man tussled his fingers through his red hair fidgeting with the tip of his bangs. “This specific ward is for our John Does. May I ask if you know this person?”</p><p> </p><p>“Her name’s Ter-- Tara. she was brought in earlier today from a villain attack. I just wanted to make sure she was alright. I found her ID card from the high school she attends in a discarded bag so they didn’t know who she was when she was brought in.”</p><p> </p><p>“How sad. Well she came to a very capable hospital so I have every confidence she’ll be just fine.” The duo stopped antecedent of the door. The number 220 was in bold letters. Beast Boy froze standing there wringing his hands together. “Ah! Here we are. Go ahead and scan your pass to be let in.”</p><p> </p><p>“..I appreciate your help doctor.” Beast Boy spoke in a hushed tone as a dark color-tinted his features. The young doctor blinked a few times as he studied the shorter one’s expression.</p><p> </p><p>“..Would you perhaps be nervous?” he asked out of concern. He then grunted and nervously shook his hand. “Eh- nevermind! That was rude of me.”</p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy sighed, disheartened, “It’s fine. You’re right. I’m being pathetic though.” he slapped his cheeks twice.</p><p> </p><p>Peterson glanced between the younger and the door. He smiled and placed a hand on his head ruffling his hair. “I’ll go in with you if you like.”</p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy shot his viridescent eyes up into Dr. Perterson’s dark chocolate ones with bewilderment. “Don’t you, like, have patients to see?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was actually on my way home when you bumped into me. I don’t have anywhere to be.” his smile was so bright it could illuminate the darkest cave. It blew Beast Boy away.</p><p> </p><p>“But it’s like four in the evening..oh!” he gasped in realization. “Shouldn’t you like-- sleep?? Are you like some kind of robot that just recharges or something??”</p><p> </p><p>Man, who was he to talk? He hardly slept at all these days, yet it made the older man laugh into the back of his hand. “I wouldn’t leave anyone behind who made that expression you did just a minute ago. My life has been dedicated to healing people and helping in any way I can. Even if it’s off the clock.” whispering the last bit while placing his hand to the side of his mouth like telling secrets, he winked behind his glasses.</p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy stood in awe. He had forgotten the kindness of others. After a moment he let his lids fall over his orbs and he breathed in deeply. Sounding much calmer now, he smiled gratefully. “Thanks. For real, you’re a cool dude.”</p><p> </p><p>Peterson blinked sharply and faltered back. He placed his hand over his mouth and cleared his throat. “Su-Sure thing! Now you.. Should probably open that door.”</p><p> </p><p>“Open the door..” the teen repeated under bated breath. Opening the door he closed would be the most difficult he’d ever done, but..</p><p> </p><p>Clamping his eyes shut and holding his breath, the little changeling swiped the pass over the scanner attached to the door. Three beeps resounded and the light on the pad illuminated green. Beast Boy clamped his hand around the handle and timidly opened the door. It soundlessly parted and bright outdoor light from a large window in the room illuminated him. He stepped inside followed by the doctor.</p><p> </p><p>Once inside, Beast Boy placed his eyes on the sleeping figure on the hospital bed. Her arm was hooked to an IV bag and a heart monitor checking her vittles was the lone sound in the room. The teen crept up softly to her bedside and looked her over with worry. A few minor aberrations that had been cleaned and bandaged were all he could see on her. He then glanced at her leg which had been wrapped in a cast.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like she twisted her ankle pretty good.” the young man took a look at the chart hanging from the foot of the bed. “She’ll be fine though.”</p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy let his relief show as he fell to his knees, his arms lazily hanging on his sides as he let his head lower slightly. “That's a relief.” he relayed on his way down.</p><p> </p><p>“H-Hey!'' The frantic male sputtered trying to catch Beast Boy before he went down, but all he managed to do was drop both his clipboards. Sighing he knelt down and placed an arm around the Titan. “Are you alright, lad?” he asked. His British voice lowered in concern.</p><p> </p><p>“I almost thought.. I thought I’d lose her all over again.” holding back a sob, Beast Boy slapped his hand over his mouth to stop himself.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor gaped at the younger male with his mouth slightly ajar. He didn’t understand much about the context of this relationship between the two, but he didn’t need to. Just seeing how worried Beast Boy had made himself to the point of tears made him want to help. He smoothly rubbed his back and helped the hero to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“And she’s safe because of you and your team. I’m sure she’s very grateful to have a friend such as yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy sniffled, rubbing his hand over his nose. How he wished it were true they were friends. The truth was, “I don't know what we are, to be honest.” saying that, Beast Boy turned on his heels, breaking away from Peterson’s grip.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh?” the inexperienced doctor stayed motionless with his arms open still. He watched Beast Boy make it to the door. He was halfway to shutting it before he suddenly stopped. He turned his profile to the doctor who now stood on his feet. “Beast Boy, where are you--?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Doc. Sorry, but I have to split. As you said, she's in capable hands. I leave her to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“But don't you want to talk to her?'' Before he could get his sentence out the door was quietly shut as Beast Boy left.</p><p> </p><p>Peterson stood there in bewilderment as questions flurried his brain. He sighed after a moment and removed his glasses with both hands. He gently took a towelette from his deep pocket and glided it over the liens about to put them back on his face. </p><p> </p><p>The air around the young doctor seemed to darken as his crimson bangs fell over his eyes, hiding his sour and bitter expression. He tightly clenched his glasses, his hand shaking before he softly breathed a sigh, pushing them back over his nose. "It's a shame..” his honeycombed eyes rested on the blonde for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>He felt his pocket vibrating. He stiffened, feeling it ring twice before slowly taking the phone in his hand and hesitantly placing it over his ear. The voice on the other end was silent as Peterson listened intensely. With a reluctant breath, he hung his head, "Yes." he said, his hand falling to his side with the call ending.</p><p> </p><p>A troubled look crossed his eyes before curtly turning away. "A shame indeed.."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "I know."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bookmark my story to get notifications in your email when new chapters are released!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  
</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <span class="u"> <strong>CHAPTER THREE</strong> </span>
</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <span class="u"> <strong>"I know.."</strong> </span>
</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">A lonely breeze blew through Beast Boy as he sat atop Titan’s Tower gazing into the never-ending sky. His mind was racing, yet silent. He felt it all over again. Why was it so difficult to just go back to the way things were?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Maybe things would never really be the same after all.” breathing out a discontented sigh, Beast Boy rested his face into the palms of his hands.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Beast Boy.” a commanding voice echoed over the long stretch of the tower’s roof. The young man’s ears twitched but nothing more. “I thought I’d find you here. Listen we need to talk.” Robin said, throwing his thumb behind his head motioning to the door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Beast Boy faintly sighed as he prepared himself. He lifted his head from his palms, straightened his posture, and put on a smile. “Sorry, Robin. I know I messed up. I just.. I had to. I really thought you guys wouldn't need me. Does it even count that I took down Cinderblock alone, or what?” Beast Boy, already standing and moving away to the exit continued, "I'm going to bed." Robin placed his green, gloved hand over the other's shoulder and halted him in his tracks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Beast Boy, wait a second.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Let go, Robin. Please.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“No. Not until we talk about what's going on.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“There’s nothing going on. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Beast Boy turned his sharp eyes to look into the mysterious mask covering Robin’s.</p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">They stared at each other for a few more clicks before Robin crossed his arms with a sigh. “Beast Boy, I can tell when something is up with you. It’s about that girl you think is Terra, right?”</p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Beast Boy flinched. He balled his fists trying to keep his cool, but he could feel the rising heat in his chest. Robin continued, “Of course it counts that you took down Cinderblock, but you have to understand that you are a part of a team. Yes, Starfire is fine and everything turned out alright in the end, but it doesn't change the fact that you ran off." Robin paused and sighed. He resumed talking with a more gentle tone, "Beast Boy, I want to help any way I can. I've been running some tests on the rocks around the cave Terra was petrified in. Most of my findings were strange and inconclusive, but I was thinking if you brought her here to the tower me and Cy could--”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Don’t go near her!” Beast Boy suddenly blew up. “None of us will go near her!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“But, Beast Boy--” Robin held out his hand but the green Titan slapped it away with a stomp.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“She doesn't want anything to do with us! She doesn't want anything to do with the Teen Titans! She doesn't want to have anything to do with..” with realization seeping through his eyes, Beast Boy slowly trailed off from his rant and stepped back looking down at his violet shoes. Robin watched patiently with a concerned expression. “..Sorry.” he slowly fell to his knees unable to expend the energy. “Talking about her... It hurts too much. I don’t want to think about it. I don’t even want to hear her name. I’m trying, Robin. I really am. I want to be normal, like how I usually am, but every time I think I’ve got it under control it comes crashing down. I.. I don’t know what to do.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“..Beast Boy.” Robin knelt down in front of his little friend and placed his hand over his head. “I’m not angry at you. I understand. Truly. I’ve wanted to talk about this with you, but I was afraid it would cause you more pain. But, maybe if you tell me what happened when this all started two months ago, I can help somehow. Let us share your burden. Besides, she was our friend too.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Beast Boy lifted his glassy eyes to the leader’s masked ones. He was silent for a moment before he heaved a shaky breath. With a heavy heart, Beast Boy told the leader everything. From bringing Terra to Teen Titans Tower and showing her her room, to taking her to all the places he and her had shared before her ultimate betrayal, Beast Boy even told him about the encounter he had with Slade's robot before coming full circle to their argument at school before Robin called him to help fight 'the creature'.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Robin listened intently. He took every word Beast Boy said and nodded in finality when he finished this tale. There was an abrasive silence before Beast Boy continued barely above a whisper.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Slade was right... Terra doesn't want to remember us, and she's so happy now. I-.. I had never seen her smile so bright before. She's free of the burdens of being an outcast. She said she wanted to be normal and.." He gazed at his green hands as he recalled having the same feeling. He knew the pain of desperately wanting to be normal, "She's got a chance to live a normal life and I want to respect that. I want her to be happy.” he clasped his hands to where his heart would be over his chest with a mild smile. “I will step back. I’ll leave her alone. I’ll do what she needs from me to live her best life, and hopefully, I'll be able to move on like before.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Beast Boy..” Robin was taken aback by how mature his young friend sounded. A smile cracked over his features before he tackled him in an armlock and ruffled his hair.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“H-Hey!!” he squealed, grabbing his arms.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Haha! It’s terrifying to hear you speak like some old philosopher. I like you better when you crack awful puns during battles and make tofu waffles.” Robin releases Beast Boy and stands up, helping the other to his feet. “I’m proud of you though.” he punched the other in the shoulder with a brotherly air before walking past him. “Let's go out for pizza. Oh, and before you try and back out of it, just know that Starfire will drag you along.” Robin remarked with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Well..” Beast Boy smiled a little as he grabbed his arm timidly. “As long as it’s vegetarian then I guess I'll come.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Of course,” Robin said as the two of them walked through the door together. They paused at the door as Robin stood in the way of the other, “And, Beast Boy?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">The green Titan quirked his head to the side puzzled. “Yes?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“When you’re ready to tell the others what you told me, I think they’d be happy to listen and support you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">The two shared a beautiful smile as Beast boy walked behind his leader with his posture much straighter than before and a small bounce in his step.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“I know.”</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <span class="da-editor-bold"><strong>…</strong>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Mmmph.” The young girl tussled with the muffled voices stirring the silence in the air tugging her out of sleep. Her orbs fluttered open rhythmically and once she got used to the lighting she glanced around her surroundings. “Where am I--?” her words were destroyed as large arms enveloped her tightly. “Huh?!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Tara, my sweet baby!” her adopted mother wept as she embraced Tara.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“M-Momma?” Tara wheezed. She lightly tapped her mother’s shoulder trying to signal her discomfort. “Momma... Less breathing.. Too much choking!” she strained with an exasperated smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Just a bit longer..” her mom nuzzled Tara’s cheek firmly before letting her go.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“What happened?” Tara asked as she sat up in bed. She looked to her mother for answers, but it wasn’t her that gave them. A young gentleman with deep red hair and black glasses smiled at her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Well, Miss Markov, you were subject to a pretty nasty encounter yesterday. Had you out the whole day.” the British man smiled disarmingly and it made Tara softly blush by how suave he was. “You’ve got a few minor cuts, bruises, and so on, but your ankle is the biggest concern. You’ll have to stay off of it and wear the cast on it now for at least two weeks.” as he flipped through the papers on his clipboard he glanced back up and leaned back on the wall. “Other than that you’re perfectly fine.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“That’s a relief. The whole ordeal is beginning to come back to me.” Tara said lacing her fingers through her cornsilk locks. “It was terrifying.” shuddering, she enclosed herself in her mother's open arms.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“And I was terrified for you! My god, if that boy hadn’t been there- oh! I don’t even want to think of it.” her mother dabbed the ends of her eyes with her fingertips.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Wait- a boy?” Tara perked up. “I vaguely remember..” her features littered with discomfort as she tried to remember and it made the doctor spring into action.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Beast Boy. He actually came to check on you when you checked in yesterday.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“...Beast Boy?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Yes! He was very concerned about you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Tara casted her eyes down to her fingers clenching the sheets over her. That boy had rescued her? And then he came to see if she was okay? After the way she treated him, she was sure he wouldn't have done that. Perhaps it was his heroic duty that drove him to save her. But why would he go to the trouble of coming to see her in the hospital?</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“I can’t believe he did that for me,” she muttered, dumbfounded.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“The good news is that you get to come home soon. They just need to check a couple of things and then we can go and you can get some rest in your own bed.” her mother chirped, grasping her daughter’s hands.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Uh, yeah. That sounds nice.” Tara replied with a small grin. She turned to the young doctor. “Thanks for everything.”</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“No problem. I’m not the one that treated you, but I’m glad they put me on duty here today. Ah, don't worry. I shall relay your gratitude to them. I hope you get well soon.” he gave another smile and went to the door to make his leave, “I’ll get the nurse to check your vitals and sign you out.” Dr. Peterson turned away with a wave and exited the room. He stood there for a moment reliving what happened. “..I also hope you take this chance to set things right.. You won't have many others left.” with that he began to make his way through the hospital halls silently praying for the two teenagers as the clicks of his heels echoed in the halls.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <span class="da-editor-bold">…</span>
</p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <strong> <span class="da-editor-bold">One month later:</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Alright, so, before class ends I want to give you all the format for your next assignment. This is a big one, so I hope you take this seriously and don’t wait till the last second to finish the first draft!” the bubbly, literature teacher grinned as she gathered papers from her desk and neatly slapped them together.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Tara had been staring off into space most of this school day. After the Cinderblock incident, she couldn't stop thinking about Beast Boy. She had too many questions running circles in her mind that she thought would never be answered. The most disconcerting one, however, that really rattled her was; did Tara mean as much to him as Terra?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">If they weren’t really the same person, would he still care?</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Would he save her life all on his own if he didn’t have an ounce of hope that she was this long lost friend?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Who even is Terra, anyway?” she muttered with her sharp eyes staring through the window beside her desk. Her finger tapped against the wooden frame of her pencil as she felt her heart beating wildly in her chest. “And why does that name make me so- angry?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Tara, dear.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">The sudden voice of her teacher calling her caused the young lady to snap her attention away from her thoughts with a grunt of shock. She hurriedly apologized to the teacher standing next to her desk offering her a stapled packet. Tara hastily took it from her smiling teacher.</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Thanks, Miss. Thompson.” Tara said, glancing over the first page briefly.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Now that everyone has their copy, I’ll tell you about the project. Each of you will choose a registered Titan and do a report on them and why they're your role model or favorite. I figured this would be a fun assignment since most of these young heroes are around your age!” clasping her hands together as she made her way back to her desk, she softly smiled, “There are so many to choose from so I don’t expect there to be many duplicates, but if there happens to be a fight between who gets to research who, I'll assign a Titan to you instead.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Man! I really want to do a project on Starfire, she's so hot!” a young boy said to his friend sitting in the desk beside his own.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“I don’t know, Bumble Bee is pretty cool,” he replied, sticking his nose in the paper to hide his blush.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Don’t forget Jinx! She’s a Titan now too! And she’s on the list. I'm doing my project on her!” a third boy popped up throwing his hand in the air excitedly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Tara watched as her classmates picked their Titan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Argent!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“I’m totally gonna do Aqua Lad!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“What about Mas y Menos?”</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Don’t count out Cyborg!”</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“What about Kole and her partner Gnarkk?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Oh yeah, but Robin is the coolest!”</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Are you kidding?? Raven is the coolest out of them all!”</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Tara silently casted her lonely eyes to her own slab of paper. Most of the students had picked their Titan, but she was conflicted. She found herself disheartened looking over how many there were. It was almost like she felt jealous.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Her jaw became slack as she came to the realization then violently shook her head. No way! Her? Jealous of them? How could she be? She was just an ordinary girl without powers to speak of. How could she be a--</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em> <span class="da-editor-italic">“You’re Terra, You’re a Teen Titan!”</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"><span class="da-editor-italic"><em>‘Terra was a Titan.</em>’ </span>she thought. Pensively pulling her finger over the names, she scanned through the pages of registered Titans. Surely Terra was listed. Surely she would be here. Beast Boy was adamant about Terra being a Titan with strong powers. She hadn’t heard her name be called so maybe she could do her project on her?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">But as she reached the final name on the list she was left even more bewildered than before. “She’s not here?” she breathed out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Has everyone picked already?” the teacher asked with a small laugh.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Miss. Thompson!” Tara raised her hand high with a stern look on her face. The other students quieted down after her bold voice reverberated off the walls. Tara stood to the side of her desk holding the packet in her hands. “Sorry, I just couldn't find the Titan I wanted to do my report on.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Oh? I was very diligent, but I suppose I might have missed one. There are so many after all.” with a gentle smile she took her own copy of the packet and placed the glasses she had resting around her neck over her eyes as she glanced over the names. “What was their name, dear?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Terra, I think. T-E-R-R-A?” spelling it out, Tara rolled the packet in her hands.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Terra? Who's that?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“I think I remember hearing her name somewhere.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Tara glanced around the class as whispers circulated. They all sounded confused and uninterested as if the name alone was an inconvenience. She felt the air around her grow dark and unwelcoming, pushing her farther away from the other students.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Wait, you mean the poor girl that turned herself to stone?” the teacher pondered as she searched her desk computer for the name. “Oh, you don’t want to do your report on her. She's not actually a Titan.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Wait, she's not? But I thought--”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“She used to be a Titan, but that was for a short time. And she was working for the supervillain Slade all the while. She wasn’t a true Titan.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“But--” before Tara could come up with anything to say, more students relayed their thoughts aloud.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Oh! That's right! She totally kicked the main five’s butts!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Yeah, and she took over the city in like a week. It was totally crazy!”</p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“She was a despicable person.. Betraying their trust and selling them out after taking her in.”</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“But didn’t she come around?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Who cares! She still betrayed everyone and destroyed the city. If you ask me, she was better off being turned to stone.”</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Tara watched feeling tears come to her shaking eyes. She couldn't understand the emotions coursing through her veins. She felt like her body was growing cold and her slacked jaw along with her eyes watering made her feel a bewildered rage at herself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">It was like she was possessed with feelings not her own. But as she watched and listened to how her peers belittled and disparaged Terra’s sacrifice, how they scowled talking about her betrayal, she couldn't help but think of Beast Boy at that moment. How terribly heartbroken he would feel to hear them talk about her like that. With all they said about her, Beast Boy still talked about Terra as if she were some goddess to be respected.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">How could he hold such an opinion of someone they were labeling as a monster?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">How could he ever compare her to someone like that?</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="Zebo9 y9kkZ Zebo9 y9kkZ I_vO4">
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div class="draft-thumb">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="">
          <p> </p>
          <p></p>
          <div>
            <p>
              
            </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>https://www.deviantart.com/lovewillfindaway12/gallery/74090239/love-written-in-stone-teen-titans-fan-fic</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“But--” Tara cut through the whispers and grit her teeth. “But, she was a Titan nonetheless, and I want to do my report on her.” her eyes shining from determination and restrained tears caused the teacher to falter back. The other students gaped at her quizzically.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Well, you are right. I suppose that would be fine, Tara. Go ahead.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Who would want to give a report on her? Seems like a waste of time to me.” one of the boys from earlier leaned back in his chair with his feet on his desk and a pen tucked between his teeth.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Tara placed her hand over her chest and sat back down in her chair. At that moment she felt a lonely pang in her gut that almost felt familiar. Was she feeling her own pain or perhaps someone else's? As the other students chittered away before the bell for the next class rang, Tara kept her eyes locked to the window thinking. A dark cloud started to gather on the horizon as thunder softly boomed far away. A storm was brewing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <strong> <span class="da-editor-bold">RING! RING!</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">The students' voices became louder as they all stood up, throwing their book bags over their arms, and pushing out of the classroom. Tara followed suit, tossing her bag over her shoulder, and walked out of the class after the bustling students with her mind swimming and her heart drowning.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Tara went straight home that day, not waiting around to see her friends. Never before had she been so motivated to uncover things about her past. Even when Beast Boy came to her the first time, Tara never even looked up any information on this girl, “<em>Terra</em>”. The more Beast Boy kept showing up and dragging her around the city trying to get her to remember certain things about the past made her more infuriated and defiant. Now, when she recalled those days three months prior, she thought it was hasty that she denied his claim to know her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Why did it disturb her so much? It was that thought in particular that gnawed at her psyche. She was someone that had no memory of their previous fourteen years of life, and then this trustworthy hero tells her that she had been his friend and he wanted to help her. Shouldn’t she be ecstatic to learn about her past and who she was? Why did that send her blood running cold and her mouth to go dry? Why did she feel a sense of disgust when he called her by that name? Why did it send sparks flying when he would touch her hand or smile at her? And why would she feel a pang of great sadness when his face fell into a sullen gape when she couldn't recall the things he showed her?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"><em><span class="da-editor-italic">‘I just want to be normal. My life is good right now. I don’t want it ruined.’</span></em> that would be the answer every time she would internally question herself and it was always able to appease her. Not this time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Not after today.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em> <span class="da-editor-italic">‘Terra? Who's that?’</span> </em>
</p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em> <span class="da-editor-italic">‘She was working for the supervillain Slade all the while. She wasn’t a true Titan.’</span> </em>
</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em> <span class="da-editor-italic">‘She still betrayed everyone and destroyed the city. If you ask me, she was better off being turned to stone.’</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">She threw her school bag against the wall of her loft bedroom once she burst through the door with a frustrated scream. Tara heaved as she felt the pit of her stomach fill with resentment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“She still saved people, right? Beast Boy said she was his friend-- and he’s a hero! So why.. Why didn’t people make the same mistake as he did? After everything she did, wouldn’t she be just as recognizable as all the other Titans? Why didn’t anyone bat an eye when they saw me? Shouldn’t they have been frightened of me?” she lifted her hands to look upon them. Her eyes shook as her usually calm demeanor was at war with something else deep down. Closing them into fists she closed her crystalline eyes. “But they weren't. I had never even heard of Terra before Beast Boy mistook me for her. And no one else seemed to remember her either.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Her eyes flashed open once again, she briskly strode to her desk, plopping in the plastic rolling chair immediately typing away at the keyboard of her computer. Her brows furrowed as she first went to the internet to look up pictures of the girl. She almost lunged from her chair as the first picture that came up was an exact copy of her own face smiling back at her. Tara gawked with widened eyes of disbelief at her apparent twin for what seemed like eons. Slowly she lifted her fingertips to softly caress the screen over the picture's cheek.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“She.. She looks just like me..” she uttered, breathlessly. “Beast Boy..” again her mind thought of the sweet, green boy who so desperately insisted that she was Terra. Now, she understood why. “There isn’t a single difference. Nothing at all.” she clicked through several other pictures rapidly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Every single photo was identical to her own likeness, even down to the same body type. She kept going deeper and deeper into the rabbit hole until she stumbled across a different photo of the girl. One where the photographer was hiding under something as she stood in the middle of the devastated city with her hands glowing yellow and standing on a rock that was floating. She was wearing some strange suit of armor that had a symbol on the chest. Robots with strange bodies surrounded her as she looked at something far off. She looked miserable. Accidentally clicking on the photo again brought her to a video. Unable to tear her eyes away, she watched in horror.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Tara watched as the robots were suddenly taken out by an unseen force. There was an explosion knocking Terra to the ground. It was then that the Titans began to attack her. Tara could see the fear and dread building in Terra’s eyes, especially when Beast Boy had his turn.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"><span class="da-editor-italic"><em>“Aren't you even going to talk to me?</em>” </span>she gasped in desperation.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"><span class="da-editor-italic">“<em>There’s nothing left to say</em>.”</span> a deep voice boomed from the dust flying around her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"><span class="da-editor-italic">“<em>You attempted to annihilate us</em>.”</span> a more high pitched tone cut through the air like a knife.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“<em>Did you think we wouldn’t take it personally</em>?” another voice echoed across the desolate area.</p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <span class="da-editor-italic">“<em>It’s over, Terra</em>!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“No!!” unable to bear it any longer, Tara slammed the laptop down and gasped for breath.</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">She scrambled from her chair trying to run away, tripping over her own feet, falling to the wooden floor. She panted uncontrollably as a cold sweat ripped her body apart. She cradled herself feeling tears form in the corners of her eyes. She pulled her knees to her chest sobbing as she covered her ears limply. “Please.. Stop it.. I’m sorry.” she wheezed but the voices wouldn’t stop, no matter how much she pleaded for them too.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="Zebo9 y9kkZ Zebo9 y9kkZ I_vO4">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="draft-thumb">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="">
          <p>
            
          </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>
            <em>https://www.deviantart.com/lovewillfindaway12/gallery/74090239/love-written-in-stone-teen-titans-fan-fic</em>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">When she pried her eyes open once again she found her room barely illuminated by a silver shimmer from her skyline roof. The moon had settled high above her home and was casting its soft light upon her. She meekly turned to lay on her back and placed her arm over her forehead staring at the moon beyond her windows.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“When did it get so late?” she mumbled to herself.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Tara slowly pulled her body up as she wiped the sticky, salty water from her cheeks. Her sniffle echoed across the room before she gathered the strength to stand up. Once on her feet, she turned to look at herself in the mirror. With her disheveled hair and wrinkled clothes, along with her puffy eyes and cheeks, she felt like the ugliest girl in the world.</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“I'm starting to get a headache.” with a gruff moan, Tara sank into her bed beside the desk face down. She let her eyes flutter closed as she cradled a stuffed animal to her chest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“...I’m not her.. I’m not… a bad person..” with her mind darkening she said these final words falling fast asleep.</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. "That's the question, isn't it?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bookmark my story to get notifications in your email when new chapters are released!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="Zebo9 y9kkZ Zebo9 y9kkZ I_vO4">
    <p></p>
    <div class="draft-thumb">
      <p>
        <span class="u"> <strong>CHAPTER FOUR</strong> </span>
      </p>
      <p>
        <span class="u"> <strong>"That's the question, isn't it?"</strong> </span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em>‘<span class="da-editor-italic">Dear child, you don’t have any friends</span>.’ ‘<span class="da-editor-italic">We trusted you! We gave you everything and you treated us like dirt!</span>’ ‘<span class="da-editor-italic">Terra, you can’t</span>.’ ‘<span class="da-editor-italic">Earthquakes, avalanches, mudslides. Everywhere you go you try to do good and everywhere you fail</span>.’ ‘<span class="da-editor-italic">Look at yourself, Terra! Is this who you really want to be?!</span>’</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em>‘<span class="da-editor-italic">Terra..</span></em>
</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em> <span class="da-editor-italic">Terra…</span> </em>
</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em> <span class="da-editor-italic">Terra …!’</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Tara!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">With a start, Tara flung upward from her slumber. Her chest burned as she breathed deeply and she felt her body tremble with beads of sweat dripping down her back. She threw her legs over her bedside and wrapped over her red velvet robe around her body, dashing down the stairs following the source of her name being called from below.</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">With her messy locks swaying as her body stopped in the foyer of their home, she was met with her smiling mother holding a black spatula in her hand standing in front of the kitchen entrance.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“You’re going to be late for school! Hurry up and get dressed, breakfast is almost ready.”</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Tara stood gaping with her eyes wide as her mother turned back into the kitchen to continue cooking. Feeling her body grow heavy as the adrenaline seeped out of her system, Tara leaned back on the wall pressing her hand against her forehead. Her eyes darted to her bare feet as she breathed deeply to calm her nerves. The memory of that dream was fading fast. She thought she heard voices but she couldn't understand what they said. It felt like the words were on fast forward and she couldn't piece together where one sentence ended and another began. Near the end, she thought she could hear her name being screamed at her with the same voices in unison. It was terrifying.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“What... Was that?” whispered the blonde to herself. “I can't.. Remember..but it felt important somehow.” her crystalline eyes slowly lifted to glance at the top of the stairs. "And now I've got a headache." She pouted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Unable to come to a conclusion, Tara brushed it off as a crazy dream before hustling up the stairs to start the day. She had to act quickly so taking a shower wouldn’t be an option. She washed her face, slipped on a clean uniform, and jumped back down the stairs, skipping a few along the way, before tripping into the kitchen. With her plate already made for her, she thanked her mom for the breakfast and scarfed the delectable spread down.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">With food still lodged in her mouth, Tara bounded from her chair and ran to the entrance of the house to slip on her shoes and grab her bag she had left on the coat rack. Barely having the shoes over her heels, Tara waved goodbye to her mother with quick succession to closing the door and booking it for the school.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">As she came to the crosswalk she felt a surge of pain in the front of her head causing her to wince and hunch over, cradling her forehead. With a hiss of pain, she felt her brain pulsating a few times and, before she knew it, the pain vanished. With the lingering feeling of the headache shocking her, Tara stared at her hand unable to process it.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“That was .. weird.” she scoffed. “Whatever, I’m going to get an earful if I don’t get to school on time!” with a couple of tardies already under the young sophomores belt, she knew what dread awaited her if she were late again. Knowing that she quickened her pace once the light for the crosswalk turned green.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">She flew by the crowd of people feeling like a stallion with how quickly she was running. It was a small thought in the back of her mind that she decided to pay no heed to since she was just grateful that her legs were going all out in her time of need. She couldn't have possibly realized that the cause of this hot-footed speed was due to small slits lifting from the pavement with each step that bounded from the ground sending her farther with each stride. The rocks were left in perfect outlines of her black dress shoes until she was within the school perimeter gates. With that velocity, she made it to the campus barely in time without noticing the breadcrumbs her unrealized powers had left behind.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="Zebo9 y9kkZ Zebo9 y9kkZ I_vO4">
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div class="draft-thumb">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="">
          <p> </p>
          <p></p>
          <div>
            <p>
              
            </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p>
    <em>https://www.deviantart.com/lovewillfindaway12/gallery/74090239/love-written-in-stone-teen-titans-fan-fic</em>
  </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <strong>….</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em> <span class="da-editor-italic">Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock.</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Beast Boy groaned with annoyance, flicking his ears as he went down the corridor and into the Titan’s main hall. Along the red carpet lined chairs in perfect parallels with a large clock hanging over the door loudly chiming away.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">As far as the young Titan was concerned, he was hell-bent on not counting down the seconds anymore. He had his resolve. He had his motivation. He had his city to protect. What he didn’t need was the thought of <span class="da-editor-italic">her </span>weighing him down anymore. He just wanted to be free of it all and feel like himself again. He was so tired of pretending everything was okay. He knew his friends understood his pain and they understood that he wanted to be left alone, yet somehow it wasn’t enough to get him through this bump in his life.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Robin said it would take time, but Beast Boy was through with counting down the seconds.</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">As he neared the door, a cautious voice broke the constant throb of the clock. “Beast Boy? Where are you going?” Robin inquired.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Beast Boy halted stiffly in his tracks. His face contorted to grimace knowing he had been caught. With a slow turn, he chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, gingerly.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Oh! I was just going on a walk!” it was the truth, yet he felt dirty for saying it out loud.</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Robin crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his head, “A walk.” he repeated.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Beast Boy nodded firmly," Just to clear my head.” he replied trying his best to seem alright.</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">He just had to keep smiling and, soon enough, the smile would seem real, at least that's what he told himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Robin sighed through his nose and allowed his arms to hand on his sides as he spoke with a reassuring tone.</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Right, just be back soon, Cyborg is cooking for us.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Beast Boy nodded once again and turned on his heels to continue on his way. As he did, Robin called out once more. “Be safe,” he said.</p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Beast Boy raised his hand and waved once to replace words as his foot-falls fell in line with the stirring clock.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">First period came and went, the second period was over within a flash, and with each passing second Tara found herself becoming more and more distracted. Once it was time for third period she was staring at her reflection in the window she sat beside with a blank expression. She didn’t feel like herself, especially now that she was in her literature class and the teacher was talking about the projects assigned the day prior.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">The memory of yesterday’s discovery still made her feel sick. The more she thought about it the more the drums pounded the inside of her skull. With a groan, Tara rested her head down on her desk.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"><span class="da-editor-italic">‘<em>Why do I have such a horrible headache?</em></span>’ she thought, steadily lifting her head to look at the whiteboard.<span class="da-editor-italic"><em> ‘Every time I think about her I get so frustrated and pissed off. Why does she make me so uncomfortable?</em>’ </span>unconsciously Tara barred her teeth and clenched her fist.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Alright, that concludes the overview of the project. Your first draft will be due in two weeks.” Miss. Thompson turned her green eyes to the clock perfectly in the center of the back of the room and sighed. “Looks like we have some time left over. Go ahead and start writing your drafts until the bell rings. ” with her usual sweet smile present on her face she continued, “I have to go to the faculty room for just a moment. Please keep the talking down.” she waved to her students before shutting the door of the classroom. And as soon as the latch clicked into place, the classroom began to buzz with chatter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Tara heard the soft whispers of the students around her as they took out their laptops to begin work. Some students scooted their desks together and started a conversation. Three boys directly neighboring the young blonde started laughing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Dude, I know I picked Starfire because she’s a flamming cutie, but I had no idea that she was a princess of a whole planet.'' The boy that had said some questionable things about Terra yesterday, Jason, was scrolling through the article he was reading on Starfire. His friend beside him hummed with a nod.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Oh, I think I remember reading about that somewhere. It’s cool and all that she was a princess, but Jinx is still more interesting than any of the other Titans. She went from being an agent of the Hive to being a leader of her own villain team, to joining the Titans after realizing her mistakes.” Jason’s friend who sat beside him, Carter, said as he lightly smirked at Jason who definitely crossed his arms.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Whatever man, if you like purple chicks with witch-like powers that’s your business.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Well if your type is airheaded princesses, then that’s cool with me.” the two boys laughed aloud as their third, more quiet friend, Jaired, hunched his shoulders feeling shy about discussing his pick.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">He didn’t really have a reason why he liked Bumblebee. She was just cool to him. But as the other boys’ laughter died down, they turned their teasing eyes onto him in which he felt the weight of their gaze as he sunk in his seat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“What about you Jin?” Jason asked as he leaned forward over his computer and put his arm around Jin. Jaried had turned His desk around to face the other two before the conversation had started, now he was starting to regret that choice. With a snide grin, Jason chuckled. “Why did you pick Miss Bee?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“I-I just ..” feeling his glasses start to slip down his face from the wetness gathering on his face he quickly forced off Jason and pushed his glasses back up his nose with a timid laugh. “I mean, she's a leader of her own team and the first team to be a direct branch off from the Titans. Also, she's a badass.. So.” feeling a tinge of blush over his cheeks he cleared his throat. “What’s not to admire?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Jason and Carter exchanged glances before darting back to Jaired with a sly smirk. “That really all?” Jason asked poking Jaired in the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Jaired shrank back slightly unable to come up with an answer. He looked like a lost puppy about to get run over by a bus. The sound of Tara’s chair scooting loudly against the tiled floor snapped the three out of their little bubble as they focused the attention on her instead.</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Oh, sorry. I didn't know that would be louder than your ridiculous jocularity. Bummer, I wish I had done it sooner." With a skip in her step, Tara tilted her head toward the dumbfounded teens as she snickered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">She was going to the back of the class with her laptop in hand to work in the quiet corner, but as she turned her back to pass them, she heard the intimidating squeal of a chair skid across the floor. She was halted in her tracks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“You know, after I got home, I looked up that wanna-be <span class="da-editor-italic">Titan. </span>Come to find out you and her look scarily similar.” with the threatening deepness adding to the tenor of Jason’s voice, Tara unconsciously clutched the laptop to her chest. She became thoroughly aware of the pulsing vain in her neck as her heartbeat accelerated. Her knees buckled and she tried her best to stay calm as his penetrating voice became the only thing she could hear as he stepped forward. “I always thought you were a weirdo. Always keeping quiet and never really talking to other people. And having your nose stuck to that window every day in class.” with each word, Tara flinched.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Hey, leave her alone, dude,” Jaired uttered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Yeah, Jay. she’s just minding her own business,” added Carter standing by his chair with a slightly anxious air. By now the other students had trailed off from their own conversations and turned their full attention to the flame in the room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“You guys obviously haven't seen the photos. The resemblance is ridiculous! Be honest. You’re her, right? You’re the one that destroyed the city and tried having the other Titans killed.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“No.” Tara forced out, shakily cutting him off.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Now directly behind her, Jason put his hand on her shoulder, “Just admit it already! You’re the monster!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“...How would you know how she felt?..” the air around her voice was jagged, cutting the air with a razor-sharp tone. Jason flinched and slowly backed away as he felt her shoulder tremble and, somehow, he could sense the fury gathering there with his hand so much so that it burned. With a quick motion, Tara turned to face him with narrowed eyes of pure hate.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“How could you possibly know what was going on in her life, or her mind, when this all happened! You didn’t even remember Terra existed until yesterday! She died for sorry lowlives like you and this is how you repay her sacrifice? The only monster I see is <span class="da-editor-italic">you</span>!” as she yelled, Tara got up in Jason’s face with heavy steps toward him making him step back to push the gap farther between themselves. In doing so the delinquent tripped and fell back on his ass with a loud thud.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Carter knelt down and offered his hand to Jason who indignantly tossed his head away and hastily stood up, brushing himself off. “I’m fine! Geez!” he turned his angry eyes to Tara, “What the hell is your problem?!”</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">With a glare shaped with daggers, Tara pushed by Jason with a hard brush of her shoulder. He growled feeling rage consume him but before he could do anything rash, Carter grabbed hold of his arm.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Let it go, man!” he pleaded as Jason lightly struggled against his friend's hold.</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">With a loud, gruff breath, Jason jerked away from him. “What the hell?” he muttered bitterly as the sound of the door slamming shut from Tara’s exit with her middle finger proudly flicking off the entire class.</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Jaired softly snickered and felt a soft flutter of his heart resound in his chest. With a quick glance between Carter and Jason, he hastily stood up and announced his departure for the bathroom to them, but Jason briskly brushed him off with a nonchalant grunt and Carter gave a light nod.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Jaired hurriedly scuttered from the classroom and glanced around before his dark eyes spotted Tara stomping down the tiled, blue halls. “Tara!” he called instinctively.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">The young blonde halted momentarily and then continued at a brisker pace. “Leave me alone!” she insisted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Jason followed after her, but left several feet of space between them to give her room. “I’m sorry about Jason. He can be a real doofus sometimes and he’s definitely not great with picking up on social protocol.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Tch, gee! You think?” sarcastically replying, Tara made it to her locker and started frantically inputting the combination to gather her things.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“..Are you going somewhere?” he asked, keeping his distance.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Yeah. I’m sick of this! Being compared to someone like <span class="da-editor-italic">her</span> I didn’t even know existed, who looked exactly like me, is pissing me off so bad I could just-!!” with a grunt of frustration at the lock not opening Tara punched the door to her locker. She knew she would regret it later, but she needed to blow off steam somehow. “..I only wanted to do my project on her because of -.. An experience I had with someone who knew Terra. Knowing that people think she's a monster.." tossing herself against the locker, Tara held her laptop and books close to her chest before letting out a deep sigh. "It makes me sick." She pressed her hand against her forehead with a grimace. Her headache throbbing through her skull.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Well, I don’t think either of you are monsters at all.” Jaired replied sheepishly. “I don’t know much about Terra, and I’ve only talked with you in passing, but I know that neither of you is bad. I mean, Terra took down Slade and saved the city by sacrificing her life, right?. And you’ve never hurt anyone. Pretty much everyone likes you and never has a mean thing to say. Plus.. I really appreciate what you did for me back there when they were teasing me.” he smiled sheepishly and turned his shy gaze down to the side with his hand brushing the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Tara smiled timidly and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear that fell over her eye. Turning to face the slightly dented locker again, Tara carefully imputed the code for the lock and the click of it opening helped to ease her. She carefully set the lock aside and began to grab her things. She closed her locker and snapped the lock into place.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“What are you going to do for the rest of the day?” he asked as she passed him by.</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“I’m going to finish that project.” was her reply.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">...“Or, I was..”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Tara, standing in the middle of the sidewalk with her notepad and pen in hand, glanced at the barren landscape that was the first page. Having been on the street for two hours now, Tara wondered if there wasn’t some freak accident that caused these dense citizens to forget Terra. It wasn't just limited to her school mates. This was some kind of pandemic.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Every person she would stop, ask, and inquire about a fallen hero named Terra, who died to save the city and took down all the Titans: that just so happen to <span class="da-editor-italic">look exactly like her, </span>people would kindly tell her to get lost, politely tell her they don't know about her, or would only remember when she was a villain that worked for Slade.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">That wasn’t what Tara wanted to know. She wanted to see her when she was a hero. When she was Beast Boy’s friend. It was hard enough trying to avoid having to talk to him about this topic. It would probably get his hopes up again and he might start harassing her again.</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">No, she couldn’t do that. He made her feel.. Weird.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p>Unbeknownst to Tara though, something stared at her just beyond an alley. This figure was standing still, letting the darkness lay over him like a blanket. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>'<em>You know what you must do</em>.' a voice in his head, or rather the earpiece, spoke to him lowly. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The man breathed shakily, hanging his head before suddenly moving, vanishing without a trace.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Grimicating to herself, Tara sighed helplessly. That was when she felt a presence. It was chilling, meant to do harm, and coming right for her. She froze in disbelief. Certainly not.. she wasn't about to get mugged, right?? She felt it right behind her, forcing her to turn sharply ready for a fight, but she was dazed by the face greeting her. He smiled warmly with a friendly, “Hello!”</p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">She gapped, blinking twice. Before her stood a tall man with dark, red hair and black glasses that added volume to his chestnut eyes and under-eye bags. She recognized him immediately, “Dr. Peterson?” with her eyes round with surprise, the man himself tilted his head to her with his large grin ever-present.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“The very same! It’s wonderful to see you! I see your ankle is doing better.” he motioned to her leg with a friendly wave of his hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Tara nodded, “Yup! Good as new.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“What are you doing here in the middle of town?..” he glanced to his sides, then leaned in close, with his hand cupping around his mouth as if to whisper a secret. “Skipping school, are we?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">With a giggle, Tara crossed her arms with a cheeky quirk of her brow. “..Perhaps,” she replied.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“What blasphemy!.. I like it.” sharing in her laughter, he placed his hand in his pocket, then with the other pushed his glasses up his nose. “What are you doing instead then?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Well, I was trying to get some information about--” she paused and resumed with more cation, “.. a project. I’m doing a report of Terra, the Titan.” she reached into her bag and pulled out her phone with a picture of the girl in question.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Peterson leaned down with a hand on his hip, gazed over the picture before he bluntly replied, “That’s a picture of you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“No! It’s Terra, TERRA” with more emphasis she hurriedly pulled up another picture of Terra as a statue. “This girl!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">A spark of realization crossed his chestnut eyes. “Terra, huh?.” replied the young man. He placed his hand over his chin, thoughtfully. “Yes.. Yeah. I think I know of her. The girl who saved the city and turned to stone?’’ Peterson poked his bottom lip out as he aired with a question.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Tara whipped her head around to face Peterson. “Tell me EVERYTHING you know!” she blurted loudly causing people who passed by to stare as they went.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">With a grunt of shock from her outburst, he laughed and adjusted his glasses, “Alright then. There's a book store down the road I was just heading to. Would you like to come with me? We can talk at the cafe they have next door.” pointing farther down the street, Peterson smiled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Yes. let’s go then!” </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">No.. He couldn't have made that ominous feeling. Her instincts must have been lying to her. It was just the summer heat getting the better of her. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">The two walked to the cafe together. Once seated, Peterson flipped open the little menu and skimmed through. With a friendly wave of his hand he smiled, then said, “Order whatever you want, on me.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Thanks but I only came to listen to what you know. Also, I’d rather pay for myself.” Tara replied shoving her school bag under her chair and scooting close to the wire table with determination in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">He paused, then nodded. He reached up and removed his glasses with a gentle motion, then closed them inside a case he had in his pocket, and laid them on the table. He then wrapped his hands together and leaned in.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Right. So, I don’t actually know much. The thing is, I moved to this country a year after she turned to obsidian.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Tara glumly hung her head with a short groan. “Then I need to find someone who does know. Thanks for wasting my time.” she began to reach for her bag as she forcefully scratched the floor with her chair to leave.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Uh! But I know her story! That’s what I meant before when I said I knew about her.” with his voice raised slightly he reached out to her hoping she’d listen.</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Tara hesitated. With a gruff cross of her arms, she plopped back into her seat and crossed her legs, disamused. “Tell me, then.”</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="Zebo9 y9kkZ Zebo9 y9kkZ I_vO4">
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div class="draft-thumb">
        <p></p>
        <div class="">
          <p></p>
          <div>
            <p>
              
            </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>
              <em>https://www.deviantart.com/lovewillfindaway12/gallery/74090239/love-written-in-stone-teen-titans-fan-fic</em>
            </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Right. Let’s see. She was a tomboy living life on her own. No one really knows where she came from. I believe she was fourteen at the time the Titans met her and took her in. She had incredible ability; she could move any type of rock with her mind. With her name being ‘Terra’ it felt quite fitting since in Latin that means earth. Anyways, she had tremendous powers. She could make earthquakes, avalanches, mudslides, and she could start and stop a volcanic eruption. Truly, she was amazing, and so young..” with a frown, the man sighed, a wave of sadness etching his features.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Tara started to relax as he had explained. “Yeah, she was powerful, so what happened? Why did she betray the Titans?”</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“..That’s the question, isn’t it?” he replied, picking at the button on his caller as he looked off to the busy street beside them. “No one really knows. When it happened the Titans didn’t say anything about it. One day she was one of them, then as suddenly as she had joined, she left and went with the supervillain, Slade. In the end, though, she did what was right. She killed Slade and saved the city from being decimated by a volcano.. At the cost of her life.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Tara gulped. She felt her heart throb in her chest and for a moment the world spun. His words felt so familiar, like rewatching an old movie from childhood but from memory.. She could picture blurry images of his words like they were her own. She dryly replied after a moment of silence.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I knew most of that stuff already. I just .. I need to know <span class="da-editor-italic">why </span>she did it." Tara gripped her hands hanging her head. Stands of sunlight doused her face, hiding her frustrated expression.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Peterson gazed at her with wonder. He had his mouth open to say something but he kept hesitating. Finally, he forced it out. "You seem more interested in her than what's necessary for a school project."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"...."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"..Tara, why is this so important to you?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"He said I looked just like her. Even down to the voice and mannerisms.. I didn’t believe him. But he was obsessed with her.." She muttered. The other across to her tilted his head, puzzled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Who?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"...Beast Boy."His brows furrowed with intrigue.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"..He thought you were her then."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I humored him by hanging out. But after a while of him trying to paint me the way he remembered her I got sick of it. I told him to get lost.” her hands trembled, "He made me feel angry. But it wasn't at him, it was at myself. I hated it. I didn't know why I felt like that so I said what I could to get rid of him."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"But he saved your life regardless of the things you said. Even coming to the hospital to see you and make sure you were okay. Sounds to me like you are important to him." He responded carefully choosing his words with an understanding tone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"No. <span class="da-editor-bold">She </span>was important to him. And he was probably more than just ‘close’ to her.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"...You know," as he began to speak, Tara lifted her head to look at the tender expression on his face. "When I talked to him that day in the hospital, he was really concerned for you. He wouldn’t really elaborate about it or anything, but I could definitely tell he cares. Perhaps the person you really should be talking to get the answers you need would be him.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“..I..” how could she? After all the things she said to him? The hurt expression on his face when she told him to leave her alone? He even saved her life, and after making sure she was okay, he respected her wishes and distanced himself from her. She needed to make a choice. For his sake, and hers. “..I need to get going.” she finally said as she stood up with her things. Her expression was shadowed with emotion that seemed unreadable to Peterson. “Thanks for the talk.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">He worriedly blinked his eyes. As she laid down some money for the pastry she had ordered while they talked, he hastily replied in a soft tone, “Give it some thought. I’m sure the two of you can talk things out.” As his voice carried along with the wind, he watched Tara’s back as she faded into the busy streets walking away without a reply. He heavily sighed and glanced at his dirty reflection in his coffee..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Tara couldn’t go home quite yet. She found her absent mind carrying her to a park just outside of town riding along the coast of Jump City. The gentle splashes of water colliding with the earth and the chirping birds were calming to her. She wasn’t sure how long she had been out by this point. She was lost in her thoughts, mulling over what the good doctor had told her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em> <span class="da-editor-italic">‘I’m sure the two of you can talk things out.’</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“‘Talk to him,’ huh?.. I guess.. If I ever see him again, then <span class="da-editor-italic">maybe </span>I’ll talk to him. Fad chance of that happening though--”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">As if by pure karma bestowed to her on a silver plater, or maybe like a punch in the face, a green crow’s shadow casted overhead of Tara until the bird came down in a swoop. With a strange <span class="da-editor-italic">swish, </span>the crow morphed into a male teenager wearing a shirt with black sleeves with a purple body and midnight jeans. When his perfectly white shoes collided with the sidewalk of the park, small puffs of dust clouded around his feet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Beast Boy was just a few yards away, yet Tara felt like he was breathing down her neck. She was paralyzed with fear quite unlike her. Perhaps she should have expected this. After all, the universe has not been too kind to her. Losing fourteen years of her life, getting chased around and harassed by some guy that insisted she was someone else, and then even getting attacked by the villain, Cinderblock. It was like the world was out to get her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Yet through it all, he had been the same constant in her life. She wondered, <span class="da-editor-italic"><em>‘Maybe this is the time. I need to face this.</em>’</span> with a deep breath in through her nose, Tara pressed her lips together and exhaled with her first step.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"><span class="da-editor-italic"><em>‘He hasn’t noticed me yet. I’ll just ask him my questions, then split</em>.’ </span>but as she approached she couldn't help noticing,<span class="da-editor-italic"><em> ‘Why does he look.. So sad?</em>’ </span>her expression wavered from a game face to an uncertain one.<span class="da-editor-italic"><em> ‘Should I turn back?</em>’</span> she shook her head and clutched her bag's straps around her shoulder with both hands.<em><span class="da-editor-italic"> ‘No! You’ve already come so far! It has to be now.’</span></em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Now just a few feet away, Tara came to a stop and bit her lip. Beast Boy kept his eyes focused on the horizon, lost in his thoughts. He hadn't registered the footfalls headed his way. His mind was elsewhere; lost in a daydream.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Until..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“..Beast Boy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. "She was my best friend."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bookmark my story to get notifications in your email when new chapters are released!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span class="u"> <strong>CHAPTER FIVE</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>"She was my best friend."</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Beast Boy…”</p><p> </p><p>It was like the world shattered. He flinched, timidly turning his head to gaze into those large, bluebell eyes of hers that he had loved so much. He felt his heart clench in his chest and panic rushed through him. </p><p> </p><p>The silence would’ve been unbearable had it not been for those birds chirping away in the trees lining the sidewalk. The rustle of the wind shaking the leaves also helped break the quiet. For several seconds Beast Boy remained trapped under her gaze like a terrified mouse afraid of being devoured alive. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh.. Hello?” Tara waved her hand softly in front of his face. The trance had been broken. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh!” with a grunt he blinked heavily, then pursed his lips with embarrassment. Without saying a word, Beast Boy ducked his head and hurriedly turned away, treading in the opposite direction. </p><p> </p><p>Tara’s brows furrowed with a stupefied noise. “Huh? Beast Boy!”</p><p> </p><p>She called after him, but his legs continued to pick up speed, moving faster with every step he heard the girl behind him take to stop him. </p><p> </p><p>“Beast Boy! Beast Boy, stop! Aren't you even going to talk to me?” she felt herself cringe as her voice carried in the same way, and words, she had heard Terra say in that video. She shook it off as she continued after him.</p><p> </p><p>“I can't! It- it's too confusing to be around you! Besides, you said you didn’t <em>want</em> me around! You said to leave you alone, didn’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but I also said things change!”, hurriedly Tara replied now jogging to catch up, “Will you just listen to me for five seconds!”</p><p> </p><p>Tara reached out her hand and snatched his shoulder, yanking him back. With a startled yelp, Beast Boy tripped over his own feet and fell backward, knocking Tara down with him. Now sitting a few inches apart, Tara and Beast Boy rubbed their heads. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” Beast Boy blurted. His eyes were wide with apprehension as he held out his hand to her but thought better of it. With his ears diving low, he shuffled to his feet and rolled his lips into his mouth, unable to make eye contact with her. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine,” she replied, dusting her skirt as she stood on her own. Her disheveled hair hung between her eyes and even as she pulled the strands to the side they continued to invade her face. “What's the matter with you? First, you stalk me like a lunatic and now you’re too scared to talk to me?” with annoyance piercing the air, Tara stomped her foot.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, okay? But as I said, you told me to leave you alone!” pointing his green finger at her, Beast Boy frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think I <em> wanted </em>to talk to you??”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why <em>are </em>you? what do you <em>want </em>from me!?” with a voice of desperate frustration, Beast Boy yelled back at her repeating the same question she had posed to him all that time ago. </p><p> </p><p>Tara’s face fell from fury to regret as her eyes could sense the pain behind his own. She felt torn now. Maybe she should’ve just left well enough alone. It was too late now, though. She had to see this through. Tara groaned and ran her hands over her forehead and then hair, pulling the locks of sun into her palms like a ponytail, then let them fall with a breath. </p><p> </p><p>“I need some answers; answers I think only you can give me. I have nowhere else to turn.” </p><p> </p><p>“Answers? About what?” he asked, taking a step back from her. He couldn't be near her, it was almost palpable.</p><p> </p><p>“About her. About Terra.”</p><p> </p><p>“..I can't help you.” he turned away but Tara grasped hold of his clenched fist and yanked him back. </p><p> </p><p>“..Please..” Tara’s voice broke slightly. Her face was beet red as she felt the embarrassment of the situation overpower her.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” he turned quickly to face her. She was now kneeling on the ground with her hair covering her face as she gripped tightly to his hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Please, Beast Boy. I know what I said. I’m sorry, okay? Please, I’m begging you to tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, her arms were pulled up with two strong hands. On her feet now, she saw the expression of agony on his features replaced with a stranger one. He was blushing with his ears lower than before, but his eyes were focused to the side with intense sharpness. He looked totally conflicted and unsure of what to do. All he knew was no matter how hard he tried he couldn't look her in the eye.  </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t do that. Geez..” he sputtered. “..I’m sorry too.” he let go of her limp hands and put his own in his pockets swiftly turning to face the sea. “I was being selfish before. It’s just..” it was like being struck by lightning when those emerald orbs finally found hers, piercing right through her. She felt frozen stiff, yet her knees wobbled like jelly. “It’s just.. When I look at you, it reminds me of her. It’s really hard. She meant a lot to me, and my friends..” now he faced the bustling water again as the salty wind brushed their hair to the side. </p><p> </p><p>“..That’s kind of why I’m here. You told me how she was amazing, and how she was a hero, stuff like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“She was,” he replied matter-of-factly</p><p> </p><p>“But.. she wasn’t always.”</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, an air of shock crossed his features, then he closed his eyes with a soft huff. “We should sit down,” he sighed, giving his usual smile. She looked puzzled for a time, yet Beast Boy remained hospitable. He shrugged, “What? Didn’t you want answers or something?” he turned and waved his hand for her to follow him to a bench, “Come on.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, right!” snapped from her stupor, Tara trotted behind and caught up to him once he reached the wooden bench surrounded by rustling trees and soft, luscious grass. They sat together on that bench at arm's length. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>https://www.deviantart.com/lovewillfindaway12/gallery/74090239/love-written-in-stone-teen-titans-fan-fic</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tara rested her bag in her lap, playing with a loose strand around the zipper. Her eyes darted between the boy next to her and her slender fingers twisting the thread. Her heart was pounding being next to him. She wasn’t sure why this was. She thought, perhaps, the nervousness of being alone with him was to blame, or maybe it was the answers to her questions that made her afraid. A little voice inside told her to leave and go back to a normal life. But Tara’s life hasn't been normal at all and she wanted to stop pretending like everything was fine. But it wasn't her that spoke first. The tenner of the others' voice resonated right down to her core and she felt her stomach flutter oddly.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s such a nice day,” he said leaning back with his arms behind his head. His eyes were focused on the glistening sea but he wouldn’t ignore the girl next to him. “So, what changed your mind?”</p><p> </p><p>“About what, exactly?” Tara replied.</p><p> </p><p>“You know. Wanting to know about Terra. Before you were so distant about what I showed you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tara followed his tantalizing gaze and stared off into the horizon. Her voice was distant-sounding as she spoke, “I was so sure that you were mistaken. Me and her.. We couldn’t possibly look <em>that </em>similar.” she tightly pulled at the string suddenly yanking it off her bag. She paused and took a calming breath. There was silence before she spoke again. “But we actually do; uncannily so. And then, when I found out she was actually a terrible person; that she betrayed the city, and you along with it, it made me even angrier to be her twin. I don’t want her label as a monster.”</p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy didn’t stir, but he felt the twinge of sorrow in his gut twist him like a knife. He casted his eyes to her and pursed his lips. He understood why people would think that, he really did. There was a brief moment when he too thought that. When he thought she was the scum of the earth, but later he came to terms with it, even forgave her as he realized why and put aside his own emotions. </p><p> </p><p>“I guess, I just need to know why.”</p><p> </p><p>“..If you know the full story, what will you do? Would it even matter in the end? You’re <em>not </em> Terra, right? So why should it matter why she was the way she was? You’re your own person. Whether you look like her or not.” he stretched with a loud yawn as she tried to interject with an argument he cut her off, “But I’ll tell you this, she wasn’t a monster. She was a regular girl that just so happened to be one of the most powerful people to ever live.” that caused Tara to retract herself and she pulled closer to him with intently devoted attention to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Who was she?” she lightly asked.</p><p> </p><p>“..She was my best friend. An insecure, lonely girl that only wanted to be a hero, but her tremendous powers caused her to be shunned by everyone she tried to protect. But she was always so hopeful despite that.” his words had an air of unobtrusiveness as he recalled the days when things were better than they had ever been for him. The way his eyes lit up as he spoke of his beloved friend made Tara swallow all the pride she had before.</p><p> </p><p> “Terra had been in trouble since the day we met her. We wanted her to stay with us and become a Titan. But when I found out she had trouble controlling her powers, she swore me to secrecy. She was afraid if the others found out, she would be cast away, like before. It did get out though, and she figured I was to blame since I was the only one that knew… so she left, and fell into the hands of our arch-enemy, Slade. He promised to help her gain control of her powers, in exchange, she was to help him take the Titans down.” Beast Boy wrung his hands together and leaned forward on his knees. The memory was sending chills down his spine. He could still hear the hurt in her voice, he could still picture the way her eyes glistened as she cried out to him, terrified of what she was becoming. He shivered and craned his neck to look back to the sea.</p><p> </p><p>“Terra was angry at us… at me.. Slade convinced her that we were the enemy and that we betrayed her. In the end, she realized what had happened and how Slade tricked her. She turned against him and brought him down… but paid the ultimate price for it. Raven and Cyborg tried to use every resource they could to bring her back, but nothing ever worked and she remained a statue.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tara was speechless. Truly, she couldn’t think of any words to say as she stared at the green teenager beside her. She had never thought her story would be this heart-wrenching. She had no idea at all. Yet after everything that happened, Beast Boy was still on her side, and so were the others it seemed. They all missed her and respected her memory. They loved her like family despite her shortcomings. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“..I must seem like a total jerk.” unconsciously, Tara relayed this with a sting in her voice. “I pushed you away, didn’t even care about what you were telling me when we first met. I just found your quest to bring my memory back as humorous and lead you on. And then, when I got fed up with it.. I said such awful things.” she lifted her hands up. Her fingers twitched as her throat burned with the thirst to cry. Her vision blurred as tears came and dripped from her lids into her palms. “I’m the one who's a monster.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Like the way the waves crashed against the beaches of the coast, two arms embraced her without hesitation. She felt long, slender fingers glide through her hair cradling her head against his shoulder, pulling her in. She could smell the scent of lavender on him. It was so familiar, so intoxicating, that it eased her. Unable to hold back, tears spilled from her round eyes as she trembled in his embrace. She tried to speak but her throat only allowed broken syllables to escape. He shushed her and urged her closer to him. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not a monster. You’re my friend.” </p><p> </p><p>Tara sobbed grasping desperately onto his shirt as she threw her arms around him. Her shoulders shook with each hiccup and her salty tears stained his shirt, yet Beast Boy was motionless. He held her tight, softly stroking her hair, and allowed her the time she needed. It was time he needed as well, he was definitely sure that if he moved away he would lose his own tears that had been gathering behind his lids as he clenched them shut. </p><p> </p><p>It was dusk before Tara’s cries faded into the crickets choir. Beast Boy continued to hold her and pet her head. He felt the burn of his cheeks as he realized he wasn't sure what to say and he felt embarrassed. </p><p> </p><p>“Beast Boy.” the young blonde’s hoarse voice broke the silence, startling Beast Boy. He squealed and pulled away with an anxious chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm, yes?” </p><p> </p><p>“..Can I see you.. Sometime again?”</p><p> </p><p>His puzzled expression along with the glowing redness dusting his features made the girl giggle. Seeing her smile, he found himself relaxing and shared in her enjoyment with his own. “Of course you can,” he replied. “Oh!” with an idea striking him, Beast Boy’s ears twitched. He fumbled around his pockets with his tongue poking from between his lips before finally tearing out a round object and placing it in her palm. He closed her fingers over it as if to subconsciously tell her not to refuse it before letting go. “I hope you accept it this time.” his voice was almost too unbearably cute for Tara’s comfort. She felt her own cheeks coloring before she quickly glanced down at the object in question.</p><p> </p><p>A yellow and black device with a big, white ‘<strong>T</strong>’ on it. “Your communicator..” she breathed.</p><p> </p><p>“It's<em>yours </em>now." he replied with a definitive nod, "You can call me anytime you want with it. Whenever you’re sad, or lonely, or even when something good happens and you want to share it with me. With this bad boy, I’m just one call away.” </p><p> </p><p>“..I don’t know what to say.”</p><p> </p><p>“..You don’t have to say anything, Tara. It’s yours. And I’m not taking ‘no’ as an answer this time.” he winked, wiggling his brow. She smirked. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, you win. How can I say ‘no’ to that face?” she teased, placing the communicator against her chest with a tender simper. “I’ll treasure it… uh! Wait, how did you know my name?”</p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy sucked his lips into his mouth as the question left him feeling totally exposed. He shyly poked his fingers together and felt sweat run down his head. “Uhm! Well, you see, I, uh..” stumbling over his words, Tara watched him with an adorable tilt of her head. </p><p> </p><p>“..What?”</p><p> </p><p>“..Uhm, when I saved you from Cinderblock.. The only reason I knew you were in danger was because .. I found your bag and kinda, maybe, on accident, purposefully went through it and found your school ID card..?” clenching his teeth, Beast Boy pulled his head away sure she was going to yell at him or maybe even slap him. But she never did. Instead, he was greeted by her hardy laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“How could you have figured that? Hahahah!” she clutched her sides leaning over on her knees. </p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy shot up from the bench and widely shook his arms with an embarrassed squeal, “Well, why else would you have left your bag??” his words spewed out like vomit but the laughter from her pretty smile was enough to make him feel at ease and all he could do was sigh at himself for being ridiculous.</p><p> </p><p>After a while, Tara stood up and grasped her bag strap in her hand. She had a look of shyness as she pulled hair to rest behind her ear. “Well, I should probably get going now. My mom will be worried if I’m home late. Heck, she’s probably worried already.” </p><p> </p><p>“Do you mind me walking you home? I wouldn’t feel right if you went by yourself so close to dark.” </p><p> </p><p>Tara glanced to the side seemingly mulling it over, then turned to him with a smile, “Sure! As long as you don’t stalk me at my house.”</p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy chuckled mildly as they walked side by side down the lamp-lit path of the park leading to the heart of Jump City.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Drip…... Drip...</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The cold and stale air salted by the occasional droplets of water falling from the rafters above clouded heavily around Slade. His calculating fingers tapping against the railing beside him mirrored the water falling from above him. </p><p> </p><p>He watched with a pleased smirk hidden behind his full face mask as the television screen before him played the scene of a blonde girl and green boy talking on a bench and hugging each other. </p><p> </p><p>“Everything is going smoothly,” he stated with a step back. His heel reverberated as he did so. “You did excellent work bringing them together. But we mustn't be hasty.” Slade turned to face behind as an overpowering silhouette stood there obediently in its prison. A second humanoid figure stood beside the creature's cage. He was silent, only hanging his head. Speaking directly to the being, Slade continued, “Once <em>it </em>is completed for testing, it’ll be your turn to have some fun. But don’t get carried away like Cinderblock and get captured.” </p><p> </p><p>Turning back to face the screen, the villain clenched his fists. “..There's still so much to do...”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>…</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You’re home late.” a raspy voice spoke from the living room as Beast Boy sauntered in with a skip in his step.</p><p> </p><p>The living room was cleaner than usual. The small kitchen area was a bit messy after Cyborg’s cooking, but everywhere else was spotless. Cyborg wasn’t present, however, Robin, Raven, and Starfire were all there instead, sitting on the semicircle couch as they watched a movie on the large TV screen. When the door opened they turned at once seeing the green Titan enter with a certain glow about him making the others glance at each other with puzzled expressions. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you, my mom?” Beast Boy replied to Raven with a sly smirk. Raven raised her brows behind her hood as her dark eyes watched him humming while he stepped lively with his own beat. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, Beast Boy, you .. uh.. Doing okay?” Robin asked with a pinch of shock as he turned around in his seat fully, shutting off the tv with the remote in his hand without looking at it.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you seem...uhm... Different.” Starfire added with her hands collapsed together as she floated from her seat next to Robin and over to Beast Boy who was digging through the fridge, swaying side to side. She wore a positive smile while also airing on the side of caution hoping not to push his boundaries.</p><p> </p><p>Once the beast boy’s slender hand clasped around what he wanted, he stood erect and bumped the fridge door with his hip. He reached down and picked open the lid to the can of his favorite soda and then took a sip while meeting the eyes of the others in a confused way. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, seriously, you guys don’t need to worry about me. I told you that I'd be back to normal.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but you just.. Seem so changed.” Starfire relayed as she glanced around the room tapping her fingers together. “And so quickly. Just this morning you seemed like a Wogglius on Glamport Day.”</p><p> </p><p>“..I’m not even going to pretend I know what you’re talking about.” Beast Boy remarked shaking his head, taking another sip.</p><p> </p><p>“I think what she’s trying to say is that it seems sudden. Did something happen to brighten your mood while you were out?” Robin asked.</p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy stood silent as a warm smile spread over his lips, even his eyes seemed to color brighter than before. Raven sensed it and it made her tense up. “It was just a nice day,” he responded with an adorable shrug. He gulped down the rest of the soda with a loud, satisfied sigh and tossed it into the almost overflowed trash can. Continuing to hum, the young teen strode out of the living room, and the automatic doors shutting behind him left the three of his friends unable to say a word.</p><p> </p><p>A flutter was tickling his stomach as he sped walked through the halls of the tower. Beast Boy hadn’t felt so giddy since he became a Teen Titan, or even since he met Terra. He felt like a breath of fresh air had been gifted to him. He still needed to come to grips with Terra’s loss and he knew that it would still be difficult to be around Tara. The similarities would have him constantly comparing them at first, but he knew he could control his mind if he worked hard enough. He just had to be aware. He could do it. He could be her friend. </p><p> </p><p>They can work things out. </p><p> </p><p>She can make him feel better. </p><p> </p><p>Everything will be back to the way it was.</p><p> </p><p>His feet suddenly halted mid-step as he passed by a certain door that seemed to pulsate a heavy field of emotion. His head slowly turned to stare at the nameplate plastered to the door. </p><p> </p><p>“<b>TERRA</b>”</p><p> </p><p>He breathed deeply and slowly raised his hand to caress the metal frame. To his surprise, the door slid open automatically, making him wince with a squeal. A brush of icy air spilled into the atmosphere along with the darkness inside. </p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy stood at the prosopis between the light and dark as his emerald orbs peered inside. When she left, the power had been shut off completely in her room, including the door, but when he brought Tara to the tower and showed her Terra’s room he turned the power back on. </p><p> </p><p>“I must have forgotten to turn it off,” he mumbled to himself.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed vacantly, rubbing the palms of his hands with their respective fingers as he felt his heart beating loudly in his chest. Unable to stop himself he stepped inside and reached to the left turning on the lights. The room illuminated with the several lights littered above like stars casting over the muted orange carpet. The door shut behind him as he stood there motionless for a moment. </p><p> </p><p>He felt a sense of silliness overcome him. He shook his head trying to laugh it off. “Why did I even come in here? I’m fine.” he reminded himself, turning back around to face the door, wanting to leave. But just as he did so, he heard something faintly behind him.</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘You guys did all this.. For me </em>?’</p><p> </p><p>He gasped, leaping from his place, and turned sharply around only to see his terrified expression reflected in the window overlooking the horizon of the city back at him. He could have sworn he heard a voice directly in his ear. Her voice. But he knew it wasn’t. It was just a memory. </p><p> </p><p>“...Damn.” he clicked his tongue. His brows lowered over his eyes as frustration burned in his chest. </p><p> </p><p>As if by instinct, Beast Boy carried himself over to a small, white stand with a single drawer. He opened it and revealed a silver heart-shaped box so shiny it reflected his disgusting, tired face back at him. He paused, staring into his own eyes before snapping and grabbing the box wanting to fling it against the wall as hard as he possibly could. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But..he remembered something.</p><p> </p><p>"Beast Boy, what are you doing??" </p><p> </p><p>“What does it matter? Just leave me alone!” With rage in his voice and malice in his eyes, Beast Boy threw the box as hard as he could against the wall only for it to come to a sudden halt with a black orb engulfing it mere moments from shattering.</p><p> </p><p>He paused, processing what just happened. Slowly, he turned his cold eyes to face Raven with her hand illuminating the same glow of darkness. She carefully walked up to the box, still suspended in mid-air, and clasped her free hand over it. As soon as her hands grasp hold of its metal frame, the magic disappears into thin air. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t do that,” she said, her bangs covering her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“What does it matter what I do?! I can destroy anything of hers I want!!” throwing his hand around her room he stepped back, shaking.</p><p> </p><p>“Beast Boy--” she was interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“There isn't a moment where I don't think about it! I can't stop seeing her face. I can't stop hearing her voice. I can't stop remembering the times we laughed, cried, talked, and lived together and yet she feels nothing at all! She doesn't care about any of that! She LIED to me!!” he whirled around with tears wheeling in his eyes. She gasped inaudibly and stepped closer to him but he jerked away before she could touch him. “No one can understand! No one can <em>possibly </em>understand what I feel! So stop trying!”</p><p> </p><p>“I <em> do </em>understand..” she replied, taking another step.</p><p> </p><p>“You <b>couldn't </b>understand!- I <b>trusted </b>her with everything I had!! <b> I loved her</b>!” hurt. Betrayal. Heartbreak. All were present in his unbridled, raging voice. Raven hardly recognized him. Yet she understood him. Deep down he knew that. He knew she felt angry and broken about Terra’s betrayal. He knew. But he couldn't stop.</p><p> </p><p>“..You can't destroy any of this. I won't let you.” he breathed ready to argue with her, but she continued, “Because,” with a tart glint of grief in her eyes. Beast Boy softly gasped hearing the emotion in her voice and even seeing it on her face. His throat burned as he finally could see everything he was feeling in her eyes. He realized what he had become. And that hurt even more. “I know you’d regret it later. And I don’t want you to feel any worse than you do.’’ pressing her lips together, Raven gently took his hand in hers and placed the box into his possession. </p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy didn’t take his intense gaze away from her. He couldn't. The emotions wheeling up inside forced uncontrollable tears to pour from his green eyes like a storm. He cried out in agony then clenched his teeth hoping to stop himself. He lost the feeling in his legs, falling to the floor, the box falling with him.</p><p> </p><p>Yet before he touched the ground, two arms engulfed him. Raven held him tightly forcing her eyes to blink away her own tears as she kept her emotion in check in fear of her power. It didn’t stop Beast Boy. He clung to her desperately. Sobbing was the only sound from him for a long while. As Raven held him tightly. Never letting him go. </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>That memory from so long ago caused Beast Boy to grimace. He felt like an idiot. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Beast Boy held the heart-shaped box in his hands, caressing the brim of it with his thumb as his eyes trembled. He blinked, cradling the box to his chest as he dragged his feet over to her bed, taking a seat, then letting himself fall back onto the sheets matching the art of the desert on her wall. He rested one arm over his eyes with a deep breath in while the other tightened around the only thing left of her that wasn’t so cold.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay… It’s okay..”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It’s okay.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “You can't control your powers, so what?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Promise you won’t tell anyone!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Sure--” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Swear it!!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Okay! Okay! I promise! But really it’s no big deal. If my friends knew they’d still like you.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“...You just don’t understand..” her own words woke her as Tara tossed her head unable to stop her lids from rising. A cold burst of thunder rang outside. Along with it was a flash of bright light through her red curtains. </p><p> </p><p>The young lady sat up in bed pulling the covers around her shoulders with a sleepy sniff. She glanced around her dimly lit room expecting to see someone there next to her but none were there. She glanced at her clock on the nightstand seeing the time was 5:38 AM. Placing her fingertips over her forehead she grimaced feeling pressure in her head as rain padded against the windows and roof.</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh.. Again?" She grumbled. "What is going on with me lately?" Laying carefully back down, Tara snuggled into the covers to catch more sleep before her alarm rang. But the thought of someone talking to her so clearly still ran through her mind, bothering her. </p><p> </p><p>"...What were we ..talking about.. anyway..?" She muttered as sleep finally found her. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. "I wish I did.."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bookmark my story to get notifications in your email when new chapters are released!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">CHAPTER SIX</span>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">"I wish I did.."</span>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p>The evening was so peaceful. Tranquil, really. All was well with the world. all except for the ear-piercing screeches from the losing villain wreaking havoc and chaos at the local bank. </p><p> </p><p>Other than that, the evening was perfect. </p><p> </p><p>The villain himself wasn't anything special. He was just another no-do-gooder that wanted to take over the world even though he was sorely unequipped for the task. </p><p> </p><p>This mutant monster, made out of what appeared to be a cross between a human and a fly, only had his intellect at his disposal. He rode upon a self-made mechanical suit with himself at the point a head would be. He frantically turned his nobs and switches trying to get his glorious creation from its position on the ground before a raven-haired beauty crushed his ass with a gigantic piece of asphalt. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, his machine was revived and it clunkily rolled out of the way and stood on its car-sized feet. Now standing once again, the villain maniacally laughed. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Yes! My genius has prevailed! Now, I shall destroy you!" With his ugly laugh still echoing from his throat, the fly mutant pushed the lever to his right.</p><p> </p><p>The robot flung its arm up to point at the Titans who by this point were pretty unamused by the total incompetence of this wanna-be big bad. Especially because instead of stopping to aim at them, the arm kept going around moving like a helicopter blade. The villain nervously fumbled around his mech finally getting the arm to stop. </p><p> </p><p>"H-Ha Hahah! Had you fooled for a second there, didn't I?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Uggghhhhhh. The only fool here is you, bug-eyes." Beast Boy relayed as he once again checked his communicator in his hand. With a disheartened sigh, he stared at the empty notification circle before being jerked back to reality. </p><p> </p><p>"Beast Boy, focus!" Robin reminded once more with a frustrated edge to his voice. </p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy smiled sheepishly with a chuckle as he pulled at the neck of his jumpsuit. With a swift push of his thumb, he placed his phone back into his belt.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll bring him down!" Cyborg confidently stated as he aimed his sonic cannon arm at the machine </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, but my machine will be the better between us!" With a cackle, the bug mutant pushed the button expecting a blast of immense magnitude to bring forth the destruction of his foes only for a puff of smoke to erupt instead. </p><p> </p><p>The Titans groaned simultaneously. "Man, that's just embarrassing." Cyborg shot his sonic blast without a second thought. The impact of the blast knocked the mech back, and it was barely able to catch itself. “I mean, really! Did you even test this junk before trying to take over the city?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I almost feel the sympathy for this poor creature," Starfire replied adding onto the attack of her friend by shooting her star bolts.</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously, this is what the emergency was? It’s pretty sad." Raven crossed her arms watching the spectacle. She felt no need to do anything since she could see how this whole thing would play out.</p><p> </p><p>"Er!! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Bug man cried out viciously. He was like a child getting bullied on the school playground, but in this case, he deserved it. "I'll destroy you all!" </p><p> </p><p>"Jeez! It was funny at first, but can we just take care of this and go home already?" Beast Boy stomped his foot with annoyance piercing through his voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Why, you got somewhere else to be?" With a sly smirk, Cyborg cast a glance at the smaller beside him and then began to charge the mech. </p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. He peaked once again at his phone, once again disappointed."..I wish I did.." He grumbled. </p><p> </p><p>As he lazily made his way behind his best bud, Raven, who had been hovered above them, quirked her brow at the green one's statement. But now wasn't the time to ask questions. They had this '<em>crisis</em>' to deal with. </p><p> </p><p>Let's spare the humiliating details of the poor hybrid's defeat. It's what he would've wanted...</p><p> </p><p>Finally, back home, the Titans all hung their heads with tired shifts of their feet. </p><p> </p><p>"We had to wake up in the middle of the night for that?" Raven remarked. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, it was quite unfortunate. But the good news is we can all get our rest!" </p><p> </p><p>Starfire was always so cheerful. She seemed to brighten the mood too since Cyborg was smiling. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! But I was already awake when this all started. Now if y'all will excuse me, I'm going to go finish Mega Monkeys Five Delux." He turned his attention to the once again distracted Beast Boy. "Yo, BB, you wanna come play? Player two is all warmed up for ya!" Teasingly he placed his large hand over 'BB's' head. </p><p> </p><p>"Huh?.. Oh! Sorry Cy, but I'm just going to go back to bed.." Replied the absent-minded teen. </p><p> </p><p>He faked a yawn and waved goodnight to the others who all returned the gesture with one of their own. Their gazes followed him out of the living area, then turned their attention to each other. The silence was dry around them until Cyborg spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“..So, do you guys really think he's doing okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“He has seemed in a better state as of recently,” Starfire replied, unsurely darting her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s been apprehensive about something.” Robin crossed his arms. “He keeps looking at his communicator every chance he gets. I know how he can be a bit airheaded at times, but this seems odd.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps I could go talk to him and see what could be plaguing his mind?” sounding hopeful, Starfire floated in place with her slender fingers collapsing together. </p><p> </p><p>“I don't know. If we talk to him, he might get defensive about it. I just don't want to get him upset again." Cyborg crossed his arms thoughtfully. "I think we should leave well enough alone, let him come to us if he needs it." </p><p> </p><p>The others seemed to agree as they silently nodded. Starfire, however, bit her lip as she rubbed her arm. She wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do. But she understood why they felt that they needed to stay away. Beast Boy had been doing well. They were afraid of bringing up anything that could potentially upset him. </p><p> </p><p>But she couldn't bring herself to do that. Like the kind-hearted princess she was, Star cautiously snuck through the halls to see her friend. </p><p> </p><p>And as Starfire trailed the halls, Beast Boy paced back and forth unable to stay in place as his eyes focused intently on his blank message box. With an anxious sigh, he plopped onto his bottom bunk face down, then screamed into his pillow. </p><p> </p><p>"What did I do??" He whined, kicking his legs. "Come on! It's been almost two weeks. Did I do something wrong?" He rolled over on his back and tapped his foot on the footboard still unable to keep still. "I thought I did it right. Didn't I?.. I mean, I wasn't creepy or anything .. Was I? No. No, totally not… I think. I mean, she accepted the communicator- she even said she'd treasure it!" He stood up and pulled at his hair. "So why. Hasn't. She. Called me?!" Falling to his knees With a dramatic flair, Beast Boy let his head lay on the floor with his arms as his butt hung in the air. </p><p> </p><p>"Damn.. Maybe <em> I </em>should call her.." He immediately cringed. "No! I can't do that! Then I'd seem desperate!.. But maybe she's waiting on me to call her. Maybe that's why she hasn't called me." Standing with his hand on his chin, he quickly paced in circles, then suddenly stopped. "Gah! No, no, no! Maybe I'm just overthinking it.."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He turned to face the mirror beside him. He frowned and let his arms hang. "Who am I kidding? She probably just felt sorry for me. I look pathetic enough to." He once again held the communicator in his palm, staring at the empty messages. With a sigh, he reservedly places it on his cluttered desk face down. "It just wasn't meant to be. Of course, it'd be too good to be true." He smiled sullenly to himself. "Whatever. She's got her life to live. I should just start living mine." </p><p> </p><p>Those words left him feeling empty. He knew he was just trying to make himself feel better, but all he felt like was pathetic. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Knock. Knock. Knock.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Three, polite taps on his door sounded in the silence that followed. Beast Boy turned to the door and cocked his head. Then, a shot of panic went through him. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Did one of his friends hear him crying like a little girl? He knew they were still concerned for him And they <em>had </em>been keeping an eye on him lately. What if they heard him talking about Tara? He sucked in air unconsciously as he approached the door, pressed the button to the side, and it slid open. </p><p> </p><p>"Beast Boy!" Greeted the cheerful princess of Tamarain. </p><p> </p><p>"Star!.. Wassup?" He asked, nervously smiling. </p><p> </p><p>"I came to check in on you. I was worried something troubled you."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine." He instantly replied. He then paused as a thought struck him. "Star, I need you!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her into his room without further explanation, receiving a short '<em>Eep</em>!' From Starfire as the door shut behind her. </p><p> </p><p>"I need some advice.." He began with a nervous air about his voice. </p><p> </p><p>Starfire's eyes gleamed with elation as she nodded vigorously. "Yes! Please ask me anything!"</p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy shook his hands, promptly shushing her. He took her hands in his and brought her back down to the floor as by now her unbridled joy was sending her close to the ceiling. </p><p> </p><p>"You can't tell anyone about this. Okay?" His eyes were laced with a strict shine to them. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh. But I do not wish to keep secrets from our friends." With her feet on the ground, she glanced sideways. She was a horrible liar. Beast Boy knew that, but she was to only one he could ask this from. </p><p> </p><p>Raven would probably get angry if she knew what he was doing. If it were up to her, Beast Boy wouldn't have any contact with Tara. He remembered the fury on her face when he told the Titans why he abandoned them in battle with Cinderblock for Tara. Robin and Cyborg wouldn't take him seriously, he thought. He thought they would tease him, at the very least Cyborg would. Robin would most likely be concerned and worry about his well being. Also, he was definitely sure he would have choice words for him if he found out he gave away his communicator.</p><p> </p><p>Starfire was the kindest out of them all. She always had a smile about her, and she was a perfect listener. </p><p> </p><p>That's all he really needed. </p><p> </p><p>"Please. I just need to talk about this. I can only trust this to <em>you</em>." He clasped her hands tighter hoping to get his message across. </p><p> </p><p>Starfire casted her green eyes around seemingly thinking it over. Coming to her decision she made eye contact with him again. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright. If that is what you wish."</p><p> </p><p>Relieve washed through his expression momentarily, but then clouded over with the anxiety he had been feeling. He released her hands and crossed his arms. </p><p> </p><p>"..So, I met this .. Girl."</p><p> </p><p>As soon as these words left his mouth, Starfire gasped loudly. "A <em> girl </em>?? Who is she, what is she like? Are-" Beast Boy once again shushed her. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Star</em>!" He whined. </p><p> </p><p>"Oops! My apologies!" She said blushing. She slapped her hands over her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, a girl. The thing is, we had a bit of history. She and I didn’t really get along.. But about a couple of weeks ago, we patched things up and became friends. I .. gave her a communicator so we could keep in touch. But she hasn’t talked to me. And I haven't gone to see her either. I guess I’m just worried she’ll be mad at me if I try anything, I’m waiting for her to do something first.” </p><p> </p><p>Starfire listened with intent. She nodded along and hung onto every word. Once he was finished she took a long breath. “That is.. A lot.” she replied. “Beast Boy, why don’t you tell the others? I am sure they wouldn’t object to you having other friends.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s not the issue.” Beast Boy bit his lip and tensed up. “...The girl..”</p><p> </p><p>“..Yes?” Starfire tilted her head.</p><p> </p><p>“..Well, she’s .. it’s all a bit complicated. I’m not ready to share everything yet.”</p><p> </p><p>He could read the pure disappointment on her features as she faintly nodded with her hands joined together. “I understand.” </p><p> </p><p>“..Star, do you think she will ever talk to me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I believe so. While I am not from this world and don’t understand most of your human customs, I think I do understand the female mind is not so different from planet to planet.” they sat down on his bed as she placed a hand on his back. “You said that you two had some trouble before. Maybe she is not sure how to talk to you in the first place. When she is ready, I believe she will talk to you."</p><p> </p><p>That seemed to calm him down. His shoulders relaxed and a soft flush of color tingled the tips of his ears. "I appreciate you talking to me about this. It's .. A little embarrassing."  He leaned on his knees. "I just really want things to work out between us."</p><p> </p><p>"..Do you perhaps have the butterflies?" </p><p> </p><p>"Butterflies?" Beast Boy asked quirking his eyes to look into hers. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes. Robin once said that when you like someone in the romantic sense, you get butterflies in your stomach. I thought he meant real butterflies lived inside human intestines for the longest of time." She giggled. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I don't like her! Not like that anyway!" He blushed even harder. "I just want to be her friend. That's all. And that's all she wanted from me." With a final nod he stood up, seemingly full of energy now. "Okay, I think I'm okay. I just need to be patient."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, but patience has never been your strongest skill." </p><p> </p><p>"..Sheesh, you've been hanging out with Raven too long. " Beast Boy snickered. "Okay, I'm going to get some rest now." Starfire gave him a look. He shrank with a nervous smile. "For real, this time.". She smiled now and made her way to the door, but as she approached she stopped and turned slightly. </p><p> </p><p>"I will keep your secret. But I hope you will tell our friends about this new friend of yours. I'm sure they would love to meet her as well."</p><p> </p><p>His smile slightly faded but he nodded. He knew he might never tell them about Tara. He couldn't. She wanted nothing to do with the Titans, especially because of her 'situation'. They might mistake her for Terra too. He knew she would hate that. For now, he had to lie, which made his guilt grow more. </p><p> </p><p>"..Sure. Goodnight, Star." He said as she left his room. The silence was horrid. </p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy groaned to himself as he stood there alone gazing absently at his bare feet. His forest eyes then focused on his old guitar sitting against the wall with a few clothes strewn upon it. He made his way to the instrument, picked off the clothes to grab it, then sat down on his bed. With a few strums of his thumb, Beast Boy played a soft, lonely melody as he gazed out his window into the stary sky. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The same sky was being gazed upon by another on the other side of the bay. A young girl with beach blonde hair sat on the chair beside her open window as her thoughts circulated through her mind. In her left hand, she stoked the yellow communicator with her thumb. One person was on her mind. </p><p> </p><p>"..Beast Boy." Tara sighed for the thousandth time. "I know he's got to be waiting for me. I just don't know what to say." Tara breathed deeply through her nose and stood up with forceful moves of her feet. "Okay! I'm just going to get it over with!" She flipped the communicator open and nearly pressed the button but froze, shaking. "Ugh! Why is this so difficult?!" She squeezed the communicator and shook it like a ragdoll. Only for her finger to slip and press the button to call. She stopped her tantrum and stared with wide eyes as the ringing from the other end filled the air. </p><p> </p><p>"Ahh!" She squealed, horrified, "No! No! No! How do you turn this thing off?!" She fumbled with the device only to have it fall to the floor. "<em>Shit, shit, shit, shit</em>!" She dove after it as it slid under the bed. </p><p> </p><p>At the tower, Beast Boy strummed the same chord for the third time. His mind still distracted by Tara. He sighed. "I'm exhausted." He muttered. Suddenly, his communicator went off. His heart jumped a beat, as the noise startled him. Then he realized. </p><p> </p><p>"No.. There's no way.." He cautiously placed the guitar down and slowly stood up Not taking his eyes off the vibrating device until he was holding it in his hand. His heartbeat accelerated. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god! She's calling me, she's actually calling me!".</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god, I'm actually calling him! I'm not ready!!" Tara kicked her legs trying her hardest to reach under the bed. </p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy heavily breathed. "What do I say ?! I don't have anything prepared!" He shook the communicator in his hands. "I can't even remember my own name right now!"  He bit his fingernails with a squeal. </p><p> </p><p>"Almost … Got.. it!!" Tara strained as her fingertips brushed the device. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Shit! This is what I've been waiting for! Why am I such an idiot?!" He suddenly froze as a cold sweat washed down his back. "Wait, what if she's in trouble?.." Without a moment more wasted, he pressed answer.</p><p> </p><p>"Got it!!" Tara gasped with a smile, but before she could even stand, the face of the boy-she-so-desperately-wanted-to-avoid-'s face popped up. His eyes were intense as he hurriedly called her name. </p><p> </p><p>"Tara!" </p><p> </p><p>She squealed, startled, and she fell back onto the floor. Her disheveled hair growing more unattainable by the minute. She dropped the communicator making Beast Boy's fears only grow. </p><p> </p><p>"Tara?.. Tara??" </p><p> </p><p>"Geez, what did I get myself into?" Tara muttered to herself with a whiney edge to her voice. </p><p> </p><p>Tara reached down and grabbed the communicator and smiled sheepishly. Beast Boy looked frazzled as he asked her several questions at once. "Are you okay? Where are you? I'll be there as soon as-"</p><p> </p><p>"Beast Boy! Heyyyy.." Tara decided to interrupt seeing that he was obviously worried about nothing. She tried to smooth down her hair while keeping her anxious smile. "Everything's great, I just .. Hum.. Wanted to see if the communicator worked?.. Yeah. Y-yeah! That's all."</p><p> </p><p>"..So, you aren't in danger?" He asked blinking. </p><p> </p><p>"Nope! I'm all good!" She chuckled nervously as a tingle of red splashed her cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy was silent for a moment and she thought he would lecture her about not calling him unless it was about an emergency, but instead, she was met with a groan of relief. "Thank God! I really thought.. For a second there…" He breathed deeply With a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"..Sorry." Tara felt guilty now. All she had wanted since she and Beast Boy walked home together was to see him again. She thought about him every day at least once wondering how he was doing. Perhaps she should've just kept on wondering. </p><p> </p><p>"No! It's okay! I mean, I told you to call me whenever you wanted, right?" </p><p> </p><p>Tara's lonely eyes casted over to the small alarm clock at her bedside. "Yeah but its almost one in the morning.. I probably woke you up."</p><p> </p><p>"Actually I've been awake all this time. Plus that villain attack kept me up too.. Well, if you wanna call it and attack.."</p><p> </p><p>"There was an attack? You didn't get hurt.. Right?" Immediately she flushed over a pink hue, cringing at herself. </p><p> </p><p>But Beast Boy's heart skipped a beat. He smiled shyly and shook his head. "No, I was fine. So, uhm, anyway, how are you doing?"  </p><p> </p><p>"Oh! I'm good."</p><p> </p><p>"And school?" </p><p> </p><p>"It's good. Well aside from my friends being overprotective."</p><p> </p><p>"Haha, did you tell them about me? I remembered they weren't too keen on me hanging with you." Yes. Beast Boy remembered that well. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Sorry, should I have kept it secret?" </p><p> </p><p>"No, it's fine. I haven't really told my friends about us. I'm sure it would only complicate things with you looking so much like her."</p><p> </p><p>Tara sighed. "Right. I'd prefer to not have any more surprises." </p><p> </p><p>The lull in the conversation caused them both to stir. Tara rested on her arm glancing around her room. Beast Boy cleared his throat. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'm glad I got to talk to you. I'm sure you want to get to sleep. School is tomorrow, right?" </p><p> </p><p>"Right!.. Yeah." Beast Boy smiled and made a movement to turn off the call, but Tara blurted out, "Can I see you tomorrow?" </p><p> </p><p>He froze. "Tomorrow?" He couldn't believe it so repeated it. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes. After school. If that's okay." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! Totally okay! Oh, I mean, yeah. As long as there isn't another attack I should be free to see you." He had to tone down his excitement so as not to be heard by the others, plus he wanted to look suaver around her. </p><p> </p><p>"Haha! Awesome, I guess I'll see you then." Tara grinned and they waved goodbye before the call ended. </p><p> </p><p>The apprehensive atmosphere for both of them had died down, but it had been replaced by two other emotions. Excitement, and nervousness. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>https://www.deviantart.com/lovewillfindaway12/gallery/74090239/love-written-in-stone-teen-titans-fan-fic</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. "It's her." Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bookmark my story to get notifications in your email when new chapters are released!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>CHAPTER SEVEN</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>"It's her." PT ONE</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Is this okay?.. I'm not sure if it’s me or not.." Standing in front of her full-length mirror hanging on her closet door, Tara fiddled with the ponytail she had pulled her locks of sunshine into. </p><p> </p><p>Today was the day she would hang out with her new friend, Beast Boy, the Teen Titan. Her nervous jitters had kept her awake through most of the night, playing scenarios in her head of all the possible things she could talk to him about.</p><p> </p><p> It shouldn't be that difficult to talk to him. He was a hero and she was sure he would have several adventures to share. It was her that she felt would be the bore. She was just a simple girl, other than being the doppelgänger to a more interesting girl that just so happened to be his best friend. Yeah, no pressure.</p><p> </p><p>Tara huffed, ripping the scrunchy from her hair, letting fall against her back. "I'm trying too hard. It's not like I <em> need </em> to look nice." She glanced back at herself in the mirror. She never wore makeup. Her friends tried to get her into it once by doing her makeup on one of their many slumber parties. Needless to say, she didn't feel like herself at all. She wasn't into all the girly stuff other girls were. It made her different, but it never bothered her.</p><p> </p><p>"..Until now.." She muttered pursuing her lips. "Ugh! I'm going to be late at this rate!" Tara moaned into her palms before taking a cleansing breath. "Screw it!" She grabbed her bag and hustled to the door, but stopped fresh out of the frame. She tapped her foot with annoyance and sighed, muttering crossly under her breath.</p><p> </p><p> Tara dropped her bag and briskly made it to the mirror, taking her brush in her left hand,  and strumming it through her hair. She leaned down and gripped her hair pulling the hair bow through it. She then stood straight and twirled her hair until she had a messy bun, then secured it with another hair bow. Pulling a few strands around her face she nodded feeling much better. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, maybe just this once." She ran her teeth over her bottom lip as she giddily trotted back to her bag, grabbing it, then ran down the stairs. </p><p> </p><p>….</p><p> </p><p>"Everything is in place, <strong>sir</strong>." The man standing behind his master grimly stated as he remained in the darkness casting its ugly shadow over him. </p><p> </p><p>Slade nodded and gripped a small device tightly in his hand. "Do not fail me, good doctor. You know what’s at stake." </p><p> </p><p>He gulped and nodded faintly. "..Yes." He replied, tightening his clutch on the clipboard in his hands. </p><p> </p><p>"Good. Now, go wake our friend and make the preparations. We mustn't be late for our lesson." With a snide laugh, Slade turned his attention to the vast amount of screens in his bunker. Only one held his evil eyes, an image of a young, blonde girl exiting her lavash home on her way to school. "And it will be one the Titans won't soon forget.." </p><p> </p><p>….</p><p> </p><p>As Tara pulled at the strap of her bag, she stood waiting for the light at the crosswalk to turn green. She twirled the bits of her hair hanging in her face with timid apprehension. Her heart fluttered continuously in her chest keeping her breath at bay. She couldn't help but smile thinking about her rendezvous with Beast Boy. </p><p> </p><p>Abruptly, from the corner of her eye, she noticed a figure standing to the side of her menacingly unmoving and inhuman. She whipped her attention to face it, ready for a fight, but the figure seemed to vanish. She stared for a moment longer, then turned back around to face the street only to be met with the sudden appearance of a bulking, black and white creature that stood on two legs as his arms hung lowly against its body standing on the other side of the crosswalk. This specimen definitely carried an eerie air about it as it just stood slightly hunched over with its beedy, blood red eyes staring her down.  Her heart bounded from her chest and she leaped back, almost tripping. When she jerked her head to look again, the creature was gone. She panted as the light switched from red to green and people began to walk by her. </p><p> </p><p>"..." Her blue orbs darted around frantically looking for the creepy pedestrian, but didn't see It anywhere. She shook her head, trying to calm herself down. "It's okay, stop being stupid." She told herself, she then jogged to catch up with the crowd and kept her eyes open for any more surprises. </p><p> </p><p>Tara, now standing at the grand staircase of her private high school, kept glancing around surveying the area. The encounter from earlier still had her rattled. For some reason, that guy reminded her of something evil. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something was definitely up. She glanced behind her, and just as she feared, the creature was standing just behind the bared fence lining the school courtyard. Other students laughed and walked right by it not seeming to acknowledge the terror lurking around them. Tara shrank back against the outer wall and breathed heavily, blinking several times until he suddenly vanished. </p><p> </p><p>Tara was glued to that wall in her awkward stupor of fright. Unable to peel her eyes away from the place that <em> thing </em> once stood, she barely was brought back to her senses when two girls' voices barraged her.</p><p> </p><p>"Tara!" </p><p> </p><p>"Uh?!" With blunt shock, Tara spun to the right, gripping her book bag defensively. </p><p> </p><p>"Geez, girl. What's the matter with you?" Her friend Dionnie asked, placing a hand sassily on her hip. Her smile was ever pleasing on her slightly chubby face. </p><p> </p><p>"For real! You look like you've seen a ghost." Added Amber.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tara forced herself to glance back at the fence seeing the man truly had gone. "You.. You didn't see it?"</p><p> </p><p>"See what?" Asked Dionnie.</p><p> </p><p>"You feeling okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah.. Just fine. We should get to class." Tara briskly grasped her best friends’ hands and pulled them inside the building ignoring their protests along the way. </p><p> </p><p>While Tara and company rushed inside, the eyes of the strange creature followed his target with perfect alignment. His eyes became larger as it zoomed in on the blonde girl pushing the other two humans into the school, then peaking around to seemingly make sure she wasn't being followed. She then shut the door. The creature slowly sunk down to the ground becoming gelatinous until reaching the floor like a puddle of water. The water slithered into a sewer drain as it prepared for its first task. </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Beast Boy was also thinking about his afternoon with Tara. He was unable to sleep, but that wasn't anything new to him. It had been difficult to get any sleep in since he met Tara and had to accept that 'Terra' was truly gone. But he had new hope now with his friendship with Tara. He was hopeful things would work out.</p><p> </p><p>So, as the hours dragged their feet, and Beast Boy laid in bed fantasizing about his anticipated outing, he wasn’t expecting anything like what would come next. Without any regard to how it would make his heart leap from his chest, Titan’s Tower sounded her call to action with a blaring alarm. His room flashed a deep red color, totally eclipsing the warmth of the sunlight coming through his room’s windows. </p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy jerked from his bed only to hit the ceiling with his forehead. He yelped a helpless gasp before accidentally falling off the edge and onto a pile of wadded clothes. With a hiss, Beast Boy rubbed his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Geez, what the heck is going on??” he groaned, throwing himself deeper into the pile. As if that would magically sedate the alarm system. </p><p> </p><p>It was then that his bedroom door slid open. He lifted his head when someone urgently called his name. “Beast Boy, we’ve got trouble!” Robin ushered him up with his strong arms. </p><p> </p><p>“What kind of trouble?” he asked with a nervous laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“..Our <em>friend</em> is back.” </p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy’s eyes widened for a moment, then he chuckled trying to laugh it off. “No way.. You aren’t talking about who I think you’re talking about.. Right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wish I wasn’t,'' Robin responded, dramatically turning away with a flitter of his cape. He then paused as he opened the door. “Well? What are you standing there for? Titans! Go!” yelling over the alarms, Robin bounded from Beast Boy’s bedroom. Starfire and Raven followed soon after.</p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy breathed in unsteadily as he turned to look at the slanted clock over his closet door. It was already one in the afternoon. Surely they could take care of this before his much-awaited rendezvous with Tara...</p><p> </p><p>Right? ..</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The day was agonizing. Tara restlessly kept glancing over her shoulder as she picked her books for the next class from her worn-out locker. She reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out the bulky communicator in her hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I should call him.” she grimaced. “No, I don’t need his help. I’m sure I’m just seeing things. There’s no way that thing is real.”</p><p> </p><p>But in this town, anything is possible. </p><p> </p><p>Ever since she met Beast Boy her life had been nothing but looking over her shoulder, worrying about the future, and the nagging feeling something was wrong constantly hanging in the back of her mind, relentlessly taunting her. If that creature was real, and after her, she could have another situation similar to Cinderblock on her hands. </p><p> </p><p>Tara shut her eyes with a soft tremble of her shoulders as she crushingly held on to her books, <em> ‘..I’m scared.’  </em></p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the earth beneath her feet shook. Other students felt it too as they all stopped and the bustling halls full of laughter and talking turned silent with soft yelps of fright from other students. Tara gasped and quickly turned around seeing the trees outside the windows still as could be. She shut her eyes tightly, preparing for something worse to happen, but as quickly as the quake came, it stopped unceremoniously. The wandering voices of the other students riled her from her thoughts as she glanced around thanking her lucky stars, albeit with a small headache starting to creep inside her skull. </p><p> </p><p>However, she didn’t notice the piercing eyes of the person who had been staring at her from a few lockers over. Contemplating whether or not what he just witnessed could be what he thought or not..</p><p> </p><p>There was only one way to find out, he supposed with a smug grin. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>"He's not here!" Cyborg claimed as he scanned the perimeter of the local bank with his sonic eye. </p><p> </p><p>Robin glanced around holding his communicator with the coordinates of the sighing. He grimaced, "Maybe the information was a prank." He grumbled. The rest of the team stood near behind as they awaited orders. "Let's take a look around the block, just to be safe, then we'll head home." </p><p> </p><p>Just as he finished his sentence a sudden burst of energy erupted from below Robin’s boots, flicking him into the air like a ragdoll. When he landed it was in the arms of the princess of Tamarin who had rushed to catch his fall mere inches from hitting the pavement. </p><p> </p><p>"What the--?!" Another burst came from the ground pushing Cyborg to the left and into the bank's brick wall. </p><p> </p><p>"Stalagmites are erupting from the ground!" Raven confirmed as she rose herself into the air. </p><p> </p><p>"Stalagmites are the ones that go up, right? Or is it the stalactites?" Beast Boy asked as he leaned against the answer to his question. </p><p> </p><p>The others ignored his query as Robin yelled,  "Titans, go!!" </p><p> </p><p>"..Go where?" Cyborg groaned holding his head with one hand and flicking a piece of rock lodged into his shoulder with the other. "I don't see who's causing it!"</p><p> </p><p>Unsurely, all five darted around in place trying to discern where the fire was coming from. It was then the rock Beast Boy had propped himself against molted into a liquid state of mud coiling itself around him. The silver around him morphed into an arm, which turned into the body of the very thing they had been looking for. </p><p> </p><p>"The creature!" Starfire cried out. "It has Beast Boy!" </p><p> </p><p>"Let. Him. Go!!" Cyborg quickly gathered himself as he booked it toward his best buddy with his sonic arm raised for the offensive. The creatures stood there without seemingly caring about the charging cyborg until he was almost on top of him. Then, with terrifying speed, he slammed his overly long arms across his body sending him flying like he was as light as a toothpick. </p><p> </p><p>"Cy!!" Beast Boy belted. He struggled harder, turning into an elephant. While his body stretched and contorted, The Thing was unable to keep its grip and nearly missed the chance to dodge the large elephant’s foot from above.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Raven was quick to come to Cyborg's aid as he had trouble getting up from the attack. She put a hand on his back helping him up and healing him with her magic. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I'm fine." Cyborg stated while he strained himself to stand. ", but I am a little mad.." </p><p> </p><p>"So am I!" Starfire growled. Her gentle hands fluttered green, along with her eyes, as she hastily flew in pursuit of the creature. </p><p> </p><p>With each throw of her arms, her star bolts were released barely missing the monster who was now trying to flee on all fours. The other Titans gathered themselves again as they ran directly behind her. Beast Boy morphed into a horse, allowing Robin to ride him while Raven flew slightly above them. Carrying Cyborg with her on some rock from the road they fell into a formation.</p><p> </p><p>Once Raven was flying above the thing, she dropped Cyborg. He cried out for the fight as he landed perfectly on the gliding creature making it stagger but not lose speed. Cyborg continuously slammed his fists into its head and back fruitlessly. The creature snapped his neck to look at Cyborg soullessly before it suddenly flipped itself on its back, colliding to the road with Cyborg who took the brunt force of the impact. It was so powerful, Cyborg was left indented in the road. The others, while alarmed and concerned for their friend, continued by in pursuit..</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Don't let him escape again!" Robin reminded sternly. "This creature is too dangerous to let it run free." Silently agreeing, all three of his loyal followers nodded. </p><p> </p><p>Raven was the next to try her luck. </p><p> </p><p>With a fluid motion of her wrist, Raven chanted her montra lifting multiple cars around the area with her telekinesis, flinging them at the monster. Yet with each throw, the monster would meticulously doge the attacks, even picking up speed. </p><p> </p><p>Raven decided to try something more drastic once it swiftly scuttled around the corner. Straining, she erected several walls of asphalt in a line hoping it would cause the thing to smash into them, or at least block it’s path, only to have the creature vault onto the ledge. It twirled, grabbing the edge of one of the walls as it went on the other side taking with it half of the wall. When it landed on the floor, the creature flung the piece, hitting Raven out of the sky and into the side of an apartment complex. </p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy screeched his hooves to a halt, unable to let Raven go, but his mane was pulled toward the direction of the creature by his rider. “We can't let him escape!” Robin urged. Beast Boy’s horse form whinnied, frustratedly pawing at the road before shaking his head and continuing on with more hast. </p><p> </p><p>“It appears it is heading for the school!” Starfire noticed as she lowered her flight to the level of her leader.</p><p> </p><p>Robin clenched his jaw, “We have to get there first before the creature can hurt anyone else.”</p><p>….</p><p> </p><p>The bell for the third period hadn’t rung just yet. Tara was thankful for that considering she was late thanks to the unexpected quake. She hadn't been the only one as more students from her class poured in when she anxiously sat down. Unable to keep still, Tara bobbed her left leg up and down while running her fingers through a strand of her golden hair. Her attention was on the window beside her seat as she worriedly kept watch.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>'..<em> Something's wrong </em>..' Her own thoughts surprised her. She blinked, puzzled, before a hand forcefully grabbed her shoulder snapping her to look up. </p><p> </p><p>"..What." Tara demanded with a frown as her least favorite person smugly towered over her. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Quite the little quake we just had, would you happen to know anything about it?" Jason asked implyingly. </p><p> </p><p>"Sure I do, maybe if you paid attention to Earth Science last semester you'd know stuff about it too." Tara retorted unamused. "Now let go, Jason." her eyes coldly stared at him, however, it didn't deter him, it only seemed to fill his flame as he condensingly laughed at her. </p><p> </p><p>"No, I meant you did it, Tara. Oh! Wait. I forgot that's not really your name, is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell are you getting at." Tara stood forcefully slapping his hand off her. </p><p> </p><p>"Dude, what are you doing?" Carter, who had just walked in with Jaired at his flank softly butted in only to be promptly shut down. </p><p> </p><p>"Stay out of it." Jason ordered. "I'm going to expose her."</p><p> </p><p>"Expose her? She didn't <em> do </em> anything." Jaired gravely stated.</p><p> </p><p>"I said, 'Stay out of it!'" He pushed Jaired into his seat and stepped intimidatingly in front of the smaller girl. "She needs to know her place in this city"</p><p> </p><p>"You're a lunatic." Tara gruttled, closing the gap between them to push her face close to his. Her menacing eyes were dark and jagged. "And I'm reporting your ass to the principal <b>right</b> . <b>now</b>." With those quiet, threatening final words she stepped away and quickly gathered her books to flee the scene only to be tripped on her way by Jason. She fell on her knees making Jaired flinch and Carter gasp. They reached a hand to her only for Jason to shoot them a look. Cowering, Jaired sank back in his seat and Carter crossed his arms turning away. </p><p> </p><p>"What the hell, Jason?!" Tara shouted. The other students quietly watched, unwilling to break up the skirmish in fear of the argument being turned on them and others wanted to see what would happen so they could gossip about it later.</p><p> </p><p>"You should be grateful that's all you've suffered. You deserve a lot worse for what you did to this city." </p><p> </p><p>"I didn't <b><em>do</em></b> <em>anything</em> to this city! I'm not Terra!" Tara frantically stood and stomped her foot at him screaming in his face only for Jason to lightly shove her back making her stumble as he yelled his retort.</p><p> </p><p>"You can deny it all you want, but we both know that no matter where you go or what false name you align with it won't change the fact that you're the villain that took over the city, betrayed the Titans, and almost killed us all!" </p><p> </p><p>"Jason!"</p><p> </p><p>"Cut it out!"</p><p> </p><p>Both of his lackeys desperately called out to him simultaneously, but he was too high off his adrenalin to listen as he backed her into a corner. </p><p> </p><p>Tara panted as sweat beaded on her forehead. Her heart was beating as if she had run a marathon as panic and fright strangled her body. Never had she ever felt that type of weakness before. It was more than she could bear. </p><p> </p><p>"<b>I'm not Terra!" </b>with a scream, Tara shoved Jason with all her strength. Once her foot touched the ground,  a shattering quake trembled beneath the school. Books, old projects, and busts of William Shakespeare and Mark Twain fell from the large display shelves, shattering. The students cried out in terror, some going so far as to hide under their desks. </p><p> </p><p>Tara gasped heavily and shrank into the corner covering her head. When her eyes clamped shut the tremors softly came to a stop. The students’ cries died down and everyone stood up, glanced around, then focused their eyes on the cowering girl. They stared at her with looks of disgust and fear. </p><p> </p><p>“Wh-Why are you looking at me like that?” she stuttered. Jason looked the most revolted, then went to a large, satisfied grin. </p><p> </p><p>“Well,” he began with his arms crossing over the other, “Looks like I was right.” </p><p> </p><p>“That wasn’t me! I’m not her! I’d never do such awful things!” desperately Tara yelled her claim but it fell upon deaf ears. Her classmates continued to stare at her with discomfort and shock. Some even slowly backed away. “..I… I’m not..” with tears forming in her eyes she felt the darkness swallowing her in the palpable aurora splashing intensely over her. She wanted to flee. She wanted to hide: to crawl into a deep hole and never see the light of day again. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop it!” slapping his thick textbook against his desk with rough force, Jaired scowled at the other students, outraged. “You idiots are seriously going to witch hunt her just because of a little earthquake? It doesn't mean anything, especially here where we have recurring earthquakes and heroes battling villains, making all kinds of noise! Besides, she's been our classmate for almost a year now!” and just like that, another rumble came from below the earth, shaking the building. The students gasped and slowly backed away from the crowd they had formed with regret washing over their faces. Jaired only shook his head, “See? You <em> should </em>be ashamed. And as for you,” he cast his piercing eyes to the fidgeting cause of all this, “Hell, I’m ashamed to even call you my friend, Jason.” </p><p> </p><p>With that final nail on the head, the classroom went silent. Shifting under the student's eyes locking onto him, Jason glanced to his feet, sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>He looked to the side and threw his arms over his chest with a defiant click of his tongue, “..Maybe I was jumping to conclusions..but-!” It was at that moment the door burst open and a frantic Miss Thompson scuttered in. </p><p> </p><p>“Everyone to the bunker! The Titans are in a battle with a villain outside campus, it’s too dangerous to stay in the classrooms!” as she strained her voice to be heard over the blaring alarms, the students scrambled to gather their things and pushed by each other in their panic. Tara was still glued to the corner of the room. At any moment she felt like her head was going to explode with the serging pain she felt and the hyerperventaling wasn't helping. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on!” Jaired grasped hold of Tara’s hand tightly, yanking her to her feet and pushing her out of the room. She followed blindly behind him as several students screamed and jolted through the cramped halls. Tara’s mind wasn’t focused on any of that. Her warard eyes had spotted the heroes of Jump City outside the large windows of each class they passed by. Risking life and limb to protect the students from being bombarded with the clash. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>https://www.deviantart.com/lovewillfindaway12/gallery/74090239/love-written-in-stone-teen-titans-fan-fic</em>
</p><p> </p><p>What or whom they had found themselves in battle with she couldn't be sure, but she had a sudden thought still in her mind. </p><p> </p><p><em> 'Is Beast Boy okay? </em>' It was then that the sounds of panic, alarms, screaming teachers and shuffling feet registered to her and for a moment she was frightened. She was nothing. She was fragile. She wouldn't be able to save herself if the moment came to. She was a worthless, pathetic, <em>normal</em> girl. For just a moment she wished that she was actually Terra. Maybe she could help Beast Boy and the other Titans. Maybe she could save the students. Maybe she could be a <em>hero</em>. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As if the universe wanted to rub it in her face that she really was destined to fail, the water sprinklers burst to life. It slowed the students for an instant before another alarm overpowered the previous one. One student screamed what they all now feared.</p><p> </p><p>“FIRE!!” </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Cyborg!” Robin called out as the sonic blast ruptured through the air hitting the creature as it climbed the wall of the illustrious school. “Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, just a scratch!” with a cocky smirk and tone to match, Cyborg aimed once again at the creature, fired, but missed as it was now aware of the fourth contender. </p><p> </p><p>Cyborg himself was slightly scuffed up from the last attack, and he had a significant cut on his head that needed to be treated, other than that he was fine. Suddenly, he felt the pain of that scratch disappear, replaced with a pleasant cool feeling. He glanced up seeing Raven hovering above him, smiling. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you think you could have a party without me?” she quipped. </p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy beamed, relieved. Raven also seemed to be fine giving the whole team a morale boost now together again. They simultaneously turned to face the creature, but were breathless to see it disappeared. </p><p> </p><p>“It..vanished?” Starfire gravely uttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Just like before.. Gerr!!” Cyborg growled and punched a nearby tree in the courtyard. </p><p> </p><p>“It can't have gotten far! We need to split up and--” Robin’s order was interrupted by the screech of an alarm and shuffling coming from the school itself. There was a rumbling beneath the ground too, as Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all started to stumble. But as quickly as the rumble started it stopped, and the alarm from before was replaced by a different one. </p><p> </p><p>“The fire alarm?” Raven pondered. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe the earthquake caused it,” Cyborg added.</p><p> </p><p>“No.. It has to be the thing.” Robin clenched his fist. “Titans, new plan. We need to make sure the students are safe from this fire. Raven, Starfire, you two can survey the area and find where the source is coming from. Until the firefighters get here, I'll need Cyborg to connect to the hydrants and try to put the fire out.” </p><p> </p><p>“What should I do?” Beast Boy questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Prepare for the wounded,” Robin stated.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The smoke was now able to be smelled as the student body continued to rage down the halls more unfocused than ever before. No teacher would be able to salvage this horde now. Every single one of them was in a “fend for yourself” mentality. Not one of them was focused on helping their fellow classmate, all except for the sweet boy securely pulling Tara along with his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on! We have to get out of here! The bunker is out if there's actually a fire, so we need to get out of the building!” </p><p> </p><p>Tara speechlessly followed behind doing her best to keep up with the introverted track star of their school. </p><p> </p><p>Yes, she would make it. She had people to live for. She had people to fight for. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tara suddenly tripped over a discarded book bag from one of the many fleeing students. Jaired jerked to a halt. "Tara!" He coughed as a toxic fume filled his lungs. Tara immediately looked up, seeing the fire spreading quickly overhead, engulfing the classrooms. Bits of the halls were coming apart and collapsing around them. As they landed, small embers arose from their broken parts. </p><p> </p><p>When Tara was helped to her feet by her hacking rescuer, she yelped feeling her ankle surge with pain. Her bad ankle had been twisted again. He saw the true depth of terror rattling her eyes so he hastily asked her, "What is it??" </p><p> </p><p>"My ankle. I can't walk." She uttered. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll carry you! We're <em> both </em> getting out of here!" He made the move to lift her, but was interrupted by another piece of debris falling from above. Tara noticed in time to push him from her to safety as the debris fell between them. The fire that blazed over its surface cackled at them. Jaried covered his face to shield from the flames. "Tara!! Are you okay?!" Desperation cracked his voice. </p><p> </p><p>"I-I'm okay! But you need to get out of here!" </p><p> </p><p>"I can't just leave you here!"</p><p> </p><p>"You have to! Here!" She fumbled in her pocket to pull out the slightly cracked communication device Beast Boy had given her. "Take this!" With all her might, Tara flung the device over the tips of the flames. It lands in Jarieds hands perfectly. He stared at it, breathing heavily. "Find Beast Boy! Tell him where I am! He'll know what to do!" </p><p> </p><p>Through the flames, she saw the pure conflict contorting his face. He moved towards the exit, and then towards the fire, but was unable to make a choice. </p><p> </p><p>"It’s okay." She reassured him. "I know it will be. But you have to go!" </p><p> </p><p>"..Tara.."</p><p> </p><p>"<b>Go</b>!!" Her command seemed to dull the total chaos around them. To Jaried all he saw was that brave smile on her beautiful lips urging him to keep going forward. When the world came back into focus he clenched the device in his hand with a growl. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll get help!" His voice cracked, tears forming in his eyes as he turned away, keeping his eyes on her until his back fully faced her instead. </p><p> </p><p>She watched him run till he turned the corner of the hallway fading from sight. She was relieved, but the crackling of the fire rained in what little of that she had and was replaced with fear.</p><p> </p><p>Tara crawls over the splintered hallway until she could reach the wall. Standing, she propped herself on it taking a breath only to have her lungs reject the foul air. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Burns </em> ..’ She thought, clutching her throat. ' <em> Gotta get out of here!' </em></p><p> </p><p>Tara used the wall as a crutch as she trudged through the putrid air. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Everyone, gather in the courtyard!" A teacher waved frantically as he gathered the fumbling students who poured from all exits of the school only to come together in the front of the campus just as their fire drills had taught them. </p><p> </p><p>The students were mostly unscathed. They all gathered in groups as the teachers tried separating them by class to get a head count. The Titans stood by helping the injured get to a more segregated area for the ambulances to have easier access. Beast Boy had just finished helping a limping boy sit down against the fence when he heard a distressed cry calling for him. </p><p> </p><p>"Beast Boy! Where's Beast Boy?!" The young man stumbled out of the fire infested school.  His body was covered in ash and small cuts. He lost his footing tripping onto the swaying grass. </p><p> </p><p>The Titans rushed to his side, Starfire was the one that got there first. She eases him up as he hacked up dust. "It will be okay. Breath deep, cleansing breathes." </p><p> </p><p>Jaried shook his head vigorously, "No. She needs- help!" He continued to choke on air. "She told me to run… I didn't want to! But she was trapped, I couldn't get to her!" Beast Boy’s heart sank and his ears dropped with his mouth. "She told me to find you and give you this." His shaky hand held up the broken communicator, placing it in Beast Boy’s hand. </p><p> </p><p>The Titans collectively glanced at the beast boy with puzzled expressions as his only grew with more terror. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"No.." he breathed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>https://www.deviantart.com/lovewillfindaway12/gallery/74090239/love-written-in-stone-teen-titans-fan-fic</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>MY. FAV. CHAPTER. ART. EVEEERRRR.</p><p>...okay it has some steep competition.. BUT STILL.</p><p>okay, fun fact. I have been sitting on this first picture for a loooonngg time. since I think chapter two. I knew I wanted this picture for a while and finally I can use it!! As you can see there are a few things that are a little incorrect when it comes to Raven being there and Jaired doesn't have his glasses like in the chapter I described him in said he did. Originally it was supposed to be Jason running it with her. I'm too lazy to change it but I hope you enjoy this first piece of art</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. "It's Terra." Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bookmark my story to get notifications in your email when new chapters are released!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>CHAPTER EIGHT</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>"It's Terra." PT TWO</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Beast Boy?" </p><p> </p><p>The voices were distant. He couldn't quite hear them. His mind was focused elsewhere; he was unable to comprehend anything. </p><p> </p><p><em> 'This.. Can't be happening </em>..' repeated in his thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>"Beast Boy!" This time he felt his limp body shaking forcefully. It roused him from his trance, forcing his neck to crane upward seeing Cyborg above him with an apprehensive expression. </p><p> </p><p>"What's going on? Who's communicator is that?" Robin pointed to the yellow device protected by Beast Boy's soft grip. </p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy himself absently stared at the two of his teammates, seemingly unaware. He then turned his eyes to the blazing building and staggered to his feet, preparing to run inside. </p><p> </p><p>His arm was grabbed tightly, yanking him to a stop. He turned his anxious expression to the one holding him back. Raven knitted her brows with worry and uncertainty. </p><p> </p><p>He stared at her, shifted to look away, and shook his head pulling away from her with a simple word. "..Sorry." With that, he bolted for the building fast as his legs could carry him leaving the others bewildered and shouting for him to stop. Raven was silent as she watched him running further and further away from her. </p><p> </p><p>Slade, watching from the darkness several yards away, held a small device in his hand. He pressed the button on the top of it, and in the next instant, the creature from before manifested as if from thin air. It made no sound as it tried sinking its claws into Slade from behind, only to be engulfed by electricity, bending it to the ground as it twitched helplessly. </p><p> </p><p>Slade barely turned his head to acknowledge with mild amusement. "You should know better than that, dear pet." He mocked, shaking the device from before teasingly. "Although, your many attempts to kill me are adorable. You and I both know it's impossible as long as I have this. However, I'll let this small bit of disobedience slide since you performed the first half of the plan perfectly." </p><p> </p><p>Slade turned back to the scene unfolding. He relaxed his thumb over the button allowing the silent creature a chance to breathe. It stayed on the ground, in too much pain to stand. "Now it's time for phase two." Grabbing hold of its neck, Slade dragged the thing with him into the darkness. </p><p> </p><p>Covering his face with his arms, Beast Boy burst through doors shattering them to splinters. He kept one arm over his mouth and nose hoping to help shield the toxic fumes from his lungs to no avail.</p><p> </p><p>"Tara!!" He screamed, coughing. "Can you hear me?!" The flames were ravenous; unable to satiate its appetite. The roaring from its destructive feast was almost impenetrable. Even if he could scream loud enough for her to hear, he wasn't sure if <b>he</b> could hear her. </p><p> </p><p>The search was on. </p><p> </p><p>Avoiding the falling pieces of roof and other debris, Beast Boy hurriedly trekked the dangerous Hellscape, desperately calling her name and lifting heavy objects to see if she were trapped. </p><p> </p><p>"Tara!?" He would call, still, no one answered. </p><p> </p><p>Not until, "Help! Is someone there?!" A girl. </p><p> </p><p>He gasped, then coughed violently when smoke choked him. He continued to hack away as he traversed through the flames, carefully dodging the coils. "Where are you?!" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm under here!! Help me, please!" Her desperate sobs helped him find her. To his disappointment, she wasn't Tara, However, he instantly smiled. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry! I'll get you out!!" He morphed into a rhino, dug his horn into the bottom of the rubble, and slowly lifted it so she could scurry from beneath. Once he dropped it, he went back to normal. The girl cried hysterically as she clung to him. "Can you walk?" He asked calmly, helping her to her feet. </p><p> </p><p>She nodded, wiping tears from her eyes. He gripped her hand and ran helping her avoid the dancers along the way until another cry reached his ears. </p><p> </p><p>"Please, help me!! Someone?!" A male student. Beast Boy screeched to a halt.</p><p> </p><p>The girl bumped into his back as she covered her mouth, coughing. He turned back and forth unable to make his mind up. Quickly he turned to the girl and grabbed her shoulders. "Can you make it out on your own?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-Yes." She replied through a cough. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> "The doors are open, just be careful! Someone will be there!" He helped her over a piece of debris and watched her exit the door down the hall. With a faint nod, he quickly turned on his heels to pursue the other trapped. </p><p> </p><p>Before he even had the chance to help his friend, he had pulled out four people from the fire. His head was starting to become hazy as the lack of oxygen started to whether him down. He suddenly stumbled onto his knees coughing until his lungs stung and his throat burned. </p><p> </p><p>.."Tara!" His raspy voice called to the raging flames. </p><p> </p><p>There was a creaking coming from above. He turned his wayward eyes up in time to see a piece of the roof come down. His tired legs fumbled beneath him, unable to move in time. When the dust cleared he felt the pain of what happened. He was sure his leg was broken as he cried out in agony. With clenched teeth, he struggled to crawl out only for the rubble to topple in on itself making it nearly impossible to do it on his own. He was too weak to try anymore. He couldn't even transform at this rate. His body was too weak. He wheezed, trembling. His hands lightly closed over the ashes he had found himself lying upon. </p><p> </p><p>It was so hot.. It was so loud.. He felt so weak.. For the first time in a long time, he was truly afraid for his life. </p><p> </p><p>Could he make it out? Could he save Tara? He truly didn't think he could. </p><p> </p><p>"But...  I can't just give up!" He struggled, pulling himself up as hard as his wobbling muscles could before failing. </p><p> </p><p>"You always were the persistent one." </p><p> </p><p>The voice above Beast Boy seemed to tame the flame's rage. And even though it was definitely as hot as the peak of a summer's day, Beast Boy felt the cold touch of panic brush through him, shaking him to his core. His eyes lifted cautiously to gaze at the one person he truly feared. </p><p> </p><p>"..Slade." He growled, clenching his fingers over the ash. He struggled to transform and attack, but his body forced him to retreat back to human form. </p><p> </p><p>Slade chuckled, kneeling to be face to face with the struggling boy. "Oh please. Don't get up on my account."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>https://www.deviantart.com/lovewillfindaway12/gallery/74090239/love-written-in-stone-teen-titans-fan-fic</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"It was you!.. You set the school on fire!" Accused the hero between wheezes.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, yes. With some help." Standing, The calculating villain stepped to the side allowing the creature the Titans had been after to appear beside him. "I know you've already been acquainted with my pet so I'll spare the formality."</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want?!"</p><p> </p><p>"The same thing you do." He paused, "Terra to be back." </p><p> </p><p>"Terra <em>died</em> trying to kill <em>you</em>! And once I get my hands on you, I'll avenge that!!" </p><p> </p><p>Slade clicked his tongue. "You truly have made yourself believe that, haven't you? Although, I suppose it's easier than dealing with the fact she doesn't want to remember you."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not playing your games! She isn't alive anymore! She's gone!"</p><p> </p><p>"And yet, you've seen her. You've talked to her. You've even spent some time together." Beast Boy showed fear for a moment in his eyes before snarling. </p><p> </p><p>"Spying on teenagers is pretty creepy." He snapped, "And if you were spying on us, you'd know she's not Terra, but if you lay a <em> finger </em> on her so help me-!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I believe you'll come around."</p><p> </p><p>"..Hello??" </p><p> </p><p>All three glanced behind them as a voice called from beyond the flames. Beast Boy gasped. "Don't! Get out of here!" </p><p> </p><p>"Beast Boy??" </p><p> </p><p>He recognized it now. Tara was calling him. He shook his head desperately calling her to stop. "Tara get out of here! Don't come near me!"</p><p> </p><p>"Beast Boy!" </p><p> </p><p>"My, my.. Seems I was right then. There is still a connection. You'll be able to bring her back yet." Slade remarked with sly smugness. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll kill you if you come near her!" With pure rage seething through his strangled breath, Beast Boy claimed this as he fought desperately to escape the rubble trapping him. </p><p> </p><p>Slade watches in amusement until the shuffling of Tara's feet drew closer. "Don't worry. I'm not here for her. At least not yet. Actually, all I really wanted was you." </p><p> </p><p>"..Me?" Beast Boy scowled, "Like I'd do <em> anything </em>to help you!"</p><p> </p><p>"Good thing you have no say in the matter." Slade snapped his fingers and as quickly as a strike of lightning, the creature beside him stabbed Beast Boy in the neck with its morphed arm in the shape of a needle. </p><p> </p><p>Shrieking, Beast Boy arched his back, twitching as the creature injected him with some kind of strange, blue liquid. The process was agonizing. To Beast Boy, it felt like thousands of needles were piercing his insides and tearing him apart. His eyes became consumed in blue light and his veins popped out from his body glowing the same color. The creature finished the injection and removed itself from his neck leaving a large gash.</p><p> </p><p>A relieved cry was the last sound from Beast Boy as he collapsed. The skin visible on his body began to change from green to several patches of creamy peach. Even his hair began to change in certain areas, turning to a carbon red. Slade watched in delight. </p><p> </p><p>"Perfect." He said hearing the terrified squeals of the girl calling for her friend. "We got what we came for." He said to the creature as the blond herself stumbled into the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh?! Who the hell are you?!" She noticed the creature and staggered to get away, terrified. </p><p> </p><p>"An old friend," Slade remarked sincerely before crossing his arms behind his back. "Don't worry. You haven't seen the last of me." and with that, the creature rammed his overly large body into the crumbling wall to form an escape. They both fled leaving the two of them behind.  </p><p> </p><p>Panting, Tara slid down the wall, then coughed. She glanced around, her eyes falling onto the limp figure on the ground covered in soot and debris. "Beast Boy!!" She yelled, crawling quickly to his side. She came to him and shook him, tears forming in her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Beast Boy! Beast Boy!! Please, wake up!!" She leaned down to listen for breathing, she heard his shallow breaths, urging her to keep trying. "Beast Boy, get up!! You have to get up!! I can't get you out of here alone!" </p><p> </p><p>A meek cough caused her to stop. His eyes lazily opening encouraged an elated gasp. "Beast Boy!"</p><p> </p><p>"..T..Tara.." He muttered. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes! Oh, thank god!! What happened? Are you okay?? Why do you look like that??"</p><p> </p><p>"..It doesn't ...matter. You need to get ...out of here.."</p><p> </p><p>"I can't just leave you here to die! Especially not after you saved my life!"</p><p> </p><p>"You have to.. I can't lose you again.." Unable to keep his eyes open he let them close, his breathing deteriorating. </p><p> </p><p>"..Again? You still think I'm her??" She paused seeing him passed out. "..Beast Boy?.." no response. "..No! I won't let you die on me!" She stretched out to pull rubble off of him. She Desperately grasped and pulled the pieces of brick, cutting her hands in the process. "I will save you! I <em> will </em> save you!" around her the air began to stir. The ash and pieces of broken brick lifted Into the air, twirling around her. She felt her heart thumping heavily in her chest, making it harder to breathe. Her brain felt like it was being ripped apart from the headache as her eyes were drowned in a bright, yellow coating. Without any warnings, her body was engulfed into the same light and an explosion erupted, blowing everything around her to dust, except for Beast Boy. </p><p> </p><p>The rubble had been removed from his pumbled body, but her newfound, monstrous ability that had rescued him had overpowered young Tara. With a piercing scream, Tara pulled at her scalp, arching her back in pain. Anything containing earth began to swirl around them, even quenching the flames from the intensity.</p><p> </p><p> From within her, a burst of golden light blew in a cylinder shape causing the ground below them to burst from its place. The explosion flung them several hundred feet in the air. In the process, a piece of the broken brick that had been whirling around collided with the girl's head, rendering her unconscious. And when she slipped into the darkness the swirling and trembling of the earth ceased. </p><p> </p><p>Now freefalling in the air, Beast Boy slowly reopened his eyes, his head swirling like a storm. It took him a moment to get his barrings before he cried out in panic, realizing the inmate danger they were in. He desperately attempted his transformations but nothing happened, he flailed in the air trying to fly. He never turned. Now he turned his attention to the limp girl falling next to him. With all his might, he fought through the pain and stretched his arm out to grab her hand, but just as his fingertips brushed hers, his body was jolted to a halt as he fell into someone's arms. </p><p> </p><p>"You are safe now!" Chirped Starfire. She then blinked, startled. "..Beast Boy?? You are--"</p><p> </p><p>"Tara!!" He interrupted, trying to push away from the red-haired princess as he watched Tara continue to dive closer to her doom. "No!!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>https://www.deviantart.com/lovewillfindaway12/gallery/74090239/love-written-in-stone-teen-titans-fan-fic</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Gotcha!" Raven, using her telekinesis, fathomed a raven- like hand to catch Tara. She laid her on the warm grass as Starfire landed letting Beast Boy down.</p><p> </p><p> Unable to stand, he fell, but instead of letting the others help him, he scrambled to be at Tara's side, holding her in his arms. He breathed heavily, feeling her pulse. With relief he found it, causing him to smile despite the pain he felt all over. </p><p> </p><p>"..Beast Boy.." Cyborg spoke up, cautiously. "..Is that?.."</p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy gazed at the different faces of his comrades. He could see the shock and disbelief written deeply in their eyes. With a nervous nod, he continued to look only at her as the fire truck siren blared close by. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes. It's her. It's Terra."</p><p> </p><p>…..</p><p> </p><p>To say the Titans were shaken would have been a grave understatement. When Beast Boy told them of what had transpired inside the school, all of them had mixed emotions. On the one hand, Terra was their friend. They had loved and missed her having thought her gone forever. Having her back was nothing short of a miracle. However, the fact remained that Slade was involved somehow. He still wanted her, and now he possessed a weapon that could aid and, more disturbingly, defeat the team. And this weapon seemed to be a living being. </p><p> </p><p>"And it stabbed you?" Raven grimaced, healing the bulging wound on his neck the best she could. Cyborg stepped in to bandage what remained. Once that was done, Raven moved on to heal his leg.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah.. And I think it did something to me.." Beast Boy hoarsely replied, gazing at his discolored hands. </p><p> </p><p>"No kidding, you're partly reversed to the normal person you used to be before the accident," Cyborg stated. As he held a mirror to Beast Boy. </p><p> </p><p>As he sat up in that hospital bed, Beast Boy took the mirror. He swallowed dryly, lightly touching his cheek and running his fingers through his discolored hair. "..Whoa.. I never thought I'd see that again." He shook his head, placing the mirror face down on the table beside his bed. "Whatever Slade did, it changed me. I can't even transform now and I'm almost one hundred percent."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, the good news is that it's only temporary," Cyborg replied tapping at the screen on his arm. "Your DNA hasn't been totally rewritten. That's why only parts of you are changed. Over a day or so it should fix itself. Your leg, on the other hand.."</p><p> </p><p>"It'll take a few days, maybe a week for my magic to heal it." Raven pulled away unable to exhaust the rest of her powers. </p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy gave her a grateful smile. "Yeah, I know.. That isn't what I think we should be talking about right now, though.." Beast Boy leaned his head toward the unconscious blonde Peacefully resting next to him in an adjacent bed. "I know I've got some explaining to do, but-"</p><p> </p><p>Robin raised his hand to stop him. "You tried to tell us, we didn't take you seriously.. And then you felt like you had to hide it. That's on us.." Robin crossed his arms. "..But is she really Terra?"</p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy grasped at the blanket. "Not only is she Terra, but Slade specifically said he was after her."</p><p> </p><p>They were silent. Starfire timidly spoke first. "..I did not believe I'd ever see her again. But she is right here."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't.. Don't get your hopes up..she doesn't remember anything. Her using her powers was a total accident." Beast Boy sighed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"So, she's a threat," Raven remarked. They snapped their attention on her. She continued, "Don't you all remember the last time she couldn't control her powers? She created a volcano." Motioning with her arm, Raven spoke very seriously. The others shuffled. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, and then she stopped it." Starfire defended. </p><p> </p><p>"But don't you think we should be cautious here? Her powers are on par with mine. If her emotions go out of control, like today, she might hurt-- or even kill someone!"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You're right." Beast Boy interrupted. It surprised the others as they were convinced he would never agree to something like that. His eyes were grave as he stated, "She's lost her memory, she has no idea how to control her powers, or that she had any to begin with. On top of that, Slade is once again seeking her out despite knowing she can't control it. I think it's obvious what we need to do."</p><p> </p><p>"..She needs to stay with us." Robin finished. </p><p> </p><p>"What?" Raven gasped. </p><p> </p><p>"With her at the tower, we can keep an eye on her as well as keep her away from the city so no one will get hurt and Slade won't be able to penetrate our security."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes! We could surely keep her safe while we find a solution to defeating Slade." Perfectly on board, Starfire hovered, elated. </p><p> </p><p>"Works for me. I missed having that little rock n roller around." Cyborg simpered. </p><p> </p><p>Reading the room, Raven purses her lips and slumped back against the wall with her foot resting against it. With crossed arms, she turned her head away. </p><p> </p><p>"I know there are risks. But it's the right thing to do." Robin placed a gentle hand on her shoulder causing her to lift her anxious eyes. She heavily puffed, then nodded. </p><p> </p><p>"You're right."</p><p> </p><p>Beaming, Beast Boy laid back in relief. It was then the door burst open and a frantic, plump lady rushed in followed by two nurses urging her to wait in the lobby until the doctor was available. However, she ignored them as she shoved past the four Titans to be at Tara's beside. </p><p> </p><p>"My precious girl!" She strained as tears wheeled in her eyes. Gently petting her bandage forehead tenderly. </p><p> </p><p>"You're her mom?" Beast Boy questioned, intrigued. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes. You're the boy that saved her life?" She smiled, dabbing her eyes. "Well I suppose you did twice now, haven't you?.. I can't thank you enough. There are no words." She choked back a sob between her fingers. </p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy shuffled uncomfortably as the knowledge of Slade weighed him down. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm afraid she's not entirely safe yet, ma'am." Robin decided to break the news as he stepped closer to the frazzled mother. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry?" She gapped.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe we should talk outside." Replied the boy-wonder. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder and escorted her out into the hall to reveal the information. The other Titans decide to follow them with the door slightly cracked open. </p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy stared through the opening, seeing the mother's distress and disbelief grow. He could hear her saying something, surely trying to argue about what they knew to be all too true. Then she finally nodded with a heavy motion, clutching her purse.</p><p> </p><p>While Beast Boy closed his eyes, silently praying Tara's mom would be okay, he felt his hand being brushed weakly by slender fingers, followed by a voice. "..Beast Boy?" </p><p> </p><p>"Tara?" Snapping his head, he was met with the exhausted young lady reaching out to him. He took her hand. "How do you feel?"</p><p> </p><p>"Like someone hit me with a train." Slowly, Tara rose from her bed, cradling the wound perfectly bandaged on her forehead. Her confused expression concerned Beast Boy. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you remember what happened?" He asked, gently squeezing her hand. </p><p> </p><p>Her glassy eyes gazed into his until the light returned and realization struck. "B-Beast Boy, you- you're.." Unable to fathom words that didn't seem offensive she paused, but he only nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Yep. I look like more of a freak than when I started." He snickered</p><p> </p><p>"No! No! That isn't what I meant!" Shaking her hands, Tara tried to apologize but he only smiled. </p><p> </p><p>"I know. Don't worry though. I'll be back to my green self in no time." With that reassurance, Tara sighed. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad it wasn't serious."</p><p> </p><p>The silence was peaceful for Tara, but horrid for the boy next to her. His throat was dry, unable to think of words to break the news of their discovery. </p><p> </p><p>"Do.. You really remember what happened..?" He forced out. </p><p> </p><p>"..Oh, mostly. The end there is a bit hazy. There was this man and the creature that had followed me to school was there. You were trapped and I think he talked to me, but I don't remember clearly after that. Good thing the firefighters got to us in time." </p><p> </p><p>"..It wasn't the firefighters that rescued us."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, the Titans then, right? They were able to-" One look was all it took to lodge those words in the back of her throat. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She cautiously continued.</p><p> </p><p>"It was you. You rescued us."</p><p> </p><p>Tara chuckled unsurely, "Me? How could I? There's no way. I mean my ankle was hurt and I'm not strong enough to.." trailing, she blinked as Beast Boy continued to intensify. </p><p> </p><p>"..Do you trust me?" Beast Boy grasped both of her hands, forcing her eyes to glance down then back into his trance. </p><p> </p><p>"..Of course." Tara quirked her brow. </p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy licked his lips gingerly as he gathered his words. "Then you have to believe me when I tell you that I <em> was </em> actually right all this time."</p><p> </p><p>Her brows narrowed and she began to tug her hands away. "..About what?" Her words seemed to steam from her mouth causing the other to wince.</p><p> </p><p>"You're Terra, the Teen Titan."</p><p> </p><p>She breathed deeply through her nose putting space between them. "I thought we had already been over this." She replied with an agitated smile. </p><p> </p><p>"It's true. You were trying to rescue me and I was about to die. But your power reawakened and you were able to save both our lives." </p><p> </p><p>"You think just because I don't remember what actually happened you can manipulate me, right?" With that harsh accusation lingering like musty air, Beast Boy was stunned to silence, light shaking his head. "I should've known better than to let you in. I knew I needed to stay away from you."</p><p> </p><p>"Terra, no.."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't call me that!" A sudden rumble caused the building to tremble. Both teenagers hurriedly glanced around until the tremors stopped. "What the hell.." She breathed.</p><p> </p><p>"You're powers are controlled by emotions. When you're angry, that's what happens, when you're scared, your powers will protect you. That's what happened in the school. That's how we escaped."</p><p> </p><p>"Stop lying to me!"</p><p> </p><p>"Tara, dear." A commanding voice silenced her, providing both of their attention. "You need to listen to him."</p><p> </p><p>"..Mom?" With the rest of the Titans falling in from behind the reluctant mother, they all waited with anticipation. Tara blinked her eyes nervously, "What are you…?"</p><p> </p><p>"Tara, you know I love you. I love you more than I've loved anything, so does your father. We would never lie to you. So, please believe me when I tell you that I believe they are correct." Her mother sat on her daughters beside and lovingly took her hands with a fragile smile. Tara helplessly listened. "You know you have fourteen years of your life missing from you. And, as you also know, you were found with a suit tied down to your nervous system that gave your doctors a lot of trouble to remove. After I adopted you I was able to keep one piece of it." The mother reached down to her brown satchel purse and tightly clutched it as she continued, "I kept it all this time, just in case you remembered, or if someone who knew you from your past came looking for you, so I could possibly prove they were truthful. The Titans knew exactly what this piece was. And they had proof."</p><p> </p><p>"..What is it?" Tara pulled away from her mother, the world shattering in her crystal eyes as her mom pulled from her bag a slightly cracked disk made of bronze. A sharply drawn 'S' was etched into the front. Beast Boy immediately tensed and she sensed it, causing her to glance at him. "..You know what that is?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. I could never forget it." He gulped, clenching his jaw. </p><p> </p><p>"It's the mark of Slade." Entered Robin. "You were wearing it when you went to join his side as his apprentice." He reached into his pocket to pull out his T-phone, then showed her a picture of a similar-looking disk. "This is also his. I've been tracking him for a long time. He's dangerous, he wants you, and he'll stop at nothing to get you."</p><p> </p><p>"No.. No! This is crazy! I'm nothing but a normal girl, I'm not like you!" </p><p> </p><p>"Tara, it's okay to be scared." Her mother began, trying to soothe her, but she only jerked away. </p><p> </p><p>"Whether you believe that or not is irrelevant," Raven interjected. "The truth is out. You need to accept the fact that you're in grave danger now and your only hope is us." </p><p> </p><p>"You can come live with us, we can protect you." Responded Cyborg. </p><p> </p><p>"But what about school, my friends, I'd be leaving everything I've ever known behind!.."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, considering the fact that the school was burned down, I can safely say that won't be an issue." Raven crossed her arms. Tara shot her a look.</p><p> </p><p>".. And What about my mom and dad?" Tara turned her worries over to her reluctantly smiling mother, " If this Slade person is as dangerous as you say. Then she needs to be protected too."</p><p> </p><p>"That's been taken care of. Our sister location, Titan's East, will keep your parents at their tower far from Jump City." Replied Robin. </p><p> </p><p>"..So, once Slade is gone, I can get my life back?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes." </p><p> </p><p>"...Fine." Tara crossed her arms as she turned away from the others, obviously furious, but her anxiety was also acutely written on her features.  </p><p><br/>...</p><p>The next few hours were painful to say the least. Alone together awaited Tara and Beast Boy as Cyborg took Tara's mother to pick up her father from work in the T Car. Once the situation was explained to him they made the long drive to Titans East where they awaited their arrival. </p><p> </p><p>Robin and Starfire had gone to arrange for the release of the other two from the hospital and into their care which was taking longer than what was expected. Meanwhile, Raven stood guard at the entrance to the hospital room they had found themselves in. </p><p> </p><p>Tara refused to speak or even look at the discomforted fellow in the bed beside her. If she had really been spiteful, she would've drawn the shower curtain between them to separate herself completely. However, she remained there, stewing in her anger and apprehension. </p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy continuously glanced between his fidgeting fingers, then to her. She had been staring hard at the only window in their conjoined room. It made him shift uncomfortably as the silence was like a constant punch in the gut. He tried to switch positions several times, nothing made him feel better. Finally, he groaned. </p><p> </p><p>"Can we talk about this?"</p><p> </p><p>"What's there to talk about?" She snapped, flashing her eyes at him." "You and your friends have already made their decision to rip my life apart."</p><p> </p><p>"We aren't ripping your life apart, Terra."</p><p> </p><p>"Tara!" She instantly corrected, furiously. He swallowed his argument and resorted to talking more calmly.</p><p> </p><p>"...Okay. Besides the point, I understand you're angry, and maybe even scared, but you've been living a lie this whole time. Your mom said it herself, you don't remember who you really are."</p><p> </p><p>"I know who I am. Who I was before doesn't matter to me, because my life in the present moment is as real as it can get."</p><p> </p><p>"But-"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to talk to you about this right now." With that final note, she snatched the curtain and yanked it to cover herself from him. </p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy sighed sharply, flinging himself back to the bed. Moments later, the door opened followed by the other three. </p><p> </p><p>"Let's go home." Robin Stated, smiling. </p><p> </p><p>Behind the curtain frail and alone, Tara bit her bottom lip and let her eyes fall shut as a tear rolled down the bridge of her nose, down her cheek, and into the pillow, leaving a small smudge behind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>https://www.deviantart.com/lovewillfindaway12/gallery/74090239/love-written-in-stone-teen-titans-fan-fic</em>
</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>"It's.. bigger than I thought." Staring at the large tower after just arriving, Tara clutches onto the only bag she bought for her 'Trip'. </p><p> </p><p>"Just wait till you get inside." Robin walked past her punching in the security code to the entrance. The door slid open and the four of them walked inside. </p><p> </p><p>To say the young girl was taken back would be an understatement. The room was massive, bigger than her whole house. She was sure she would get lost in the damn place if <em> this </em> was their <em> living room</em>. She glanced around unsurely, slowly making her way down the grand hall's red carpet. Several chairs were aligned perfectly on either side, and she wondered just why they would need some many with it just being the five of them. When she came to the door on the end, it shocked her as it slid open on its own. She jumped back with a start, then sighed. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Beast Boy remarked behind her. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah.." Was her curt reply before hurriedly entering the next room. She paused in awe. "..." This was their actual living room. She could see the semicircle couch aligned with their massive windows overlooking Jump City and a kitchen area just behind it. </p><p> </p><p>She made her way down the stairs carefully with her hurt ankle. Starfire fluttered beside her excitedly circling her. "It brings me such joy to see you in our home again!" She exclaimed. </p><p> </p><p>Tara stopped with Starfire in front of her. She wore a vacant expression on her face that made Starfire slowly land back on the floor timidly. "I just want to go to wherever I'll be staying." With a hoarse reply, Tara brushed past Starfire without sparing her another glance. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll take you." Beast Boy pipped, hobbling with his crutch to be next to her. Tara cringed, then sighed. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay." Reluctantly, Tara followed a few paces behind Beast Boy as he limped in front of her </p><p> </p><p>When the door shut, the three left behind all shared an uncertain glance.</p><p> </p><p>….</p><p> </p><p>"Does it have to be <em> this </em>room..?" Gripped Tara. </p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy locked his lip pensively, "Well, it's the only room in the tower ready for a guest…" he cast his eyes over to the girl standing several feet away from him and the door to her new life. His eyes darted from her, to the door, then back to her, "Unless you'd rather sleep on the couch?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, okay, I get it." She pushed by him, refusing to look him in the eye. When she came to the precipice, the door slid open for her. She paused hearing him speak again.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, once Slade is taken down you'll be able to go back to your old life.. I promise."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but the only person who could take down Slade was Terra. And all you're left with now is her mediocre replacement."</p><p> </p><p>"That isn't true." Beast Boy hurriedly came to her side. "You're no one's replacement because you <em>are her. </em>" </p><p> </p><p>His comments fell on deaf ears. She clutched her bag close to her chest as her throat burned with the threat of a sob escaping her. Beast Boy sank back watching her pale face slowly redden, along with her eyes. Her brave facade had been vanquished.</p><p> </p><p>"..Not anymore." She brokenly whispered as the overwhelming situation she had found herself in finally squeezed her too hard. She hurried inside letting the door close behind her. </p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy was stunned in place unable to fathom what had happened. Slowly, he did come to his senses as the sadness overwhelmed him. He turned carefully with his good leg and made his way back down the hall to talk with his friends. There was much to discuss. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Unbeknownst to the young teen, Tara had been standing in that same spot, listening. When she heard him begin to walk away she slowly slid down the door until reaching the floor and laying her head in her knees. Her silent cries were only heard by the deathly silence of the stale air of the room. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. "No one can help me."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter took three rewrites and a month of writers block but it's finally done! hope you enjoy</p><p>Bookmark my story to get notifications in your email when new chapters are released!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>CHAPTER NINE</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>"No one can help me."</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The usual life that bubbled throughout the tower was dull in the following hours of the Titans' return. Not only had they taken a huge loss, but their new addition was less than enthusiastic about this whole situation. And who could blame her? Poor Tara had officially entered the lowest part of her short life so far. </p><p> </p><p>With no ability to contact her mother and father yet, no friends to fall back on that she felt she could trust, and not even able to sleep in her own bedroom, the darkness was creeping in like a demon, consuming all that was bright. </p><p> </p><p>She had locked herself in this stranger's room, once she had figured out how, and refused any of the Titan’s comforting words from just beyond the veil. What was the point in trusting these people? She didn't know them. To her, they were the cause of all this pain. </p><p> </p><p>Especially .. <em> Him </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy had been waiting outside her room for over an hour. While the others decided to give up and wait for Cyborg to return, the shapeshifter remained, unwilling to abandon Tara even if she was most furious with him. His skin was slowly beginning to return to normal, or at least his version of it, and his powers were also regaining their potency. As he played around with his half transformations he was blindsided by the sudden voice that spoke up beside him, startling him from his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Do I even want to know what you’re doing?” Raven stood above Beast Boy with a faint hint of exasperation in her raspy voice. The green teenager jerked his body to stand clumsily with a nervous chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>“Rea! How did you know I’d be here?” he asked scratching the back of his head thoroughly.</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes playfully, “A monkey could figure that out. What I can't understand is why you’re here.”</p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy settled down and sighed, casting his eyes to gaze at the girl’s door. “I can’t just abandon her,” he replied. Raven breathed a mild gasp.</p><p> </p><p> His expression of painful longing killed her. She clicked her tongue bitterly and snatched her indigo cloak in between her fingers, suddenly enveloping Beast Boy inside her dark magic. His startled yelp was cut off as the raven embodiment of her magic teleported them to her sacred room. </p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy melodramatically gasped a deep dive of air and toppled onto the floor, hugging himself as the cold of her sudden gust of magic left him freezing. “Geez, Rea! Whaja do that for??” he chattered.</p><p> </p><p>Without delay, Raven snatched him by the collar and forced him to stand, “AHH! I’msorryIateyou’relastpeiceofcakeitwasjustsogoodIcouldn’tstopmyself-” vomiting words, Beast Boy apologized for everything he could think of that could have pissed her off, which he was prone to do, however, her edgy cry cut him off.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Just shut up </em>!’ The candle in her room was snuffed out, enveloping them in the darkness. </p><p> </p><p>“Whoa.. okay, okay.” he eased his hands up to rest overtop her trembling phalanges. It snapped her out of her outburst and she promptly took her grasp away, curtly turning. </p><p> </p><p>“...I’m sorry.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, but maybe you could fill me in here a little? Did I do something to upset you?” </p><p> </p><p>“..You’re such an idiot.” Raven bit her lip attempting to keep her emotions at bay. “Why are you so determined? After <em> everything </em> she had put you through, why do you continue to give her your all? I just .. don’t understand why you keep torturing yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“..Raven..” Beast Boy shifted unsurely. “As I said, I can’t abandon her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? I have seen what she’s done to you, I’ve dried your tears, heard your torment, and yet you still go after her! Why?!” </p><p> </p><p>“..I just want to help her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I don’t know?? Because she needs me? Because she’s without any memories, is all alone in the world, and helpless?! She <em> needs </em> me!”</p><p> </p><p>“All you’ve done since you found her is try and help, but she has done <b>nothing</b> for you in return! In fact, she"s <b>hurt</b> you!”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care! She can hate me when this is all said and done! I have to fix this! It’s my responsibility!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yours?? She was the one that betrayed us and wound up in that stone prison to begin with! How is her amnesia, after being resurrected, having anything to do with you?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Because it’s all <b>my FAULT!!”</b> screaming, Beast Boy hunched, balling his fists constructively. Raven’s face fell as he continued. “It’s my fault she first left the tower and went to Slade for help! It’s my fault she betrayed us because <b> <em>I</em> </b> didn’t follow through with my promise. I was blinded by my broken heart and rage that I couldn’t see what was happening. I couldn’t see it at the time, but she was terrified and desperate for me to help pull her out of the abyss she was falling into, but I just threw her in without any regard to her at all!!” gasping unsteadily, Beast Boy felt the heat of anger enticing beads of sweat over his forehead. Raven was stunned to silence. She hadn’t seen him so angry like that in a long time.</p><p> </p><p>“So, that’s it then. It sounds like you resent Terra, and now that she’s back, you feel like it’s your responsibility to fix her, but it’s not. She is her own person. You want to fix her for yourself. You think if you do, you won’t feel the guilt of her betrayal weighing on you.”</p><p> </p><p>“..I could never hate her..” he breathed heavily, “ But I <em> do </em>feel responsible for her. I should’ve been there for her.  I wasn’t. And even though I know she’s partly to blame, she doesn't remember anything. How can I be angry at her when she doesn't even realize all that's between us? Besides, I can't help but think if I had stood up for her the night Slade came to collect her, I could have prevented all of this. Despite myself, I feel liable,” he reached up and grabbed his chest over his heart, “I want to make things right, more than anything in the world. This might be my only chance.”</p><p> </p><p>Raven softly turned her head to look away, but then stood tall and approached him. Along with her swift motion, her hood flapped behind her head, exposing her face.  Without warning, Raven’s arms were embracing him tightly. He shivered, “You have been agonizing over this for too long. I want you to forgive yourself. I can't bear to see you do this to yourself..” Raven buried her face in the nap of his neck holding back her emotions. Beast Boy hesitantly lifted his hands, then timidly squeezed them around her hourglass figure, sinking himself onto her. Her warmth was comforting to him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Raven. I wish I could. I just can't until this is all over. Every moment I know that Slade is still alive.. That he’s out there plotting to do something horrible to her, that he defiled Terra’s sacrifice and is trying to possess her again for his own gain-- it makes me sick! I can't rest until he’s gone.” </p><p> </p><p>“..We’re going to do everything we can to take him down,” she reassured, reaching up to gently stroke his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“How?” his broken reply almost broke her as they pulled away to look into their respective eyes, “Terra was the one that defeated Slade the first time. Without her power to help us again.. I honestly don’t know what we’re going to do that hasn’t been different than before without her.”</p><p> </p><p>“..I don’t know..”</p><p> </p><p>None of them did. How could they take down one of the most dangerous and elusive adversaries they had ever had the displeasure of encountering? They had to come up with a plan, and a damn good one at that. </p><p> </p><p>Raven briskly breathed a sigh and shoved Beast Boy gently away from her so she stood on her own. “You should go back to her.” walking past him to sit on her bed, Raven pulled her hood back over her face, snapped her fingers illuminating the candles to give him the light to see, then locked her eyes on the window overlooking the moonlit city. “She might need you.”</p><p> </p><p>“..Yeah, you’re right.” Beast Boy, with soft uncertainty, passed glances from her to the exit. He decided it was best to go ahead and leave as she asked, but as he neared the door he paused, turning to look at her once again, this time smiling. “You know.. you can always talk to me about her too.."</p><p> </p><p>with a soft flush dusting her purple cheeks she curtly threw up her nose, "Yeah, like I'd take advice from the dork that ate my last slice of cake."</p><p> </p><p>"Awwww, come on, Rea! Don't do me like that!" whining, Beast Boy pouted before laughing. After a moment, he warmly grinned at her, "Thank you, Raven. It means a lot knowing you are looking out for me and how you’ve always got my back. I’ll make it right.. for the both of us!” he remarked, throwing a thumbs up with an outstretched tongue. "Besides, I know there's some stuff you need to get off your chest too."</p><p> </p><p>Raven said nothing. She only nodded once and watched with heavy eyes as he exited her room. Once the silence hit her ears she felt the sudden stab of loneliness chill her to the bone. She rubbed her arms together and flopped back in her bed with a silent squeal as an image of the past squeezed her heart.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Stupid!” </em></p><p> </p><p>….</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As Beast Boy trailed the halls, lost in his tense thoughts, he kept reliving those moments with Raven. The way her eyes trembled and her voice shook without any of her calm grace was alarming to him. He had never really seen her that frazzled before. Had he really worried her to that degree? There must have been more to it he wasn't seeing. </p><p> </p><p>His troubled mind was forced back to reality as the sound of a door opening surprised him to stop in his tracks.</p><p> </p><p>The elusive girl he had been desperate to see stepped out with her head hanging low in defeat. Her hair was a tangled frizz as she weakly leaned against the door frame. </p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy immediately stood to attention and came to her. He was unsure of what to do. Should he talk to her? He didn’t want to set her off and he wanted to handle it delicately. However, before his indecisive brain could think up anything definitive, she decided for him. </p><p> </p><p>Tara meekly plopped her head on his chest. Beast Boy's entire body felt a burst of flame rage from his belly and spread throughout his body in less than a second. Ignoring it, he latched his arms around her, snuffing the light between them. </p><p> </p><p>Tara sobbed into his shirt, alone, broken, and terrified of the future. She was strong. She wanted to be brave in the face of uncertainty, but for now, what she needed was a comforting shoulder to cry on and a matching ear to listen. Beast Boy, while the person she ultimately blamed, was both of those things, and at the end of the day, he was what she ironically clung to after everything. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Another hour or so had passed. By now, Tara had regained most of her composure. Sitting with her in this stale room was Beast Boy. “..Are you okay?” the fear of being alone was what drove her to let him in, but even knowing that it was all he could think to say as he stroked her hair, soothing her. </p><p> </p><p>“..I really am her?”</p><p> </p><p>“..We did a DNA test, just to be sure.” her weary eyes looked up to gaze into his. He looked happy but cautious, “It was a perfect match.”</p><p> </p><p>Tara swallowed dryly and stood up from the bed, walking to the middle of the room, nervously wringing her hands. "So, it's really true.." </p><p> </p><p>“..Listen,” Beast Boy stood up rubbing the back of his head timidly, “I know what it feels like to have your life change so drastically, so quickly. I understand the fear you’re undoubtedly feeling, but this could be a good thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“‘A good thing’?” Tara twirled around unsteadily as she breathed in a shaky breath. “How is it that me being Terra is a good thing?  How is it that the attack at the school that sent several people to the hospital, where you almost <em> died, </em> that revealed that Slade is still after me, a good thing??” </p><p> </p><p>“That's not what I-”</p><p> </p><p>“Terra being alive is a horrible thing! She betrayed the Titans, almost killed you all, and after all this time Slade still wants to use her powers for evil!”</p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy couldn’t help but think of his conversation with Raven at that moment. They had the same look in their eyes, he noticed. He took a deep breath to steady his resolve.</p><p> </p><p>“But we will protect you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Protect me?! Who is going to protect you?”</p><p> </p><p>“..You’re worried about me?” he asked, a flicker of light in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“..I’m worried about everyone.” she quickly responded, hugging herself as she turned away. </p><p> </p><p>“..The reason why I think this could be a good thing, is because today,” Beast Boy put his hands on her shoulders as he stood behind her, “ I just found out that my<em> best friend </em> is alive. That, she’s standing right in front of me and she has a fresh start.”</p><p> </p><p>Tara turned around to face him shaking her head, “..This was my room.” she stated as they both looked around. “And I remember it..but only because you brought me here before, when you were showing me all those things to jog my memory. But I feel just the same as I did then now.” their eyes met, but the hopeful light dimmed in his eyes as she looked at him with coldness. “I feel nothing.” </p><p> </p><p>Tara walked by, seemingly bringing a chilling sprite of wind with her as it shook him to the core. His breath trembled and he balled his fists unsurely. “Maybe.. maybe you don't feel anything.” he started unsurely,  "But that’s okay. Because I’ll still be here for you. All of us will.”</p><p> </p><p>Tara closed her eyes. “The others? The Titans? The last time they saw me, I was destroying the city, I was a villain.” Beast Boy interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“No. The last time they saw you, you were <em> saving </em>the city--”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! From myself! From the volcano<b> I</b> caused! All I did was stop the mess <b>I</b> made! Do you honestly think they would still care about me after <em> everything </em>I did to them and their precious city?”</p><p> </p><p>“..They took you back in, didn’t they?”</p><p> </p><p>“Only because they had no choice. If Slade gets to me and is able to reawaken whatever great power I happen to have, then it’s game over, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“That isn’t the full reason. You don’t know, and even if you did have your memories back, you wouldn’t remember what I’m about to tell you. They all mourned you.” Tara froze as she felt the guilt storm her heart. “When you were petrified, Raven and Cyborg tried everything they could think of to save your life. And when they couldn't find a way, Raven shut herself in her room for weeks. She acts like nothing bothers her but she feels things deeply. And Cyborg? He wouldn’t laugh for a long time after that, and Starfire.. I could hear her crying every time I would walk by her room.” his eyes glistened as he remembered. “Robin was the only one that was able to keep himself together, but it wasn’t by much. So, while you may not remember the friendship you had with us, just know that they aren’t doing this solely for the city. They are doing it so they don’t lose you again.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wish I could understand, but when I look at you, I don't see the memories you see. I don’t see the life that's worth saving.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a grudging silence between them.</p><p> </p><p>Unable to control it, Beast Boy snapped away from her. He was trying, he really was. He wanted to help her, but her continuous denial of him was starting to wear him down. "You know, it isn't easy for us either. Having you back, but not <em> really </em> having you back, is like torture."</p><p> </p><p>"I never asked to be put in this situation. I never asked for you to try and save me like a pathetic princess! My life was just. Fine. Before <em> you </em>interrupted it!" Pointing at him, Tara stomped her foot in rage.</p><p> </p><p>The silence that followed dulled that flame immediately as the hurt showed in Beast Boy’s discolored eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"..Beast Boy I-"</p><p> </p><p>He had reached his limit as the word Raven had repeated suddenly fueled his fire seething in his stomach. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Why </em>?’ </p><p> </p><p>And for a moment he questioned his resolve. What was he doing to himself? Why? If she was going to treat him this way, after EVERYTHING he had done to help, then why should he try? "Fine. You can believe that if you want. And if you want to ignore us and waste away in here until Slade is dealt with then that’s fine too." He balled his fists, pursuing the door.</p><p> </p><p> He paused half step instantly feeling the regret. It was happening again, just like the night of her betrayal. But when he turned to swiftly apologize he was interrupted by her expression. That wasn’t the Terra he knew. She already blamed him for everything. Nothing he could say could persuade her otherwise. This time it was him asking for forgiveness and he could see in her eyes that she wasn’t ready to give him anything of the sort, even though he was going to in a heartbeat. He had never felt the difference between ‘Terra’ and ‘Tara’ more strongly than at that moment. That sobering thought caused Beast Boy to close his mouth and turn away from her dejectedly lowering his ears. When he left the room it was deathly silent.</p><p> </p><p>The regret Tara had felt quickly shifted to anger, which turned into rage as she grabbed the closest thing she could and slung it across the room. The picture frame shattered and that rage turned into regret once again. She gasped, cupping her hands over her lips, staring at her mistake littered over the red carpet. Slowly she knelt down and picked away at the shards to grab the picture laying face down. </p><p> </p><p>It was a selfie of all the Titans with her joyously laughing as she sat atop Cyborg’s shoulder while he made a peace sign. Starfire was floating to his right mimicking the peace sign. Standing below her was Raven politely smiling at the camera with Robin directly opposite of her. Beast Boy was gleefully starring up at Terra from his seat on the floor directly below Cyborg.</p><p> </p><p>Terra herself adorned a black, long-sleeved, belly top with a bright, yellow T in the middle surrounded by a circle of the same color. She also had on yellow shorts, seemingly darker than the T, with a brown belt and boots to match. The back of the picture had writing on it. A date of approximately one year ago and a small escription. </p><p> </p><p>"<b>First day! So glad to have you on the team!' ♡</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>https://www.deviantart.com/lovewillfindaway12/gallery/74090239/love-written-in-stone-teen-titans-fan-fic</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She ran her delicate hand over the picture, a faint smile came on her lips as if this picture meant something to her, yet she had no memory of it. It was a fleeting feeling that she didn't understand, but it made her cradle the photo against her chest as she hung her head in sorrow. Maybe she should give this.. Them a chance. Her glossy eyes casted to the door as the silence of the room made her decision harder to make.</p><p> </p><p>….</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A day had passed since then.</p><p> </p><p>Tara had continued to ignore the others and Beast Boy had decided that he would leave her alone and let her come to her own decision. </p><p> </p><p>The sliding door snapped the Beast Boy out of his troubled thoughts. His wayward eyes connected with Cyborg, now just returned from Titans East, who was the first to greet them.</p><p> </p><p>"Yo!" He waved.</p><p> </p><p>"Cyborg!" Beast Boy’s face beamed for a moment seeing his buddy back from the long journey safe and sound. Carefully he limped to his friend's side to greet him. </p><p> </p><p>"How's your leg?" Cyborg asked. </p><p> </p><p>"It hurts still, but not as bad as before. Thanks to Raven." Beast Boy responded with a grateful nod to her. “She’s been healing it every chance she gets.”</p><p> </p><p>Raven nodded back with a smile of her own, pulling her hood down over her shoulders exposing her grey skin and violet locks to the light. “My magic can’t do much before I start to lose too much mana. But we’re getting there.”</p><p> </p><p>"That’s great!.. So, how is she?" Cyborg rubbed his neck unsure if this was a subject they wanted to talk about.</p><p> </p><p>Looking expectantly, the others softly demanded an answer with their eyes from the green changeling himself, he grimly sighed. "She's.. Not great."</p><p> </p><p>"Hard to blame her. She's been put in a difficult situation." Robin sighed, leaning against the stove with crossed arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.. and I think I might have made it worse. We had a little bit of a fight yesterday, so she’s not talking to me.”</p><p> </p><p>The Titans, while surprised to hear that, stayed silent about it, sensing that their little friend didn't want to think about it anymore, however, Starfire anxiously stepped side to side until she couldn't hold it in any longer, "She truly does not have memory of us?"</p><p> </p><p>"..None." The green one responded.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe it's better that way."</p><p> </p><p>The others turned to Robin, puzzled.</p><p> </p><p> "Why?" Beast Boy hurriedly questioned. "I could try talking to her again, get her to use her power-"</p><p> </p><p>“Beast Boy, her world as she knew it just ended. Everything she has ever known just got ripped from underneath her feet. The last thing she needs is a pep talk from you, the person that set this all in motion for her.” Robin said. “She just needs time.”</p><p> </p><p>“..I know. I just wish I knew what else she needed.”</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Tara had exited her room. She wanted to apologize to them, especially knowing how much this meant to everyone having her back even if she wasn't perfect, she thought it would be the right thing to try. Considering the Titans had also been protecting her, and Beast Boy did save her life, the least she could do was try. </p><p> </p><p>As she neared the entrance to the living area she could hear faint talking from the other side of the door. She paused, listing cautiously. </p><p> </p><p>"All of us understand what she's going through." Raven began. "But Robin is right. It's probably best to leave her be. If she remembers, that's great. If she doesn't, that's also okay. She has a lot of baggage, a lot happened to her. A fresh start might be the best thing for her."</p><p> </p><p>"There's still one problem you all seem to be forgetting." Cyborg spoke up soberly, "Slade."</p><p> </p><p>"That is true. Unable to use her powers, she will be defenseless." Worriedly clasping her hands together, Starfire bit her lip. </p><p> </p><p>Tara slowly tiptoed to the door. Holding the button on the wall next to it to keep it shut, she pressed her ear to the frame hoping to catch more than a few jumbled words.</p><p> </p><p>"You're right. We will protect her, but if the time came for her to use her powers, she wouldn't know how." </p><p> </p><p>"Then we should train her," Cyborg interjected.</p><p> </p><p>"..Train me?" Anxiously whispering to herself, Tara knitted her brows.</p><p> </p><p>"Raven," Robin turned the half-demon herself, standing next to him, "You and Terra have similar control over your powers, right?."</p><p> </p><p>"I'd say more than similar. Despite having totally different abilities, Terra and I channel our powers the same. Emotionally; more specifically through negative emotions."</p><p> </p><p>"Negative?" Knitting his brows, Beast Boy frowned, not in favor of where she was going with this.</p><p> </p><p>"When she betrayed us, she had never been more powerful than when her powers were fueled by rage and revenge. I have to feel nothing or else my power go out of control. But my negative emotions are what give me my best strength. Maybe when Slade trained her that's how she learned to finally control her powers."</p><p> </p><p>"I refuse to believe that she needs hate and revenge in order to control her power." Snapped the green hero. </p><p> </p><p>"..Maybe." Robin replied, softly, "We'll try different methods, but this is all depending on if she even w<em> ants </em> to train. This is just as much of her decision. We can't force her to do anything."</p><p> </p><p>"The training wouldn't work anyway," Raven remarked. </p><p> </p><p>"Why not?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, she has to accept herself, and she's clearly not ready for that." </p><p> </p><p>“We have to be patient and handle the situation delicately. If we rile her up the whole tower could be sucked into the sea with her powers.” Cyborg remarked. </p><p> </p><p>The others, aside from Beast Boy, shared mumbles of agreement. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Unable to listen anymore, Tara stepped away from the door. Her heart was pounding from the dread and fear. How could she do something she didn't even know she was capable of? And from the sounds of it.. They feared her..</p><p> </p><p>She didn't want to embrace anything about her so- called past, especially with it being something even her so-called ‘protectors’ were terrified of. This was more than just talking and trying to be their friend. This was a whole other level she couldn't take the chance in.</p><p> </p><p>Biting her lip, Tara rushed to get back to her room. She pressed herself against the door. Painting from the panic and running. "..I have to get away from here.."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The frantic blonde sifted through the drawers of the room. A few clothes, some strange tools, a few hair bows, and crumpled papers were the only things she found in the dresser. The closet was pretty barren as well. Nothing useful had been left behind, if there was anything to begin with.</p><p> </p><p>"I must have never been one for keeping things." She muttered after stepping out of the closet. “There has to be something that can help me escape!” frustrated, Tara groaned into her palms settling on the bed. </p><p> </p><p>She laid there, staring at the ceiling. The star lights stared back at her with their glimmering emptiness. Tara shut her eyes, letting her mind wander, hoping to think of a way out.</p><p> </p><p> She had to plan this carefully. Watch their every move until she had their routine down to a T… no pun intended. The Titans would be watching her every move too; she had to be inconspicuous. And Beast Boy seemed to know Tara better than she knew herself. One wrong move would tip him off just like that. She knew he wouldn’t let her risk her safety.</p><p> </p><p>As she scanned the room again, Her eyes landed upon a smaller nightstand beside the bed. A single draw beckoned her closer until her hand was touching the handle, pulling it open. For a moment she was startled as a shine from what resided blinded her. </p><p> </p><p>When she dared to look again, she was met with that pesky, heart-shaped box. </p><p> </p><p>'<em> I made that for you. Remember, Terra?' </em></p><p> </p><p> She gently picked it up in her hands. "That's right, he said that this was mine. Seems like it’s the last thing remaining from my past." She softly plucked the lid open and peaked inside.</p><p> </p><p> The box was still empty aside from her reflection staring back at her. Only as she studied the reflection more, it gradually morphed into something she wasn't expecting. It was still her face, but her clothes were changed. Like the picture from earlier, she had her Titan uniform on and her expression was one of panic. She yelled, throwing the box away as a shattering sound echoed in her mind followed by a series of flash images, bringing her to her knees. </p><p> </p><p>'<em> I'm not going back; I can't.' </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "What? Why can't you?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Because she's not your friend, she's my apprentice." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Ahh!" With a scream, Tara flopped onto the floor clawing at her scalp as the pain tortured her. Several flashes of broken glass, Beast Boy's resentful face, Slade towering over her like a demon's shadow swallowing her whole all forced her to start hyperventilating.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> I'm so sorry! I didn't mean any for this to happen." </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Then why did you let it?"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know!!" Terra sharply gasped as the spring in her eyes overflowed from her lids, spilling over her cheeks, and the bridge of her nose. The sensation snapped her away from that horrid sequence. She laid on the floor weakly breathing, her head throbbing with one final line echoed continuously as if from the deepest tunnel. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'Slade was right… You don't have any friends.' </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"It was just like before.." She cupped her eyes as more tears enveloped her sight. The need to cry consumed young Tara. </p><p> </p><p>It felt like that night she discovered Terra and just how similar they actually were. She saw images, heard voices, but this time it was clearer and the emotions she felt were definitely her own as if she was experiencing it all over again. </p><p> </p><p>A memory. Her first full memory had been gained. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>https://www.deviantart.com/lovewillfindaway12/gallery/74090239/love-written-in-stone-teen-titans-fan-fic</em>
</p><p> </p><p>When Tara regained her composure, she pulled her resistant body to sit up. "..." Her orbs lazily focused on the box lying broken on the floor. She crawled to it and tried to fix the hinge to no luck. She looked at the mirror itself, discovering it was cracked down the middle halfing her face. </p><p> </p><p>Two sides of the same coin. One side was breaking free, desperately clawing its way to the surface, longing for the light. The other pushing all of it away back into the abyss with lock and key.</p><p> </p><p>Tara seemed to be clinging to the key keeping it just out of reach. Why? If she just let herself remember; if she could let herself be who she was, then everything would be so much easier. </p><p> </p><p>With this memory, She finally knew the answer. </p><p> </p><p>Just as the grave reality struck her, she heard three knocks on her door. She snapped to attention and stared. </p><p> </p><p>"Tara?" </p><p> </p><p>"..I don't want to see you right now." A slightly alarmed response came from her. She cringed, shuffling the broken box under the bed. </p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy shuffled tentivly, "I-I know.. I just think we should talk about this-" </p><p> </p><p>"I said go away!" The door seemed to fly open as Tara forced herself to face him.</p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy blinks, "Have you been crying?" </p><p> </p><p>"Uh!" Stunned, all Tara could do was grunt. </p><p> </p><p>"..I'm sorry." Beast Boy pouted, turning his hurt eyes away, ashamed. "I know this is hard for you. But if you let me, I promise I'll help you. That's all I want, honest."</p><p> </p><p>"...I.. I don't know." Hugging herself, Tara shuffled back into the room. His face. It hurt. She hurt him. The memories she had uncovered slammed against her like a train. She shivered at the way he had looked at her. </p><p> </p><p>"You need more time, I understand. I'll give you some space." Holding his hand up, Beast Boy stepped back with a tilt of his head. Tara watched him, that part of her kept under lock and key was screaming, pleading for him to stay. And that was why she couldn't let him. "But if you need me, I'm just down the hall." With that, he formed the best smile he could. "See ya."</p><p> </p><p>She felt her stomach clench when she absently called out for him, like it was second nature to cling to him. "Beast Boy, wait." </p><p> </p><p>He paused, turning halfway, "Yeah?" an edge of excitement filled his voice.</p><p> </p><p>She put up a smile. "..Maybe you could show me around sometime?" Her hair covered her left eye falling gracefully from behind her ear. She promptly placed it back. “If I’m going to be a prisoner here.. I should probably know my way around.”</p><p> </p><p>His hopeful grin turned to a cheerful smile. "I’d love that." With that he stumbled back around heading for his room. </p><p> </p><p>"..." Tara stared at him until he was no longer in her range of sight, letting her half assed smile fall.</p><p> </p><p><em> 'You don't have any freinds. </em>'</p><p> </p><p>"That isnt the Beast Boy I know. Maybe.. I can stay.."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I'm safe here.. right? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>….</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, maybe this wasn’t such a good idea,” Tara remarked uncomfortably as she and Beast Boy made their way down the stairs in the main living area. </p><p> </p><p>Somehow, her ‘reluctant to call him’ friend, had managed to convince her that she needed to get to know the rest of the team. Conveniently, they were all chilling in the living room relaxing in their downtime. They surely were not expecting the unwilling Tara to appear before them after a few days of silence.</p><p> </p><p>When she entered, it was as if a spell had been cast. The other Titans had immutably dropped everything they were doing in favor of marveling at their new guest. All four of them were stunned to a stupid silence all because they hadn’t expected to see Tara out of her room so quickly and seemingly without much coercion. Their confused expression fell onto her chipper partner swaying back and forth on his heels with a satisfied grin spreading out his cheeks. A light hue of pink had flushed his newly healed skin as well only puzzling the others more. </p><p> </p><p>Tara blinked timidly, then lightly grasped onto Beast Boy’s sleeve. He snapped back to attention and loudly cleared his throat. “I thought it would be good if she got out of her room a bit, hope that's alright.”</p><p> </p><p>After a shared glance amongst themselves, Robin was the first to respond. He nodded once and politely smiled, “Of course it is, but are you sure you’re ready for it? Acceptance so quickly after trauma is a little unheard of, no offense."</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine now,” Tara responded thoughtfully, lacing her hands behind her back. Her expression was too vague for Robin to analyze. While he wanted to be optimistic he knew all too well what trauma and anger could lead a person to do. For now, he chose to go along with it, hoping it was all in his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, you’re always welcome to come down here,” he replied, turning back to the others who also voiced their opinions.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yes! I do hope to do all the friendship activities with you once again!” Starfire burst from her seat at the semicircle couch and zipped to Tara, energetically snatched her hands. </p><p> </p><p>With startled gasps and yelps, Tara was hosted into the air with the red-haired princess as she spun her around joyously. When Starfire released her, she fell into the grasp of the oversized jock himself, Cyborg, who wore the largest, cheesiest grin she had ever seen on anyone before. </p><p> </p><p>“Hell yeah! We’ll play video games, watch TV, eat pizza and so much more! Just like old times!” he partly yelled in his excitement, seemingly blowing the air around him wildly into her hair. She nervously chuckled trying to keep up her appearance. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yeah! Totally!” she said as he gently let her back on the floor. Tara distanced herself immediately, smoothing down her hair. Her eyes were then captured by the raven haired beauty who had remained silent this whole time, only observing with her hood shadowing most of her features. With crossed arms, she continued to stare. Tara puffed her cheeks feeling the need to say something. “What? Don’t <em> you </em> want to say anything?.” </p><p> </p><p>“I suppose I have nothing to say.” Raven calmly replied.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that suppose to mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly what I said, Terra.” they both shared a short scowl. Before anything could start, Beast Boy slithered into the fray with his usual bubbly laughter to lighten the mood. </p><p> </p><p>“<b>Tara</b>! I want to show you the computer so that you can call your parents!” Beast Boy annunciated the blonde’s preferred title so as to communicate to the others that was how she wanted to be addressed. </p><p> </p><p>While Tara wanted to speak for herself, the prospect of calling her parents was something that distracted her train of thought. Before Beast Boy pulled her along though, both girls starred the other down. While it wasn't menacing, there was a definite, unresolved tension the likes of which Tara didn’t understand, so she decided it wasn’t her problem and blew it off. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The Titans treated her differently, she noticed. </p><p> </p><p>It was unnerving to her. On the one hand, she recognized they saw her as their friend, Terra. But that wasn't her anymore, even if she did have her powers and one solid memory-- of which she hadn’t told anyone about. It was becoming clearer with each passing day that she could never live up to what they wanted from her. </p><p> </p><p>Closure.</p><p> </p><p>On her way down to the living area, Tara bumped into the distracted cyborg who was scrolling down his rather large cell phone seemingly chatting with someone. </p><p> </p><p><em> 'Ah, so they do have those too.' </em> She couldn't help but think as she noticed it. </p><p> </p><p>"Ooh! My bad, Terra!" </p><p> </p><p>".. It's fine." She begrudgingly responded, not wanting to snap at the miscommunication of her preferred name. But her facial expression was enough to give it away. </p><p> </p><p>He hissed, shrinking back, then smiling aplogeticlly, "whoops! Forgot that you don't like that! Sorry!" </p><p> </p><p>They were all the same.</p><p> </p><p>Laughing at the table from a joke on TV, Robin and Starfire happily giggled. The show itself was a spoof of the Titan's adventures and it was a joy to watch and remember past battles.</p><p> </p><p>"This episode is probably the best so far," Robin remarked as he turned to glance as his, what Tara presumed to be, girlfriend joyously smiling. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes! The humor on your planet truly makes me feel happy."</p><p> </p><p>"Even though most of it we have to explain." Raven slyly remarked as she sat on the far right of the couch reading dedicatedly on her book. </p><p> </p><p>Tara sat on the opposite end of the couch, silently observing. The episode itself was a tale about eight super-powered boys, Cyborg, Robin and Beast Boy included, competing in an alternate dimension to win a game from the proclaimed "Master of Games".</p><p> </p><p>"Who won the battle royal Anyway? After we got out, you girls were trapped there too." Robin remarked as he turned the volume down during the commercial. </p><p> </p><p>"Terra did," Raven replied dryly, flipping another page. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, but Raven was the one that figured out how to break the spell!" Starfire promptly recalled. "They made such a good team!" Starfire clapped her hands. Raven shrank slightly hiding her face with her book.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, really?" Robin, seemingly surprised when he glanced at Tara. "How'd you do it?" </p><p> </p><p>The blonde's eyes widened momentarily as she lamely grunted in disbelief. "Uhm.."</p><p> </p><p>"..Robin.." Star softly touched his shoulder and he grunted.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh! Sorry!" He rubbed the back of his head slightly embarrassed. </p><p> </p><p>Raven sighed sharply, shutting her book. "Seriously…" She muttered while Tara continued to stare, stupefied.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> Maybe they were trying, but their weird attempts at being normal with her around were growing more and more anxiety-inducing to the point of even refusing to leave her safe haven of a room. Plus it made her feel worse for her current predicament. She wanted to yell at them every time they would mess up but then she'd think of Beast Boy and how he wanted her to give this a chance. She was trying.. But it wasn't getting any easier.</p><p> </p><p>By now, a week had passed.</p><p> </p><p>Tara decided to stay out of the way most of this time once she realized how they viewed her. No more awkward in counters for her anymore. Feelings of wanting to escape were brewing in her head more often now, But with each day that passed, it was growing more difficult to keep her decision to leave them. They hadn't really mistreated her. If anything they had been overly warm and welcoming. They were almost <em> too </em> nice. </p><p> </p><p>It was what was to come that pushed her over the edge. </p><p> </p><p>After returning back to the tower From a fight, victorious as usual, Cyborg cooked for them. Sitting at their table was like being a fish out of water. She only sat down when one of the others told her to. She decided if she <em> had </em>to be there, she would keep herself quiet, just observing them.  Their hardy banter and sly jabs at each other only to laugh in the end bothered her. A solemn, quiet part of her wanted to join in the fun, like she belonged at this table with them all. She had to keep herself in check. Don't get attached. They don’t actually care. They want their old friend back. Not who she is now. Remember.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>You don't have any friends</em>.’ she grimaced to herself, folding her hands in her lap. </p><p> </p><p>But was that true? After everything, they never once were deliberately rude. Well, except Raven they didn't seem to jive all that well, but even now she was at least tolerating her being at the table with them all. Things were somewhat pleasant.. She felt safe. Almost at home. </p><p> </p><p>"So, Tara." Their fearless leader spoke up after swallowing the last of his greasy pizza. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes snapped to look into his eyeless mask. "Yeah?" She hadn't been expecting him to come out and address her like that, it unnerved her.</p><p> </p><p>"The others and I have been talking."</p><p> </p><p>"..About what?" Pieces of her bangs fell in her eyes before she forced them behind her ear. </p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy paused midway through his veggie style pizza and slowly rested it back on his plate, totally oblivious. "Yeah, what?" He puzzled. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Well," Cyborg began as they all shared a glance. "We were hoping you would consider training with us to use your powers."</p><p> </p><p>"We would teach you how to control it." Starfire added with a hopeful edge to her sweet voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Well, uhm.. I  don't think I-"</p><p> </p><p>"Listen, we don't went to force you to do anything," Robin Interjected, "But I want to be honest with you. We haven't found any trace of Slade, or the creature that tried to take Beast Boy’s powers. We're just concerned that we might have something bigger than what we know coming for us. It would help a lot if you could learn to control your ability again so that--"</p><p> </p><p>"W-wait. Do you want to use me? Like a tool??" Tara abruptly stood from her seat, her eyes widened from disbelief. </p><p> </p><p>The home was broken. She should've known. Everything seemed to be temporary for her.</p><p> </p><p> All the walls that had threatened to be shattered built themselves up again ten times the strength of before in an instant.</p><p> </p><p>"What? No, that isn't--" Robin reached out only for Tara to briskly turn away.</p><p> </p><p>"That's what it sure sounds like!" </p><p> </p><p>"Tara, you know that isn't what they meant." The green changling promptly stood up to bat as he quickly made his way to the fleeing blonde. He grasped hold of her wrist, stopping her in place. </p><p> </p><p>Tara growled snapping her insecure expression on him, "Did you know about this?!" He could clearly see the distrust swallowing her eyes, it caught his breath in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? No! I mean we had talked about, it but never agreed to anything--" For a moment her eyes flashed yellow and the island trembled. </p><p> </p><p> Immediately the Titans jumped to their feet. Their positions indicated they intended to fight, however, it was just instinct for them when something terrible started to happen, it didn't help at all. When Tara laid eyes to this her hair swirled as the fear multiplied and her powers grew in size. Now her hands even flickered the distinct color of yellow.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>https://www.deviantart.com/lovewillfindaway12/gallery/74090239/love-written-in-stone-teen-titans-fan-fic</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Terra stop!" Raven bellowed, teleporting to her in an instant with her dark magic circles. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't call me that, witch!" Now focusing her attention on Raven she stood toe to toe with the sorcerous, sneering. </p><p> </p><p>"You need to calm down." Like a stern mother, Raven glared at Tara refusing to back down, all the while the state the tower was in worsened as items fell from the shelves and some pots shattered. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>https://www.deviantart.com/lovewillfindaway12/gallery/74090239/love-written-in-stone-teen-titans-fan-fic</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Terra, please.." Starfire begged, quickly darting her eyes seeing the lights flickering. </p><p> </p><p>Tara took one look at them all. Their faces, their body language, and the flashes of other people flooded her mind. Strangers she didn't recall scolding her, shouting at her in fear and veto. </p><p> </p><p>'<em>Get out of here</em>!'</p><p> </p><p>'<em>Freak</em>!!'</p><p> </p><p>'<em>You'll kill us all</em>!'</p><p> </p><p>'<em>Go back where you came from, you monster! We never needed you to begin with</em>!'</p><p> </p><p>It was fuzzy, but she remembered. This wasn't the first time she had seen the fear in people's eyes from what she was. Even her school mates graced her with the same treatment, betraying everything she had ever known. Their words scolded her with venom dripping off their lips.</p><p> </p><p>But, despite it all, there was one person that wasn't looking for a fight or argument or someone to blame. He gently squeezed her wrist pulling her down one step into his space. Trusting her with everything he had, even if it could get him hurt. His green eyes weren't filled with animosity or terror, they were soft and genuine. It stupefied her. The shock distracted her and allowed the power building up inside to fizzle out. Her eyes faded to their normal blue hues and her hair stopped swirling, brimming down over her back. </p><p> </p><p>The world suddenly spun and she lost her grip on consciousness for a moment, fainting. Beast Boy caught her, helping her stand. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?" He asked tenderly. </p><p> </p><p>"..." she was speechless. The others sighed in relief. “Why are you doing this?” she uttered, her orbs shaking.</p><p> </p><p>The question confused Beast Boy to silence.</p><p> </p><p>"The towers fine." Spoke Cyborg as he glanced at his arm. He touched a few spots turning back on the lights. The humming of the electricity settling snapped Tara out of her thoughts. She pulled herself up and pushed away from the beast boy. Unable to look anyone in the eyes she slowly backed up the stairs towards the door. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't you understand, <b> this</b> is why you need to learn to control your powers!" Raven motioned to the wreck the tremors had left their living room. </p><p> </p><p>"...I.." Panic coursed ber blood, her heart jumped beats, her body trembled. The fear, the anxiety, the shame all came rushing back to her. "I.." Unable to form words she continued to back walk the stairs. The faces of her peers, the people she had tried helping all those years ago, phased in and out of her vision, amplifying the torment.</p><p> </p><p>"Tara, let us help you." Robin briskly rushed to the stairs sensing her distress.</p><p> </p><p>“..No one can help me,” she mumbled. Shuddering, Tara made it to the top of the stairway, triggering the door to open. Without a moment of hesitation, Tara whirled on her feet, fleeing.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Her choice had been made for her. </p><p> </p><p>She would leave the tower. For good.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> But how?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. "I know you'll do great things.."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bookmark my story to get notifications in your email when new chapters are released!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>CHAPTER TEN</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>"I know you'll do great things.."</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Terra never left her room after that. </p><p> </p><p>While the Titan’s wished they could focus all their attention on the matter at hand, lesser evils still continuously threatened the city. But between peace times the team tirelessly worked with their many contacts to find Slade, hoping the news would appease their distrustful friend. When duty called though, they left to fight to protect their precious city. Unless things were serious, Beast Boy would stay behind to make sure Tara was safe even if she Ignored him.</p><p> </p><p>This was an inconvenience for her. </p><p> </p><p>On the one hand, she was somewhat relieved that they weren't totally stupid and didn’t leave without precautions for her safety.. But this really didn't help with her developing escape plans. How could she sneak around the tower and mark all the cameras and patterns of their drones if she was left with this talkative stalker?</p><p> </p><p>Although, a realization hit her like a train one day when Beast Boy's usual three knocks resounded on her door. </p><p> </p><p>"Tara? Hey.. Are you hungry? I got some foooo~ood." Beast Boy leaned towards the door with an announcing singsong voice hoping it would entice her to come out.</p><p> </p><p> Oh yeah, since she never left her room, food was harder to come by for her. Beast Boy must've figured that out and took it upon himself to bring her meals every day. She usually ignored him, but would eventually lose the battle with her hunger and take his offerings after he left. </p><p> </p><p>The silence was his only company as the door remained shut. She forced her troubled mind to believe maybe he was taking pity on her, but it was something else, something more meaningful. Regardless, the riled and fragile emotions of the stressed teenager reared its ugly head as she snapped at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop bothering me!" She snatched a pillow close to her and flung it as hard as her noodle arm could throw it. The sound caused the man to flinch. The guilt ate him up alive. She barely refused to talk to him, but he would rather hear her harsh words than nothing at all. </p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy huffed, gripping the trey. "There hasn't been much progress on Slade yet. We're still working on it, we <em>will </em>find him.. Also, the others are worried about you. But I'm sure you knew that.." He paused, hanging his head mildly. " I know they seem intimidating to you, but just like I do, they want you to feel safe... and you obviously don't.. Look, I know you don't think you need us, but you aren't alone. Not now and not ever again. So you can stay in your room if you want but I'm going to keep coming back here <em>every</em> <em>day</em> until you get that through your head, even if you hate me for it! Because I care about you… Uh! I-I mean, <em>We</em> care about you.." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Rolling her eyes, she blew a raspberry. Then upon reflection, she turned her pensive eyes to the door. ".." Tara rested her hand over her stomach as a faint growl twisted her insides. With pouting lips she sniffed. "..Fine." She exasperatedly threw over her red bathrobe and stepped to the door letting hIm see her this time. </p><p> </p><p>The gesture was an obvious shock to the slightly shorter teen, but a large grin slithered over his features warmly. "I hope you like it. Usually, Cy would cook the meals, but I made this one especially for you." </p><p> </p><p>"..Aren't you vegetarian?" </p><p> </p><p>"Sure am!"</p><p> </p><p>"..So no meat at all?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not an ounce."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tara stared in blunt disappointment at the sausage, biscuit, scrambled eggs, and milk knowing full well it wasn't what it looked like. But her hunger won out as her stomach decided to perform a mating call right there in the open. </p><p> </p><p>Following a terrible, long silence, Tara squealed and snatched the tray, hurriedly retreating into her sanctuary. </p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy couldn't help the laughter once he processed what happened.</p><p> </p><p>"Sh-Shut up!" Mortified, Tara slid down the door with a whine. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry! Hahaha!" Laughing until his sides hurt, he was now resting on the floor against her door. He sighed heavily. "So, tell me what you think. This is the first time I've ever cooked anything for you. I'd like to hear if you like it."</p><p> </p><p>The food looked well made, it just smelled weird. She was reluctant to try the carefully crafted cuisine, but her stomach pains forced the fork in her hand to take a bite. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes flashed surprised, it wasn't half bad. A little bland than what real meat tasted like, but she continued to eat it until her appetite was sated. He cared about her… Like a <b>lot</b>.. </p><p> </p><p>Then it hit her. </p><p> </p><p>'<em> I think he was more than friends with her..' </em></p><p> </p><p>"Oh!" </p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy had had some kind of fascination of her ever since they met. Like he had a crush on her. He had dragged her all over kingdom come hoping it would at least regain one memory. He risked everything for her to save her life and even left his friends to fight alone just so he could. No matter what she said, or what she did to lose him, he always came back to her like a lost puppy. His obsession with her could be used to her advantage. </p><p> </p><p>But did she really have to do that to him? He had been nothing but kind and loyal. Surely there wasn't anything he had done that would--</p><p> </p><p><em> 'Slade was right.. You don't have any friends </em>.' </p><p> </p><p>She shuddered, the flash image of his cold, narrowed eyes staring daggers through her heart. His kind persona shattered as he turned his back to her.</p><p> </p><p>That's right, even he had the potential to toss her aside. </p><p> </p><p>That was that then. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"So?" His pensive question through the door snapped Tara from her thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yeah, hum, it's great!" She said staring at the empty plate. </p><p> </p><p>His ears twitched, "R-Really?" </p><p> </p><p>"Uh, yeah! Actually, maybe if it isn't much trouble, you could make my meals more often?"</p><p> </p><p>"Do you mean it?" He sounded excited, it made her squirm, allowing pieces of her hair to fall between her eyes. She blew them away, to no avail. </p><p> </p><p>"Sure! I'll even come out, but only when the others are gone.. You're the only one I can trust." Throwing that line in for good measure, she stood up to unlock the door. </p><p> </p><p>When it slid open, the unexpecting boy plummeted onto the floor. His embarrassed expression stared up at her for a moment before she knelt down and bopped his nose, giggling. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>https://www.deviantart.com/lovewillfindaway12/gallery/74090239/love-written-in-stone-teen-titans-fan-fic</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"No matter what, you always seem to make me smile."</p><p> </p><p>That put him at ease, he sat up and nodded at her. "I'll try my best to keep you smiling then." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>It was decided then. </p><p> </p><p>While the Titans were out stopping crimes or searching for Slade and the Thing, Tara would stay with Beast Boy and listening to his many, many, many jokes and stories. To his credit, he always put a smile on her face, even if most of the stories weren't totally funny, his cute giggles after telling the story was what triggered her to do the same. </p><p> </p><p>But it wasn't all games. Inside her mind, she was plotting and scheming. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>While Beast Boy blabbered on and on, Tara made sure to pretend like she was actually listing to his many tangents about video games and some kind of weird adventures surfing the channels with a fanboy villain. Before he could wear her down though, Tara intervened. </p><p> </p><p>“While that's.. Uhm.. fascinating, I was actually hoping I could ask you something,” she said. She took his hand that was pointing at the various buttons and mechanisms on the computer into her gentle palm. The motion caused Beast Boy to halt in his tracks as all his focus was on her. She averted her eyes, seemingly nervous, “Just.. How safe am I here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just worried. What if.. What if Slade does come for me? I’m defenseless..and I don’t know what would happen if-”<br/><br/></p><p>Beast Boy shook his head, comfortingly wrapping his fingers around hers. “Nothing would happen to you, not while I’m still around.” his brave, determined eyes hurt Tara, more than she wanted to admit. But she continued on with her facade.</p><p> </p><p>“While I know you’d do all you can to protect me.. What if Slade defeats you. What if he <em> does </em> get to me? I’m so scared.” she forced herself onto his chest, clinging to him. “I don’t know what I would do if I lost you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah..” Blushing furiously, Beast Boy shyly squirmed. </p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t there.. Any sort of first defense? Say, alarms? You know, so we know he infiltrated the tower? And we could get to safety. Together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.. y-yeah! There’s tons of those! Lots of em!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Good! Maybe you could show me <em> all </em>of the security protocols. I’d feel so much better.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh.. I’m not sure if that's a good idea. Robin said-…” slightly pulling away from her, Beast Boy shrunk into his shoulders with a sharp breath. It wasn’t long before his attention was taken again by an angelic hand gliding over his already burning cheeks. The hand pulled his face to look at her own. She was so close, he could make out every last lash of her perfect, blue eyes. He was shook. </p><p> </p><p>“I understand.. An outsider like me wouldn't be allowed to know that stuff.. Maybe I should just stay in my room then.. I’ll be safe in there..” with a disappointed drull, Tara began to stand, only for Beast Boy to grab her wrist. </p><p> </p><p>“Tara, wait!” she smiled, then turned to him again, only with a much more hurt expression. </p><p> </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not an outsider, not at all.. If it really means that much to you, I can show you.”</p><p> </p><p>Beaming, Tara threw her arms around him. “Oh! Thanks, Beast Boy! Seriously. "You have no idea how much that will help me..”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Beast Boy shivered, a squeal leaving his body, and maybe a bit of his soul as well, before being sucked back into his body by her suddenly pulling away from him. With a quick motion, she had fixed the strands of hair that had fallen over her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>And as promised he did show her <em> everything </em> the next few chances they got while the heroes were out <em> . </em>Right down to the very last camera. </p><p> </p><p>All the while Tara continued to fake her smile, her attitude, her entire being. The very idea of lying to him after he had done so much and even risked the wrath of the other Titans all for her sake left her feeling just as villainous as Slade. However, it was the only way she could be safe. It was too dangerous to stay here any longer.. All the thoughts that she could possibly make a life here, that she could ultimately let herself be friends with them were all clouded by that single memory caught in her mind's eye. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Slade was right.. You don’t have any friends.” </em></p><p> </p><p>It was all the proof she needed to finalize her decision to leave. What was the point of trying if the one person she thought would always be there for her could just decide he didn't care anymore, that she wasn’t worth the effort anymore? The risk was too high.</p><p> </p><p>And remembering that helped dull the pain of lying to Beast Boy. After all, he had already lied to her before.</p><p> </p><p>The evening had set in Jump City. With the final check of the security system, Cyborg yawned heavily. "Alright, y'all, I'm heading to bed." He waved nonchalantly as he made his way out the door. Beast Boy, Robin, and Starfire wished him goodnight. </p><p> </p><p>"I think I'll head to bed too," Robin said after finishing washing the dishes from dinner. </p><p> </p><p>"I shall accompany you!" Starfire beamed.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, goodnight you guys!" Beast Boy waved to them as the door shut after their departure. </p><p> </p><p>He sighed placing the broom back in the closet after his chore was done and decided to head back to his room too, bored. Before he made it to the first step, however, a short chime whistled from the computer system. His elf-like ears twitched hearing the sound. </p><p> </p><p>It was unusual to receive a message this late in the night. When he thought it over it hit him that maybe one of their contacts had picked up a lead on Slade or perhaps the creature under his control. With that in mind, he bounced to the computer and typed away at the keyboard. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh." He blinked seeing it was a message from Titans East. "Her mom sent a message." Under his breath, Beast Boy stated this aloud. He nodded to himself. "Okay."</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Tara was quickly stuffing her bag with everything she brought, which wasn't much, and some food she had packed away from Beast Boy's meals. </p><p> </p><p>Tonight was the night she was planning to leave. She wanted to find Titans East so she could be with her parents, but the jerouny would be long. On foot, it could take up to three days. Of course, she had thought about stealing a car, she had taken lessons from her old man and school, but hadn't gotten her permit yet. She knew it was a solid option though.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She stood, swinging the satchel over her shoulder. The bulking bag accidentally knocked off the battered heart-shaped box onto the floor. She flinched, then groaned leaning down to pick it up, then paused. </p><p> </p><p>An urge struck her. She picked up the box and held it in her hands, unable to make her mind up if she wanted to take it or not. The whole thing would be too big to fit but the hinge was already broken. She snapped the lid off and carefully wrapped the already cracking mirror into her bag with a shirt. And she also decided to take the picture too. Unsure why she couldn't leave it behind, she brushed it off deciding to deal with it later. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, three knocks. </p><p> </p><p>She froze, her blood running cold. What was he doing here this late?? What could he possibly want?? She cautiously turned her sharpened eyes to the door unable to speak. </p><p> </p><p>"Tara, are you up?" He listened for a reply, but none came. "There's a message for you, from your mom."</p><p> </p><p>"What?? Ghu--!" Tripping over herself, Tara toppled to the floor. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, she sent you a video. It's pulled up for you in the living room, no one else is down there so it's safe for you."</p><p> </p><p>"..I'll uhm.. Be there in a bit." Stuttering Tara bit her lip hoping that he would leave. Her wish was granted.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tara rushed to the door hearing the footsteps of her last friend vanish down the hall. After a dumbfounded moment, Tara released the lock on her door and took her first step out. With a timid glance, she looked left to right. The hall was dark, but the dimmed hallway lights helped her traverse the maze-like halls. </p><p> </p><p>The main door was finally in her sights. When the doors opened her eyes were blinded by the bright light of the extravagant television screen providing the only light in the room. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The symbol of their team casted its ever-present shadow over her. With a curt click of her tongue, Tara sneaked to the fridge retrieving water bottles, swiftly stuffing them in her bag. But as she made her way to the exit the nagging feeling stopped her. </p><p> </p><p>Her mother's message. Even though she was on her way to Titans East in the first place, she needed to hear her mom's voice. Maybe it would give her all the strength she needed. </p><p> </p><p>With that in mind, Tara delayed her plan and carefully sat down on the couch with the remote firmly in her hand. She turned her attention to the screen anxious to see her mom. With a click of a button, she was greeted by the smiling face of her mom as the video played.</p><p> </p><p>'Am I recording?..' She was definitely not one for technology, Tara knew that. It made her chuckle despite herself. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, you're live, Miss Markov." A patient, male voice stood from behind the camera. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Okay, uhm. Hi, sweetie. I just want to make a little video telling you that we arrived safely. They've been nothing but helpful and supportive throughout this whole ordeal. I hope you're doing alright." Tara felt the sting of her tears forming behind her eyes. She shook her head, trying her best to keep her brave face. "You've always been such a brave girl. Even after waking without memory, you kept going without any remorse. But maybe this time it would be better if you open your heart to these people. If you won't listen to them.. I hope you'll listen to me. I want you to be happy. Right now it's difficult but if you let them in, maybe you can." </p><p> </p><p>"..Mom.." </p><p> </p><p>"Ah! The camera's dying. Shoot, I forgot to charge it!" The man from behind the camera abruptly shook it, seemingly checking the battery life. For a moment she saw his face. A handsome man with shoulder-length, black hair, and eyes to match. </p><p> </p><p>"That's alright! Tara, I love you! I'll see you soo-" the connection was cut to black. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Stunned, Tara stared in disbelief at the screen. Even her mom wanted her to make friends with these people. She didn't even seem the least bit angry at them for ripping them away from their life. Had she been too hard on them?.. Maybe even harder on herself? </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>So what if she was Terra? That was the past, a past she had one memory of for that matter. These people, the Titans, wouldn't stop living in the past. She wasn't Terra anymore. And even though she might have wanted a relationship with them deep down, the thought of anyone looking at her the way Beast Boy did in her vision was all the motivation she needed to never try. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, mom.. But I can't stay here. I'll have to disobey you this time." Whispering firmly, Tara quickly made the trek up the stairs, through the door, down the long, red carpet hallway, and out the final door. </p><p> </p><p>Salty, fresh sea air collided with her skin and the relief of being out was exhilarating. She excitedly ventured down the rocky terrain until reaching the edge of the island. She paused as the sinking feeling of her plan not being totally thought through hit her like a slap on the face. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh.. Right, duh! I'm on an island." Tara could swim fairly decently. But she wasn't sure about being able to swim that far. </p><p> </p><p>She shook her fist at her side tearing at every option she had at this point. Should she cut her losses and think of something else? But she had come too far, there had to be a different way off. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay.. Powers.." She cautiously raised her hands. "If you <em> really </em> exist.. Then help me.." With one hand outstretched to a loose rock on the end of the island, she closed her eyes with struggling grunts. She clenched her teeth, speaking through her strain, "Come… on.. rock! ..Budge!" Her hand started to strobe a bright yellow, and just when she thought the connection was made a burst of energy erupted, flinging her back on her side. </p><p> </p><p>She hissed, cradling her shoulder when the pain set in, "What the hell..!" Bitterly staggering to her feet she raised her hand to try again until a voice froze her in place. </p><p> </p><p>"You were just going to leave without saying goodbye?" </p><p> </p><p>Caught like a deer in the headlights, Tara's expression soured. "..How did you know?" She turned to face Beast Boy.</p><p> </p><p>"I know you take me for an idiot.. And you'd be sort of correct...but I'm not as dumb as you think." He crossed his arms. "You were lying to me."</p><p> </p><p>Tara Clicked her tongue, briskly turned from him. "You can't stop me! I'm going to get off this damn island, you can't keep me locked like a prisoner here! I want to be with my mom, you have no idea what it's like not having her with me."</p><p> </p><p>His ears lowered for a brief moment. "I don't.. Huh?.." He sighed shaking his head. "You aren't trapped here. We're trying to keep you safe. Think this through." He began to carefully walk to her with an outstretched hand. "It's dangerous for you to be out of our sight."</p><p> </p><p>"If it's so dangerous-- no.. If <em> I'm </em> so dangerous then maybe it's better if you get rid of me. Get me out of your precious city." Tara kicked a small chunk of rock, sending it flying until gravity swallowed it into the sea. With a frustrated groan, the blonde beauty plopped down with her arms hugging her knees to her chest. ".. Terra already betrayed you guys. Why should you care what happens to her replacement? All this effort.. It's just wasted on me. "</p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy blinked his eyes unsure what to say. He could tell something else was on her mind but he decided to just sit down a few feet away next to her and lean back on his hands. </p><p> </p><p>"..Do you still feel sad around me?" </p><p> </p><p>It was a question that took him a moment to process. When his widened eyes met her own, all he could see was distress in hers. He breathed a raspberry, casting his gaze to the horizon of the moon glittering over the sea. He shyly groans.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd be the one lying if I said no." </p><p> </p><p>"..I caused so much pain. You still feel it. I mean she-..well we both were awful to you. She tried to kill you. She broke your heart. And I lead you on and lied. Its better if I leave. That way you won't be burdened by your need to help me."</p><p> </p><p>"Tara.." He watched her stand with her hands gripping tightly into fists.</p><p> </p><p>"Look whatever, okay? Let's just go inside now." She curtly turned, heading back to the tower, but Beast Boy stopped her with something unexpected. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Let's go out." Stretching nonchalantly, Beast Boy stood up. Tara raised a brow as he skipped to be in front of her, his hands in his pockets. "I think you need to get out of the tower for a while. You've been stressing out ever since you got here and I want to help you feel better."</p><p> </p><p>Tara shyly shuffled, "But.. The Titans.. Won't they get mad if you do that? I mean the whole reason I'm here is because, "its dangerous".."</p><p> </p><p>"Let me deal with them." The green changling held out his arm to her as if he were a prince offering his lady to dance, "Do you trust me?" </p><p> </p><p>That sentence strangely gnawed at her. She glanced around, thinking it over, then locked eyes with him. "Mhm," She nodded softly, reaching out for him. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright! Up we go!" He gracefully twisted her on his back and transformed into a pterodactyl, inciting a terrified squeal from the lady. She groped his neck tightly, fearful of falling off his beastly form as his powerful wrings sprung into action. </p><p> </p><p>The cool wind of the evening brushed her pale skin as she was whisked away through an endless sky of diamonds. When Tara dared to open her eyes, she immidaly forgot all her woes as she stared out over the horizon. Up in the clouds she reached to touch the elusive mist with her hand. A hesitant smile turned into a glimmering grin as she held both her arms up in the air gleefully whooping when Beast Boy suddenly took a dive, spiraling. </p><p> </p><p>When he flew straight again it was just above the water, close enough that his tripod feet were skidding along the edge. Tara peeked over to see her reflection in the purple ocean. She carefully laid on her stomach, reaching down to run her hand along the ripples. It was freezing, but the smile on her face was all she could see reflected back at her. No terrifying reflections of past regrets, just her and her best friend. </p><p> </p><p>Inching back to lace her arms around Beast Boy, Tara’s eyes fell, snuggling against him. Beast Boy was glad she couldn’t see his face because green wouldn't be the only color there.</p><p> </p><p>When they finally landed, it was on a small ridge overlooking the city. He carefully rested his feet on the grassy land and morphed back to a human being, with her piggybacking on his back. Tara continued to cling to him, lost in a daydream. And while he wouldn’t have minded staying like that, he could feel his heart thrumming in his ears by this point, and it wasn’t just from the show off flight.</p><p> </p><p>After soaking up the warmth of her embrace, he finally cleared his throat. “Hey, we’re here.” </p><p> </p><p>“Mhhmm?” she raised her head to look over his shoulder, “Oh!” sporadically she pushed away from him, flopping to the soft grass. Beast Boy cringed before she held up a thumbs up, “I’m good!”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“This place is beautiful,” Tara stated. It had been a little over thirty minutes since they had sat down on the grass, feeling the salty breeze kiss their faces every once in a while.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you brought me here once. I like to come back every so often.” He turned his head to her, seeing her huddled up with her knees to her chest. “You cold?” </p><p> </p><p>“Mm.” she shook her head. “I’m fine.” </p><p> </p><p>There was silence again. </p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy crossed his legs and placed his hands in his lap, blowing air. Rolling his lips into his mouth, he scrapped his noggin for anything he could talk to her about. But Tara was the one to speak first.</p><p> </p><p>"Beast Boy?"</p><p> </p><p>"What's up?"</p><p> </p><p>"I need to tell you something, something important."</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds pretty serious… Does it have to do with why you freaked out so fast the other night?" Tara meekly nodded, her bangs shadowing her face. Beast Boy scratched at his head, "look, I know it bothers you so you don't need to force yourself. I promise, whatever it is, I won't be angry or push you away." </p><p> </p><p>"You need to hear this." She spoke louder, more firm. He lost his voice, dryly swallowing. "..I.. Remembered something." </p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy's eyes sparkled, "What?! Are you for real?? What was.. it--?" Her half teared expression shut down all the excitement he had. Taking a more serious tone he grimaced, "I take it isn't a pleasant memory."</p><p> </p><p>Tara bit down on her bottom lip resisting the urge to cry, "I think.." She looked up at him and saw how enduring his face was, full of compassion and care, but when she blinked the image of the memory of his scowling sneer replaced it for a moment until she hurriedly blinked again. </p><p> </p><p>"Tara?" He saw the fear flash in her eyes so he quickly swept her hands into his. "You're okay. You're safe. And loved. I'm your friend, you can tell me anything."</p><p> </p><p>He meant it. She could see it clearly in his eyes. With a shaky, calming breath, Tara cleared ber mind, then captured his eyes in hers. "I think it was the night I betrayed you." She could see behind his brave fave, there was a hint of guilt that had seeped through. </p><p> </p><p>"Tell me more."</p><p> </p><p>"There was this hall of mirrors. I was surrounded by my own image, I was horrified and disgusted. I was crying and apologizing, but you were angry.. So angry. And when I reached out to you..you said.."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'Slade was right, you don't have any friends.' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ashamed, Beast Boy turned his head away. The memory of that night was seared into his psyche permanently. It was one of his biggest regrets in his short life. However, with Tara starting the arduous journey of rebuilding her memory from scratch, he felt he could hopefully rectify it.</p><p> </p><p> He breathed through his nose, calming his racing heart until all he could hear was the chilly noises of the bustling city across the bay. He turned back to face her, determined.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I ask what made you remember?" He was afraid asking her would upset Tara more, but she seemed somewhat relieved that was his response. He eyed her carefully as she dug through her satchel, pushing away at the items inside until landing on the one she sought. She pulled out a shirt, carefully holding something. "What is that?" Curious, he asked. </p><p> </p><p>"..The thing that made me remember.. But please don't get mad.." </p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Why would I be--.." She unfolded the shirt, presenting the cracked mirror of the box he made for her. At first his features drug sullenly, then he sighed exasperatedly. "I see." </p><p> </p><p>"..Sorry.. I didn't mean to break it. When I looked at my reflection inside, that's when I started to remember that night. I dropped it on accident."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, you were going to take it with you even though it was broken?" The realization made them both blush fiercely. </p><p> </p><p>"Mm! No! I mean! Uhm.. Yeah, well, it seemed like a waste not to." She settled on that lame excuse before puffing up her cheeks with a sniff. </p><p> </p><p>The silence was so thick it could be cut with a knife. That was until beast boy suddenly howled, startled the girl.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Aaaaaa! This sucks! Why couldn't your first memory be something good?? Like when you stopped your first bad guy? Or when you joined the team??... Or.. When we met.." In his fit, the teen flung back onto the grass staring at the starry sky. The wind brushed over him. "I think I get it now. You were afraid that we were lying to you, right? You remembered me turning my back on you so it made it harder to trust us."</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe the reason why I remembered the betrayal was because the old me is telling me not to get cozy with you guys. 'Just be normal'. That's a chant that has been stuck in my head ever since I woke up with amnesia... I've done horrible things." She slowly lifted her hands, staring at her palms in disgust. Beast Boy softly watched her, listening. "I destroyed Jump City. I tried to murder the only family I ever knew. I trained and apprenticed with the most disgusting human being alive. After all of that.. Why should you forgive me? As Tara, I'm a blank slate.. I can start again.. Like a butterfly coming out of a cocoon. I'm reborn. I can make new friends. I can have a new family. But everyone was so warm and inviting to me even knowing who I was.. I can't understand why you still care! I.. See you all laugh together and be a family. I wanted that! I wanted to be a part of it all! To Actually be a part of something bigger than me, to belong with you all there!. But I'm scared to even try again."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"..Why are you scared?" </p><p> </p><p>Tara clapped her hand over her delicate lips choking back a silent sob. She clenched her eyes shut, "I don't want to be alone again!" The gravity of that statement bursting from the helpless girl caused Beast Boy's heart to swell. "I'm terrified I'll screw it up again! All my life that's all I've done is fuck up every chance at a new life! Why should this time be any different? How can I trust myself to make the right choices?!" Slapping her hands over her eyes, Tara cried out, agonized. "It's too much! I don't deserve <em> any </em>of your kindness! I don't deserve anything at all! I should be hated!" The images of her peers at the very thought that she was Terra crumbling in fear or hatred flashed in her mind. "Everyone already does! But I hurt you and the Titans most of all, I deserve your wrath but you embraced and welcomed me with open arms and I can't accept that!" </p><p> </p><p>"..." Sitting up, the beast boy stared at the sobbing blonde. His eyes were sharp with guilt and understanding. It was hard to breathe, watching her twitch and whaile. He could tell she had been holding that in first a long time. And for a split moment, Tara and Terra became one in the same again. He deeply inhaled, then slowly let it out. "Yes. You did do awful things. You did try to annihilate us. You did join Slade. But you also did the right thing in the end. You <em> are </em>capable of making the right choice. I know you are. Don't you see? We all care about you, your our friend, and you always will be. I pushed you away once, and for you, that was the final straw. I'm just as at fault for what happened back then." Beast Boy crawled up to her trying to pull her hands from her face so he could dry her tears, but she jerked away from him. </p><p> </p><p>"Stop it!! All you've ever done since we met is blame yourself! Stop caring about me! I need you to hate me! Maybe then I can live with all I've done to you!"</p><p> </p><p>"I can't do that."</p><p> </p><p>"Why?!" Screaming, Tara threw her hands from her face exposing her puffy, eyes and drenched, swollen cheeks. She was at her limit. He looked her dead in the eyes, and smiled, swiping his thumb over her face. </p><p> </p><p>"Because I love you."</p><p> </p><p>Nothing could compare to the shock that rattled Tara to her core. It was like the world stopped on a dime. Suddenly the sounds of the far off city ceased to exist as a ringing in her ears replaced it. She couldn't process her feelings. </p><p> </p><p>"...B..Beast.. Boy.." He'd still loved her after all that's happened between them? She shook her head running her fingers through her hair, hanging them on her scalp, "it's too much. I'm too confused."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah! No! Please, I wasn't asking for an answer!" He viciously shook his hands, whining embarrassed. "I-I just wanted you to know you would always have me by your side." he poked his indexes together, shyly lowering his eyes, speaking more quietly. "Just because I might be sad that the Terra I know is gone doesn't mean I don't like the one I know now. I'll support you. I'll never turn against you again. That was all. I don't want you to tell me you feelings, I know you're not ready for it. "</p><p> </p><p>She seemed a bit calmer from His clear up. With the burning over her checks becoming less prevalent, Tara shuffled to wiped her face with the sleeve of her sweater. She sniffles, peaking over her wrist to look at her friend who was now staring out at the city, giving her space. For a moment, his confession rang in her ears continuously as she pulled herself together. </p><p> </p><p><em> 'So.. I was right </em> ..' She found herself thinking. <em> 'He really does love me. I don't get it..'  </em></p><p> </p><p> ...“...I’m sorry, Beast Boy. I lied to you and toyed with your emotions. I was selfish, anxiety polluted my judgment.” she scoffed, “In the end, I’m letting history repeat itself all over again." She bit the nail on her thumb, clenching her jaw in hopes of preventing a sob, "I really am the worst."</p><p> </p><p>Picking at the grass, Beast Boy fondly smiled. "..That day.. In the park when you approached me for the first time since we reunited?" Tara kept her eyes to the ground as Beast Boy continued, "I told you about the past, and how it all began .. But I never got to say how I never wanted it to end like that. If nothing else.. I wanted us to all live in the tower, stopping crime and be a family, happily ever after.." He sighed distantly laying his chin on his knees. "If only."</p><p> </p><p>"..You and I have a lot of baggage to work through," Tara pulled her legs up to her chest once again, cautiously glancing from him to the sparkling ocean. "I think we should start over, for real this time."</p><p> </p><p>"Let's make a promise then." Beast Boy turned to Tara holding out his pinky. His face was too cute as she pushed her hand to his without much thought. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay.." </p><p> </p><p>"Let's promise to never keep secrets from each other ever again." </p><p> </p><p>It was a simple request, but one that carried weight to it. Their past had been nothing but lies, trauma, and heartbreak. No more did she want to hurt him. Threw it all, Beast Boy had stood by her side, loved her even at her worst, and she truly believed that if anyone could save her from herself, it would be this boy. With that resolve, Tara tightly slid her delicate pinky over his, as if sealing the promise. </p><p> </p><p>"I also promise to come to you when I'm overwhelmed, when I feel like the walls are closing in on me, or when I feel like the world is against me. After everything you've done for me, Beast Boy, I'd trust you with my life, and I hope that I can make up for all the horrible things I've done." </p><p> </p><p>It was a simple smile, but from him, it seemed to sparkle just as brightly as the water did, reflecting off the moon. "Then its settled!"  </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, just over the hill, an ominous, shadowed figure of a human silhouette and the loyal creature crouching just behind them, kept their vigilant eyes on the two young teenagers with a high tech night scope. On his stomach, laying in the grass with stealth on his side, the man raised his hand to touch the communication device in his ear to contact his master. "I've got them in my sight.. <em> sir </em>." Adding some sarcasm at his master's title, the young man continued to hold position, except now loading the stun riffle full of tranquilizers. "Shall I go ahead with the next phase?" He impatiently aimed the gun at Tara, finger already itching to pull the trigger. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"<em> No. </em>" Came the growling voice on the other end. </p><p> </p><p>"But-- Sir, I have her in my sight! I could get her <em> right now </em>!"</p><p> </p><p><em> "Patience. I realize you want to save those precious to you, but time is on our side. We can't collect her.. Not yet </em>."</p><p> </p><p>The gun rattled in his hands, clenching his teeth in anger with a harsh breath. </p><p> </p><p>"<em> Don't do anything rash. You know what will happen </em>." The warning paused his crusade.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>His eyes flashed fearfully and he quickly threw the gun down turning to face the stagnant creature as if checking to see if it was okay then sighed shakily, hanging his head in obedience. "Yes.."</p><p><br/>" <em> Yes, what? </em>"</p><p> </p><p>His nostrils flared, shutting his eyes tightly in anguish. "Yes, sir." …..</p><p> </p><p>Back below on the cliffside of the ocean, Beast Boy threw his arms over each other with a satisfied grin, happy to finally have Tara on his side.. "And also, no more apologies! Starting tonight, we're friends." </p><p> </p><p>Tara beamed, delighted to hear the excitement in his voice. After a moment of quiet, Tara suddenly stood to her feet throwing her fist in the air. The motion startled the shape shifter beside her, inciting a grunt. "I'm going to gove this everything I've got! I'll train until my fingers bleed if I have to!"</p><p> </p><p>With his jaw slacking, Beast Boy blinked his forest orbs, "So you'll try to learn your powers?" Her confident smile was all the answers he needed. Beast Boy burst out laughing, then he stood up too, mimicking her, "Hell yeah! You'll be the best geoforce user on the earth!" </p><p> </p><p>Tara breathed a calming sigh, placing the hand her hand in the air over her heart tenderly. "I'm going to do this, I have to for myself. I've got the keep fighting. I'll figure out who I Used to be, and I'll work hard to figure out who I <em> want </em> to be. "</p><p> </p><p>Beast boy pats her on the back, "whatever you decide, the Titans, and I, will support it through and through." Beast Boy yawned, patting his mouth, then stretching his arms above his head. "We should head back. It'll be hell if the others find out we're gone." </p><p> </p><p>A look of guilt crossed her features, " I'll take the hit for it!" She boldly held up a fist. "I'll make sure they know you were just doing your job and keeping me safe!"</p><p> </p><p>"Haha, it's fine, I broke the rules too. We can share the blame. I'm sure they won't be too upset.. I hope.." He ran his hand over his pockets unsurely then grazed something bulking from the right pocket. His face lit up in realization. "Oh, yeah!" He swooped his hand inside and removed a silver comb shaped like a butterfly. "Here." He held it out to her. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tara locked her eyes on the seemingly harmless object, but oddly felt drawn to it. It also made her shift uncomfortably. "That's mine." She blurted, knowing this feeling of discomfort all too well. She felt it when she used her powers, when she found that picture, and she felt it now. </p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy quirked his eyes, "Yeah, it is." He sounded surprised but the look in her eyes told him the answer to his question already so he swallowed them. "I was going to use it as a last resort if I couldn't convenience you to stay. I had a whole speech and stuff about how it's never too late to start over and junk, but I won't be needing it now." </p><p> </p><p>Tara hesitated. She wanted that comb, like it whispered to her although she couldn't tell if what it had to say was good. When she finally did take it, it was as if a shock of electricity went through her. Her whole hand tingled all the way through her spine, shivering. Then a voice, almost too faint and gentle to hear, spoke to her in her minds eye. </p><p> </p><p>'<em>Tara, this is yours now. I'm giving it to you because, even though you can't see it now, you will bloom into a beautiful butterfly, just like this one. And also like it, you'll shine brighter than any of us. .. I know you will do great things.</em>.' And that was it. She couldn't see the person talking to her. But this young man's tender words of love and encouragement filled her heart with affection and longing.</p><p> </p><p>A single tear fell from her lid. The distant yells of her friend snapped her back to her senses, inciting a gape from the girl. Her hand clasped tightly on the comb, unwilling to let it go now. Beast Boy, his eyes sharp with worry, grasped her shoulders waiting for her to tell him what happened. She looked to him, at first as if straight through him, then the light returned to her eyes. She smiled raising her hands to rest over his, sweetly. </p><p> </p><p>"..Looks like not all my memories are doom and gloom." </p><p> </p><p>A relieved chuckle breathed from his nose as he nodded, softly helping her place the comb in her bangs. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>https://www.deviantart.com/lovewillfindaway12/gallery/74090239/love-written-in-stone-teen-titans-fan-fic</em>
</p><p> </p><p>….</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. "I'm proud.. I guess.."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bookmark my story to get notifications in your email when new chapters are released!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>CHAPTER ELEVEN</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>"I'm proud.. I guess.."</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This night had been one of the most emotionally taxing Tara had endured in her short life. However, tonight was also very rewarding. Not only had she finally started to accept herself, but she had also gained a trustful ally in her quest for self-love. The road ahead was an arduous one, but with Beast Boy and the other Titans cheering her on, she felt more confident she could actually make something better of herself and start anew. </p><p> </p><p>Tonight was also a night she didn’t want to end. While by this point it had been almost an hour since their departure from the tower, Tara found herself wishing it was longer. There was something about Beast Boy that set her mind at ease. Perhaps it was the nostalgia from her former life that was forcing her into a box, but the more she got to see his smile, his life, his wit, she noticed herself growing fonder of him. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, we’re back.” Stated the green bean himself as they landed onto the island. After transforming back to his humanoid form with Tara firmly planted on his back, he breathed a fresh pint of the crisp air. </p><p> </p><p>“Am I not heavy for you?” Tara asked, peeking over his shoulder, intentionally leaning all her body weight forward with a sly edge to her voice. </p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy smirked, suddenly jerking to the right, then left, throwing off her own balance causing her to grip tighter to his neck with a shrill giggle. He hopped around in a circle, speaking after every bounce, “Does. That. Answer. Your. Ques-tion?” </p><p> </p><p>“Hahah! Oh my god, please stop! I’m gonna hurl!” she squealed, the rodeo-like ride finally came to a halt as they both gasped for different reasons. Once he caught his breath he grinned. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>https://www.deviantart.com/lovewillfindaway12/gallery/74090239/love-written-in-stone-teen-titans-fan-fic</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I could do this all day.” he gently sat her down, then fixed the butterfly comb that had begun to sink down her sun-kissed locks after the show he put her through. </p><p> </p><p>Tara blushed, feeling his gloved fingers caress her so familiarly. It gave her goosebumps, but that wasn't news. She would have been surprised if his touch didn’t leave a physical reaction. That was just how it was with him. She didn’t want to put a label on it or even dwell on it. There were bigger issues on her plate than how she felt right now. Right now, she only had small bits of her memories intact and tremendous ‘earth bending’ powers to control. There wasn't any time to worry about anything else. So, Tara just smiled, brushing it off entirely, even downright ignoring the butterflies in her stomach as she placed her hand over the strap of her satchel.</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect!” Beast Boy proclaimed, throwing his loose fists over his hips. He turned his nose up with accomplishment. Tara snidely quirked her head, raising a bro.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re awfully good at doing hair,” she remarked.</p><p> </p><p>“If I am it's thanks to Raven.” shrugging nonchalantly he turned on his heels. This seemed to surprise the girl behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Raven?” she gapped, “I didn’t know she had another hobby besides making people miserable.”</p><p> </p><p>“No way! She’s totally awesome .. once you get to know her. She’s the one who cuts our hair. She doesn't like to talk about it much, but she's really good at it! Starfire was the one that introduced her to styling though. She’s been trying to teach me how to cut my own hair, but it isn’t going so well.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can imagine.” for some reason, when she thought of Raven and Beast Boy together like that it made her feel .. unpleasant. “I mean, I didn't expect that, but like, she’s so moody.” Tara carefully made her way up the dim-litted terrain toward the tower. With the moon their only source of light, it was difficult to maneuver. Beast Boy seemed to be handling it better, but she expected that since he had lived on the island for multiple years now. But when he heard her sudden opinion he tripped.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s really not as bad as you think.” turning to face her, Beast Boy held out his hand to help her over a small divot in the dirt path. Their eyes connected and Tara had never seen him look like that. “A lot happened to make her that way. She hates having things change out of her comfort zone when it comes to people. I mean, when Cyborg threatened to quit the team one time, she was totally freaking out even if she tried not to show it. It bothers her to lose people she has grown accustomed to.. It was especially hard when it came to losing you though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?? Have you not seen how pissed she gets whenever I even so much as breathe??”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know. It's just..” he rubbed his neck, “Complicated, you need to get to know her to understand what I mean.”</p><p> </p><p>“..You’re pretty close to her, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“She's important to me. She helped me get through a lot of things.” he shook his head, turning to Tara with a lighter expression, “All I want is for you two to be friends again, or at least not send death glares at each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can't promise anything.. But I will try. After all, I don't remember everything that happened between us, but I don't want to piss off the witch of darkness any more than I already have.” </p><p> </p><p>Reaching the entrance to the tower, Beast Boy entered the security code on the panel triggering the door to open. He half turned to her, the glint of the moonlight behind them sparkled in his lidded eye, “We should be quiet now, don't want the others to wake up.” placing a finger over his lips, Beast Boy whispered this. Tara nodded, following closely behind him. </p><p> </p><p>The entrance hall was dimly lit, but it was easier to see than outside under the moonlight. Treading carefully down the red carpet hall, they finally made it to the living room entrance where the doors automatically opened for them. </p><p> </p><p>"Looks like the coast is clear." Beast Boy whispered to the girl beside him, only for the lights to abruptly flick on, startling them. </p><p> </p><p>With crossed arms sat Raven and Robin together, leaning against the kitchen table across from the couch. They looked mildly annoyed, even downright angry as they stared at the two busted, frozen figures atop the stairs. </p><p> </p><p>"Not as clear as you'd like it to be," Robin remarked tilting his chin upwards lightly. </p><p> </p><p>"Robin. Raven! Lovely to see you.. So late."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Where have you been? You didn't have your communicator on you, what if something happened?" Raven began to barade the beast boy like a worried mother as they made their way to the center of the room. </p><p> </p><p>"I know, I know, I'm sorry. I-"</p><p> </p><p>"It was my fault." Tara pushed Beast Boy behind her, sternly staring into the eyes of the other two. They turned their attention to her. "I was going to run away. Beast Boy was the one that convinced me not to. If it weren't for him, I'd be gone." </p><p> </p><p>"Geez," Robin sighed, placing a hand over his forehead. "We were worried about <em> both </em> of you! '' Robin sounded less upset now, taking a relieved frazzled tone. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry." Tara bowed her head to the two of them in remorse. This surprised them. "I was closed-minded and willfully ignorant just for my own self-loathing. I have been terrified I might be something other than normal ever since Beast Boy found me. I was overwhelmed and I let my anxiety fuel my judgment." </p><p> </p><p>"Tara.." Beast Boy blinked his eyes in shock. </p><p> </p><p>"I hope I can start over with you all." Raising her fragile expression, Tara tried to smile. </p><p> </p><p>Robin grinned, "Yes, of course you can. And I'm sorry too. We haven't been the greatest support in the world. All we've been doing is comparing you to the Terra we knew when we should've been getting to know <em> you. </em> Beast Boy seems to be the only one who is able to do that at the moment." They shared a glance, "But we'll try harder."</p><p> </p><p>"..At least now I don't have to form a search party." Raven sighed, turning her ruffled expression away. Beast Boy smirked. </p><p> </p><p>"Awwwwww, look how nervous you are!~" baby talking, Beast Boy pulled Raven’s cheek, then promptly received a punch in the gut. He wheezed. "Right… My bad.. Won't happen again!" Puffing up strained words, Beast Boy groaned, hunching over. </p><p> </p><p>"..'Complicated', huh?" Tara crossed her arms watching Raven hurriedly scuffle from the living room. </p><p> </p><p>"You really pushed her over the edge this time," Robin remarked, half laughing as he poked Beast Boy in the back of the head. </p><p> </p><p>The green teen shoed his hand away once he regained the ability to breathe. He unsteadily rose half his body , tears beading at the corners of his eyes, as he held a shaky thumbs-up through another wheeze. "' S'nothing I can't handle."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Life at the tower was more enjoyable after that. Tara had begun to accept her surroundings and even was getting more used to this stranger's room, calling it her own. Beast Boy was able to fix the box that had become more dear to her. The mirror was the only thing unsalvageable, but after overhearing the two of them chatting at her door while he passed by, Cyborg offered to make a replacement for the box, if she wanted. While she could tell Beast Boy was mildly embarrassed, he was excited about it along with her when they both accepted.</p><p> </p><p>Tara had learned how to put the butterfly comb in her hair. Starfire was a surprisingly good teacher. As she sat on the violet, circle-shaped bed holding a mirror while she watched the princess’ perfectly slender fingers part her blonde locks and slip the comb in her bangs, she couldn't help but smile, feeling natural instead of anxious. It was.. A relief. </p><p> </p><p>It was hard sometimes, especially that first day after her attempted escape. Every time she would march to her door and try to leave, she would pause misstep feeling the embarrassment take over, and scramble back into her bed with a whine. Luckily, she wasn't alone anymore. </p><p> </p><p>"Yo! Tara! Get up, girl! It's breakfast time!" Cyborg pounded at her door, seemingly excited. It startled her to say the least as she sprung from the bed and hurried to the door. When it slid ajar, she was greeted by his towering form grinning cheesily down at her. "Come on! I made pancakes!" He ushered her with his overly large hand as he trotted for the kitchen down the red carpet. </p><p> </p><p>Tara blinked her eyes, astonished. "UH! Yeah!" She stumbled from her abode and rushes to catch up with the alarmingly fast cyborg.</p><p> </p><p>She barely stopped herself before she crashed into his back when he suddenly halted at the door waiting for them to slide open. "Tara's here, everyone can dig in!" He announced as he stepped to the side to present the flustered blonde. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, glorious! We have saved you the seat!" Starfire hovered momentarily in her seat and motioned with her hand to the seat beside her. She seemed to barely contain her excitement as Tara mindfully made her way to the chair set just for her. When she sat down, Starfire threw her arms around her, rubbing her cheek with her own. "I'm so glad you made it!" She giggled. </p><p> </p><p>Tara found herself laughing, with a shy blush. She was at their table, they weren't treating her differently. They even waited for her before they started to eat. She almost wanted to cry, but she wouldn't allow herself to. She breathed deeply and held it in trying to control it. That was when a plate was set in front of her filled to the brim with pancakes and a mountain of syrup. She glanced up, connecting with Beast Boy's soft eyes. </p><p> </p><p>He didn't say anything, just smiled as he sat down too with his own plate, as Tara tasted the delectable dish she couldn't help the joyful tears that sprung in her eyes, but she blinked them away. </p><p> </p><p>"How is it?" Robin inquiries. Following the question, the others turned their attention to her where she smiled brightly. </p><p> </p><p>"It's everything I hoped for."</p><p> </p><p>Tara thought about that moment while she sat in Starfire’s bed while her hair was being fixed. It made her cringe a little, feeling a little childish. It wasn't her style to be so emotional, but after the time she'd had, maybe she deserved to be. </p><p> </p><p>"Finished!" Starfire beamed. "How do you like it?" </p><p> </p><p>"It's perfect." Tara turned her head from side to side in the mirror. "I'm not good with stuff like this. Never been much for makeup either." Gently sliding her fingertips over the comb she turned to Starfire. "I’m sure it will hold my bangs back while I'm trying today."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you nervous?"</p><p> </p><p>Truthfully, she was. Her powers were out of control and the only person who was able to help her before was Slade. Obviously, that wouldn't be an option, so she had to rely on her new friends. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah.. I mean, I tried to use them before but it literally blew up in my face so I don't know what I'm going to do. It's like, I can feel the connection start to align, but then it poofs out of sight. It's like trying to grab something that's just barely out of reach." Tara nervously rubbed her head. "It sounds stupid when I try to explain it, huh?" </p><p> </p><p>"Ah! Of course not! I do not think that at all. I understand, truly." Starfire shook her hands then sat beside her. "But I'm sure it will come to you."</p><p> </p><p>Uncertainty clouded her orbs when she casted them down to her trembling hands. "Yeah.."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Here, you might want these, just in case you blow something up in your face." Cyborg offered a pair of goggles, brown leather laced the outer rims of the clear plastic. </p><p> </p><p>Tara pensively glanced to the side seeing Starfire smiling obliviously and waving at her, ‘<em> Of course she told him </em>.’ Tara gave an exasperated sigh. “Guess I can’t wear this then.” her pale fingers guided the butterfly from her hair, slipping it into her pocket.</p><p> </p><p>When Tara grasped the goggles she had this feeling oddly rush through her. She was content when they were over her eyes like this is normal for her. Once they were over her face she recalled the picture, now resting safely in the newly refurbished box. She was wearing goggles similar to these. She tucked her bangs into the band to keep them out of her face and stretched her arms. </p><p> </p><p>The training base on the island was large, perhaps a fraction of a football field. It fit just perfectly on the island beside the tower. The ten-foot-tall stadium tower sitting on the far end of the training ground housed Robin and Raven. They were waiting for Tara to get the jitters out before they preceded with anything. </p><p> </p><p>The stated plan was for Tara to move some boulders. The machines that Cyborg built would scoop out a chunk of the earth and set it in front of her, then when she would push the rock to the one-foot goal using her Geoforce, the machine would then scoop another piece for her to try again while a second, mobile machine, recycled the previous bolder.</p><p> </p><p>Tara was anxious. She continuously jumped in place and loosened her body, then acted like she was going to try, then panic and quickly turn away, jogging in circles, repeating the process. </p><p> </p><p>"She's nervous," Raven murmured as she observed. She was scrunched up on the rolling chair with her arms crossed and legs up against her chest. Her knees leaned against the wall with her head. </p><p> </p><p>Robin nodded, "Yeah, but I don't blame her." He sighed, scratching at his head. He grabbed his communication device from the mechanism table in front of them that controlled everything within the training ground's space, then spoke, "How's the force field holding up, Cyborg?" </p><p> </p><p>'<em> She’s purring like a kitten' </em>, was the reply. </p><p> </p><p>They had to have some form of protection while outdoors, for Tara’s safety that was imperative. If Slade wanted to, he could try to snatch Tara while training. They had to be cautious. That said, Robin had already discussed with their tech-savvy friend about the situation. The forcefield generator was his solution. It took a week to build delaying the training, but it was worth the wait. The force-feildwas able to scale the entire length of the field and was tall half as tall as the tower. The problem was stability. With that wide of an area to cover and such little time to construct the Generator, too much force from outside sources, or an accidental rock went flying, might cause the field to be severed. </p><p> </p><p>Still, the comfort of having that around Tara did help her feel safe. That wasn't the main issue. It was her unstable powers that worried her. The boulder was sitting there and the task of moving it on her own was daunting. She was panicking, doubting, helplessly dreading the ultimate sting of failure that would await her. </p><p> </p><p>Then she felt pressure on her shoulder. A soft, light touch pulling her from her crippling anxiety and back into the light. She couldn't help gasping feeling startled until her eyes met the cool hues of green. </p><p> </p><p>"It's okay." Beast Boy grinned. It was like a breath of fresh air. Tara breathed deeply through her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>"It's just, I don't know if I can do this.." She wrung her hands together, staring at the boulder that felt like it was towering over her. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't let yourself go down that road. Look at me." It was as if she were under a spell. She obeyed without question even surprising herself as she locked eyes with him. "Don't get stuck on what you think is impossible. If you do, you won't be able to see past it."</p><p> </p><p>"..I guess." </p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy understood she was unsure. He nodded to himself and suddenly jumped into a low fighting stance. "You need to visualize what you want the rock to do. Once you get that image in your mind the rest will fall into place like a large pizza. But if you don't take a bite from it at the moment then the cheese will melt off and get all drippy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, the pizza analogy is only making me hungry and farthing my problems by one.”</p><p> </p><p>“What I’m trying to say is if you lose that image, or it becomes fuzzy, or you second doubt yourself,  your powers fall apart. In other words, don't overthink, just do."</p><p> </p><p>"You must follow that advice by heart!" Cyborg hollered from the far side of the field. Beast Boy groaned annoyed. </p><p> </p><p>Tara snorted, covering her mouth, making him blush. "Sorry." She giggled, noticing his expression. "I think I understand, but why are you posing like that?"</p><p> </p><p>"I figured it would be the easiest way to visualize it. You know, like an earth-bender from Avatar or something." His response made it sound obvious but it only made her more confused. </p><p> </p><p>"Hm.. Okay, you're the boss." Unsurely, the girl beside him lowered her body, copying his pose. "Like this?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>https://www.deviantart.com/lovewillfindaway12/gallery/74090239/love-written-in-stone-teen-titans-fan-fic</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! Perfect. Now focus on the boulder."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay." </p><p> </p><p>"What do you want to do with it?" </p><p> </p><p>"Uhmm.. I want to push it to the one-foot goal." She responded carefully. </p><p> </p><p>‘<em> Then do it! </em>’ The piercing command caused an unexpected spark of yellow over her fingertips and the rock exploded.</p><p> </p><p> "Ah!" Beast Boy quickly grabbed Tara and shielded her with his back, transforming into a gorilla to thicken his skin. </p><p> </p><p>"Whoa!" Cyborg barely dodged two bullet-like shards that came for him. </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm." Robin rubs his chin watching from above. Raven stood up, he turned his head. "Going out?"</p><p> </p><p>Raven nodded, throwing her hood up over her face as she opened a portal through the wall, stepping in. </p><p> </p><p>When she passed through the other side, she was a few feet away from Beast Boy and Tara. She began to walk to them. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?? I-I don’t know what happened!" Tara panicky looked up at the transformed teenager who now towered over her. She heard a soft grunt noise before he suddenly shrunk, back to a human form. </p><p> </p><p>"Of course, are you?" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine.." Tara fidgeted, avoiding eye contact, her cheeks only growing pinker. </p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy cocked his head to the side, "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"You .. Can let go now."</p><p> </p><p>"..OH!" Beast Boy shank even smaller into a fluffy bunny, hopping around sporadically until finally landing several feet away from her. </p><p> </p><p>Raven sighed as she neared the awkward display with disinterest written on her face. Tara froze when the sudden presence of this elusive member of the team walked next to her without a word, passed a glance to her while momentarily slowing her pace, then continued to Beast Boy who was still recovering from earlier. </p><p> </p><p>He was kneeling awkwardly on both knees grumbling to himself. His face looked as though his soul was leaking out. She plucked a piece of stone from his hair, then smoothed out the rest like a mother cleaning her messy child. The hint of a smile on her lips as she looked over him made Tara shrink a little. </p><p> </p><p>"That was probably the worst way you could've started." She mundanely stated to Beast Boy who shyly chuckled as he stood.</p><p> </p><p>"I just wanted to demonstrate how her powers worked." He replied, turning to Tara who awkwardly stood a foot or so away, "Did you feel that rush of energy?" She nodded quickly, "Your emotions, your fear of failing or hurting people, made that rock explode."</p><p> </p><p>"..Yeah.." Tara huffed, momentarily glancing at her hands. "It was like a bolt of lightning, but I was the lightning."</p><p> </p><p>‘<em> Then do it! </em>’</p><p> </p><p>But there was something else that she couldn't wrap her head around.. The next person to speak snapped Tara out of her thoughts immediately, </p><p> </p><p>"Like me, you have to keep your emotional attachment to your powers in check." Raven speaking to her almost like a normal person spooked the blonde to the point she barely registered what she was saying, scrambling her brain from focusing, "When you allow yourself to doubt your ability, then you're setting yourself up for failure."</p><p> </p><p>"..I was never actually supposed to move the rock to the goal.. Was I?"</p><p> </p><p>"It was a test to see where you were. When we met you for the first time, you had control over your powers, barely, but at least you knew the basics." Raven glanced around seeing the rubble from earlier littered over the ground, then back to her, "You're basically starting from scratch now."</p><p> </p><p>Tara rolled her lip back into her mouth. Raven was right. She had a long road ahead of her before she even came close to the level her original self was on before Slade intervened. That thought filled her with worry. She wanted to embrace this and no longer be afraid, but she really could hurt someone at this rate. Before the panic fully seeped through her eyes, two slender hands clasped around her cheeks pulling her from her thoughts. Raven was staring intently in her sapphire eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"You're doing it again. Stop overthinking. This is <em> your </em> power. <em> You </em> are in control. Do not let fear cloud your mind. Focus on what is at stake." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tara was in awe. This was the first time Raven had treated her like she wasn't a threat. It was jarring, but she didn't want to waste the moment. "R-Right! I'll work hard." She stuttered as Raven released her grip. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm going back to the watchtower," she turned to Beast Boy, "If you need help, I'll be there." With a black mist engulfing the witch of darkness, she vanished.</p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy excitedly giggled, causing the dumbfounded girl to turn her attention on him, "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Raven is starting to come around." He excitedly balled his fists, bobbing up and down like a little kid at a toy store. </p><p> </p><p>Tara's lips perked to smile, "That was 'coming around'?"</p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy cheekily wiggled his ears, smugly grinning, "Ready to actually start training?" </p><p> </p><p>Tara gingerly cocked her head in the direction of the watchtower where Raven had gone back to observe. She smiled, pulling her goggles over her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Ready."</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>"They're training… Some type of ..force field sounding the area.." Low in the grass, the figure that had been spying on the two teenagers a week ago continued his surveillance, listing the current situation to the master on the other line. "She's .. Having difficulties." He strained to watch, even though his high tech goggles. </p><p> </p><p><em> 'Keep an eye on her progress. We need her to awaken all of her strength before we proceed further </em> .' His voice was as cold and meticulous as ever. <em>  ‘Let them believe they're safe for now. </em>' It sent shivers up the young accomplice's back. </p><p> </p><p>"..I'll keep you posted. Over and out." </p><p> </p><p>The man grimaced, his solum, auburn eyes closely watching his target with sympathy. He didn't want to have to do this.. But at this point…</p><p> </p><p>There was no other choice and no turning back..</p><p> </p><p>"So what do I do then?" Tara inquired. </p><p> </p><p>"Well," Beast Boy patted his pocket, pulling out three stones, each differing in sizes, "Right now, you need to practice levitating these. Start with the smallest one. The goal is to be able to levitate them for a minute without losing control."</p><p> </p><p>It sounded simple enough, but after what just happened with the boulder, Tara wasn't confident in the slightest. She hesitantly took the stones in her hands then sighed through her nose. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay.." She clamped her eyes shut under the goggles, trying to paint the picture in her head. </p><p> </p><p>'<em> Lift up just a little rock three..' </em> She chanted, hoping it would somewhat help. It had sorta worked before when she tried to run away. </p><p> </p><p>For a moment she lost herself. She was in some sort of weird in-between state. Her only focus was on the connection. She could see it. It was a long, yellow thread, glowing with the same color. It was twisted, and knotted, she tried to unravel it one strand at a time. It was difficult, straining her mind with a slight headache, but as she detangled it she felt something stirring in her core. She continued to focus, to breathe, unaware of the excited gasps of the outside world.</p><p> </p><p> There was this sudden flash in her mind's eye, something that felt startling at first. It was this faint, blurry picture, but as the thread unraveled so did the scene. </p><p> </p><p>"<em> Very good, Terra. Now, imagine the rage that consumed you when Beast Boy lied to you. Focus on that anger, real it in until it's the only thing on your mind. You're not capable of emoting anything else." </em></p><p> </p><p>'<em> A memory..? </em> ' Tara was barely aware of it, but she noticed it. She was in a desert-like area. Mountains of rocks everywhere, surrounding her like a fish in a bowl. <em> ‘Is this.. When he first started to train me?..’  </em></p><p> </p><p>She was looking at a large boulder, larger than the one the Titans had displayed. She felt the rage in her heart, '<em> I was.. So angry.. </em>' She felt it, like a storm violently bearing against an old, broken down shudder. That was when she heard herself scream out and the boulder steadily lifted into the air several feet above her. With a tight clamp of her fist, the rock shattered into perfectly cut shards. They turned with her body as she released them like hurtling bullets into the bank, destroying one of the weathered rock formations. </p><p> </p><p>"<em> Excellent, My apprentice. </em> " She felt a pressure on her shoulder, forcing her eyes to look up to the sinister man addressing her. “ <em> You’re growing stronger and stronger with each passing hour. I couldn’t be more proud, child. </em>” </p><p> </p><p>The vision fizzled out of her mind’s eye as the very image of Slade terrified Tara. She was unable to concentrate, forcing her trance to end and her eyes flew open. At first, she yelped, the sun blinding her, but in the next moment, when she dared to look again, she was greeted by the elated Beast Boy dancing in place. </p><p> </p><p>She made a confused grunt before he blurted, “Tara, you’re doing it!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh?” Tara blinked down at her hand, all three rocks were floating seamlessly in her palms, nothing was swirling, or out of control. She could elevate them perfectly. Her eyes sparkled as a large grin replaced the worry on her features. “I-I did it!!” she squealed.</p><p> </p><p>“Way to go, girl!!” she heard Cyborg cheer from the left of her. </p><p> </p><p><em> “That’s excellent Tara! </em> ” Robin’s voice came through from the speaker system in the arena. “ <em> See if you can give one to Cyborg using that power. It’s okay if you mess up, we believe in you. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Right!” Tara turned to face Cyborg, determination flashed in her eyes, but she stopped feeling her knees shaking. That voice slithered through her thoughts, cutting out any light. </p><p> </p><p>‘<em> I’m so proud, child </em>.’</p><p> </p><p>“Tara.” Beast Boy’s fingers fluttered onto her shoulder. She flinched, turning to face him. If he was worried he didn’t show it. His expression was unreadable as he squeezed her shoulder. “Don’t let it distract you. You can do this.” he softly nodded at her as she swallowed unsteadily. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Yeah..” knitting her brows, Tara took a more firm stance and breathed. </p><p> </p><p>“Ready when you are!” Cyborg announced. </p><p> </p><p>‘<em> He's so far away.. Will I be able to make it?.. No! I </em> <b> <em>will</em> </b> <em> make it </em>!’ that was enough for the stone to suddenly shoot out of her hand, making a beeline for Cyborg, gaining speed fast. She blurted a gasp, noticing immediately that it might hit him, but Cyborg remained calm and ready. </p><p> </p><p>They trusted her, Cyborg trusted her to stay in control. She wouldn't let him down. She threw her hands up, the other stones falling to the dirt. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Stop!! </em>’ she gritted her teeth, a sharp breath escaping through. “Nghh!!” the stone suddenly halted maer inches from Cyborg's chest plate. Her breath trembled as she held that position. Taking a steadier stance, Tara relaxed her hands and the stone floated harmlessly into the palm of Cyborg's large hand. </p><p> </p><p>To say the following cheers and whoops from the other Titans didn’t almost erupt her eardrums would’ve been a lie. It startled her, she squeaked turning from side to side baffled before she was suddenly engulfed into a bone-crunching hug from Starfire, then Cyborg, then Beast Boy. They all sang her praises, excitedly talking over each other. Tara felt her cheeks grow warm. </p><p> </p><p>“C-Come on, I’m not a dog learning a new trick!” she tried her best to make it sound like she was annoyed, but she couldn't hide the embarrassed smile growing on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Robin was smirking as he leaned back in his rolling chair. He sighed, satisfied. “She’s doing so well,” he remarked. “Amazing.” he slightly turned to look at Raven next to him. Her shoulders were tense as she clenched her hands on her lap. “You okay?” he asked. </p><p> </p><p>She made a small noise, then relaxed, a flustered clear of her throat. “I’m fine..” a small hint of a smile on her lips made Robin grin, “I’m.. proud.. I guess..”</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>“She did it.” the man whispered to himself, impressed by what he had just witnessed. “You'd never think this was the same girl I had seen before..”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘I can see her powers are progressing. Perhaps we’ll have less time than we thought...’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The man laying belly down on the grass swallowed dryly, knowing all too well, that his master was correct. All he could do was pray to whatever god resided above had mercy on that poor girl.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave a comment and tell me what you think! I love reading the feedback on this. I loved the pictures for this chapter. so fun to make. sorry this one took so long. I'm writing out the rest of the plot right now. it's going to be fun mwhahaha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. "This feeling.. is what I've missed?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bookmark this story to receive email notifications on new posts!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>CHAPTER TWELVE</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>"This feeling... is what I've missed?"</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Long, blonde hair trickled messily to the left of her pillow as she tossed to the other side. Had it not been for the soundproof walling, anyone could've heard her sobbing and crying out in her sleep. She tossed again, gasping. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'Come with me, Terra, and I can teach you to shine.' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'But.. My friends told me you're-..' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'You don't really believe they're your friends, do you, Terra?'  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'They took me in, gave me a home!' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'And when they find out what's wrong with you, they'll reject you, like everyone else.' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'Beast Boy-!' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> '-Can't keep his mouth shut forever. He'll tell them.' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> '...He promised!' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'He lied.' </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> 'Slade was right, you don't have any friends.'  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"No!!" Terra shot up in her bed, sweat dripping down her forehead like rain off an umbrella. Her eyes frantically searched her pitch-black room for anyone around her, terrified that Slade was somehow there. She trembled, shakily standing up with a breath. "Shit." </p><p> </p><p>Thunder ruptured through the sky, lightning came shortly after. The girl nearly jumped from her skin. That's when the pebbles she had been practicing with started hovering over her nightstand,  suddenly bounding toward her. They circled her almost like a shield. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>https://www.deviantart.com/lovewillfindaway12/gallery/74090239/love-written-in-stone-teen-titans-fan-fic</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She inhaled sharply, noticing her hands glowing bright yellow in the darkness. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'Like me, you have to keep your emotional attachment to your powers in check...' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Don't lose control… Don't lose control!" She trembled, terrified of her powers as the light surrounding her glew brighter. </p><p> </p><p><em> 'Now Terra </em>..' </p><p> </p><p>"Ahh!" A voice entered her head, sounding as though it were directly behind her. </p><p> </p><p><em> 'How could you lose something.. You never had </em>?' </p><p> </p><p>"NO!" </p><p> </p><p>"Tara!" Rapid knocks pounded at her door. She recognized the voice. </p><p> </p><p>"Beast Boy!!" She screamed, panic laced in her voice. </p><p> </p><p>In the next instant her doors were bludgeoned by a ferocious rhinoceros. It snarled before swiftly morphing back to its huminod state. Beast Boy stood in place of that beast looking quite disheveled. </p><p> </p><p>His unkempt hair was even more unattainable and his bedclothes were shuffled and wrinkled. He breathed heavily seeing the stones swirling around the girl he'd come to protect. </p><p> </p><p>He breathed out, standing straight with a calmer look. "I'm glad you're not hurt." </p><p> </p><p>"..I'm having visions. I'm terrified.." Tara shakily stuttered. The rocks continued to surround her growing faster with each passing word. </p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, Tara. I'm here." He slowly made the first step. "This is just like yesterday, remember? You stopped the rock before, you can do it again." </p><p> </p><p>"..Slade said I couldn't control it."</p><p> </p><p>"..Slade isn't here. It's just you and me." another step. </p><p> </p><p>"Stop!!" Tara held out her hand, her eyes shaking. "I don't want to hurt you! I can't control it!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, you can! You've done it before. I know you can." Another step. </p><p> </p><p>"..What if I can't?" </p><p> </p><p>"You already know you can. You just have to believe it too." Now standing just in front of her, Beast Boy held out his hands, "But you have to try."</p><p> </p><p>Tara hesitantly glanced between his open embrace and the rocks swirling out of control. She closed her eyes, breathing heavily until she opened them again and tightly grasped his hands, pulling herself into his arms. The rocks slowed their descent, calmly spinning around her torso, down her thighs, until safely landing on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy kept her on her feet as the ordeal drained every bit of energy she had causing her to lose her balance. He cradled her in his arms protectively and smiled. "You did it."</p><p> </p><p>"..I did.." she exhaled with a faint grin. "I'm.. So sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be. It's what I'm here for."</p><p> </p><p>"How did you know?"</p><p> </p><p>"That you were in trouble? I heard you scream on my way to get a midnight snack." </p><p> </p><p>Tara peeked over his shoulder. "Looks like I'll need a new door.." She remarked. </p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy sheepishly laughed, "Yeahhh.. Sorry bout that.." Embarrassed, he sat her down on the bed. "I'll.. Uh.. Go get Cy on it.." He motioned with his thumbs as he back-walked from her, a dust of pink over his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>As he continued, he accidentally tripped on one of the rocks laying on the floor. Falling back, he expected to land on the carpet only for his flailing hand to grasp hold of something that kept him up. It was a round, jagged object that glowed between the cracks in his fists. He turned his surprised gaze to the lady reaching out with her hand that shone the same color. </p><p> </p><p>Tara had manipulated one of the pebbles to help catch Beast Boy for her. She slowly pulled her hand in an upward motion perfectly helping him to stand on his own two feet. Once he was, the glowing ceased and it was an ordinary rock in his grasp once more. </p><p> </p><p>"<em> That </em> was amazing." He remarked, tossing the rock in his hand. </p><p> </p><p>"It just.. Came naturally to me. I didn't want you to fall.." She sounded amazed as she stared at her hands. Her thoughts were snapped away from her when his green hand slithered into hers. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you see now?" Beast Boy excitedly giggled, "You're already in control! You just have to believe in yourself!" He made a sneaky glance to the side before tossing the rock at her. She instinctively lifted her hand, the rock stopping in mid-air. Her surprised sparkle in her eyes made him so happy. "I'm so proud of you!" </p><p> </p><p>Tara smiled to herself as the rock harmlessly closed into her hand. That smile slowly faded as the memories she had dreams about flooded her mind. Her friend could see the changes in her expression so he calmly sat down beside her, making sure to give his distance. </p><p> </p><p>"..Do you want to talk about it?" </p><p> </p><p>"..I should, shouldn't I?"</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged, "That's up to you. I won't force you to tell me." </p><p> </p><p>There was silence. Tara breathed, "I remembered something." </p><p> </p><p>"Good or bad?"</p><p> </p><p>"..Bad.. I think?" She bit her lip, anxiously playing with the stone. "I was in a cave. Slade was there, offering to be my teacher. He told me you lied to me. He said you'd spill my secret about my powers. I got angry and lost control.." </p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy leaned on his knees, a soft huff escaped him. "Yeah, that was around the time we first met." </p><p> </p><p>"..At the park, when you told me about the past with Terra, you said I told you a secret but it got out."</p><p> </p><p>"Robin figured out that you couldn't control your powers. He offered you a spot on the team after the ordeal with Slade, but said that he wanted to help you control your powers." Beast Boy lowered his eyes, "You had been burned before by people so you immediately jumped the gun thinking I told when I never did. That's when you left and Slade got a hold of you."</p><p> </p><p>"..Man, I was so stupid.." Tara chuckled to herself halfheartedly. Laying back on the bed, she lifted her hand and twirled her fingers as the pebbles floated around in a merry circle. </p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy mildly sighed, "No. You were just traumatized. You didn't know how or who to trust anymore. That's not stupid, it's just .. sad." </p><p> </p><p>"...Yeah." Tara frowned staring into the circle of dancing stones. "But I should've realized I could trust you guys." </p><p> </p><p>"We all make mistakes." </p><p> </p><p>"Like my door for instance," Tara grinned, sitting up.  </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I didn't know if you were in trouble or not." Beast Boy shuffled with a sly smirk on his features.</p><p> </p><p>She lightly bumped her shoulder into his. They laughed pushing on each other, "Well I think I'm fine now!" She snickered, standing quickly and stepping away from him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah~?" Beast Boy lowered his body when he stood up, like a prowler. Tara squealed as he chased her around the white couch laughing all the while. </p><p> </p><p>They bounced off the walls, running over the furniture, and just having a great time goofing off. That was until..</p><p> </p><p>"What happened to my beautiful doors?!" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Panting, both the youngest teens cast glances at each other, laughing exasperatedly. Beast Boy simpered sympathetically at the confused cyborg who was torn at the sight of his precious tower even slightly damaged. "My bad. It was for a good cause though.." He stuck out his tongue as Cyborg continued to whimper, unconsolable. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>While Cyborg worked tirelessly on a new door, Beast Boy decided to take Tara outside for a breather. The starry sky looked beautiful even through the transparent force field that surrounded them. They laid together in the grass silent as the cool breeze that rustled the trees across the bay. </p><p> </p><p>Tara sighed contentedly, "Thanks."</p><p> </p><p>"For what?" Both their voices were gentle. </p><p> </p><p>"For coming to my rescue."</p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy shuffled to lay on his side. She turned her head smiling at him as he said, "I'd always come to your rescue if you needed me."</p><p> </p><p>"You're sweet." They chuckled mildly as she turned to look back at the stars. </p><p> </p><p>"Before I met you guys, I was always on the move, the stars felt like the only constant in my life." </p><p> </p><p>"How much do you remember from back then? Do you remember where you came from?" </p><p> </p><p>"No, Not much. Just trying my best to help people but failing spectacularly at it." </p><p> </p><p>"But look at you now. You've already improved so much. It won't be long before you have complete control again." </p><p> </p><p>Tara's eyes shifted, "I hope so…"</p><p> </p><p>The lull in the conversation made the beast boy shuffle until he blurted what was on his mind. "Do you still feel like a replacement?"</p><p> </p><p>The question caught her off guard but she laughed, "No, not anymore. Not since our last outing.." She paused thinking about that night where she bawled her eyes out. She felt embarrassed at herself for being so vulnerable. "Do you still feel sad around me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, I mean, how can I?" He moved to lay on his back with his arms behind his head, "It's like I'm getting to know you all over again. I'm happy."</p><p> </p><p>Tara blushed, turning her eyes away shyly. "..Cool." It was all she could think to say. </p><p> </p><p>"..So, uhm.." The tenner in his voice resounded in a way that reminded Tara of anxiousness. She snapped her attention to him, worried. </p><p> </p><p>"What?" </p><p> </p><p> "..Do you.. still want to leave? After this is all over and Slade is down.. I mean.."</p><p> </p><p>Tara blinked slowly, blindsided by his expression. He looked sad and worried as he avoided eye contact. She found herself unable to fathom an answer until she turned to the stars, her bangs falling in her face. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know.. I guess so." </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'So, once Slade is gone, I can get my life back?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She remembered saying that when this all started, desperate to have things back to the way it was, but that scared girl wasn't the same person anymore. Now, she was more sure of herself, confident in her new abilities, and had rekindled most of her friendships with the Titans. Did she really want to go back to civilization knowing all that? </p><p> </p><p>"I mean, I have a family waiting for me. My mom. My dad. They love me, and I love them. They took me in when no one else would. Even if I regain all my memories, it won't change anything that happened the past year I've been awake. I can't just leave." It was more like she was rationalizing it, but it was easier than facing her feelings.</p><p> </p><p>"..I get it." he was smiling but something told Tara he was disappointed. "Yeah, totally. If I had the chance to be with my family again, I'd be the same way."</p><p> </p><p> "I don't think you ever told me about your family. Did I ever mention my original family before?"</p><p> </p><p>"No. It was something that you kept hidden from the world. I just assumed you wanted to forget." He turned his body to face her. "I never told you about mine either. You never asked. Guess you thought it would be too sensitive considering your own experience."</p><p> </p><p>"Can I ask now then?" She nervously shifted to her side laying in the crook of her arm carefully picking apart his expression. </p><p> </p><p>A grin slithered over his lips. "Sure."</p><p> </p><p>"Were you born with powers?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nope. I was normal. But by the time I was seven years old, I had memorized over seventy percent of the world's known species."</p><p> </p><p>"How the hell did you manage that??"</p><p> </p><p>"It was thanks to my parents. They were scientists. They taught me while we traveled the world. We were never in one place for long but it  never bothered me that we didn't have a permanent home. I just loved being able to go to so many different places and learn new things."</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds wonderful."</p><p> </p><p>"..It was.." The changeling smiled up at the stars floating millions of miles away, just like his eyes, "-until everything changed." Tara shuffled as she eyed him carefully. She didn't want to dig into a wound but he seemed aloof.</p><p> </p><p> "My parents were sent to study a new species of gorillas in Africa. They were strange because they were green and had weird tendencies. When they got down there, the villagers had one captured already. They told me not to go near it and of course, I didn't listen to them. I was so curious. I went up to the monkey, put my hand on the bar, and it bit me."</p><p> </p><p> Tara winced, but Beast Boy did not stir, "My parents said I was sick for weeks, on the brink of death. Everything was hazy, but I could hear my parents voices talking to me, encouraging me to keep going. I made it, but just barely. But when I woke up and started getting better I noticed that they were changes in me. My skin was turning green, my eyes were turning green, my teeth were sharpening, and every time I saw an animal in my field journals I would start to turn into them. It didn't take long before my full transformation was completed. I was so excited. I was a little kid so of course I was excited that I could turn into my favorite animals. Also green was my favorite color so I thought it was amazing. My parents on the other hand... they weren't so happy. They worked tirelessly to change me back to normal. It was the first time we had stayed in one place for so long. They tried countless things trying to change me back but nothing ever worked." </p><p> </p><p>His emerald eyes shifted, "Then there was the accident… I had no family left to take me in. I was a total orphan, completely alone, and a freak to boot. The orphanage I was sent to back in America was the worst experience of my life and I was only there for half a year before I ran away. I tried making it on my own, scavenging food as a bird, snake, or cat, but it wasn't long before I found myself trying to break into the one place that I would call my next home for my adolescent. Doom Patrol headquarters. They saw my potential and decided to raise me. When I left them I was 12 years old. I tried making it on my own as a hero but after a couple of years I realized that I was terrible at it. That was when I met the Teen Titans." </p><p> </p><p>"..You must miss them."</p><p> </p><p>"Sometimes. But it wasn't really so much so that I missed them. To be honest with you, I don't really remember what they look like. I can't visualize their faces, or hear their voices. I just remember the feeling of being loved the only way a parent can. But once I found that with the Doom Patrol I healed. I don't feel regret or pain for what happened. I like my life the way it is now. I guess you could say I was destined to have this happen. I just wish my parents would have accepted me."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"..Back at the fire, when you were hurt by The Creature, you were transformed sort of. Like you were becoming fully human again."</p><p> </p><p>"When we fought it before, it was able to absorb things. Cyborg thinks Slade is using that creature to try and take superpowers. But he needed to test it out first. That's where I unwillingly became his guinea pig."</p><p> </p><p>"So, he's going to try to take my powers by force." </p><p> </p><p>"Seems so. But don't worry. You'll be safe from him. I promise."</p><p> </p><p>“That might be, but I won’t feel safe until I’m able to squash his ass like a bug.” Tara smushed her palms together. </p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy giggled, “That seems fair to me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, love birds! The door is fixed!” Cyborg hollered from the tower. </p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy’s green cheeks quickly filled with a different shade as he practically foamed at the mouth from immense embarrassment. He sharply sat up and grumbled at his large friend, shaking his hands vigorously, “It’s not like that you big, tin can!!”</p><p> </p><p>Tara couldn't help the bubble of laughter that came from her throat. Beast Boy shyly lowered his ears and poked out his bottom lip when he stood up. He helped the giggling girl to her feet and lightly pushed her with his fist. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey now, if you keep laughing at me like that I might just die of embarrassment.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, hahah! I’ll stop.” she sighed, calming herself down as she brushed tears from her eyes, “It’s just.. You’re so cute when you get like that, it’s kinda hard <em> not </em> to tease you.”</p><p> </p><p>The young changeling blinked, a tiny force pulled at the corners of his lips as he briskly turned away with a hand on his cheek. “We should get back inside,” he muttered softly. </p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” Tara trodded to be at his side, then grabbed his arm that he extended out to her. She was silent until a question came to her mind, “Your name.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” Blinking his eyes to rest on her, she glanced up with those star-filled eyes of hers. It made his heart skip a beat just being this close to her face. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure your parents didn’t name their only son ‘Beast Boy.’ Would you mind telling me what your name is?”</p><p> </p><p>This seemed to surprise him. He never bothered to tell the other Titans his true name until they accidentally found out. Even then, they all made fun of him from time to time since it was such an unusual name for their generation. He shyly averted his eyes, clenching his jaw with the seeping cringe. If she would laugh at him for getting flustered then this would just add more fuel to the fire. Out of all the people in the world, hearing Tara laugh at him like the others did about his unusual name would kill him inside.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Tara pressed, pulling him against her unconsciously. His mixed expression had her worried.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah!” Beast Boy gasped, her face was so close now. Too close, in fact. “I.. Uhm..”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to tell me, but I hope I didn’t cross a line or anything, that's the last thing I want!” She seemed so concerned. He felt his heart flutter the only way she could make it. He sighed heavily and ran his hand over his eyes stopping their trek to the tower they shared. He turned his face away from her, the redness on his cheeks showing just beneath his fingertips.</p><p> </p><p>“..Garfield..” his voice was almost as silent as the breeze that rushed by them. Tara struggled to hear, and it showed in her furrowed brows.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.. I didn’t catch that.” she slowly replied.</p><p> </p><p>“.....Mmmm..” Beast Boy whined, his shoulders raising, “Garfield.” he repeated slightly louder.</p><p> </p><p>“..I still don’t-”</p><p> </p><p>“GARFIELD.” unable to take it anymore, Beast Boy blurted it out loudly, leaving the girl dazed. “Garfield Mark Logan. There, that’s my name, go ahead, laugh.” </p><p> </p><p>But Tara was silent. She only tilted her head. “Garfield?” Beast Boy shrank totally sure she would burst into laughter at any second, but she only smiled quirkily, “My dad’s name is Garfield! That’s cool. I’ve never met another Garfield before! But calling you that feels weird since it is my dad's name.. Maybe I should give you a nickname.” while Tara tapped her cheek, young Beast Boy stared at her in awe. Never before had he felt this way. She was full of surprises. He couldn't help staring at her as she cutely hummed in thought, then snapped her fingers, “I’ll call you Gar then!” she said as if it were some big reveal. “It’s supper unoriginal, but I think it’s cool to say!” she pointed her fingers at him like a gun, winking. </p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy continued to hold his gaze until he was the one that laughed. This girl was something else, and not only did she surprise him, but she also continues to conquer his heart even more than she already had. He never realized he could feel so deeply about anyone. She only continued to prove him wrong. </p><p> </p><p>Once he collected himself, he warmly smiled at her. Affection littered his gentle eyes. Tara shifted, a pink dust fluttered over her nose. She was taken aback when he suddenly walked in front of her, standing toe to toe. His face was inching ever closer to her own and she felt her body shaking. Excitement, anticipation, and nervousness were all present in her blood as it swarmed through her body by her raising heartbeat. Her mind was racing, yet blank, as he took her shoulders between his fingers staring into her eyes. She couldn’t read his expression as her jaw became slack. She could have become lost in those eyes. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>https://www.deviantart.com/lovewillfindaway12/gallery/74090239/love-written-in-stone-teen-titans-fan-fic</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She had never known what love felt like, not like this. When he confessed his feelings to her before, she believed him. But actually seeing that love he had clearly laced in his eyes made her truly let it sink in. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘Because I love you...’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Those words..</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘I love you...’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Those words were somehow different when Beast Boy said them. It made her feel different. It made her want to say them back. Yes, he did love her. He still loved her even after everything. She knew it now. And for a moment, she felt that love in her stomach. That same affection brewing in her heart all the way through her body. It was like a memory she hadn’t quite recovered yet just waiting to be freed. So for a moment, she let the world around her slip away. For a moment, she forgot her troubles, her fears, herself, and decided to trust him completely with everything she had. </p><p> </p><p>She felt him brush her cheek with his thumb, his face now just seconds away from touching her own. She was just about to let her lidded eyes close shut awaiting his kiss, but instead felt his arms embrace her. It snapped her out of her imagination, like waking up from a dream after falling.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re amazing, you know that?” </p><p> </p><p>“...” Tara was unable to say anything, she was too dazed.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the first person I’ve told my name to that didn't laugh at me. I was always so embarrassed about it..” he pulled away, an innocent smile on his lips. “Come on, let's get inside before we freeze our butts off!” </p><p> </p><p>“Right.” Tara haplessly replied. She took his arm again, lightly touching her lips. </p><p> </p><p>‘<em> If he had kissed me..’ </em> she felt her cheeks flush and an uncomfortable feeling flooded her heart because she knew that deep down, <em> ‘I would have let him. </em>’</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As ordered, the mysterious observant kept his eyes focused through his looking glass, seeing the two teenagers walking back into the tower together. They were growing closer. This would be great news for his boss, Slade. He could use Beast Boy as leverage against Tara since he had been unable to locate her parents. But the man spying on the teenagers shook his head as he removed his binoculars and placed them in his crossed legs with a harsh sigh. He didn’t want to do this. He didn’t want to harm any of them. He hated every moment of this. But there was no backing out, he had essentially sold his soul to the devil himself. </p><p> </p><p>He felt a light nudge on his back. He turned to see the creature that had been sitting with him blankly staring at him. He smiled warmly through his mask and gently patted its head. The silent creature’s blood-red eyes seemed to shimmer softly as it laid down beside him happily feeling the other’s hand stroking it. </p><p> </p><p>His smile faded after a while as his resolve was once again fortified. “I <em> will </em>do whatever it takes..”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Even if it kills me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>https://www.deviantart.com/lovewillfindaway12/gallery/74090239/love-written-in-stone-teen-titans-fan-fic</em>
</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>‘So, how is it?’ </p><p> </p><p>Tara’s mother excitedly asked on the other end of the communication. Tara softly smiled as she held her brand new communicator in her hands watching her mom and dad fumbling with theirs. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s been .. an experience. A good experience!” she hurriedly corrected, “They’ve been nothing but supportive. Oh! And check out what I can do!” unable to contain herself, Tara lifted her fingertip over to something off-camera. In the next instant, three of her training rocks floated into view and hovered over her palm. She looked to her parents for approval, they were ecstatic. </p><p> </p><p>‘Wow, pumpkin! That’s incredible!’ her father blurted with astonishment in his eyes. ‘How are you able to do that??’</p><p> </p><p>“Heheh. I don’t know yet. I just know I can. The Titans are helping me to train my powers. I still have a long way to go.’</p><p> </p><p>‘That is amazing, sweetheart, but I’m concerned about you pushing yourself.’ her mother held a cautious smile, Tara expected that from her mom. She was always a worrier. </p><p> </p><p>“Don't worry mom, I’m not going to do anything <em>crazy. </em>” Tara signed hitting sarcasm in her tone. </p><p> </p><p>‘You’d better not, listen to your mother.’ her dad replied with a fake sternness. </p><p> </p><p>Her mother playfully slapped his shoulder, ‘We just want you to be safe.’</p><p> </p><p>“I am safe. Besides Fort Nox, I’m pretty sure this is the most secure place in the world. And not only that, I’m being protected by some of the greatest heroes in the world. Everything will be fine.” </p><p> </p><p>‘You’re right. You’re right.’ relenting, her mom waved her hand to dismiss the matter altogether. ‘So, speaking of the Titans, are you getting along with them?’</p><p> </p><p>Tara felt her mind grow blank as the remembrance of that teased (almost?)  kiss colored her cheeks a bit. She was thankful it didn’t show on her communicator. Oh, she was getting along alright.. About to get a heart attack from her unstable emotions. </p><p> </p><p>‘Tara?’</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Yeah! Everyone’s been super helpful and I’ve become friends with them.” getting snapped from her daydream forced Tara to bite her lip in frustration. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘No, </em> ’ she grimaced, ‘ <em> He wouldn’t do that. He only admitted his feelings so he could get over them. After all, I caused him nothing but heartbreak. There’s no way he could still feel that way so I can’t let myself fall for him.. I can’t.’  </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But maybe that was what she deserved. That was her karma after the way she treated him. It’s only fair she should be tortured like he was. Regardless, Tara smiled as she continued to talk to her parents until time for training had arrived once again. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Huha!” Tara belted as she punched out her fist. The boulder they had teased her with at the beginning of her training was now perfectly resting all the way on the other side of the field with no problem at all on her part. Without any delay, Tara breathed and waved her hands then, jerked her elbows inward. The glow in her palms intensified for a moment as the boulder was suddenly jerked back all the way to where it had been sitting for the past two weeks, perfectly laying back on the starting line. </p><p> </p><p>Tara breathed out calmly, the power in her hands faded to nothing as she pulled her goggles up and over her forehead. She turned to Beast Boy who was excitedly clapping. </p><p> </p><p>“That was awesome!”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks!” </p><p> </p><p>“Very impressive.” Robin sauntered up to stand just behind the giddy teens with a hand on his hip, “I think you’re ready for the second phase of your training.”</p><p> </p><p>Elated, Tara’s smile almost broke her jaw, “Seriously??”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep, but don’t get too excited. This won’t be easy.” the fearless leader calmly came to her side and placed his hand over the side of the dusty boulder. “You’ve been progressing at an astonishing rate, but this is only scratching the surface of your potential.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, what do I need to do?” Tara regained her training position, “I’m ready for anything!” </p><p> </p><p>“You are going to start training to shape the earth to your will.” her confused expression etched a smirk on his lips, “Using your training stones, I want you to morph the rock into a totally different shape. You should start simple, like basic shapes, that way you won’t be overworking yourself and it gives your body time to get used to this new form of power.”</p><p> </p><p>Now standing, Tara rubbed her arm unsurely. “Can I really do something like that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Girl, I saw you create stone golems before, “ Butted Cyborg, “You can do it.”</p><p> </p><p>Tara blinked her eyes in shock, but at this point, she shouldn’t have let anything surprise her. She reached into the pouch of her belt and pulled the three stones into her hand. She inhaled sharply hoping to not disappoint them. She was able to move the rocks on the first try, albeit just barely. Surely she could somewhat do the same for this task.</p><p> </p><p>Tara placed the rocks in a line and sat criss-cross on the dirt with her hands over her knees. She clamped her eyes shut, trying to visualize what a cube looked like. She held her hand over the rock in the middle and her hand flickered that golden color. The Titans watched in bated breath as there was a sudden pulse of blinding light. When they all turned back assuming she had already completed the task, what they were met with was the exact scene as they’d left. </p><p> </p><p>“What??” Tara blurted, leaning forward confoundedly. “But I felt the connection!” she quickly stated like a child thinking they had disappointed their parents.</p><p> </p><p>“It is alright!” Starfire intervened, “You will just need more practice.” </p><p> </p><p>“She’s right, we didn’t expect you to make it your first try,” Cyborg added.</p><p> </p><p>Raven remained silent as she watched on from a distance. She crossed her arms and shook her head as Beast Boy knelt down. “It’s okay.” he said, “Don’t let one fail ruin the progress you’ve already made. This is way more complicated than just tossing some rocks around.”</p><p> </p><p>He was right, but it still bothered her that <b>nothing </b>happened at all. Even her first try to move these same stones were somewhat successful. How could she not feel like an idiot or like she was wasting their time?</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I should try a different type of rock.” she hastily replied hoping that was the issue. </p><p> </p><p>The others casted glances at each other. Robin nodded at Cyborg giving him permission. “Alright, I think I still have some metamorphic samples in my lab you could try.”</p><p> </p><p>While she was grateful to them, Tara still was unable to bend the rocks to any shape at all, no matter how many different ones she tried.</p><p> </p><p>Now limply sitting on her bed, Tara stared emptily at the dozens of rocks littered all over her floor with her hands holding her cheeks. “Hopeless..” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'I know you'll do great things..' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Unlike the majority of memories Tara had uncovered, this memory did not fill her with regret or sadness. But it also bothered her to no end. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't picture the face of that gentle voice. All she knew was that it was a male voice, young, maybe as young as she is. But she didn't know how far back this memory went so he might actually be older than her. </p><p> </p><p>Tara focused intensely on the butterfly comb that triggered this snippet of the past. She held it firmly until her hands turned white. With a frustrated groan, Tara stood up, surrounded by her failed attempts. None of the stones had worked. They were all a bust. Or maybe it was her that was busted. Tara lightly beat the side of her head, moaning helplessly. </p><p> </p><p>"Pull yourself together!" She commanded. "One more time!" </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>"She's pushing too hard," Raven remarked as Robin passed by her to get something in their fridge. </p><p> </p><p>She had her nose stuck in a book, yet her eyes were elsewhere, focused on the blonde beauty sitting a ways away on their couch. Robin sighed, knowing full well she was right, yet he turned to her with a low voice. </p><p> </p><p>"I know. I've tried to convince her to stop for now so she doesn't exhaust herself, but she's dead set on learning. Honestly, if I had known she'd be like this, I would never have started her on the next phase. I guess I was just excited about her progress.``</p><p> </p><p>"Clearly." Raven sighed as he rubbed the back of his head with his left hand while taking a sip from his soda in the other. Raven frowned, turning curtly away from the troubled girl on the couch. "Well, she's the only one who can convince herself she isn't ready for this yet. All we can do is hope she realizes." Nodding her head in finality, Raven shut her book and placed it under her arm before walking up the stairs. The doors slid ajar just as she was about to leave. The redhead princess immediately smiled, her arms neatly behind her back. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Raven! Perfect, I have been searching for you. You were not in your room."</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, did I forget a mall trip?" Raven replied in her own dull way. </p><p> </p><p>Starfire beamed, "Not at all! I was hoping you could give me some advice.." </p><p> </p><p>Now speaking in quieter tones, the two girls conversed on the far-off stairwell as Tara vacantly stared at the rock she had set on the coffee table. By this point, she barely even registered there was a rock there at all. She was lost in space, trying to figure out her issue. </p><p> </p><p><em> 'Maybe there's something wrong with me.. </em> ' She grimaced, hugging her legs defensively as her eyes just barely peaked over her knotted knees, <em> 'Maybe all that time in the obsidian messed with me in a way besides my memory loss. Is that was I'm so useless? If I can't bend the rock to my will, then what? Is that all I'll be able to do is push one rock to another place? I'm so pathetic!' </em>' </p><p> </p><p>"Tch!" Dumping her head on her knees, Tara spat at herself. </p><p> </p><p>That was when a gentle hand tapped her shoulder. "Uhm, excuse me?" </p><p> </p><p>Tara instantly met those strange, alien eyes of the princess of Tamaran with bewilderment. She quickly put on her brave face. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Starfire. Wassup?" </p><p> </p><p>"Nothing is the up. I was wondering if perhaps you had a spare moment?" </p><p> </p><p>By this point, Raven and Robin had left the living area. All that remained in the vast space was Tara and Star. </p><p> </p><p> The way she was standing, Tara could tell the much taller girl was in distress. She was fidgeting behind her back with the most awkward smile she had seen on her lips. Tara grew concerned as the seconds ticked by. </p><p> </p><p>"First of all, I would like to apologize to you." She began, "Out of our other friends, I am the least helpful in your quest to regain your precious life. Raven can relate to you with your powers, Robin is skilled at creating plans and training, Cyborg has been most helpful in providing further safety measures, and Beast Boy..” she seemed to trail off before smiling sheepishly, "he ultimately brought you back to us. I, however, have not been so useful as they have."</p><p> </p><p>"Star.." </p><p> </p><p>"All I seem to be good for is.. Well.. Fixing your hair before your training commences." Shrugging her shoulders, Starfire averted her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"No, that's not true. You were the only other Titan that trusted me fully after Beast Boy brought me. You've been listening to me complain every time you fix my hair and you <b>really</b> listen to me! .. I know Beast Boy would listen, but he's done too much for me already. Besides, it's nice to have a girl I can talk to besides my mom.`` Twirling her long blonde locks between her fingers, Tara also avoided eye contact feeling a rush of embarrassment. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, wonderful! I am happy to know that I have been somehow useful." Tara watched carefully as Starfire gently took what she had been hiding behind her back and showed it to Tara. "I am hopeful that this will be useful to you as well."</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?" Tara puzzled. </p><p> </p><p>Starfire held out a clear canister with a floating rock inside. It was colored a dark shade of pink. It mystified Tara as she stared at it through the glass</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"This is a piece of land from my homeworld, Tamaran."</p><p> </p><p>"It's pretty."</p><p> </p><p>"And it is also yours,'' Starfire warmly smiled, handing the container to Tara who blindly took it as she stared at Starfire in shock. </p><p> </p><p>"I can't take this!" She insisted. </p><p> </p><p>Starfire shook her head, "I want you to have it." She clasped her hands in front of her, "You see, my homeland has a much lighter soil than that of earth. It's easier to break apart and form. I was thinking you would be able to use this for your training until you are able to bend the earth to your will."</p><p> </p><p>"Starfire.."</p><p> </p><p>"-Please, take it. Let me be useful to you."</p><p> </p><p>Tara let her reply fall from her thoughts as she slowly glanced down at the rock in her hands. She felt her throat burn along with her nose, turning the white in her eyes to shimmer. She tightly squeezed the glass and nodded, hugging it to her breast. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Starfire. So much.." </p><p> </p><p>Starfire hummed softly with an adorable smile. Tara breathed in to calm her emotions and twisted off the top of the lid. The rock continued to free float in the container until Tara activated her powers and pulled it to rest in her palm. Gently setting the canister on the cushions, Tara stared at the rock intensely. Starfire sacrificed the only thing she had to remind her of her homeworld just for her. She wouldn't let that be for nothing. </p><p> </p><p>She clamped her bluebells shut tightly, scrunching her nose. She tried to visualize what Robin told her to.</p><p> </p><p>'<em> Just think of basic shapes. </em>' </p><p> </p><p>"Basic shapes,'' she repeated to herself, "But what is the easiest shape?" The Tamaranian rock unsteadily staggered to fly above her palms. Starfire's lips perked with intrigue, then something extraordinary happened, "A cube?" The rock twitched forcefully, morphing into the specified shape, "Sphear?" Once again, the stone gargled into a smooth spear, Starfire gasped, "Or maybe he meant to flatten the rock and make one-dimensional shapes, like circles and triangles."</p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, Tara." Starfire barely raised her voice as she was entranced by the once three-dimensional sphere flatting instantaneously, switching between every basic shape Tara addressed like magic. </p><p> </p><p>"..It's not working, I don't feel anything.. What am I doing wrong?" </p><p> </p><p>"Tara!" Starfire timidly yelped unsure what to do. The door to the living room slid open and the duo Beast Boy and Cyborg casually laughed during their conversation walked inside. They abruptly stopped to hear Starfire cry out. </p><p> </p><p>"What's going on?" Cyborg hurriedly asked as he and Beast Boy came to either side of Starfire who was hunched nervously in front of Tara.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I do not know!" </p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy raised his brows in awe. "Tara?" He breathed. </p><p> </p><p>"I need it to work!" Incoherently muttering to herself, Tara was unaware of her surroundings anymore as her hair started to spiral and her body became aglow with yellow light. The atmosphere wasn't dire but Beast Boy worried if this kept up, they could have a similar situation to that of when Tara first lost control at dinner on their hands. </p><p> </p><p>Tara scrunched her face until she heard that voice again. <em> 'I know you'll do great things.. </em>' It made her think of her butterfly comb that sparked that vague memory. She gasped silently, her mind that had been like a dank, decrepit fog suddenly blew out in a cleansing white, revealing a cool mist of satin as one thought prevailed. </p><p> </p><p>'<em> I want to make that. </em> .' She wished, <em> 'But I'm too weak. I'll never get there at this rate </em>.'</p><p> </p><p>But little did she know, she already had. Laying perfectly in the palm of her hands was an intricately shaped butterfly. As she thought about how she wanted it to look, the butterfly softly spread its pink wings then closed them again. The Titans that surrounded Tara were shocked, to say the least. They couldn't believe it. What came next truly set them off. </p><p> </p><p>"..I want to see it fly.." Tara whispered absently, like wishing on a star. </p><p> </p><p>The butterfly expanded its wings as a beautiful, sparkling orb surrounded it and it began to flutter around the room. </p><p> </p><p>"Whoa!" Cyborg belted in disbelief. He stared with mouth agape and his palm slapped against his head. </p><p> </p><p>"Magnificent!" Starfire instantly flew to follow the butterfly around, enthralled. </p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy was also very impressed, but his worry for the untamed girl pushed him over the edge. He knelt down, placed his hands on her shoulders, and said, "Tara!"</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes shot open widely. She gasped, glancing around as her hair fell back over her shoulders slightly messy. Beast Boy grinned, sliding her locks of sunshine over her ear. </p><p> </p><p>"..Gar?" Tara blinked her eyes, "wh-what's going on?" </p><p> </p><p>"You tell me." He pointed up. </p><p> </p><p>Tara raised a brow before following his command and realized what he meant. "What??" She staggered up, furiously glancing between the butterfly and her hands as if she needed more proof this was her doing. But just like the butterfly, her hands were adorned in that signature color of hers. "H..How?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because you're amazing!" </p><p> </p><p>Tara felt a flurry of red come over her cheeks as she shyly smiled. The moment screeched to a stop when Cyborg's exclaim echoed in the vast living room. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh, Team! You all need to see this!" He was pressed up against the window with a huge grin on his face. </p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy hurriedly leaped to his side, gasping with a huge smile when he saw it too. He whirled on his feet grabbing hold of Tara's wrist, yanking her up. She squealed from the sudden brashness as she stumbled to keep up with him while he tugged her along. </p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing??" she sputtered but was abruptly hushed by his enthusiasm.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever it is you're doing, don't stop!" He replied vaguely </p><p> </p><p>"Huh???" </p><p> </p><p>"Just trust me!"</p><p> </p><p>The two of them burst from the main hall's doors now standing on the dirt of their island. Going from the dimly lit hallway to the bright sunset of the coast of Jump City caused the girl being dragged to shield her eyes until they adjusted. When the young woman did lower her arm, she was totally and utterly flabbergasted. </p><p> </p><p>There in the sky, as if straight out of a fairy tale, at least a hundred butterflies were dancing in the air. But these butterflies were no ordinary insect, they were all just like the Tamaranian rock she had bent to her desire. They were all made of rocks from the island by her geoforce ability. The rocks shaped like butterflies slithered in the air, all adorning a glow of sparkling aura resembling stars. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow.. I.. it’s .. it’s-!”</p><p> </p><p>“-Beautiful.” finishing her sentence, Raven had her eyes locked on the scene before her. Her violet orbs wide with an emotion Tara couldn't understand. She stood beside Tara but even though they were almost the same height, for some reason, Tara noticed, Raven seemed smaller than her. Raven turned her head carefully to look Tara directly in her bluebell eyes, confounded, “How.. did you do this?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>https://www.deviantart.com/lovewillfindaway12/gallery/74090239/love-written-in-stone-teen-titans-fan-fic</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tara was still unable to breathe. The way Raven was looking at her, made her heart jump a beat. She jumped, nervously holding her hands up, “I don't know! I-I just wanted to see butterflies and..” she averted her eyes, “I made them.. Somehow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I think, it’s amazing,” Robin interjects just a few feet below them. Tara hadn’t even noticed that he was there as he held out his hand gingerly. One of the butterflies gracefully landed on his extended index, softly flapping its heavy wings. Examining it, Robin continued, “This is amazingly complex. All the butterflies are acting like a real flock. It’s remarkable.”</p><p> </p><p>“I knew she could do it.” Beast Boy placed his hand on her right shoulder. Immediately she felt her whole body tense up and a flustered blush tainted her cheeks. She hurriedly averted her eyes, shyly smiling. “You just needed to believe you could too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Tara replied with a small grin. The grin soon fell however as she blinked her eyes at the scene around her. </p><p> </p><p>Garfield and the others faced her from where they were, sensing her mood change. They all stood puzzled as she bawled her glowing fists. “But if I can’t make them stop, then there’s no point in celebrating. I need to control my powers, not marvel at them.”</p><p> </p><p>Exchanging glances amongst themselves, the Titans all smirked at her confidently. The green changeling laced his fingers into her own with an optimistic quirk of his lips. This gesture boosted her own confidence and it only increased as the others showed their unyielding support.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no need to be afraid.” Raven stepped beside Tara, slithering her feminine fingers through her other hand, provoking a startled glint in the blond’s eyes, “If you can't stop them, I can.”</p><p> </p><p>“So can I!” Starfire beamed, raising into the air with her fists up.</p><p> </p><p>“We gotcha back!” Cyborg leaned to the side, holding his arm that shaped into a sonic cannon. </p><p> </p><p>“We trust you. We believe in you. And we are here for you. You have everything you need to control your power.” Robin was calm, not even breaking out his signature bo staff or batarangs. He simply crossed his arms and nodded. </p><p> </p><p>Tara breathed deeply, lulling her nerves. She closed her eyes, focusing on that thread in her mind that she used as a visualization of her powers. The thread was practically overflowing with aura, bright as the sun. Tara needed to close the amount she was releasing unintentionally. There needed to be a lid. </p><p> </p><p>Keeping her eyes closed, Tara walked forward, her hands still aglow as they slipped away from Beast Boy and Raven’s grasps. They all held their breath as anticipation filled their core. Now several feet down the hill Tara raised her hand. “Okay, time to go,” she stated, dreamily. There was silence, then chaos. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>https://www.deviantart.com/lovewillfindaway12/gallery/74090239/love-written-in-stone-teen-titans-fan-fic</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The butterflies abruptly swarmed Tara, engulfing her in a tornado-like cylinder. Her blonde hair spiraled erect, her clothes swaying uncontrollably around her body. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy grunted in alarm, but it was Raven who silenced them with a swift move of her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“She's got this.”</p><p> </p><p>That statement eased their panic as well as the gentle giggling coming from Tara herself. The butterflies meant her no harm at all. It was more like they were saying goodbye as they lightly brushed their wings all over her, almost simulating a kiss. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s like.. They’re alive.” in disbelief, Cyborg stated this aloud mostly to himself, but the others agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Heheh.. Come on, now.” Tara joyfully chirped, “It’s time to rest.”</p><p> </p><p>Like an explosion of magic, the sentient rocks bursted in all directions, fluttering by the Titans in a whirlwind of sparkling gold that blew their clothes in the direction they went. Filling the slots of earth they had come from, each butterfly laid to rest one by one, fusing back with the ground they originated from.</p><p> </p><p>The last butterfly left was the original Tamaranian stone. Tara held out her hand allowing this slowly dying butterfly to land safely in her palm. With a final flap of its wings, the butterfly’s glow disrupted and was left a normal stone once more. Caressing the brim of its wing, Tara slipped her other hand over the butterfly, crushed it with her power, and formed it into a sphere once it lifted. Her eyes sparkled with elation. Once again crushing it and revealing a star, then a triangle, then a cube, then a regular stone. </p><p> </p><p>“You did it!” Starfire beamed, flittering to her side.</p><p> </p><p>“I did!” she turned to Beast Boy who was hurriedly trotting down the hill to meet her, “Did you see that?? I did-” her next sentence was cut off as his whole body weight was forced on her, toppling them over as he embraced her, laughing all the while. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m so proud of you!” he rubbed his cheek against her excitedly. While Tara’s cheeks reddened, she couldn't help the laughter that came from her own lips. </p><p> </p><p>Another goal had been achieved. </p><p> </p><p>As the other’s dogpiled Tara one after the other, Raven stood away, her arms lightly hugging her waist. She stood at the top of the island hill just in front of the door. And while she was happy things were going well, she still felt anger bubbling in her stomach. “Is this what we missed?” she said, not particularly to anyone, as she held her right hand over her chest, she bitterly perked her lips. “..This feeling.. Is what I missed.” she curtly turned her body away, her cape fluttering with a lonely whale as she treaded into the tower. “I’m such a fool.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a comment and tell me what you think because I'm thirsty for some attention lol!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. "It's time..''</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>CHAPTER THIRTEEN:</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>'It's time..'</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>While Raven watched on bitterly from the top of the hill, she held her fist tightly against her chest with a bubbling rage filling her gut. “This feeling..” she felt tears filling her eyes, “Is what I missed.” with a curt turn, her indigo cape fluttered in the wind with a lonely wail as she entered the tower. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m such a fool..”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Training continued smoothly after that. Tara continued to train diligently every chance she got. She had to get stronger for what might come for her. As she trained, more and more memories would seep their way through their once captive darkness. She remembered meeting the Titans, meeting Slade for the second time after she ran away and joining his side, she remembered joining the team and defeating some villains while relaying intel on the Titans as they went along and hating every second of it. </p><p> </p><p>As more of her memories made themselves known, one person kept getting on her mind. Raven. Throughout most of their time together, Raven was that one person that had all her walls up at all times, but that all changed. Terra had gained everyone's trust, including the most distrustful and wary of the five. And she squandered it. While Beast Boy and her had a special bond, Raven and Terra had something different. It was a fragile, beautiful friendship that she had ruined before it even started. </p><p> </p><p>‘<em> I trusted you! </em> <b> <em>We </em> </b> <em> trusted you! We gave you </em> <b> <em>everything </em> </b> <em> and you treated us like </em> <b> <em>dirt</em> </b> <em> ! </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Tara awoke with a start from her dreams. A voice so tormented, so devastated, so humiliated, jumped her from any peace she had in her sleep. It haunted her. Tara held her hand to her head. She could see it now. She could see Raven in a demonic form, hatefully glaring at her from above as she flung everything she could at the now villainous Terra as she cried with fury. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘I didn’t know she had another hobby besides making people miserable… She’s so moody.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘A lot happened to make her that way. It bothers her to lose people she has grown accustomed to.. It was especially hard when it came to losing you, though.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tara covered her mouth, unable to hold the tears in her eyes from falling any longer. She felt that stabbing feeling in her gut the rest of the night, unable to get back to a peaceful rest. All she could think about was what a monster she was, how ignorant she had been, and how much she desperately wanted to apologize.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the day wasn't easy either. As she walked down the hall to use the shower that morning, she passed by a distracted Raven skimming through a titless book. When Tara saw her she was unable to stop her heartbeat from increasing. Strands of golden locks fell in her face as she tried to avoid being noticed by attempting to make herself as small as she could while she hugged the wall furthest away. </p><p> </p><p>Raven seemed to pay no mind to her as they walked past each other. Tara stood for a moment listening to the fading footsteps behind her, then sighed with relief. Just as she made another step, however, Tara tripped on her drooping towel, forcing her body forward. Letting out an abrupt shriek, Tara clenched her eyes shut to prepare for the incoming bruises. However, the impending impact never came. Instead, she found herself lightly hovering over the floor, then gently sat back on her feet by this chilling aura. The feeling lifted as she turned to see her rescuer who was holding out the hand that had been carrying her book, now laying battered on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>When their eyes connected, there was this unpleasant knot that twisted in Tara’s stomach. This knot continued to pull and chief around her, constricting her speech as she absently stared at Raven who looked just as striken as she did. After a long pause, Raven puffed her chest and bent down to snatch her book. She dusted off the bind, darted her eyes back at the unsteady blonde, then turned away. </p><p> </p><p>“Watch your step.” she forced out as she turned the corner of the hall as calmly as she could. Once out of sight, Raven slapped her body against the wall, grasping the book tightly in her hands, slightly covering her mouth. With a sharp breath, she covered her face with the book. </p><p> </p><p>Tara stood there lamely as the heat of regret panged her chest. She held her towel in her arms like a teddy bear and buried her face in the white fibers with a muffled scream. </p><p> </p><p><em> 'Why is this so difficult? </em>' </p><p> </p><p>Later in the day, Tara strode her way to Starfire's room with a happy knock on the door. She was excited to see her and show her all the new tricks she had learned using the Tamaran rock. But when the door opened it wasn't Starfire who answered, it was Raven. They both blinked their eyes with awkward grunts of surprise. </p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here?" As if she had said that unaware, Raven lightly stepped back.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Uh, I was just .. Uhm.. Seeing if Starfire was free, but she obviously isn't so I'll just go." Motioning with her hands, Tara sheepishly grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, no! Please, stay!" Starfire hovered over to peak on Raven's shoulder. "We would love to share the girl time with you! Right, Raven?" </p><p> </p><p>Turning for the other girl's approval, Starfire obliviously clapped her hands. Raven arched her shoulders as her mood tensed up. Tara also timidly rubbed her arm feeling like now might be the best time to talk things out. As she parted her lips to try, Raven abruptly cut her off with an unprepared sound, pushing by both girls.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhhhh, I think I need to go meditate alone."</p><p> </p><p>"Alone? But we always share in the meditation-" </p><p> </p><p>"You're both too distracting today!" Raven hurriedly replied as she hunched over, covering her body with her cape while she bolted. </p><p> </p><p>Tara and Starfire were both taken aback by this attitude, but Starfire seemed to be the one that took it the hardest as she solemnly landed on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>"..Sorry. It's because of me." Tara glumly pouted, crossing her arms. </p><p> </p><p>"No, there must be another reason." Starfire disagreed as she invited Tara in. But Tara knew better..</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'Why can't I just say it?' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what I'm doing wrong." Tara heaves a sigh while keeping her levitation on the boulder that was twice her size up in the air with her geoforce abilities. </p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy quirked his head to the side as he stood a few inches from her, stretching. "You're doing nothing wrong?" He replied, thinking she was talking to him. His confused, blank reply caused the girl to giggle. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, I was just thinking out loud about something," Tara replied, looking up at the rock above her. </p><p> </p><p>She strained a bit, the force of the rock was starting to way her down. She finally heard the beep of her communicator resting on her belt that signaled she could have a break. With a groan, Tara slowly let the rockfall back to the earth. "Ahh!" She fell back breathing slightly heavily. A bit of sweat had formed around the rims of her goggles so she forced them off her head and rubbed her skin with the crook of her elbow. </p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy leaned over her. His lips perked with curiosity as he neatly folded his arms behind his back. "What's on your mind?" He asked. </p><p> </p><p>"..I remembered." She glanced to meet his eyes, "I remembered what I did.. To Raven."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah. So that's why." He plopped down to sit next to her in the dirt. "Why haven't you talked to her?" He reached his lanky arms over to grab his shoes, stretching his back.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it isn't for the lack of trying." Tara forced her body up, her legs slightly apart. She fiddled with the goggles in her hands as she continued, "Every time I try to talk to her, she ignores me or shoots me down. That's why I said I don't know what I'm doing wrong because I don't. So I don't know how to make it right." A lonely glint in her bluebell eyes caught Beast Boy's attention. "I've been able to make up with everyone on the team.. I'm not asking to be forgiven, I just want a chance to tell her I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>The green changeling pulled his knees to his chest, "Raven is a complex person. I know she <em> wants </em> to be your friend again, but she's scared to get hurt by you again. It's not going to be easy to get her to acknowledge you. She needs time." </p><p> </p><p>"..Time isn't what I have." The blonde clinched her goggles, shaking. "I can't wait around. Time is a luxury until Slade is behind bars."</p><p> </p><p>"..." As much as he wanted to remind her that she was safe, or that he'd protect her, he knew it wouldn't be enough until the danger had passed. He nodded firmly, "I understand. Here's the thing. I know you're afraid to push her boundaries, I get that, but you need to assert yourself. Raven isn't someone that will unleash her emotions and come searching for you. She's been carrying the emotional baggage from the betrayal all on her own and doesn't know how to let it out in a healthy way."</p><p> </p><p>"..So she needs a push." Tara's eyes slowly met the striding figure of Raven as she made her way to the observation tower to speak with Robin who was already inside. "I think I get it. You've got good insight sometimes." She playfully pushed his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Hah! Damn, that was just cold." He warmly giggled, "Glad I could help though." They embraced each other without a second thought as Tara now felt relieved and sturdy in her resolve.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment, they both awkwardly pushed each other off realizing they were both way too comfortable like that. For Tara, it startled her how much she had grown attached to Beast Boy. And for the boy himself? He didn't want to overstep any boundaries. He knew Tara would never be as attracted to him as he was to her. He was trying to accept that, but damn it if she didn't make it difficult in situations like this. </p><p> </p><p>They nervously laughed and cleared their throats. "We should get back to training." Beast Boy rolled onto his back and flipped to his feet. He leaned over offering his hand. </p><p> </p><p>She felt her stomach light with electricity as she took his hand. He was stronger than he looked and that alone made it hard to think straight. She felt her cheeks reddening. Had she lost her mind?</p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy pulled Tara to her feet then nervously looked her over. "Are you feeling alright? Your cheeks are red." </p><p> </p><p><em> 'Oh no, not this trope </em>!' Tara fidgeted away, practically jumping before he could touch her forehead. </p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy innocently blinked mid-way to feeling her forehead with his hand. "What? What? Is my glove dirty?" He quickly checked. "Oh, wait. I should've taken my glove off so I could feel your skin better." he began to fidget with the clothing.</p><p> </p><p>"..No- it's nothing!" She hunched over with her elbows tucked in, covering her face partially as she ran off. Beast Boy sporadically fumbled after her completely unaware, fumbling with his glove all the while.</p><p> </p><p>Robin observed them from the watchtower. His feet were propped up against the mechanical panel that controlled the various courses. When the door opened he didn't turn his head as he greeted his guest. </p><p> </p><p>"They sure look lively." He sighed. "Glad to see she's getting more comfortable." the brave leader couldn't help but chuckle as Beast Boy chased Tara around like two kids on a playground. He watched as Tara lifted herself from the ground with a small rock and how Beast Boy countered that by morphing into a crow continuing in the pursuit. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, it's great." Raven halfheartedly replied with her arms crossed. </p><p> </p><p>Robin sensed an uncharacteristically apprehensive aura from her that forced his masked face to meet her. "You okay?" </p><p> </p><p>She blinked as of startled by the fact he noticed, although she shouldn't have been considering all they'd been through. She scrunched her face in a frown, taking a deep sigh. "It's nothing serious." </p><p> </p><p>"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. I get it." He turned his attention back on the field, "I just don't want you to feel like you <em> can't </em> talk about it. You've got a safe environment."</p><p> </p><p>They turned back to the scene below as Tara unsteadily landed on the ground trying to run again but was tackled by a green dog. She squealed trying to shove him off but it was clear she was secretly enjoying this playful encounter as Beast Boy barked at her. Raven couldn't help but stare at the laughing blonde as she now held Beast Boy as a green kitten in her arms rubbing his furry face against her neck. Her hand grasped into a soft fist as her heart swelled, "Right.."</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Cy?" Beast Boy spoke through the distracting game ambiance as his fingers moved on their own against his green controller. </p><p> </p><p>Cyborg absently nodded, "What's up?" Even though most of his concentration was on <em>Mega Monkeys Four</em> he still had a sliver of attention left to listen to his little buddy beside him on the living room couch. </p><p>  </p><p>"You and Bee are a thing.. Right?" </p><p> </p><p>The unprompted question caused the usually diligent cyborg to slip his thumb over the joystick causing the character he was playing as to veer off the path. "What??" He rasped. </p><p> </p><p>"I mean, you know about girls, Right?" Beast Boy sank in his seat keeping his eyes on the screen. </p><p> </p><p>Cyborg closed his mouth as a more serious look crossed his features. He swiped his finger over a button in his controller, pausing the game. He leaned on his knee, turning to face Beast Boy directly. "This is about Terra, right?"</p><p> </p><p> Beast Boy pitifully nodded. "I can't tell if she's into me or not."</p><p> </p><p>Cyborg stifled a laugh, "What did you need her to do? Hit you with a brick with the words, 'I like you' all over it?" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm serious, Cy."</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, dude, it's obvious she likes you." Cyborg lightly nudged the green teen who glumly crossed his arms. </p><p> </p><p>"How can you tell?" </p><p> </p><p>"You're her go-to for literally everything. Every time she does something in training and wants approval, she looks at you. Not to mention, you guys are basically all over each other but haven't put a label on It yet." </p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy unsurely ran his fingers through his hair, "But.."</p><p> </p><p>"Look, B. The only way you can know for sure is to just come right out and ask the girl if she likes ya." Beast Boy's eyes widened as if Cyborg had spoken a forbidden truth. </p><p> </p><p>"Are your wires loose up there??" He scrambled to sit o his knees in the cushions and slightly shook cyborgs shoulders, "I <em> can </em> 't just <b> <em>a s k</em> </b> her!" </p><p> </p><p>"Uhh.. Why not?" The blatant question made Garfield groan. He flopped back to sitting correctly in his seat only to keep slipping down the cushions with a defeated glint in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Because.. I.. Already told her."</p><p> </p><p>"<b>SAY WHAT??</b>" Beast Boy was bewildered by the fact the whole tower didn't shake thanks to that thunderous reply. It sure as hell shook him as he blinked several times to gather his barrings. Smoke seemed to froth from his buddy's ears as he breathed heavily, "You already told the girl you liked her?? What did she say?? Why aren't y'all together!? " it was one loud question after the other, and even though the room was empty, Beast Boy couldn't stop his hands from flying over the prying cyborgs mouth to shut him up. </p><p> </p><p>"<em> CY! </em>" Beast Boy strained. " this is why I didn't tell you!"</p><p> </p><p>"Bsuh ehjeiw hskalhd??" His words being squished between the changeling's hands made it impossible to understand, even with his good hearing, so he allowed Cyborg to speak freely, "But I'm your buddy!" He hurriedly stated. </p><p> </p><p>"That's why I'm coming to you for the advice!" </p><p> </p><p>Cyborg crossed his arms with a heavy sigh. Pinching the bridge of his nose he tried to assess the situation, "Okay.. So, you told her you liked her. When?" </p><p> </p><p>"..like a month ago.." Beast Boy cringed as Cyborg almost screamed again but was able to keep himself restrained. </p><p> </p><p>"A MO-... A month ago??" He whispered a yell. "What did she say??" </p><p> </p><p>"It was back when she tried to run away. I just wanted her to know I was there for her, so I let it slip that I liked her. But I told her not to give me an answer." He clicked his tongue, flailing his hand, "But I thought <em> by now </em> she would've <b> at </b> <b> <em>least</em> </b> said something to me about it, you know??" </p><p> </p><p>"..Hmm." Cyborg put his fingers on his chin, thoughtfully. "Honestly, I'm not sure what to tell you. Maybe you should ask Raven."</p><p> </p><p>It was now Beast Boy's turn to stifle a laugh, "Do you honestly think <em> Raven </em> would help me with this?" </p><p> </p><p>"..Fair point. Then maybe Starfire?" </p><p> </p><p>"Eh, she would be the only option I had, but I can't ask her to keep a secret again.. I'd feel like a total jerk-wad" </p><p> </p><p>"Mm.. True.." </p><p> </p><p>The lull in the conversion made the beast boy groan. "I don't know, man. She keeps doing things and saying things that make me want to believe that she's telling me she likes me back.. But I'm not smart enough to figure out her signals-- if she's sending me signals to begin with. " he rubbed his eyes, "I might have to give up." </p><p> </p><p>"No, man. She does like you, I can tell -- hell -- everyone can tell. But I get you're nervous. Maybe she's waiting till this whole crisis is over. Give it time." The half-man patted his little buddy on his back with a brotherly touch.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't what Beast Boy wanted to hear, but he knew his friend was right. He needed to be patient. And perhaps he needed to forget about his feelings altogether and just be happy he even got to be her friend again. </p><p> </p><p>But was it enough anymore?..</p><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst to the two of them, Raven had been listening the entire time. She had originally wanted to grab more of her special tea but couldn't help herself from listening in on the conversation. She felt her heartache listening to Beast Boy's distressful gripes about Tara. It only filed Raven’s already brimming fire. She clenched her fists and quickly turned back the way she came.</p><p> </p><p>Later in that following day, Tara walked past one of the many dimly lit halls as she traversed the main path to the living room only stopping when a hooded figure standing in the darkness spoke, "Do you love him?" When Tara turned to face the figure, now standing just beside her, she noticed their slender arms were crossed over their robe, leaning nonchalantly against the wall. </p><p> </p><p>"What?" She questioned, unsure how to respond to such a vague question so suddenly. </p><p> </p><p>"Beast Boy." The woman stated, stepping into the light as it brimmed down her features like a waterfall. Her pale expression of ivory was that of sternness and something more. "Do you love him?" For Raven, this was the most pressing question on her mind and she needed an answer. </p><p> </p><p>The question sent Tara reeling. She felt that discomfort tingling down her neck as the image of the boy in question teased her thoughts. She clenched her fingernails into the skin of her palms to quiet her mind before taking a calming breath, "Even if I did," she began, "What does it matter?" She calmly replied to Raven standing just a foot in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>The air around them wasn't stiff or provoking, Tara wasn't even sure what to call this emotion brewing around them. It was intense, yet gentle. </p><p> </p><p>Raven huffed, releasing her arms to hang at her sides, "I see." With a brisk motion, she walked by Tara and turned to the left at the fork of the hall. Tara hurriedly spun to grab her forearm, halting her in place. This was the first time she had a chance to talk to the elusive beauty. Tara couldn't waste this opportunity. </p><p> </p><p>"I might love him." She felt her upper body start to tremble. Perhaps from the adrenaline of admitting her feelings, or the fear of pissing off the last person she wanted mad at her at the moment. Whatever the case, Tara continued to spill her guts, "I can't let myself get carried away with those thoughts, not yet anyway. I can't distract myself from my training because I don't want to be a liability for him. I <em> can't </em> let him risk his life for me like he keeps doing!" Her grip slightly tightened, but Raven remained still, "I <b> will</b> protect him." Releasing her hand from Raven's arm, Tara cleared her mind, "Loving him now when I'm not even ready to protect him.. It's wrong. I'm not worthy to stand beside him yet. Not yet." She held her hands to her face, remembering the past. </p><p> </p><p>"..That's admirable in its own right, but you might want to ask <em> him </em> how <em> he </em>feels about that." The curt way she replied made Tara blink her eyes quizlet.</p><p> </p><p>Raven made a motion to leave but Tara blurted, "I remember!" She paused, her cape fluttering back over her legs, "I remember what I did to you. I know what a monster I became. I remember what I did to the others.. To him.. I've been wanting to apologize. I've been trying to make it up to everyone, but especially you two. I don't expect to be friends again, hell, I don't expect to even be accepted at all. All I want to do is hopefully let you know without a shadow of a doubt that I'm so, so, sorry for it all. For lying, for manipulating, for pretending.. But most of all, I'm sorry I wasted my chance for your friendship. And I want you to know if I do get to confess to Beast Boy and, by some miracle, he gives me a chance and we get together.. I just want you to know that I'll take care of him and never let him down again." Raven slightly turned her head silently, "You'll never have to worry. I'll love him till my last breath, I swear it." </p><p> </p><p>"...You make it sound as though I have something to lose from him being yours."</p><p> </p><p>Tara pursed her lips. Confusion rode on the trickle of her voice, "..Well.. Sure you would, wouldn't you? Because you're in love with him too?" </p><p> </p><p>Raven scoffed a laugh, turning to face Tara halfway with a dumbfounded furrowed brow, "That's what you honestly think?" She stated in disbelief. She then clicked her tongue, "I love Garfield, but not like that, not like you're talking about." She rubbed the bridge of her nose between her fingers as Tara tried to desperately wrap her head around it. "He's like a little brother that constantly creates problems for me." </p><p> </p><p>"But.. You've always been so testy around us. Every time you see us together your mood totally grows more and more pissed off."</p><p> </p><p>"Because of what you did to him. You do realize he came to <em> me </em> when you betrayed him, right?  <b>I </b> was the one that dried his tears. <b>I </b> convinced him not to destroy that stupid box he made you. It was <b>me</b> that kept him from falling totally apart! How could I just let the person that almost ruined his heart back in so <em> easily </em>?? Are you out of your mind??" </p><p> </p><p>"...Okay, I get it. But he's forgiven me, everyone has forgiven me and I couldn't be more grateful, but you won't give me the chance to try and make up with you."</p><p> </p><p>"You and I will <b>never</b> have what we had again. You can't make it up to me!" </p><p> </p><p>"Please, let me try!" </p><p> </p><p>"No! Leave me alone, Terra! It will never happen!" </p><p> </p><p>"Then tell me why, Raven! Why can't I make it up to you!?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Because you broke my heart!" </em> One single motion was all it took to make time go completely still. Raven had cornered Tara against the wall, pushing her body against her slender figure. Her fingers were digging into her arms as she pressed them against the wall at either side of her blonde head. Tara couldn't breathe. With her head hanging low, Raven continued more reserved, "..You broke my heart.."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>https://www.deviantart.com/lovewillfindaway12/gallery/74090239/love-written-in-stone-teen-titans-fan-fic</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"...Raven.." Her voice was barely above a cracked whisper as her eyes began to tremble with emotions swelling in her body, "You.. Loved me?" The silence was all the answer she needed. "Wh.. Why didn't you ever tell me?" Her frail voice cracked near the end as Raven lifted her eyes to pierce through her own. She shivered. </p><p> </p><p>"How could I?" She softly ran her delicate fingers through Tara's golden locks leaving a solam wake behind, "Beast Boy <em> is </em> like a brother to me and anyone could see how much you and he liked each other. Who was I to stand in the way of that?" As Raven pulled herself away, Tara was frozen in place as her arms slid to her sides all their own, "I just wanted you to be happy, even if that wasn't with me." Tara couldn't tell if Raven's eyes were filling with tears or if it was her own eyes brimming, "I was fine just being your friend. I was okay with everything… But you.. You threw it all away!" With a forceful motion, Raven punched the wall beside her with the side of her fist. There was a pause before she continued heatedly, "You destroyed everything we built. Everything about you was fake to the core, the person I loved used me, used everyone I cared about! And when you ended up coming back to us in the end you petrified yourself before I could even tell you how angry that made me!" </p><p> </p><p>"Raven..I.." Too stupefied to form a sentence, she hardly registered Raven cutting her off. </p><p> </p><p> "So no, I won’t ever forgive you. Never." With a wave of her hand, a black orb engulfed the woman sucking her inside. With a pop of magic, she had vanished. </p><p> </p><p>Tara was left alone in that cold, cramped hallway, knees buckling underneath her, causing her to collapse on her bottom. She shakily grasped her shirt where her heart would be. The constant thumping against her chest was the only sound that she could fathom at the moment. </p><p> </p><p>She breathed, "..Raven.." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It had given Tara much to think about. The stale taste in her mouth lingered throughout the next hour, seconds ticking by slower than the heat of a summer's day. For an hour she stared at the wall across from her bed, contemplating everything. The past, her present, and what she could do for their feature. Never before had the young lady ever thought so hard on one person before, but Tara was determined. </p><p> </p><p>"There's only one way…"</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, it's time for your basic combat training." Robin relayed to the grouped Titans outside the tower. Gathered under the protection of Cyborg's forcefield, Robin explained his plan to Tara, "You're doing fantastic and by now I think it's fairly clear that you've basically learned your powers. However, there's a difference between knowing how to use your power versus applying the power. For starters, you have been training for control, mastering what you're capable of. But that's only for the safety of those around you. Combat training will keep <em> you </em> safe." </p><p> </p><p>Tara bawled her fists. Her chin was slightly raised as she held her head high, determination scrunching her face.  "Right." </p><p> </p><p>"I know you have most of your memories back, but your body isn’t used to taking damage or being able to recover quickly anymore, so just remembering how to fight isn’t quite enough. But, just to ease you in, I'll let you choose your training partner. It's free for all, so apply all you've learned and I'll assess your current level of skill." Robin stepped back with his arm motioning to the row of Titans all wearing different expressions. </p><p> </p><p>Tara perked her brows."..So I get to choose?" Tara's eyes focused on the line. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was obvious who they all <em> thought </em> Tara would pick. As Beast Boy was eagerly awaiting with a bit lip and hands crossed over his front, Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin calmly turned their heads to the side with a knowing glance. Raven was the only one who wouldn't budge from her stance. She had her hood pulled up all the way over her face, shadowing any light from the entrance and firmly crossing her arms. It was obvious she didn't want to be there. </p><p> </p><p>"That's right”, Robin replied to the girl, "Any of them could be your partner."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh.." With an aloof noise, Tara rubbed her fingers pensively, then knitted her brows, shooting Beast Boy an unusual look. </p><p> </p><p>To him, she was saying, 'Don't try to stop me.' And it confused him. Yet, he trusted her and stepped back. The others glanced curiously at him for a moment before Tara blew them away as she pointed at her choice. </p><p> </p><p>"I choose Raven." </p><p> </p><p>The others grunted in shock, but the changeling looked on with a mildly worried expression. </p><p> </p><p>Raven was also shocked, yet it soon turned to a stony look of ice. She slowly lowered her arms with a sneer, "You really want to do that?" She rasped dangerously as she began the slow waltz to Tara. </p><p> </p><p>With a tiny hint of fear, Tara smiled, sweat dripping down her neck while she pulled the goggles over her eyes, "I am."</p><p> </p><p>Starfire nervously grasped Robin's sleeve, "Perhaps this is not a good plan." </p><p> </p><p>He shook his head dismissively, "This was <em> her </em> choice." It did not ease any of their worries. </p><p> </p><p>"..Fine, take me on if you wish.." A threatening glint fell in Raven's eyes, "But you should know what you're getting." </p><p> </p><p>Tara dug her toes in the dirt, a smirk etched on her lips, "Heh...Let's rock, Witch."</p><p> </p><p><em> 'Why is she egging her on </em>?' Beast Boy thought as he pensively licked his lips. "Uhm-.." Reaching his hand out with a squeak to his voice, Beast Boy tried his best to come up with anything to say to stop this from happening, but it was too late already. </p><p> </p><p>Without further delay, Raven growled, hands raising above her head as the training ground came to life, shaking and bending to her will by her mystical powers. Tara was thrown off balance for just a moment before she called upon a rock from beneath her to lift her from harm's way. Now floating just above Raven, Tara's eyes shined through her goggles, her arm flailing over her head as a cloud of dust waved over her, covering Raven completely in its wake. It momentarily blinded the young sorceress forcing her arms over her eyes to quickly wipe the debris away. </p><p> </p><p>When Raven twitched her eyes to open, she was startled to see Tara free falling meer inches above. She barely had time to maneuver away and stagger to fly in the opposite direction. Tara landed perfectly on the now stable earth but didn't stop there. Once her feet touched the ground, Tara belted out, charging Raven without hesitation. </p><p> </p><p>She grabbed her wrists pulling her down to her level. Raven struggled, flying even higher. Tara grasped tightly, then straddled Raven with her thighs letting her upper body fall back as she grabbed a rock extending from the ground. It formed around Tara’s wrist then forced the both of them back to the ground. Using all the strength in her stomach, Tara flipped Raven from the air to land on her back. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When the dust cleared, the Titans all stared in disbelief as Tara was on top of Raven both struggling against each other. Scowling and snarling, both of them were covered in dirt and had some of their clothes ripped up. Even the left lens of Tara's goggles was cracked and the gyms on raven's belt had shattered. As Tara pushed against Raven’s hands, she could make out the faintest shimmer brimming in the corners of her opponent’s eyes. She knew it wasn’t from the dust or the strain of holding her back. No, Tara knew all too well what those silver beads of distress were for. As she clenched her teeth, Tara felt her own eyes tremble and release those same beads of salty water, filling the brim of her goggles.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I..” Tara slightly gasped, hearing Raven speak so suddenly caused the strength in her arms to waver. “I.. won’t .. forgive you!” in the next instant raven broke free from Tara’s weakened grasp and flew a perfect punch across her jaw. </p><p> </p><p>The Titans cried out panicked. </p><p> </p><p>“Terra!” Beast Boy couldn’t help the sudden slap of his hands over his face as he watched on in disbelief. He made the step to rush to her aid but was halted in his tracks by Tara’s outstretched hand. She had formed rocks to morph over his feet halting him in his pursuit. </p><p> </p><p>She was hunched on the ground, tangled hair flowing over her face. With a shaky motion, she stood up, cradling the newly forming bruise over her lip that was split open. She had a shaky, confident smile. The way she stared at the young man made his breathing shallow. He balled his hands nervously and nodded at her, once again stepping back once the ricks released.</p><p> </p><p>Tara turned unsteadily to the other girl now standing in a similar fashion. A speck of Tara’s blood dripped from her knuckles as the disheveled raven looked at Tara in bewilderment. “Where was that fire when we fought last time. If you had punched me like that, maybe it would’ve knocked some sense into me.” Tara seemingly mocked as she spat blood onto the ground. Stomping the blood into the dirt, she held her hands to her sides. “Mind if I give you one to match?” </p><p> </p><p>“<b>Go ahead and try!</b>” belted the furious woman. </p><p> </p><p>They both clashed again, black magic grasping everything it could come hurtling toward the blonde with such veracity the sound cutting through the air resembled that of a jet plane. Tara was only able to doge by quick thinking, using a snake-like rock that uneasily sent her flying in all different directions in order to avoid certain doom. Once the avalanche stopped, Tara formed her own attack, propelling various sizes of boulders at the now floating Titan who was only dodging just barely with force fields and quick aerial maneuvering. </p><p> </p><p>Raven flicked her wrist, black shards formed into the air like knives targeting Tara. It was too fast for her to dodge safely, so Tara hoisted her hands and formed a thick layer of a wall to block the magic from piercing her flesh. It was somewhat successful seeing as only a couple of these shards managed to cut her delicate skin; one of her shoulders and lower leg. When the magic ceased, Tara punched the wall, sending chunks of it flying at Raven, the second half landing the mark. </p><p> </p><p>Raven plummeted to the earth, only having a moment to recover before dodging yet again from a boulder with the intent to smush her. They both panted, Raven hugging the ground, while Tara stood over her with hundreds of shards made from the rock surrounding Raven. One move from Tara's hand and she was a goner. For a moment, it looked as though Raven was going to give up, so Tara started to lower her weapons. But suddenly, her ankle was pulled out from under her like a cartoon as Raven’s demonic talons had snatched her without her realizing it. Then Tara remembered the two shards that had grazed her skin must have been laced with magic,  marking her for just this moment.</p><p> </p><p>As Tara swung her arms in the air upside down, Raven lifted herself up from the ground, dusting off her body like that battle was over. Tara struggled harder against the magic, attempting the pull the talons off her body before Raven could come any closer. Needless to say, she was finished. Raven was suddenly in front of Tara, grasping forcefully on her chin to make her look Raven in her violet eyes. They stared at each other as something unusual shined in Raven's eyes instead of tears.</p><p> </p><p>She softly rubbed Tara’s throbbing lip, as if apologizing for laying a hand on her. Tara winced, the pain stinging her like a bee. Raven shrouded a flinch as she pulled away from the blonde. The witch turned away, walked a few paces, paused, then threw her arm that had been engulfed with black magic down at her side. The talons flung Tara onto the ground harshly, then disappeared into the cloud of dust plumbing under the girl's body. </p><p> </p><p>“OOF!! What the hel--” Tara stood up rebelliously but was shut down by an unprompted hug. Tara was shocked to silent as she felt Raven’s tight embrace. “...” she barely could breathe, but she did manage to hug Raven back without much delay. She buried her head in her shoulder, grasping her cape. “..I’m sorry, for everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“..I know..” Raven replied, a small choke in her voice. “It's okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Those two words were what Tara-- Terra -- had longed for. All the guilt, all the heartbreak, and all the torment were flushing out of her body and it started to force her body to collapse. Raven held Tara tightly, sinking with her. </p><p> </p><p>The Titans watched on, all of them feeling the emotion of the moment. Beast Boy was the one that made the first move. He softly came to kneel at the duo’s side, placing his hands on each of their respective shoulders. Raven exchanged a glance at him, then pulled him into the group hug with a shocked <em> eep! </em> escaping his throat. The other’s feet seemed to carry them without much thought as one by one, Robin, Starfire, then Cyborg all knelt down, engaging in the group hug. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>https://www.deviantart.com/lovewillfindaway12/gallery/74090239/love-written-in-stone-teen-titans-fan-fic</em>
</p><p> </p><p>For the first time in her complicated, and terrifying life, Tara felt the safest she had ever felt.</p><p> </p><p>But, sadly, as she and the other Titans would soon come to know, Tara couldn’t have been in more danger. </p><p><br/>Once more, spying on the hillside with his binoculars in hand, the young apprentice held his free hand to his ear listening to the commanding voice of his master with a sinking feeling like lead in his gut as Slade said, <em> ‘It’s time.. </em>’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please leave a comment below because I am ravenous for attention~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. "I don't know.."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To never miss a chapter bookmark my story and receive email notifications on new posts!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>CHAPTER FOURTEEN:</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>"I don't know.."</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Red eyes glowed from within the dimly lit room. A cage bound the creature that owned these startling eyes to the will of it’s master with no sign of freedom in sight. But this poor soul hadn't known 'freedom' in a very, very long time.. </p><p> </p><p>The creature, sizing up to be at least 7 feet tall with long arms that draped down to just below the knees, kept it’s silent vigilance on the figure resting just beside the cage with his hand reaching inside the bars. The creature was just barely able to hold their company's hand with it’s abnormally long finger. </p><p> </p><p>This figure was the newest apprentice to their master, Slade. The creature, who couldn’t remember it’s name, couldn't recall a time that Slade wasn't cruel to it or the apprentice. But every memory it had of the apprentice <em>was</em> kind. He had never tried to hurt the creature and if something <em> did </em> happen, the man would desperately try to fix it. </p><p> </p><p>The creature didn't know what to make of the apprentice. It didn't have many emotions, and it couldn't recall anything about itself. All it knew was that it did not like Slade and, if given the chance, it would kill him not only for hurting it, but the kind apprentice as well. The creature wasn't sure what to call the emotion it was experiencing for the apprentice. It wasn't an emotion it had learned yet and it couldn't talk so asking the kind apprentice was out of the question. </p><p> </p><p>"Mmph…" </p><p> </p><p>The man resting outside the cage stirred from his sleep causing the creature to snap it’s attention to him. When he opened his honeycomb eyes he smiled at the creature, tightening his grip around it’s finger. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey." He whispered. The creature tilted it’s head, curiously. </p><p> </p><p> The creature often wondered why this human was involved with it. He had taken care of it for it’s entire life; which hadn't been for very long. He wondered why the human felt the need to take care of it, or why he was even there to begin with, but never dwelled on it for very long. </p><p> </p><p>The man slowly sat upon his side, his full-face mask shielded the kind face that creature was used to. It distressed it but it was impossible to say so considering it was mute. But the apprentice somehow knew what it wanted so he grasped it's hand tighter. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, love. I can't remove the mask. Slade would be furious." His gentle voice was enough to soothe the lonely creature. </p><p> </p><p>It tried to move forward against the bars so it could be closer to the apprentice dressed head to toe in battle gear made by his own hands, but the chains around it's unusually slim waist kept it in place. The creature continued to struggle until the apprentice hushed it. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't be too loud!" He warned, "You know the rules as well as I do, we aren't supposed to be seen together." He huffed into the cloth of his mask, causing his orange goggles to fog slightly. "I should get back before he notices I'm gone." Shuffling to stand, he released the creature’s long finger and straightened his jacket. </p><p> </p><p>Creature watched with a heavier glint in their eyes. It never liked when the apprentice left. They hated being alone in the dark. They did not require sleep, or food, or drink, all it did was await orders and small moments like this where it and the apprentice could spend time together. It wanted very much to go back to how things used to be with just them and the apprentice, but the growing fear in it’s large heart was that things would never be normal again. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll be back soon." A grave air shook the man's voice as he turned on his heels, "We have work to do.."</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, sitting on the purple-clad, circle-shaped bed in Starfire's bedroom, Tara timidly eyed the raven haired beauty sitting on a plush, pillow seat beside the bed flipping through a book. Tara was sitting with her legs crossed and her hands laced over the other reservedly. Starfire’s thin hands were at work braiding her long, blonde locks diligently and none of them had said much since arriving. </p><p> </p><p>"What?" Raven asked nonchalantly as she turned a page, not bothering to look up from it. She could sense Tara’s intense gaze every so often and it was distracting.</p><p> </p><p>Tara felt her cheeks flush, curtly averting her eyes, "Uh! Nothing.."</p><p> </p><p>"So, are you going to tell him?" Raven continued, leaving both Star and Tara curious by her vagueness. </p><p> </p><p>"Tell who what?" The blonde replied, quirking a brow.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell Beast Boy that you love him."</p><p> </p><p>Starfire just about yanked Tara’s hair right from her scalp as she excitedly gasped, "You love him?? I always assumed you did but- oh! My apologies." She giggled sheepishly, then released the strong grip of a thousand men on Tara’s hair, "So are you telling him then?</p><p> </p><p>After recovering from that ordeal, Tara shrugged, "I don't know."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you better figure it out soon." Raven butted, " I'm sure he'll say yes. He's just waiting for you to say something. </p><p> </p><p>"..That's the issue." Glumly, Tara huffed.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean? "Starfire worriedly continued to braid, slowly. </p><p> </p><p>"Well.. He's always been there for me. He loves me.. He even told me so. It's just that I don't think I deserve it. After everything I did.. How can I?"</p><p> </p><p>Raven slapped her book on her thighs, "I think you're using that old excuse as a crutch. You're scared of what may happen if you actually tried." </p><p> </p><p>Tara puffed hair from her face knowing full well that Raven was right. "It's not just that. Have we all forgotten that Slade is still coming after me and you haven't found anything leading us to him yet?" </p><p> </p><p>"That is going to take time. Slade has been very tricky."</p><p> </p><p>"He's cunning and knows how to get one step ahead. But you're safe here." </p><p> </p><p>That was always what she heard. 'You're safe here'. Sure, but for how long? Tara had this awful feeling in her stomach, like a premonition. She felt like something was stirring, ready to burst. She knew these feelings were invalid, but she couldn’t shake the notion that something terrible was about to happen. Tara lightly held her stomach, a worried outline on her brows. </p><p> </p><p>"By the way, " Raven began, snapping Tara from her destructive thoughts, "Do you still hate being called 'Terra'?"</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Oh, uhm, not really. I guess I'm just used to my civilian name now." Tara replied. She hadn't given it much thought, but she had been calling Beast Boy by ‘Gar’ now. Maybe she should let him call her by ‘Terra’ too. "When I didn't want to be called ‘Terra’ I was denying my past. I was scared of becoming <em> that </em> again, but I'm alright now. I know who I am.  I don't mind between the two. Call me what you want."</p><p> </p><p>The other girls smiled at each other. They were happy to have things practically back to how they used to be. It had been a long and hard ride, but everything was okay now…</p><p> </p><p>Raven slowly closed her book, creating a satisfying noise. “Well, I’m going to do my meditation,” she announced.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like for me to accompany you?” Starfire wistfully smiled. </p><p> </p><p>Raven tensed up, noticing once again that Tara was watching her. She pursed her lips and then smiled flatly, “I think I .. need to have some time alone.” she said. </p><p> </p><p>Tara parted her lips pensively and watched the witch of darkness travel out of the room. She stood up suddenly, “I’ll be right back, Star.” she quickly proclaimed, rushing out the door to catch up with Raven. “Rea!” she called. It halted her in her tracks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” she remained still with her back turned.</p><p> </p><p>“..I.. I don’t know how I can help. But if there's something I should do, or say, or .. <em> something </em>.. I want you to tell me. I don’t want us to drift apart.”</p><p> </p><p>Raven turned slightly to look over her shoulder at the girl she had loved for a long time. She only smiled, “You’re already doing it.” she replied. With a fluid motion, she kissed Tara on her cheek. “Don’t worry too much.” </p><p> </p><p>Tara felt her cheeks hotten under the way Raven’s violet eyes deeply searched hers. Unable to realize it at first, Raven had slipped something into her hand. It was slightly jagged but soft on its many surfaces. When Tara did look at it, she found it was a pure white crystal.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” she exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“This is for you. To keep with you when you need it most.”</p><p> </p><p>“Raven..”</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I actually have had that crystal since the day you officially became a Titan. It’s always sort of reminded me of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where did you get it?” she asked, looking at the beautiful gem.</p><p> </p><p>“The caverns under the tower’s island. There are probably thousands of them down there. I use them for meditations. They aren't very effective, but work wonders when infused with magic.” </p><p> </p><p>Tara protectively clutched the crystal to her chest, smiling gratefully, “Thank you, Rea.” </p><p> </p><p>“My pleasure.” she slightly bowed her head and resumed her trek to her forbidden room.</p><p> </p><p>Tara watched her go, all the while clutching the crystal that was just as dear to her as her mysterious friend.</p><p> </p><p>“..I really used to wear this?” Tara looked herself over in the mirror later on that same day. </p><p> </p><p>When she first arrived at the tower, she had seen these clothes in the, more so, barren closet when she tried looking for an escape. Now she was willingly trying on a fragment of the past.</p><p> </p><p>Her old Titan uniform was a black, long-sleeved belly top with a high-rise neck and yellow 'T' stamped on her chest. She also had golden short-shorts with brown brogan boots. She picked up the matching belt with many pouches and brown gloves as well but decided not to wear them. </p><p> </p><p>When she had come down to the living room the following hour after gathering the nerve, she had ultimately wished that she had filmed the Titan’s faces. The only one that seemed unphased was Raven as she seemed to hold in a laugh behind her hood.</p><p> </p><p>But Tara didn’t mind. In fact, she sorta liked this outfit, although she needed to seriously remodel it later on.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>It was a warm, sunny day. The wind was fairly average and the birds seemed even more spry than usual while three Titans convened on the semicircle couch.</p><p> </p><p>"This is so stupid." Tara mouths between chomps. She stuffed a handful of chips in her mouth as she and Beast Boy and Cyborg all gathered on the sofa to watch this cheesy romance movie they all knew would be terrible but couldn't help themselves. </p><p> </p><p>"Right? I mean, the dude needs to get his brain checked, who makes a decision like that?" Cyborg sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Can't really blame him though, the girl isn't much better." Making a hand gesture commonly used to signal someone was crazy, the green Titan leaned in against Tara who giggled onto her palm. </p><p> </p><p>The screen faded to black and the commercials began to play. They all huffed in relief. </p><p> </p><p>"Man, I don't think I can take this anymore." Cyborg whimpered, standing in defeat. He tossed the remote at BB who caught it after a bit of fumbling. </p><p> </p><p>He panicky stood up as well. "You're leaving?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I've got to upgrade the tower sensors. You know, for the lady's sake." He motioned toward the blonde who tried to smile. </p><p> </p><p>"Y-Yeah, but-!" </p><p> </p><p>Cyborg slyly smirked as he continued to the door without looking back. Beast Boy felt the awkwardness pulsating in the room. "Aww, man.." He squealed silently. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t like he didn’t want to hang out with Tara. It was quite the opposite actually. It was like torture not hanging out with her more often, but he was beside himself with worry about his ever-growing feelings for her. And after his talk with Cyborg he wasn’t sure what to do about it anymore. He was just trying his best to forget. But how could he? Every time he laid eyes on Tara, his feelings would overflow. It pained him. </p><p> </p><p>"Gar." Tara called, a slight apprehensive tone plagued her speech. </p><p> </p><p>He swiftly twirled to face her with a nervous grin, "Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uhm.. So, you know, if it bothers you, I don't <em> need </em> to call you 'Gar'. I know the others don't so if it makes you uncomfortable--" </p><p> </p><p>"No! I like that you call me that! I-I mean it doesn't bother me." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, good." She softly drew circles in the cushions with her finger, "You know.. It wouldn't bother <em> me </em>if you called me 'Terra'." Beast Boy's ears twitched, "You know, if you want to." </p><p> </p><p>"It won't bother you?" He softly replied, stepping to sit on the couch. </p><p> </p><p>"No, not anymore." </p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy's eyes shimmered gently. " I'm glad. Although, I like both of your names. I might flip back and forth if that’s okay."</p><p> </p><p>"Hehehe, that's okay with me." She replied, a slyness in her tone.</p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy leaned in, a hint of a smirk on the corners of his lips, "Oh, yeah?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yep." Tara reached up and booped his nose. </p><p> </p><p>He pushed her hand away, softly gripping her fingers. He felt a sting of electricity jolt through his arm. Tara felt it too. It was getting harder and harder to hold her feelings back. Slowly, both of them felt their cheeks turning a different color. Beast Boy swallowed dryly and timidly glanced at Tara who was keeping her eyes focused on their hands as he slid his fingers through hers. </p><p> </p><p><em> 'I need to tell her </em>..' He kept repeating, but he couldn't find the courage. </p><p> </p><p>"Garfield.." She flusteredly uttered. </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm?" He replied. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'I know he'd say yes.' </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> 'Oh, Raven.. I know how much it means to you for us to be happy.' </em> Tara breathed shakily <em> . 'Maybe .. I should tell him how I feel.. For your sake..' </em> </p><p> </p><p>"I.. Want to be stronger. I <em> need </em> to be stronger." She held his hand firmly, unable to bring herself to look him in the eye. "It's not because I want to be a Titan again or anything like that. It's so that.. I can stand beside you.. And .." She paused as suddenly she realized Beast Boy was once again invading her bubble. She could smell his cologne which reminded her of lavender. "And.." She felt her voice growing weaker but her heart was beating strong. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" He urged her to continue, even though the low tenner in his voice caused Terra's mind to go blank for a moment. </p><p> </p><p>"And.. It's because.. I want to be better.. For you.." With a fluid motion that Tara barely registered, the changeling's gloved hand was resting upon her cheek, gently cupping her skin like she was the most precious thing in the world. He gently brushed her locks of sunshine behind her ear. </p><p> </p><p>He warmly smiled, affection littered in his voice, "Your cheeks are red again.." He was teasing her, she knew that, yet it still sent butterflies in her stomach. </p><p> </p><p>"I might have come down with something. I might not ever recover." Was her breathy reply. "Not that I'd ever want to."</p><p> </p><p>"Me too." Closer and closer still, this moment reminded Tara of that time before when she thought he would kiss her but hugged her instead, only this time she believed it would be different. </p><p> </p><p>"Terra.." </p><p> </p><p>The girl felt her breath hitch. A sudden flurry of images bombarded her and panic seeped through her eyes. These were all memories she remembered now, but this feeling of panic overcame her. Beast Boy softly gripped her shoulders, "It’s okay." He said. "I'm here." He knew that look. His first instinct was to remind her he was there for her, and it always helped it seemed. Tara gripped his hands. </p><p> </p><p>"I.. I'm sorry." She pulled away fearfully and stood up. "I can't.. Not yet.."</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Meanwhile…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Are the soldiers ready?" The cold voice echoed on the underground fortress as the owner tightly gripped his fists behind his back. </p><p> </p><p>The man obediently standing just behind him faintly nodded, "Awaiting your command, sir."</p><p> </p><p>He lightly nodded in finality. "..You have your orders."</p><p> </p><p>"Sir." The apprentice bowed his body lowly to the master, then quickly turned to leave, stopping only when Slade spoke again. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, and one more thing." Keeping his back facing the villain, the apprentice gripped his fists as he continued, "Do not fail me, or you know what will happen, dear doctor."</p><p> </p><p>Bottling his anger, the apprentice bit down on his lip until he tasted copper. He straightened his shoulders forcefully, "...Don't worry, I will do whatever it takes to save her." His boots resumed their echo against the steel floor, more forceful than before, "...Even if it kills me."...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Back at the tower, Beast Boy didn't understand at first what Tara meant. It then clicked that she was talking about the potential kiss they almost shared. His face melted in understanding, and he parted his lips to say something. </p><p> </p><p>"Tara, I--" </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Out of nowhere, the circular buckle on Beast Boy's belt, along with the entire room, began to pulsate a blinding, red light. The sirens in the tower could have awoken the dead as Tara Scrambled to cover her ears with a startled yelp. As programmed, the massive computer screen lit up showing the current crisis at foot. </p><p> </p><p>"The creature has been spotted!" Beast Boy announced. His usually carefree demeanor was gone as he now wore a serious look folding the center of his black brows. </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the Titans quickly filled the living room space with Robin at the lead. He swiftly typed at the large keyboard and found the location of the reported sighting. "Downtown!" He relayed to the others. With a curt turn, his cape fluttered behind him as he said, "Titans, go!" </p><p> </p><p>Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire nodded firmly. They all fled one after the other past Beast Boy and Tara as the alarms finally settled and the lights ceased. Robin remained behind sternly looking at the beast boy. "You know the drill."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll call you if there's an issue." The changeling nodded, making a gesture like a phone with his fingers. </p><p> </p><p>Robin nodded as well, bolting out the door to follow his comrades to potential danger. Now left alone, Beast Boy and Tara stood there in a daze. Tara squeezed her fist over her chest, worried. That same feeling came rushing back as she felt concerned for what was to come. All she could do was hope they would all come home safe. </p><p> </p><p>"The four of them are on the move." Hidden across the bay, the apprentice related the intel to his boss, awaiting the go-ahead. "They’re heading for the location now."</p><p> </p><p>'<em> Wait for my signal </em>.' Was the vague and somewhat infuriating reply. </p><p> </p><p>Frustratedly, the apprentice silenced his headpiece and crossed his arms. The leaves within the bushes rustled around him as he shuffled. He heaved a stiff sigh wanting this to be over with already. But things were just getting started. </p><p> </p><p>Now arriving in the lightly populated area the sighting had been, the small group of Titans began their search. </p><p> </p><p>"I do not see anything out of the ordinary," Starfire yelled from above before landing back on the pavement. </p><p> </p><p>"And I don't sense the creature with my magic," Raven added. </p><p> </p><p>The air tensed as Robin rubbed his chin, deep in thought. Could it have been a false report? Or perhaps the creature already vanished with its unusual powers? </p><p> </p><p>"What do we do, leader?" Cyborg interrupted the silence as he stepped beside Robin. </p><p> </p><p>"..We should patrol the area, just in case. I don't want another incident like at the school. Everyone needs to be on high alert." The loyal followers nodded firmly at their orders. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Where should we--AH!'' Before Starfire could finish her sentence, a red burst of light struck her from behind. The impact sent the princess flying into the side of an office building. </p><p> </p><p>"<em> Starfire </em>!" Robin screamed before she pulled herself from the slight impression. </p><p> </p><p>"I am undamaged.." She coughed out.</p><p> </p><p>They all turned to face their opponent only to find that they were surrounded. Hundreds of Slade’s robot henchmen were pouring into the city block from all sides. People that were just going about their day all screamed in fear, fleeing the scene as soon as they could. The robot that had shot Starfire held the signature laser gun that most of them had been known to carry. Robin gritted his teeth with a sharp exhale. He retrieved his bo staff weapon and twirled it in his fingers. The Titans all formed a makeshift half-circle facing all the robots they had yet to defeat. </p><p> </p><p>“Titans, go!” With a battle cry, Robin charged in first followed by his comrades into a perilous fight. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘They’ve engaged the foot bots. It’s time for your part, apprentice.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The man slightly jumped at the sudden voice in his ear, but the feeling of dread soon tuned that out. He firmly shut his eyes, breathing a long sigh to calm his nerves. “Understood.” the communication ended as he turned to his own army of foot soldiers ready for the attack. Making a signal with his hand, they all vanished to carry out their orders.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop doing that.” Beast Boy pouted as Tara once again paced around the couch. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t. Something doesn't feel right.” she hurriedly replied. She had her hand on her cheek with her elbow propped on the other arm across her waist. The look of distress pulled at her features. </p><p> </p><p>“They’ll be fine,” he reassured for the hundredth time in the past five minutes. “They’re superheroes, after all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you should go, they might need you--”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> You </em> need me.” he interrupted the irrational comment, standing. He nimbly came to stand in front of her, grasping hold of her shoulders. “You’re not skilled enough to defend yourself yet. I can not and will not leave you to fight on your own.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not the one in danger right now, your friends-- <b> <em>our </em> </b>friends, might be!”</p><p> </p><p>“And they can take care of themselves. My job is to protect you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t <em> need </em>protecting!” </p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy sternly frowned before he turned to let his back face her. At first, Tara felt guilty thinking she had somehow hurt his feelings but was then forced against the ground suddenly. The kind Beast Boy was now looking at her ferociously, pinning her down on the red carpet. The couch shrouded them in dim light from the window on the other side, sharply highlighting the terrifying glint in his eyes. With his fangs bared he began to speak harshly. </p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t need protecting, then defeat me!” </p><p> </p><p>The sudden command left Tara speechless. “Wh-What??”</p><p> </p><p>“Save yourself! If you think you can protect yourself then punch me! Kick me! Knock me down and save yourself!” </p><p> </p><p>Tara began to tremble, her eyes shaking with her mouth agape. She tried to struggle against his grasp, but Beast Boy didn't seem to even be phased by it. Her heart was beating fiercely in her chest. Flash images of a man she had never seen before strobed in and out of her vision replacing Beast Boy’s face momentarily. He was wearing the same expression as he was, pinning her down with ferocity. He adored strange clothes and strawberry blonde hair trickling over his eyes. He looked injured, with a black eye highlighting his piercing blue iris’. She cried out, struggling with all her might.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>https://www.deviantart.com/lovewillfindaway12/gallery/74090239/love-written-in-stone-teen-titans-fan-fic</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“If you can’t take <b>me </b>on, how do you expect to fight Slade, or his creature?!” up until the part about Slade, she could hear this other man talking, but the rest of his sentence faded into Beast Boy’s anguished voice. This other man’s voice sounded familiar somehow...</p><p> </p><p>Tara froze, tears springing to the corners of her eyes. Beast Boy was right. She couldn’t hope to stand up to Slade with how pathetic she was now. But that wasn’t the point. She knew she was weak. She just wanted to protect him, and the people she had come to care about more than anything. As far as Tara was concerned, her life meant nothing when compared to them and she would do anything it took to save them.</p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy relented, turning his head away and releasing her hands. As soon as he did he felt a fierce punch across his jaw, forcing his body to fall onto the floor from the shock. He found himself pinned down, his throat forcefully pressed by the girl's arm with her other arm in the air forming a fist.</p><p> </p><p>At first Beast Boy widened his eyes. He saw it. That was  same look of blood lust in her eyes as she had way back when. “I <b>am </b> weak! You don’t have to remind me!” she screamed. He blinked, “ <em> But I will protect you with everything I have!! </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Tara..” he breathed. She trembled, releasing his throat as tears brimmed down her cheek and onto his, running down his skin, and onto the carpet. With a swift motion, he embraced her. “You have to understand…” he nuzzled her cheek, “I won’t let you fight alone ever again. I love you too much to let you. As you said, I will protect you with everything I have.”</p><p> </p><p>“Garfield.” grasping at his uniform, she sniffled, blinking her tears back. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll call them, and see if they need me. Would that help?” he pulled away, gently wiping her tears from her cheeks with his usual smile now present on his face. Tara leaned into his touch, nodding faintly. “Okay, just give me a sec.” letting her sit on his lap, he reached into his belt and pulled out his communicator. </p><p> </p><p>“Beast Boy to Robin,” he spoke into the communicator, “How are things going?”</p><p> </p><p>There wasn’t a quick reply. After several seconds, Beast Boy tried again, more apprehensive, “Beast Boy to Robin. Do you need my help?” Once again there was silence. </p><p> </p><p>“..What is happening?” Tara worriedly asked. </p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy tapped through the screen on his small device and made a sour face, “The signal isn’t reaching the others..” </p><p> </p><p>“What does that mean?” </p><p> </p><p>“..It means someone is jamming our signal.” he and Tara quickly stood to their feet just in time to hear a massive explosion come from the front entrance to the tower which shook the entire island. </p><p> </p><p>The duo cried out, as Beast Boy shielded Tara from any falling ceiling debris. He turned to the door and with his supreme hearing, could make out hundreds of feet running in unison toward them. He growled, gripping Tara by the wrist, and pulled her with him up the stairs. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re under attack!”</p><p> </p><p>….</p><p> </p><p>“ERUGH!” grunting with strain, Cyborg threw the three robot soldiers from clinging onto his back and sent them flying in another direction. “They just keep coming!” he belted, punching another group.</p><p> </p><p>“They might be too numerous to defeat!” Starfire added, throwing several star-bolts at the soldiers causing them to short circuit. But no matter how many she defeated more seemed to take their place. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t give up!” Robin relayed as he stabbed the head of his opponent, electricity spewing out of it’s wound like blood. “We have to subdue them!”</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t it rather convenient that we seem to be unable to contact Beast Boy or Tara while under a surprise attack from Slade’s robots?” Raven sarcastically growled as she sliced through a chunk of these robots with her magic blades. </p><p> </p><p>“We need to get back to the tower!” Robin gritted his teeth. “And fast!”</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>“Beast Boy!” Tara huffed as he dragged her through the zig-zag hall ways</p><p>He sharply turned the next corner until reaching a room Tara had never seen before in a part of the tower she didn’t recognize. Beast Boy shoved her inside and then stepped in himself. When the door shut the lights turned themselves on and he stood by the door, listening intently. </p><p> </p><p>“Beast Boy-!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shush!” he covered her lips with his hand, cutting her off. With a whisper, he resumed talking. “We’re in the safe room. This is where Raven stayed during the battle with Trigon to keep her safe. It’s virtually indestructible. You are to stay here while I handle the intruders.”</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely not! Stay with me in here if it’s so safe!” stomping her foot, Tara vigorously protested.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to keep them from finding you. This is the safest place in the tower, but if they somehow break the security codes and unlock the door, then it’s game over for you. I need to go out there and get rid of them before that happens.” </p><p> </p><p>“..But-!” Tara was interrupted by a swift embrace. She felt him shaking ever so slightly. He was holding her so tightly as he cupped his hand behind her head, stroking her hair and taking in her scent as if this were the final time. </p><p> </p><p>“Stay here.. Stay safe.. Stay alive..” his voice cracked. “I can’t lose you.”</p><p> </p><p>“..But I can’t lose you either..” Tara’s fingertips trembled as she grasped hold of his jumpsuit.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about me. Everything will be okay. I promise.” he held on a moment longer, then pulled away to look into her shaking eyes full of different emotions. His eyes were heavy as well as he leaned in and kissed her forehead. For a moment, Tara couldn’t feel her body. The only sense of feeling came from his lips caressing her skin. As suddenly as it started, Beast Boy pulled away from her. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>https://www.deviantart.com/lovewillfindaway12/gallery/74090239/love-written-in-stone-teen-titans-fan-fic</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tara had never felt as cold as she did when she wasn't in his tight embrace. She breathed uneasily as she watched Garfield turn his back and approach the door. She was left unable to breathe a word as he exited the door. When it opened she could hear the faint sounds of ransacking and other damaging noises from outside somewhere. Beast Boy turned around one final time to lock the safe room door. They stared into each other's eyes and while she knew he was trying to be hopeful, all she could see was dread. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be right back. Don't leave this spot.” that was the last thing he said before the door slid to a close, blocking him from her view. </p><p> </p><p>After a moment, Tara fell to her knees as the fear overpowered her system. She stared in shock at the closed door for what seemed like an eternity. She couldn’t hear anything outside anymore. She was locked in a cold, empty room with strange symbols written in chalk that had begun to fade away with age. She timidly touched her forehead, still burning from Beast Boy’s kiss. </p><p> </p><p>“...” her hands gradually balled into fists as a wave of intense anger started to pierce her heart. What the hell made him think she would just sit here and wait to be rescued? What the hell made the Titans think she was worth all this trouble? And what the <em> hell </em>was she still moping around for?! She growled and stood up, slightly hunched over. She had very little to work with. There was no escape from the tower’s destruction, so she might as well go all out. </p><p> </p><p>With a scowl, Tara flipped her hands at her sides, her palms illuminating that signature color of yellow as she built up her power. A burst of energy left her body as she flung her hand in the direction of the door. The concrete surrounding it blasted into dust and into the adjacent wall. The girl slowly made her way to the standing, metal door and blew out from her lips. The small amount of force caused the door to creak and fall down on the floor with a startling bang. </p><p> </p><p>Tara grinned, “I’ve always wanted to do something like that..” she remarked to herself. </p><p> </p><p> Emerging from the hole made from the blast with her eyes still aglow, she glanced around, seeing no one yet. Maybe she couldn’t fight very well, but she still knew how to be destructive at least. As she started her trek to find Beast Boy, the changeling himself was already knee-deep in the enemy’s territory. </p><p> </p><p>Transformed into a rhinoceros, he rammed into dozens of infiltrators with his horn instantly annihilating them. Yet more still came to overwhelm him, pouring in from all sides. The shapeshifter groaned in his animal form as the soldiers leaped onto his body trying to dogpile him. Just as it seemed he was about to be completely covered, his body expanded into an elephant. The floor collapsed under all the extra weight sending Beast Boy and the villains down to the first-floor gym. Beast Boy was unharmed as he shook his massive head and belted out a roar from his trunk. The robots that were undamaged shot at him, but the young hero shrunk, now transformed into a tiger. It leaped from soldier to soldier, tearing each one of them to bits with his sharp fangs. The electrical parts that were severed buzzed like a hornet’s nest as now he was surrounded by the remains of fifty soldiers. </p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy’s body forced him back to being a human as he heavily panted from morphing so many different times. However, the battle was far from over as from behind he was struck with some kind of weapon. He fell forward, spun around to face his opponent only to be struck again, this time across his jaw. Saliva mixed with blood spewed from his mouth before he fell on his hands and knees.</p><p> </p><p>Standing over him with a threateningly empty look in his eyes was the apprentice. He stared emotionlessly at Beast Boy as he struggled to regain his footing. Before he could fully stand, the villain punted his stomach with his steel-toed boot then twirled to kick him back down with the same shoe. </p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy wheezed, the air completely knocked out of him. He barely had time to register the pain before the apprentice grabbed his collar and pulled him up off the ground, then flung him into a wall already cracked from the earlier fight. Beast Boy went through the wall, creating a cloud of dust and debris in his wake. </p><p> </p><p>“....” the apprentice grimaced, gripping his weapon. His orders were to capture Beast Boy and Tara alive. Beast Boy could be used as leverage in place of her parents. However, he wouldn’t come out unscathed. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Tara was making her way through the body-littered hall, when suddenly she was spotted by two rogue robots. They locked their lifeless eyes onto her and charged without further delay. </p><p> </p><p>At first, Tara froze but just as they were almost on top of her, she shielded herself with the wall to the left of her. The concrete was then pushed to mow down the two robots, but one of them was able to avoid the attack. It was so fast, faster than what Tara could keep up with. It struck her from behind.</p><p> </p><p>She cried out with pain, falling onto her stomach. She covered her head, allowing her powers to protect her as the debris shot at the robot taking it’s head clean off. Tara turned to peak at the robot’s body standing there with electricity sparking from it's neck. It finally fell back, collapsing on the other bodies. </p><p> </p><p>“Whoo! Terra, you rock,” she exclaimed with a fist in the air, then quickly hunched over as the pain of the ordeal seeped in. She whimpered, forcing herself to persevere. “Hold on, Gar..” she began to tread lightly over the many bodies, “I’m coming!”</p><p> </p><p>“Argh!!” Beast Boy growled against the concrete, spitting out blood and dust as he stood to his feet. “You’re not a robot, are you?” he turned to face his opponent with a fierce scowl. </p><p> </p><p>The other stood there silently, grasping his kusarigama chain tightly, rattling the metal. “I assure you, I’m quite human.” he remarked apathetically, spinning the tennis-sized metal ball at the end of the chain nonchalantly as he gripped the sickle with the other. </p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy looked the man over, taking in as much detail as he could, though it was difficult as his left eye was swollen from a punch he had received from a robot earlier. His eyes did manage to land and focus on a symbol etched on the right side of his uniform. He lowered his brow, exercising his fingers. “The mark of Slade..” he pointed, “You’re his apprentice?! Who are you?! Show your face if you actually intend to fight me!”</p><p> </p><p>“..Trust me, Beast Boy, it won’t be much of a fight. And seeing who I am won’t bring you comfort… Besides..” Beast Boy blinked uneasily as he watched the man helplessly chuckle, “You probably wouldn’t remember me anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy didn’t consider himself the smartest member on the team, but he had the nagging suspicion he had somehow met this person before.. Regardless he swallowed dryly as the distasteful stench of copper made it difficult to think straight. The pain was somewhat dulled by the adrenaline coursing through his veins.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, just surrender now. I don’t want to do this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s too bad! You shoulda thought of that before you threatened the girl I love!” as his body morphed his speech deepened into a monstrous gurgle as he transformed into a strange beast that the apprentice had never seen. A monster that he would consider to be a werewolf. </p><p> </p><p>He slashed his mighty claws, letting out a grotesque screech along with the swing. The apprentice easily dodged and avoided all the attacks which only infuriated the beast. The apprentice removed a small object from his belt, no bigger than an egg, and flicked it to the ground. When the object collided with the floor, a purple explosion erupted and filled the air with violet smoke. The beast covered his face, scratching at his eyes and nose as the putrid stench overwhelmed his senses.</p><p> </p><p>“I warned you!” the beast heard the young man say somewhere in the room. He jerked around, unable to sniff him out or see him before he was attacked from behind. With the chain wrapped around his neck, Beast Boy was helpless as the apprentice tightened his grip and pulled the chain, choking him. Straddling his furry backside, the apprentice struggled and pulled at the chain while Beast Boy rammed his body against the walls, choking and wheezing along the way. Eventually, he was unable to carry on as his body forced him back to be human. With the changling on the floor, he cried out, struggling to pull the chain off his neck. The apprentice leaned over the slowly dying Titan with remorse in his eyes. “I warned you..” his voice shook and it caused the beast boy to squint his eyes open.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh..o … ar..are.. Y..you..?!” he strained, reaching his hand to rip off the full face covering only to be slapped away, and another more intense pain racked his body. </p><p> </p><p>The apprentice had stabbed the lower abdomen of Beast Boy with the sickle. Unable to scream due to the lack of oxygen or strength, he widely opened his mouth as tears leaked from his green eyes. A warm liquid poured from his gut. He felt more and more lightheaded as now the chain had been released from his neck. Small marks were starting to reveal themselves over his skin as he lay there feeling more and more numb and unable to move at all. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be afraid.” he faintly heard the apprentice say. “You won’t die. I don’t want to kill anyone. Especially not Tara.”</p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy quirked his brow, struggling to turn his head to look at the apprentice standing just beside him. ‘<em> How does he know Tara by that name </em>?’ </p><p> </p><p>“She’s going to be very helpful to me..” Beast Boy heard the smooth sound of cloth over the weapon, cleansing it of the blood. He dunked it into another, clear liquid that he retrieved from his belt pouch. “A small concoction I made. You’ll be paralyzed for a little while. The wound in your abdomen won't be fatal, but it might leave a scar.”</p><p> </p><p>“...” with his eyes staring daggers at the tall man beside him, Beast Boy sneered at the way he was talking to him. </p><p> </p><p>It sounded like..</p><p> </p><p>An image came to his mind at that moment. A person he remembered for their kindness and quirky mannerisms. A person he never considered a threat whatsoever. Could he be?.. No, it couldn't.. Right?</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The pain still lingered as Tara trudged on, encountering more and more foot bots ready to take her in. She was able to just barely fend them off, however, she couldn't come out unscathed. By the time she had reached the hole Beast Boy had fallen from, she was covered in scrapes, bruises, and cuts. Breathing shallowly, Tara peered into the hole only to have the floor she was standing on collapsed under her weight. She screamed until the harsh landing silenced her momentarily. </p><p> </p><p>The apprentice jerked at the sound, pulling his weapon defensively only to see Tara coughing profusely and dusting herself off. A surge of panic infused Beast Boy as he saw her. Thousands of thoughts rushed his already darkening mind at once. What was she doing here? Wasn’t she in the safe room? The door was locked, he was sure of it. Did a Slade bot find her while he was away? What had she been doing? Why didn’t she run? Why was she here?</p><p> </p><p>As Tara stood she laid eyes upon the apprentice standing over the limp, battered Titan. Tara cried out in alarm seeing him that way. Those feelings melted into something more primal as the air began to pulsate an ominous wave, swirling around Tara. She breathed unsteadily locking eyes on the perpetrator that harmed the man she loved. With the air picking up speed and her body flickering in and out of a yellow aura, the apprentice couldn’t help but be in awe by Tara’s raw, unadulterated power. With a scream of wrath, Tara lifted her hands, and vigorously shot them in his direction. Unable to save himself in time, the apprentice was forced through a wall, then another, then another as she sent a boulder pushing him as far as she could. </p><p> </p><p>“Ter..ra..” Beast Boy groaned, his eyes slightly rolling back into his head. </p><p> </p><p>Without delay, she rushed to his side holding him in her arms. She cried, “Gar! Garfield! <em> Beast Boy!! </em>” she heard him struggling. Hollow breaths wheezed their way in and out of his clenched fangs. “We’re getting out of here!” she proclaimed, trying to lift the taller boy up, only falling to her knees.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>https://www.deviantart.com/lovewillfindaway12/gallery/74090239/love-written-in-stone-teen-titans-fan-fic</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You.. need.. To go…” she heard him faintly, it only infuriated her.</p><p> </p><p>“Not a chance! I’m not leaving you behind!”</p><p> </p><p>“You have to! They’re after you!”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't care! I won't abandon you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?!”</p><p> </p><p>Tara couldn't help but remember that time under the stars where they sat together overlooking the city as she bawled her eyes out, terrified and alone. She had screamed at him like that too, demanding an answer to the same question when she couldn’t understand his kindness to her. She could only smile at his anguished, twisted face stained with blood and tears.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I love you.” the look that filtered through his eyes was almost too beautiful. She stared at him a moment longer then turned away. Summoning some larger, flat slabs of shattered concrete, Tara laid him down on it. “Now try not to move. We are getting the hell out of here, together.” </p><p> </p><p>While reluctant, Beast Boy nodded stiffly. He had to admit, he would've been toast if she hadn't come to save him, and after all he had said about needing to protect her, too.. He felt like an idiot. He tried to smile, but it didn't look right. "I-I'm sorry.. F-for before.." Tara softly pushing her fingertips against his lips. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't. It's okay. I know you only wanted to keep me safe." She gently stroked his hair and it seemed to soothe him. "Just rest for now. I can take it from here." That determined sparkle in her eyes filled the broken shapeshifter with happiness. She had really come a long way from that girl he stumbled upon at Mericomi Highschool. He was proud, very proud. </p><p> </p><p>Tara peaks around the battered corner of the once exquisite gym to survey the area. None of the Slade bots seemed to be in the vicinity, so she summoned the slab Beast Boy resided on to her side and pulled it along like it was on an invisible leash. </p><p> </p><p>Quite as a mouse, Tara pulled him along and he did his best to keep quiet even though he felt like he was burning alive from the pain now that his adrenaline had subsided. Tara found herself in the robot body-ridden hall with the medical closet just beyond the next fork. </p><p> </p><p>She almost walked into a trap as two soldiers rushed by her blind spot. She fumbled to hide in the corner waiting till the footfalls faded. She shakily sighed and once again peaked. She saw no one so she risked it, busting her tail to get to the closet. She pulled the limp Beast Boy into the room and locked the door. The light automatically illuminated the space as she caught her breath. </p><p> </p><p>Tara could feel her body trembling but she continued to ignore the terror building up as she frantically searched for gauze and disinfectants. Once those were acquired, she came to her friend's side and wiped the sweat from his brow with a cloth. </p><p> </p><p>"This will sting.." She gently said.</p><p> </p><p> He gripped her hand with a brave smirk.  "Not as much as it does seeing you hurt. You should fix yourself up first."</p><p> </p><p>"Shut it. I'm doing this." She tightly squeezed his hand and began to spray down his cuts. His jumpsuit made it difficult to bandage as she went along his slender body. </p><p> </p><p> Tara was more worried about the wound in his side, but by now it looked like the bleeding had stopped. It was a clean-cut by a skilled hand. It looked as if the person that wounded him knew what they were doing. None of his vitals were pierced and that shocked Tara considering they were up against the bad guys. Wouldn't they <em> want </em> to kill Beast Boy? She cleans it as best she could, all the while enduring the painful yelps of her helpless companion. It killed her seeing him like this. </p><p> </p><p>"There, I'm finished. But we should head for the hospital once we escape." She took a water bottle and some strong pain pills. Her shaking hand rattled the medicine inside as she carefully laid two in her palm. "Can you sit up?" </p><p> </p><p>"Y-Yeah.." He tried forcing himself up but his muscles were still unwilling to move due to whatever he was drugged by. She helped him to rest on her knee and waited for him to part his lips. She slipped the pills inside and helped him gulp down the water. Once he swallowed they both sighed. </p><p> </p><p>"We're .. In a pretty bad spot.." He breathly said. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but once I get outside, then I can really kick some ass. My powers are limited in the tower." She laid him back down on the slab of concrete and once again stroked his hair. </p><p> </p><p>His heavy eyes made contact with hers. Her touch was soothing and perhaps it was the pain pills taking effect, but he was feeling much better with her there. She gave him a calming smile and turned to the door. With her powers, the stone lifted to hovor just behind her as she pushed the door open a tad, looking out. Two soldiers were just beyond, waiting and watching with their backs turned to the door. </p><p> </p><p>Tara thought out her options and breathed calmly. With a fluid flicking of her free wrist, her powers lifted a small rock in the distance and tossed it. The noise alerted the soldiers and the right one left to check it out. Once he was far enough away, Tara creped out from the door and stabbed the remaining bot with earth shooting out from the floor. The robot twitched and then fell dead. </p><p> </p><p>The other robot turned instantly upon the noise, but it was too late for him as Tara forced a slab from the roof above him to collapse, crushing it to dust. </p><p> </p><p>Terra continued forward, encountering more and more robots and continuing to defeat them one after the other using stealth to her advantage. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, the apprentice, knocked unconscious from the earlier attack, began to stir as something shook him from beyond. </p><p> </p><p>"<em> Brother </em>!"</p><p> </p><p>A little girl's voice teased his mind, echoing in the vast sea of darkness. </p><p> </p><p>"<em> Brother </em>!!" </p><p> </p><p>He heard it again. Suddenly seeing a light somewhere with someone standing in the middle, shading their tiny body. He tried to run to the voice, but it felt like running through molasses no matter how fast he went.</p><p> </p><p><em> 'Hold on! I'm coming!'. </em>He yelled, desperately reaching out. But just as he almost touched her his eyes shot open. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh!?" Jerking up he frantically darted around. "What the?-" his eyes finally landed on the large, white creature sitting next to him. He softened. "Hey, love." He said. He felt the wounds Tara inflicted start to afflict him and he toppled over with a hiss. </p><p> </p><p>The creature fidgeted worriedly and picked up the apprentice with its long, skinny arms. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm okay, I'm okay." He reassured softly, caressing it's strange face. "But we need to complete the mission.." </p><p> </p><p>"I can see the exit!" Tara beamed, turning to the wounded hero. "We're going to make it!" </p><p> </p><p>As they ventured outside, Tara began to run with Beast Boy to escape the island, but just as she jumped on the concrete to fly away to safety she was struck with a red laser from behind shooting her out of mid-air. </p><p> </p><p>With a scream, Tara landed harshly on the dirt floor along with Garfield. The slab of concrete just barely missed them as it was also destroyed by the blast. Small pieces of it littered their body's. Although the pain was tremendous, Tara struggled to pull herself up on her arms. She noticed Beast Boy laying on his back and scrambled to his side, only to have her ankles grabbed and pulled back. </p><p> </p><p>"AHH!" She flipped her body, flailing her arms and legs to escape her pursuer. It was another robot that lifted her upside down by the ankle. After a moment of panicing, Tara swished her left arm taking the earth in the ground with it. The sliver of rock traveled to pierce the robot in its chest forcing it to release her. She fell to the ground with an <em> 'oof </em>!' Then scrambled to her feet. </p><p> </p><p>Once at Beast Boy’s side, she looked around. A sinking feeling made her heart nearly stop as they were surrounded by no more than a hundred of these soldiers. Tara's face fell as cold sweat dripped down her neck. Could she fight them all? </p><p> </p><p>"It's no use, Tara!" This voice forced her eyes to turn. </p><p> </p><p>She saw the man that was responsible for Beast Boy’s more serious injuries. He was slightly beaten as parts of his navy jumpsuit were ripped and he was holding his stomach as if in pain. She noticed he had stunning red hair, much like Starfire’s but a bit darker spewing out from the tear in his full head mask. The creature was standing right behind him obediently.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't come any closer or I'll kill you!" Tara didn't know if she were capable of such an act, but if it concerned Beast Boy’s life, she might. </p><p> </p><p>"Kill me? That doesn't sound like you at all." He took a step. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't move!!" Throwing her hands up, a burst of aura swished her hair and her eyes adorned a bright gold. </p><p> </p><p>The apprentice halted mid-way to take another step. "Come quietly and you won't be harmed."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm already hurt thanks to you! And so is Beast Boy! I won't let you take either one of us!"</p><p> </p><p>"There's no use in resisting." Another step caused Tara to snarl, her hands glowing brighter. "I promise, you won't be harmed. Slade won't kill you." </p><p> </p><p>"It doesn't matter what he wants to do with me!" Tara yelled hotly, "All that matters is that he's a villain hell-bent on destruction, so I'll pass on that shitty invitation, thanks!" </p><p> </p><p>"Please," the apprentice reached into his belt, pulling his chain-sickle from his leg strap, "I don't want to hurt you."</p><p> </p><p>"Too <em> late!" </em> With a furious scream, Tara forces the earth to tremble and crack under the feet of her attacker. </p><p> </p><p>Almost knocked off his balance, he leaped into the air and pelted his chain at Tara. She was able to counter it by punching a piece of the cracked earth at the weighted ball sending it in a different direction. When the man landed he lowered his body, bolting from mid-sized boulders that followed closely on his trail. It kept him distracted long enough for her to try and come up with a plan.</p><p> </p><p>Terra quickly realized how immensely the odds were stacked against her though. With the Titans elsewhere and Beast Boy down for the count, she knew she wouldn't make it out without some sacrifices. </p><p> </p><p>What was she willing to do? What was she willing to risk?</p><p> </p><p>‘<em> I know you’ll do great things </em>..’</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, right. She was pathetic and unworthy to even be considered among the Titans. How could she do anything great? Whoever had said that to her all that time ago must have been out of their mind. </p><p> </p><p>She passes a glance over her shoulder, looking over her pained friend. Resolve built inside her as she turned back to see the apprentice running up with his spinning chain cutting the air like helicopter blades. She stood motionless, fearless, knowing what had to be done. </p><p> </p><p>She breathed in, stomped her foot in the dirt, and slowly rose her hands to her waist building her power. A gust of dust began to swirl around her slender figure, then she jolted her hand above her head and the dust became a tornado, pushing put a boundary of debris, blinding the two heroes from sight like a smokescreen. </p><p> </p><p>The apprentice was momentarily subdued, unable to penetrate the tornado. </p><p> </p><p>Tara came to Beast Boy’s side and softly caressed his cheek. He barely cracked his eyes open as the consciousness was fading from them. "I'm sorry.. In the end.. I wasn't strong enough to protect you very effectively.." </p><p> </p><p>His throat ached too much to speak, however, it didn't stop him from trying. Broken syllables were all he could muster. </p><p> </p><p>"I hate to ask, after you've already done so much.." She rested her forehead against his, a defeated smile tainted her lips, "But after you save me again, will you go out with me?" </p><p> </p><p>Beast Boy’s eyes shook with grief as small beads of silver fled from his burning eyes. He shakily reached to touch her cheek but just barely grazed it as his arm lost all its feeling. Tara was able to snatch it and place it against her face, tears of her own springing in the corner of her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"T..er..ra.." His broken voice faded into oblivion as his eyes rolled back and he fell into the grasp of the darkness. </p><p> </p><p>Unable to hold it, Tara sobbed into his limp palm. She was terrified. The feature was so uncertain. She was almost convinced this was the last time she would see her beloved Garfield ever again. So, she took in all she could of him for their last moment.</p><p> </p><p>Forcing herself to pull away, she gently rested him on the ground and stood beside him with clenched fists. She had to protect him. No matter what, Slade wouldn’t get his grimy clutches on either one of them. That's when it occurred to her. </p><p> </p><p>Her very last moment-- or what she thought was her very last, suddenly rushed back to her. The moment she petrified herself while saving the city. Could she .. Possibly do it again? </p><p> </p><p>No, not without lava and she wouldn't be able to muster enough power to create a volcano at this point, plus Beast Boy would be hurt for sure. </p><p> </p><p>So what could she use? What was strong enough to subdue Slade, but also be harmless to Gar?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'Where did you get it?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Uh!" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“<em> The caverns under the tower’s island. There are probably thousands of them down there. I use them for meditations. They aren't very effective, but work wonders when infused with magic.”  </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A memory from just a few days before gave her an idea. </p><p> </p><p>"You can't hide in there forever!!" She heard from beyond the whales of the wind. </p><p> </p><p>Tara smirked, "Watch me!" With a wave of her hand, the whirlwind ceased, and in its place stood Tara looking quite pleased. This confused the villain standing several feet away, disheveled. </p><p> </p><p>With several motions of her hands, something from below stirred forcing the earth to rattle. Tara could feel the crystals with her geoforce. This was her chance. Her eyes flickered brighter than the sun as she was engulfed head to toe in light. She lifted into the air angelically as shards of crystals burst from the earth encasing Beast Boy and herself. Beast Boy was dragged underground, free from any harm, surrounded in an impenetrable fortress of crystalline. Above, Tara's body was nearly consumed. </p><p> </p><p>'<em> Don't forget… Don't forget… Don't forget.. </em> !' Repeated in her soon dying thoughts. It became harder to focus, to think, to breathe, to feel any part of her body. She pictured her friend's faces, her parent's faces, but most importantly.. ' <em> Beast Boy.. Don't forget me..' </em></p><p> </p><p>And then there was nothing but empty darkness left in the wake of tremendous power. </p><p> </p><p>When the red-haired apprentice uncovered his eyes he was almost brought to his knees. Tara was fully encased in pure white crystals with her eyes frozen in that bold color of yellow. Just like that, they were back at square one. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>https://www.deviantart.com/lovewillfindaway12/gallery/74090239/love-written-in-stone-teen-titans-fan-fic</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"No.." He uttered breathly. "<b>NO!!</b> ” bolting to the crystal casing, he punched at it desperately first with one hand, then two, screaming in a bloody panic. " <em> No! No! No! No!" </em> He repeated more broken than the last. Finally, he weakly fell to his knees with his fists still on the slab. "I was so close.." A tear fell from his eye. "So close.." </p><p> </p><p>Curious, the creature came to kneel beside the saddened apprentice. It couldn't understand why he was so stricken with grief. He turned to the creature and put up a brave face behind his mask. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry about me, love..." he heavily inhaled to calm his rage and relaxed his head. “Now we have a bigger problem..” he reached up to touch the communication device in his ear, slightly damaged in the fight. </p><p> </p><p>“Master.. I.. I’ve failed.'' The frailty in his voice made him clench his fist over his lap. “Tara.. she.. She encased herself in these crystals, I-I don’t know how she managed but--”</p><p> </p><p>'<em>Is she unharmed</em>?’ interrupted the manachily calm voice on the other end.</p><p> </p><p>The man softly nodded to himself, "Yes.."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Then don’t worry, my apprentice. Bring her to me as is. She won’t be trapped much longer.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“..Understood, sir.” uneasily, he lowered his hand and placed it on the surface of the glowing crystal. “I’ll bring her. Over and out.” </p><p> </p><p>….</p><p> </p><p>“Is that.. The last of them?” Starfire’s hands trembled as the overuse of her star-bolts had blistered her fingers. She was even too woozy to fly as she came to Robin's side.</p><p> </p><p>Robin himself didn’t look right as rain either. His breath sounded hollow and his muscles were throbbing, even his gelled-to-perfection hair was falling in his face. “I think so,” he answered the princess, placing his weapons back in their respective compartments.</p><p> </p><p>“Clean up will have to wait.” Cyborg spoke up, fiddling on his arm where the tower's sensors sent him the feedback. “The tower’s defenses and communications are back online.”</p><p> </p><p>A grave air polluted the atmosphere as Raven said, “Are they alive?”</p><p> </p><p>Cyborg was deathly silent as he slowly proclaimed, “..I don’t know.."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>whoo! what a chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, this was a long one, right? please please please leave a comment below and tell me what you thought! I love getting the feedback.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. "Let's go get our girl."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>to get updates on future chapters bookmark my story for exclusive notifications in your email!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>CHAPTER FIFTEEN:</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>"Let's go get our girl."</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“This life.. Is torture.” a young girl passed by the long stretch of doors leading to different rooms of the palace she resided in. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>These rooms were off-limits to her, however. The king of this palace deemed her ‘undeserving’ or ‘unclean’ to even consider herself worthy of entering these high-status rooms. Rooms such as the library, the war council room, the king's quarters, the study, and even the prince's room were off-limits to the likes of her. Even the maids and butlers of this castle were allowed inside, but not her. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As the girl trudged through the halls, carrying on her a heavy, frilly, violet dress that didn’t suit her at all, she was suddenly halted by a cruel voice behind her. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Look, it’s <em>her</em> .” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You mean <em>that's </em>the half daughter of our lord?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“She sure is an ugly little thing, isn’t she? Letting her wear such fine clothing is wasteful.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jeers and snickers, whispered hatred and lies, she had heard it all before. It made her feel disgusting and just as ‘unclean’ as they all wanted her to feel. Would this torture ever end? Could she continue to live like this? What was a seven-year-old girl to do? </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em>'I want my mommy… I want to go home</em>’ she covered her ears as the darkness consumed her. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But the young girl knew deep down that she could never go back home. Her mother, and all the other villagers she had lived with all her life, were dead thanks to the growing war in the neighboring kingdoms. Her only salvation was the king, her father. And he only took her in because of the fear of the kingdom learning of his adultery to his queen who had just recently passed never knowing of his second-born child. He didn’t want to sully her name or his royal stature. This girl was a threat. Yet she wouldn’t have told if he had just asked her to. But the king was foolish and paranoid. Only a few of his most trusted advisors and vassals knew of this treachery. And they took great pleasure in tormenting the girl for it, hoping to drive her mad and send her to take her own life so the king wouldn’t have to worry any longer and they would be free from getting their own hands dirty. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As the half princess trembled and held back her tears, another voice broke the atmosphere. A voice that carried an air of dignity and honor. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You there!” he spoke harshly. “Just what do you think you’re doing?” The vassals all sputtered to attention, knowing who it was immediately. They all bowed and mumbled their ‘deepest’ apologies, then scurried about to fulfill their duties for that day.  The princess continued to tremble and mutter incoherently to herself before two, gentle hands softly placed themselves on her shoulders. She flinched and pulled away, falling onto her backside. “Whoa!” he exclaimed, instantly kneeling. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>This shocked the blonde child as no one had ever knelt before her. Never. And no one had ever attempted to help her after a panic attack. Her tongue went numb as her heartbeat rattled her little body.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Do not be afraid.” the boy said. He looked no older than ten years old with strawberry blond hair and piercing blue eyes. His round nose and freckles gave him such a sweet and innocent face that it slightly eased her pained heart. He held out his hand diligently, waiting for the little princess to take it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Why are you doing this?” she stuttered, unable to move.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He laughed as if it were obvious, “Why, because, I’m you big brother! And that's what big brothers do!” he smiled widely and that was when she remembered. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>That day, many weeks passed, when she came to the king in search of her father, there was a boy there beside his throne looking quite bored, that was until she told her story to the king and the accompanying vassals. He had protested to the king after he sentenced her to such a ridiculous second-class life but was promptly shut down by the lord. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>This was the first time she had spoken to the boy, and now she knew he was the first prince of their kingdom, Marcovia. So that made him.. “You’re my brother?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“That’s right!” he replied cheerily. “I’m sorry you and I haven't had the chance to chat before. As the next king, my days are swamped with frivolous duties and lessons. But I am here to change all that.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“..How can I trust you? Everyone hates me.. Even my father treats me like an ant.” a tear rolled down her delicate, chubby cheek and she shielded her face, in fear of being made fun of. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“..I know. Life has treated you unfairly. But I’m going to change all that.” with understanding, he scooted to sit by her, and pulled her into his crossed lap, holding her close. “Don’t worry, Terra. I will protect you. You’ll never have to be afraid ever again. You’re big brother, Brion, will never let you down.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>https://www.deviantart.com/lovewillfindaway12/gallery/74090239/love-written-in-stone-teen-titans-fan-fic</em>
</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Darkness surrounded what was left of Tara’s consciousness. She tried her best to keep her thoughts alive, not wanting to fall prey to its cold, clammy clutches. It was difficult though. She was just barely able to keep herself from falling deeper. It was like being half-awake. Dreaming, yet blank, remembering, yet dead. But the thought that she had bested Slade for now, and she had protected the man she loved, was enough to keep her at peace with her decision. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She couldn’t have possibly known that right in front of her, with a pleased smirk, was the villain himself having been somewhat successful in his quest to capture her. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Impressive indeed,” he uttered softly stroking the surface of the crystal in front of him. His apprentice, who had almost failed in his mission to kidnap Tara, stood off to the side, nervously tapping his fist against his thigh. He jumped to attention when his master spoke. “How have the experiments with the creature’s powers come along?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“..Strong enough to absorb any form of matter you can think of.. It’s just that..-”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Then wake her.” the villain interrupted, turning to walk away.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Sir! I can’t just ‘wake her’!” the apprentice protested. “The creature might not be able to handle absorbing all this crystal! It is infused with Raven’s dark magic after all! If we aren't careful--!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I understand the risk, I suggest you follow my orders if you also understand the risk of disobeying me.” he threateningly placed his hand over his belt where a hand held device resided. It was the same object used to subdue the creature before, sending electricity to tear apart its body from an old trick that had worked wonders in the past. Nano scopic probes littered in it's body were capable of destroying it from the inside out. A similar design to the same nanites that Slade had used on the Titans before, but perfected.. The creature standing just behind the apprentice flinched, ducking behind him in fear. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Ah!” he gasped, seeing the creature toppled in terror. “Argh! Fine! Just don't hurt them!" He begged, and thankfully it worked.  </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Now, wake her." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>With a heavy sigh, the apprentice softly stroked the head of the creature and spoke to it. "Love, I need your help." The creature timidly casts it’s red eyes on the apprentice. There was a trembling shimmer in it's eyes as it listened to what the apprentice wanted. "I need for you to absorb this crystal. We need the girl out of there, can you do that? It's just like that time before..." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The apprentice spoke with a kind softness in the tenner of his voice. The creature stood, seemingly better now, as it went to confront where Terra remained dormant in her crystalline prison. The creature reached its long, skinny arms around the crystal's width and hugged it. There was a sudden sparkling light that shimmered over the creature's body as it absorbed the magically infused crystals into itself until it dissipated from the top, trickling down until Terra was freed. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The girl toppled into the creature's arms and was laid down on the steel floor. The apprentice rushed to the creature, checking over it diligently. The creature seemed okay but was now sparkling in a crystal form having taken in all of the mineral. With a calm blink of its red eyes, the creature released the transformation. It started from the head until reaching its toe and melted back to its previous, white form. The apprentice was relieved but now turned his attention to the girl laying limp on the floor.  He took a strange mask from his belt and placed it over her nose and mouth. Immediately the girl jumped awake. She scrambled to sit on her backside, taking in her surroundings. As the terror seeped through her eyes she tried to yank off the mask only to be stopped by a sinister voice from just beyond the veil of sight. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I wouldn't do that if I were you." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"..No.." Helpless, Tara trembled as none other than Slade stepped into the light. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"That was very clever what you did with those crystals. Very clever. But did you really think you could escape from me?" He raised his hand and clenched his fist. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"H-How.. I was so sure that would work!!" Tara panicked, standing up unsteadily. "How did you get me out?!" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"He didn't, we did." Tara whirled on her feet seeing the apprentice standing directly behind her with the lanky creature. She screamed and tried to escape, but was snatched from behind by human hands. She flailed and struggled, "Let me go!! Let me go!!" Her eyes glowed yet nothing happened. She gasped. "What the??-"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You'll find it challenging to benefit from your powers down here." Slade said grabbing her chin with his hand forcefully. "Don't forget, I trained you. I know your greatest weakness. This entire fortress is made from metal. You can't bend that to your will."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Terra’s eyes widened largely and shook with grief. He was right, she couldn't summon anything to her aid and was too terrified to try. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Now, be a good girl and go with my new apprentice quietly." He mockingly tapped her cheek and stood straight. "Take her to her new room." He said turning away. "Oh, and, remove the mask."<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Uh?.. But.. Sir.." With an unsure shake of his voice, the apprentice stared at his master but flinched as he more sternly repeated himself. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Remove it."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The apprentice clenched his eyes and forced the mask off her face, releasing Tara. She suddenly fell to her knees, gasping and wheezing. Panic raced through her body as she gripped her throat which was closing up fast. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You might find it difficult to breathe, my dear. You see, sealing this fortress with metal left little room for air, but thanks to the hard work of my apprentice, these masks are able to help us breathe. But, if you behave, then I'll allow my apprentice to give that mask back to you. But first, you need to be punished, you know.. For killing me." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Unable to move her body, Tara remained on the freezing floor, gagging. There was just barely enough oxygen to keep her alive but not enough to help her move. She was like a fish out of water. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The apprentice kept his distaste for this cruelty to himself. He wouldn't risk the creature's safety again, but as she continued to struggle on the floor he kept glancing between her and Slade unsure what to do.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Take her to her cell." Slade finally said after he had had his fill of her desperate attempts to breathe. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Without delay, the apprentice snatched Terra up in his strong arms and carried her quickly down the long, narrow corridors with creature following steadily behind. They finally reached an array of open rooms with nothing in them. Beside each of these open areas was a panel of some sort. The apprentice laid Terra down on the floor carefully, then placed the mask from before over her lower face. It made a clicking sound and she gasped as pure oxygen filled her lungs.  She writhed, gasping the nutritious air until she had her fill. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He stood up suddenly and stepped away from her as if he were afraid to be near her. "I'm sorry, Tara.. Just.. Please don't anger Slade. I promise everything will be alright if you do." He said that as he walked backward away from her while she coughed and heaved. He came to the panel next to the door and pressed several buttons in quick unison. Without delay, there was a spark of purple mass that was clear to see through but buzzed with electricity. She recognized it as a forcefield. It was similar to Cyborg's. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tara slowly sat up, careful not to upset the headache now growing in her brain. "Why… Why are you doing this?" She weakly cried. "Why ally yourself with him? You're obviously different from him. Why would you?"<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"..." The apprentice smiled helplessly behind his own mask as he turned to look at the creature beside him. He then turned back to Tara and replied, "Because, he's the only chance I have to fix a mistake I made." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tara was rendered speechless as she watched them both walk away in unison. Tara was left alone in that dark, defining room with no way to escape. The hopelessness overwhelmed her as she slumped against the wall with her knees pulled to her chest. With a stiff hitch in her breath, Tara trembled, hugging her knees, praying that somehow she would find this was all just a bad dream.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>…</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>'What's.. What's happening?... I feel warm.. But it's so dark.. Am I dreaming?'...</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Have you found them?" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>'Who is that?.. There's.. Voices! But they seem so far away..'</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I have searched the entire tower and have not discovered them!"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>'..That sounds like Starfire?' </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Keep looking! We have to--"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Wait! I sense something.."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>'Raven..? Raven!! I'm here! I’m alive!'</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I see him! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>At that moment the person trapped inside a prison of crystal erupted from the earth. Beast Boy laid unconscious inside to the shock of the other Titans. With a wave of her hands, Raven was able to deconstruct the fibers of her magic residing in the rock, melting it away until Beast Boy’s limp body fell out from it. Starfire nimbly flew to catch him. They all gathered around Beast Boy desperately worried until he coughed and gasped for air. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They all retained a hopeful yet concerned look as his eyes squinted open. "Ohhh.." He groaned as his vision cleared. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Beast Boy!" Starfire called. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Raven knelt down and scanned his body looking for any injuries however there was none. She raised her brows with bewilderment but understood fairly immediately why that was. Before she could ask what happened, Beast Boy shot erect frantically grabbing his stomach, looking quite terrified when he saw that there was nothing there except the bloody outline in the rip of his jumpsuit and bandage. His other wounds seemed to have gone as well. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Robin gripped his shoulders, forcing Beast Boy to look at him. He spoke firmly, but calm so as not to alarm him further. "Beast Boy! What happened? Where's Terra?" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"..Terra.." He repeated with all the light slipping from his eyes until none remained. "..She.." Suddenly, his eyes filled with tears, dripping down the brims of his lower lashes. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘I hate to ask after you've already done so much..but after you save me again, will you go out with me?’ </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Argh!!" He stood frantically, pulling away from Starfire and Robin as he rushed to the edge of the island. His face twisted with every negative emotion. Terror, rage, regret, and guilt all raged war with the other as he set out to find her, not giving a damn about anything else.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Only Raven was able to catch up to him as she snatched his collar and spun him into her tight embrace. She was shaking, holding back all her emotions, although it was arduous. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/><br/>https://www.deviantart.com/lovewillfindaway12/gallery/74090239/love-written-in-stone-teen-titans-fan-fic</p><p> </p><p>With sharply widened eyes, Beast Boy remained standing in the awkward way she had pulled him in, but eventually released himself and gripped onto Raven's cloak. All at once, the light returned in his orbs as he cried out. "They took her!"  choking frustratedly against his own sobs he continues, "I couldn't save her! They took her and I was useless! I failed!" He screamed into the oblivion he had found himself in. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The pain raptured through the air cutting it like a knife. The two of them fell to their knees, and as the Titans watched heavily the only sound that came close to drowning out the curdling screams of their companion were the waves that crashed against the beach of the once-great Titans Tower. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When Beast Boy was finally able to stand, night had fallen. The Titans gathered in what was left of their living room with sullen, reserved faces. Starfire sat on the floor behind the couch, bunched over. Raven and Beast Boy were sitting on the only chairs left from their dining table that was also sliced into pieces as she withdrew the magical aura that he had absorbed while in the crystal. Robin was pacing bitterly back and forth with his shoulders raised and fists clenching against his green gloves making a squeaking sound against them. And Cyborg was leaning over against a far-off wall with a low frown cutting ridges in his face.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The room was deathly silent. The only noise that remained was the buzzing electrical short circuits from damaged devices and some of the remaining foot bots. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>Without warning, Robin growled and slammed his fist into one of these soldiers, screaming with wrath. He continued to strike it until the weak grasp of Starfire snaked its way over his arm, snapping him out of it. He jerked his eyes to meet hers and it was her expression that made the flaming rage dull. He softened slightly and kicked the robot out of spite. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Damn!" He yelled hotly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"We can't just sit here. We need a plan." Cyborg spat.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Don't you think I would've told you if I had a plan by now?! We don't even know where they took her!" Robin argued, stepping toward the towering cyborg. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Well, maybe if you had given us a better strategy, we wouldn't be in this mess!!" Cyborg leaned down offensively, screaming back at the much shorter leader. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Shut up! I can’t concentrate." Raven snapped. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"..Fighting will not help us find our friend." Starfire meekly said as she placed hands on both Cyborg and Robin. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Robin jerked away with a sharp breath through his clenched teeth as he stomped to another side of the room. Beast Boy had barely registered this skermish as his thoughts remained elsewhere. He couldn't stop picturing her face, the hopelessness in her eyes, the weakness they both felt. It was agonizing. He felt utterly useless and infuriated. He had truly failed himself, the team, and most importantly, Terra herself. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Beast Boy!" The sudden intrusion into his racing thoughts jumped him to reality. He turned his vacant expression to the lady next to him looking quite intensely at him. Raven sighed. "So, can you remember anything else?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I already told you all I know. She was fending off Slade's new apprentice and the creature right before I passed out. I don't remember how I ended up in the crystal, or why my wounds are gone." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"That was probably to do with my magic." Raven replied. "As to the crystal, it's obvious that Tara put you in there to keep you safe from getting captured also."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"...Yeah." His fist squeezed over his thigh. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"We should start searching. Raven," Robin’s commanding voice forced her attention to him, "Can you sense Tara nearby?" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"..No.. She could be unconscious. Or too far away." Admittedly, they had little to work with, if that was the case. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"So, we have no leads, no way to track Tara, and no plan." Bluntly stating the obvious, Cyborg lulled his head to the side. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Beast Boy stood up abruptly from Raven's side. His expression was unreadable as he forcefully made his way up the stairs, stomping with each step. He pushed the busted doors open and continued on till he reached the one room he needed to see. With bold letters written over the top of the door, his eyes swelled as he read the label, then pushed himself inside the dimly lit room. He stood in the fray, glancing left, right, then straight on as he walked further inside. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The room was cold but free from the carnage in the rest of the tower. With the emergency power barely pumping enough light to illuminate the small space, he went to sit on the bed with his knees already beginning to weaken under the strain of his emotions weighing him down. He folded his hands over his face as he crouched over his knees. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>"Tara.." He uttered pathetically. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As he sat there in the dark abyss of her room, he didn't dare to think what was happening to her at this very moment. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>…</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A spry, young girl giggled happily as she ran rampant round in circles on the playground. Carrying with her a pink, polka-dotted kite, she was having the time of her life while her big brother neglected to watch as he sat a ways away on a bench buried in papers. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>The man himself looked to be in his early twenties with striking red hair that fluffed over his black glasses. His under eye bags seemed to be his only flaw as the rest of his appearance was handsome and rather perfect. He wasn't muscular by any means, but what he lacked in that he made up for with his superb intellect. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Wilbur! Wilbur!" The little girl called several feet away, "Look how high my kite is! Look! Look!" The little girl herself was a cute girl with red hair as well. It wasn't as grand as her brother, Wilbur's, hair, however, she didn't really mind. Her electric blue eyes made more of an impression along with her glittering smile. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Yeah, very good." He absently replied as he wrote something down in his field journal. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The girl slowly stopped running as a lonely feeling nagged at her again. Her big brother had been more and more distracted as of late and it was rather annoying to the little ten year old. As she stood there in disappointment, her kite began to falter to the earth with part of its string resting on her head. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The young sister turned her attention to the other little girls and boys running around with their siblings and parents and she felt the need to join them capture her heart. She meekly grabbed her kite and came to the bench Wilbur resided on slightly shielding her face with the brim of it. Wilbur himself continued to overlook his work until he felt a tiny nudge on his thigh. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He barely turned his honeycomb eyes to glance at the intruder only to discover his little sister with reluctant tears springing in the corners of her eyes. "What's wrong, gumdrop?" He asked, calling her by one of the many nicknames he always gave her. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"..Will you play with me?" Her voice shook slightly as she averted her eyes. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Oh, sorry love, I really can't. I-I have this important meeting with the chairman remember? I have to fix my experiment or I can't get this job working in the laboratory. You understand, don't you? If I get this job, I'll be able to provide for the both of us." He fumbled through his research, flipping through the pages as he spoke. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The girl sighed, "But you promised to play with me." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Evelyn love, please, I need to--" one more glance was all it took to make him dryly swallow his words. Her sad eyes followed him and it never failed to soften his heart. He groaned, removing the glasses from his nose and rubbing his face. "Don't you want to move into a nice apartment and have all the toys and food you could ever want?" He asked, softly stroking her little head. "I'm doing this for both of us." <br/><br/><br/></p><p>"..But I won't be able to see you very often after you get this job.." She pouted, dropping the kite to the ground. "I want to spend time with my big brother.."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"..Mmm.." He smiled, rubbing her head affectionately. "Alright, alright.." Immediately her eyes widened with elation. "But just for a little while!" Standing, the much taller man hoisted his sister into the, and placed her on his neck,  running wildly as her excited squeals and giggles filled the air…..<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"...Mmm?" Slowly, the apprentice's eyes opened and he rose from his work desk with sleep still in his eyes. He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes with a yawn. It had been a long time since he had a dream so nice.. It made his eyes shimmer in the dull light above him. He quickly sniffled and snapped back to attention. There wasn't any time to sleep, he had a job to do..</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> In the cell block, Tara tirelessly sawed away at the ropes binding her wrists against the metal framed wall. Her eyes were mundane as she continually raised and lowered her arms against the wall. After a few hours, she felt like giving up. She had no idea if this was even working and she still had yet to untie her feet. She lowered her head, hair brimming over her eyes before she felt something stick her from her pocket. She gasped aloud and fidgeted on her side to feel what was stabbing her.  Her eyes lit up.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The crystal Raven had given her was still in her pocket. She would have screamed she was so happy. This was her chance! She quickly backed up and shut her eyes to focus on the crystal. It slowly shimmied out of her pocket and went behind her back. With a strained tilt of her head, Tara forced it to flatten until it was sharp as a knife. She began to saw away at the rope until she could hear the fibers start to tear and rip and she couldn't stop the relieved smile from tugging on her face. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>That's when she heard the snap. Free at last, she bowed her head silently thanking Raven to herself before quickly sending the shard to begin to chip away at her legs. She only felt her heart drop when footsteps approached her. With more haste, the makeshift blade frantically sawed until the footsteps were right on top of her. She maneuvered the crystal behind her with her hands and kept her feet locked as if the ropes were still firmly attached. She lowered her head, making sure her hair covered her frantic expression as this person came to check on her. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was the apprentice. He carried a small tray with assorted cups and utensils. "I figured you might be hungry." He said sympathetically. When she didn't respond he grimaced, "I promise it isn't poison, and I can feed it to you since you're tied up.. Sorry about that by the way." He typed against the keypad. An electric buzz filled the silence in the air and he stepped inside. "You won't have to worry. You'll be out soon." As he approaches, Terra kept herself as still as her adrenaline-filled body could right until he completely lowered his guard and started to kneel.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Heh." With a smirk, Terra leaped up and snapped the half-cut rope around her legs clean off, much to the shock of the apprentice. He was completely helpless as she sweaped his half-bent legs right from under him and then punched him square in the nose. He writhed with pain, cradling the oozing, burning wound as Tara made a satisfied smirk. "Sooner than you think." She heavily breathed shaking her now bruised knuckles. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Without further delay, Tara made a beeline for the open cell and peaked around. There were no foot bots that she could see so she hurriedly ran down the stretching corridors. With the shard at her side, Terra kept her eyes out for traps, soldiers, the creature, or Slade. If she could find the exit, she could book it back to the tower. Her heart nearly leaped out of her chest with the possibility. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Meanwhile, the creature was patiently sitting down the hall hooked up to some wires and other strange devices while in it’s chains. Slade was the reason the apprentice had to keep it locked up, but the apprentice was always kind so it allowed him to do so. However, when the creature heard the faint shriek of the apprentice, it’s eyes widened. It silently fidgeted with extreme worry, then pulled at the chains frantically. The metal tugged and clambered until the creature pulled itself free from the wall. It fell on it’s face, then scrambled to run to the sound of its only friend in need. The chains rattled as it ran until coming to the cell block and discovering the apprentice laying on the floor hissing in pain. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>A red liquid dripped profusely through his fingertips and that alone made the creature sick. It unsurely moved its arms, kneeling before the apprentice. The apprentice shakily stood up and leaned on the creature for support. "Ahh!" He yelled in frustration. "Damn it!! I need you to get her!" He frantically ordered as the pain still made it difficult to see straight. The creature's eyes narrowed as it's chest burned in hatred. It wanted nothing more than to kill that strange girl they captured for hurting it’s friend, but just before the creature could move, the apprentice snatched it’s arm, knowing the dangerous glint in its eyes. It snapped its eyes back to the apprentice. "Alive.." He added, sternly</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The creature blinked it's mechanical-looking eyes until they were focused back to normal, tilting it’s head. After a moment it nodded and began to run on all fours in pursuit. Wilbur watched and grunted with pain as he fumbled on his belt to pull a device out. He pushed the button on the top and a blaring alarm echoed in the massive structure to release the foot soldiers. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>Terra came to a crossroad with four halls. She breathed heavily having run all this way. She had no idea where she was going, but she was determined to make it out alive. With the shard of crystal zipping around her torso Tara faltered on which path to take. That's when strange tapping noises, like hands and feet galloping on the steel floor, began to fill the otherwise silent space. She gasped and decided to just continue on to the left of her. This hall was dark without an ounce of light in sight. She was frightened, only having the golden glow of the shard as her only torch. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Metallic hands seized her ankles making the young heroine fall over with a tight breath. She had felt these hands before. A Slade bot had found her. Unable to see clearly, Tara sent the shard to maneuver around the robot that had captured her, stabbing it’s head, then zipping out the other side. It twitched until it’s grip released her and she scrambled to her feet. Propelling her legs faster than she had ever ran before the shard continuously protected her as those foot/hand steps continued to grow louder. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>She found herself zipping through halls, ducking corners, encountering and avoiding more soldiers, and nearly escaping with her body intact. Her moves were finally coming back to her. Like riding a bike, she had never truly forgotten the lessons she learned from Slade when it came to his martial arts style of fighting. She had her own “Terra-fied” style that worked well for her until she finally came to the end of her winded chase. By this point, she had found herself in a long, narrow, twisting hall that seemed to be on an incline and rather never-ending. That was until she just about ran into a massive, metal later formation. With a great stride, Terra climbed like a pro until reaching the top. The submarine-like door was covered with several locking mechanisms on it, presumingly to keep her locked in, but Tara had news for that asshat.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tara was barely able to catch her breath while she waved her arm, forcing the loyal crystal the cut rivets in the locks until she detached them with her elbow, striking over and over until the locks fell to the floor, clattering harshly below. With a bottomless breath, Terra pried open the door and was greeted by the aroma of must and even more darkness. She could make out the faint sound of dripping and with her powers felt the overwhelming presence of earth. This was it! She had finally escaped.. But.. where was she? With the damp, chilly, and rather stale air, it felt like she was in a cavern of some kind. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Terra pulled herself out of the hole and slipped her legs to hang off the side of the ledge from the lair entrance. As she took her first step onto the earth she felt a flash barrage of images envelop her psyche. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘It’s never too late..’ </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘I’m sorry, Beast Boy, for everything I’ve done.’ </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘This place is going down, we gotta go!’ </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘I have to stay.. I’m the only one that can stop it.. You were the best friend I ever had.’ </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ah!” she fell to her knees, her body collapsing from the pounding in her head.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Was this .. her cave? The one she petrified herself in to save the city? Her final resting place?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When she could finally open her eyes, she faintly saw the hole she had climbed out of was the pedestal she had resided upon in her statue form. That son of a bitch had been hiding out in her ‘grave’ for who knows how long. It wasn’t outlandish considering this place used to be his lair to begin with, but that only sent the blonde fuming. She wanted nothing more than to send him plummeting into another pit of molten lava, but that would sadly have to wait. Standing up rather shakily, Terra pushed through the pounding in her skull to escape this prison of obsidian. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Sadly, that wasn’t meant to be, for just as the Titan-to-be took one step a voice chilled her to the bone. “I must admit, I wasn’t expecting you to make it out of there, but I had a sneaking suspicion that by some miracle you would be able to accomplish it. After all..you <em>were </em>my disciple..” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tara froze, her face falling in fright. She knew she was dead in the water. All her terror, her trauma, forced her body to shiver and she drew a complete blank. He had total control over her. There was nothing she could do…</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘It’s never too late..’ </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But that was all the more reason to fight. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Oh, Terra knew she didn’t stand a chance. She knew Slade would eventually win, as he always did, however, he would still have a fight he won't soon forget.. A fight that would ultimately distract him from her true plan. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Terra breathed, first through her nose, then out her lips like a calming wave. She tightened her fingers into fists, twisting her nails into her palms. The dank air started to wave as a strange aura was building steadily. She felt the vibrations of Slade begin to move to a lower fighting stance through the earth as her hair began to glide upwards and her eyes flickered in and out of the glow of her power. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I <em>was </em>your disciple, so you know what you’re getting yourself into!” she screamed out, propelling the stalactites to rip from the ground and aim at the villain. With a snap of her wrist, the formations sharpened to a point. Tara wasn’t taking any chances as she intended to kill him once and for all, but Slade had other plans. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He quite effectively flipped over the stalactites and rolled back to his feet, galloping to where the girl stood. Tara felt something different in her ability. Something was building, something that wasn’t her own. This foreign entity felt as though it were familiar in a sense as it embraced and enveloped her body like it was a warm layer of blanket covering her powers, amplifying it tenfold. Whatever this new energy was, Tara used it to her full advantage, pulling down the cave’s top over Slade as he rushed to grab her. He only missed barely, growling and grunting as he dodged as if things were beginning to become worrisome for him. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Keeping on the assault, Tara's body lifted into the air. With a shriek, she fell back to the ground on her knees, and like a tidal wave, folded the earth until the gradually bigger end slapped Slade off his feet and into the air to free fall. But Terra wasn’t done yet. She swung half around with her eye’s glow barely keeping track of the intensity of her speed as a shower of boulders collided with the villain, forcing him to plummet to the earth. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Convinced he was trapped, or smushed, under her rubble, Tara slowly came back to the ground now littered and wasted by her destruction. As she stepped forward, it took every ounce in her body not to collapse from the overuse of her geoforce. Just as she came to overlook her handy work, a tight fist erupted from the debris and clenched around her petite neck. With rubble dripping off his body, Slade pulled himself from the ashes and hoisted Tara in the air with ease. She struggled, tears springing in her eyes from the gagging. She attempted to pry his tightly wrung fist from her but there was no escaping his wrath. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>With tremendous strength, Slade veered down, slamming her against the very boulder she used to crush him. Immediately her body went limp and her mind dark. With rage blinding him, Slade continued to strike her until the mask around her face snapped and shattered. He would have killed Tara if long arms hadn’t pried him off her. In his rage, he almost took his frustrations out on this third party, but a stifled shout echoed like thunder on a bleeding summer’s day, halted him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“STOP!!” It was the apprentice just barely able to climb out from the hold. With an outstretched hand and his nose filled with tissue, he frantically scuttled to pull the creature away and stand in front of it protectively. “You need BOTH of them ALIVE!” he shouted, “Otherwise our plan won't. work.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Unsteadily, Slade’s erratic breathing came back to normal and he closed his exposed eye with a calmer, more steady breath. Without fixing any part of his damaged suit, he glided to the apprentice, stepping just beside him. “..Tend to her wounds,” he ordered, clearly still pissed, he flicked a shard of rock from his shoulder pad, then continued on down the hatch.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As soon as the latch sealed, Wilbur dashed to the girl’s side, turning her over on her back and removing the shattered mask, tossing it away. He leaned over, listening for her breathing. It was shallow, but he could make it out. Just to be sure, he pulled out his kuragasiama blade and positioned it beneath her nostrils. The blade fogged and he heaved a relieved sigh. They weren’t out of the woods yet, however. As he pulled out his medical cleaners and disinfectants from his many belt pouches,  Wilbur worked tirelessly until he made sure the bleeding stopped and her breath returned to normal. He finished wrapping her head in some gauze and picked her up in his arms carefully. Slipping her onto his back he gestured for the creature to follow as they returned the girl back to the dungeons below..</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Unbeknownst to them, Terra had already won. Now fluttering just beyond the entrance to the cave, the slowly dying crystal that had come to her rescue was going to be the object that saved her as it’s butterfly form dimly made its journey through the woods and across the bay to reach the Tower of the Titans.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>…</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>‘<em>Tara… Tara.</em>..!’ Raven carefully stepped in this vast, empty void of darkness. As she went along, her bare, marble feet, clicked against the shallow water that covered the strange floor. If one were to look down, they would only see the darkness or their reflection in the water. If one were to peer into their surroundings, they might go mad with the very concept there was nothing. It was a void deprived of light, yet they're still was from somewhere and there were no other people for.. Well ever. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>This was the mind space that Raven was able to roam. Only one with special mental porous could accomplish this feat and Raven had been meditating for all of her life just so she could enter this very plain of nonexistence. It was a calming space to stay for a few moments, where one could gather their thoughts and be free from life for even a second, but Raven wasn’t interested in that aspect of it. Raven was searching for someone. With her own magic, Raven could manipulate this dimension to find people. If there were under a great amount of stress, or in a deep, meditative state, or even if they were on the brink of death, Raven would be able to find them, if she knew who she was searching for.  </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But Raven knew the girl she was searching for all too well. How could she ever forget those gorgeous, sea-blue eyes of hers? How could she not remember her brilliant smile, her laugh, her entire essence? Raven knew her like the back of her hand. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>‘<em>Tara</em>!’ she continued to call, yet she was unable to locate her. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Raven had been searching for much longer than she was supposed to be in this other dimension. The longer you were in this strange place, the more likely you would become lost in it. But Raven couldn't allow herself to stop. She had to find Terra. No matter what. Time was running out, and they had no idea if she was even alive. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>That was when she spotted something glowing. It piqued her curiosity as the light flitted in a dim, purplish-yellow aura.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>https://www.deviantart.com/lovewillfindaway12/gallery/74090239/love-written-in-stone-teen-titans-fan-fic</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The light was getting closer but also fading quickly. She trotted to it before it finally fell into her palms weakly. Barely able to catch it, she slid on the slick floor and fell on her knees. Regaining her composure, Raven peered into her palms. A slowly dying butterfly was inside, made entirely out of familiar-looking crystal. It was pulsating with her magic and the purple glow was shimmering in and out of focus. She touched it’s jagged wings curiously and that's when she was thrusted into a series of flash images that bombarded her psyche. Images of the apprentice, crystal encasing her body and face, Slade, the creature, a battle to the death, and then Slade choking her. She gasped out and dropped the butterfly. Panting, Raven heaved and coughed, feeling as though she would vomit until she gathered herself. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"..." That was when she started putting together these snippets. These were memories.. Terra's memories. "Uh! My magic!" She quickly gathered the butterfly with a wide grin. "She petrified herself in the crystal too! That means she absorbed my magic, I can track her!!" The empty void began to shake and the water rippled as she excitedly pulled her hands to her chest releasing her meditation. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When she opened her eyes, she was laying on the couch in the real world again. Immediately she sat up with a startled gasp. "I can track her!!" She yelled which was quite unusual for her. Starfire had been with her watching over her friend while her body was somewhat defenseless,  and the outburst had startled her. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>At the same moment, a green falcon flapped it’s mighty wings lowly over the trees. With it's perfect vision, it scoured the earth for any sign of the girl he had been searching for. With heavy eyes, he veered to the side catching the updraft in the wind before swirling to a landing in a tree within the forest. Once his talons touched the branch, the falcon morphed into it’s human form. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Beast Boy stood on the branch with one hand clenched around the trunk. Sullen, his worried eyes focused from this bird's eye view until landing on something rather peculiar. "What the…?" Curious, he morphed into a flying squirrel and glided down to the ground floor right beside this strange, glowing object that was struggling to move. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When he landed on his feet, Beast Boy trotted to barely catch the object. "A butterfly?" It was indeed a butterfly. But it wasn't made of what he expected. When he touched its wing it was hard as a rock. But not a rock, it was, "Crystal!" He gasped. "Isn't this the same crystal that I got petrified in? That means.." His eyes sparkled as hope glimmered into the color of his iris, "Terra… She's alive!" Abruptly, the boy jumped into the air and transformed into a falcon once again with the butterfly captured tightly in his claws as he booked it for the tower. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Guys!! Guys!!" Rushing through the halls with the butterfly in his grasp, Beast Boy belted for all to hear him. "You're never going to believe what I-!" He was interrupted by Raven's shout. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I can track her!" She said rather suddenly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> Robin and Cyborg Pushed by Beast Boy almost flipping the butterfly from his hand. He fumbled to catch it before joining the others in the living room. "What’s this about tracking?" He asked. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"The reason why you can't sniff her out was because she had petrified herself as she did you." Raven quickly relayed, moving vividly with her hands, the green changeling had never seen her so expressive. "She must have thought they wouldn't be able to use her if she encased herself, but they took her anyway."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Raven, slow down." Robin interrupted placing his hand on her shoulder. "Take a breath. How did you even find this out?" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I had a vision. I saw a butterfly, but it was made from the same crystal that I gave her and that she trapped Beast Boy inside of. It gave me her last memories before the magic faded."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Magic?" Cyborg perked a brow. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"My magic, " Raven clarified. "I infused the crystals with magic to help me meditate, remember? When Beast Boy was petrified, he absorbed my magic from within and it healed his wounds. But I had no idea Tara had petrified herself as well. That means she has my magic inside her too."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Which means you can locate her!" Starfire caught on and for the first time since arriving back at the tower, she flew in elation. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Correct." Raven nodded with a grin. "It might take a while though.. I don't have the butterfly. If I did it would be like a sort of compass.." The air in the room quieted for a moment before the smaller member of the team carefully glanced down at his palm then walked over to Raven who was deep in thought. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>"Was this what you needed?" He asked, presenting the now lifeless butterfly. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The entire team gasped aloud as hope-filled their hearts. Raven softly took the butterfly from him and smiled in relief. With a soft ruffle of his hair, she nodded to him, "Let's go get our girl." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Grinning widely, Beast Boy nodded with his fist raised, "Hell yeah!" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A child with flowing blonde hair dripping just over her shoulder blades softly tugged at the ripped dress as she traversed to her room in the top corner of the castle. Out of reach and out of sight from all, she continued up the narrow, rickety stairs, and wiped tears and snot from her face with the sleeve of her dress. A hiccup escaped her as she tripped on the stairs falling on her chest. The panic turned into anger, then to sadness as she stayed there on those stairs sobbing her big, blue eyes out.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Terra?" She heard a gentle voice call out to her in the darkness. This voice echoed softly as it's owner quickly traveled up the stairs, creaking under his weight. "Terra?" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Unable to bring herself to move, Terra only continued to sob on the staircase with her hair sticking to her reddened cheeks. Before she knew it, her little body had been scooped up into another's arms, cradling her. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Terra?? What happened to you? You're all beaten up and your beautiful dress is ripped to shreds!" It was her half-brother, Brion. He retrieved a handkerchief from his breast pocket and diligently wiped away her tears and snot but she struggled to push him away. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"No! Don't touch me!" She cried out in a whale. It startled the older as he froze, "I'm dirty! I'll get you in trouble if you keep hanging around me! You should just let me die!" Screaming spastically, poor Terra started hyperventilating. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I would never let you die!" immediately he protested, "You're my little sister, I could never ignore you!" He finished wiping her tears and smoothly stroked her back. "Who did this to you?.." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Terra's body trembled in his grasp as she gripped tightly on his orange jacket. She refused to say, but Brion had a sinking feeling that he knew who it was. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"..Father found out about us meeting together, didn't he?" He felt her twitch and that was all the answer he needed. "..I'm sorry, Terra. I've been a terrible big brother for you.. I let you get hurt and I wasn't there to save you." Terra sobbed harder into his shoulder. "Terra, listen to me… I'm going to be king one day," his voice sounded far off as he thought about the future, "When I do, I will see to it that the kingdom knows what my father did and I will make sure you are treated like the princess you are. At the moment, you must forgive my weakness. I am not strong enough to face our father yet. But there will come a day when I will be. And I will fight to fix this injustice. I promise."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"..I'm weak too.." He heard her say through her tears, "I let you see me cry." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Brion smiled and hugged her tightly as he leaned against the wall, "My sister is not weak." He said, "My sister is brave, beautiful, smart, and kind. Father refuses to see you as his blood, but I will not. We will both get stronger. We will both rule the kingdom. We will both rise like a butterfly." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"A.. Butterfly?" Curious, Terra pulled away and gazed into his crystalline eyes. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Brion nodded, "Yes. A butterfly is an earthling creature that comes in many different shapes and sizes and flies high in the clouds with patterned wings. In legends, they say that fairies paint their wings so no two are alike. "</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Whoa.." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Brion noticed she had stopped crying so continued to talk, "There are lots of creatures like that on earth. I shall teach you." He picked her up and proceeded to walk up the stairs, "And I'll teach you lots of other things too." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Hehe! Thank you, brother!" Terra giggled hugging his neck as he escorted her back to her room on a royal piggyback ride. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>…</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When Tara peeled her eyes open she felt a strange sensation fill her gut. Had she been dreaming? It was a nice dream.. Definitely. She couldn't quite recall it, however. She could barely hold open her eyes as she lazily glanced around in the blurred area. She felt heavier than lead as her body refused to move. She couldn't even speak as her eyes fell back once again, giving way to the darkness. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> 'Maybe I will go back to dreaming then..' </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Wilbur had been keeping track of Tara's vitals ever since she attempted to escape. It was miraculous she was even alive, however, he supposed that had something to do with the magic coursing through her body. He had noticed that her wounds had even begun to heal themselves at an astonishing rate. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>"The preparations are almost complete." He spoke to the man standing over Terra. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Is the machine functioning as predicted?" Slade replied, not bothering to lift his head. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Yes, sir. By all calculations, it will be able to do as you intended."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Excellent. I must congratulate you, doctor. You've proven yourself as my apprentice." A menacing hand slithered over Wilbur's shoulder causing an unwanted shiver. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"..Per our agreement, this is only a temporary venture.." His eyes slowly glanced to his shoulder as he reminded the much taller man of that fact</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"..Correct. That was what we agreed upon." He stepped back and the apprentice felt as though he could breathe again. "You built a machine that could take Terra's magnificent powers and place them into me, and if the experiment succeeds then you could use its technology for your own .. personal needs." Slade went back to standing over Terra like a tiger stalking its prey. A hefty shadow cast over his duel-covered mask as he squinted the only eye he had. "And finally I'll be rid of her, once and for all."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"..." Wilbur froze for a moment. Cautiously, he put his words together carefully, "..By 'get rid of'.. You mean her powers, correct?" The silence could've chilled even the evilest of a person as Slade turned to glance over his shoulder. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Surely you must have realized by now." He said matter of factly. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"..I-I."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Ever since her betrayal to me that ended up being my demise before my resurrection, I've wanted nothing more than to see her death by my own hands."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"B-But, you said--!" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"When her powers are removed from her body, do you realize what will happen to her?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"..." No, in fact, Wilbur hadn't even thought of it. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"There is still much I haven't told you about her yet. Terra's powers are artificial. She was neither born nor cursed with it, it was given to her from her homeworld." Dumbfounded, Wilbur only listened with widened eyes, "It has merged with her body to the point that being separated from it would mean certain doom. But you needn't worry about that. For your .. Special problem, only the parasite will die not what's inside it." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"..But Terra dies."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"That is correct." Condescendingly, Slade softly tapped his cheek. "Our agreement still stands, however.. if you succeed in this endeavor, then I will remove the nanites from your little friend and you can save the one you love.. I'm giving you two hours, doctor. The machine will be up and running by then, or there will be more than one casualty today." With that daunting note left to rot in the air, the apprentice felt his body slump in his chair as dread seeped through his eyes. This was more than he had signed up for. As a doctor, he still had some moral compass left. Even if his dignity was hanging on a thread. </p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He turned to the creature sitting in it's cage not too far away from his desk and an overwhelming sadness swelled his heart. He curtly turned away unable to bear it. "I can not sacrifice one life for another.. I can't.." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Even for my own flesh and blood.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. "Would you humor me and listen?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>to get notifications on new chapters bookmark my story!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>CHAPTER SIXTEEN:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>"Would you humor me and listen?"</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Life is a funny thing. You are born, you live your life to the best of your ability, and work with the cards you've been dealt, only to die somewhere along the line.  The only way to die at peace is to be the type of person that you could look back on and say, 'Yeah, I'm happy with that,' and breathe your last. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But Wilbur could definitely say that if he died today, he would have more regrets than he could count on his fingertips. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>However, if he could do this one thing..if he could just, for once in his selfish life, do the right thing for the right reason, then maybe he could forgive himself for all he had done. Wilbur had a decision to make. If he chose the wrong one, he could never come back from it. But if he chose the right path, he would surely perish. He had made his bed, so he must lie in it. He was prepared for this outcome. He was willing to part with his shallow existence if it meant the people he cared about would have a chance. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'For once in my life.. Let me do the right thing. Let </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>me </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>be a hero.'</span>
  </em>
  <span> he prayed countless times as he contemplated his life. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He had asked himself many times over, '</span>
  <em>
    <span>How did it come to this?', 'What am I doing here?', 'How could I let this happen?</span>
  </em>
  <span>' But he knew the answer to all those questions. It was his fault, all of it. He was the reason this had come to what it became. All his fault, and all of it could've been avoided if only he had known better; if he wasn't so arrogant and stupid. Things change, and change they had indeed. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A choice must be made. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A choice </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be made. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The question was: was he willing to sacrifice everything on the slim chance it wouldn't be in vain? </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As he looked over the massive machine he had created with his own hands he placed his palm on the glass container and let it slide down the surface. With heavy eyes of amber, he glared at his own reflection and sharply spat at it. In the far-off corner of the reflection, he saw the distorted figure of the creature and sighed heavily. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry.." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With a heavy first step, Wilbur grimaced as the unyielding bangs and clammers from the mute creature echoed in the small room as it tried to escape it’s confines. Knowing full well that it couldn't thanks to Wilbur’s own technology repressing the creature’s powers of absorption. Wilbur tried his best to ignore the attempts. But with each desperate bang of its fists against the cage came another tear that poured from his aching heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Tara gasped for air. Confined to her cell with tight security watching her every move, the poor girl was just trying to survive. As punishment for trying to resist, her breathing mask was taken from her and she was reduced to writhing in agony on the floor. She was so terrified that the only thought on her mind was, </span>
  <em>
    <span>'When am I going to die?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Death would've been a blessing. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She was powerless, away from the man she had fallen in love with, her dear friends, and her adoptive parents would never get to see her alive again; and she never got to tell them goodbye. Tara was heartbroken. Her life was destined to fail, she supposed. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>What good was she to the world? With all the mistakes she had made in the past, did she even deserve to live? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When those dark thoughts entered her mind, she thought about Beast Boy and his smile, the way he held her close, the way he told her he loved her despite her shortcomings, that was what made life worth living. So she had to fight, because no one would come to her rescue. She had to fight Slade and the apprentice and the creature all her own. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She vowed to try at the very least. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t help but crack a weak smile at herself. Just a few short months ago, she wouldn't have been so brave. She would’ve just given up. She didn’t want to be anything more than what she already was, now things were different. Things sure had changed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>…</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Beast Boy clenched tightly onto a silver comb in the shape of a butterfly. His silent vow to himself was to return it to the girl he loved when they rescued her. While he still felt responsible for her kidnapping, he pushed those feelings of guilt deep down and let it fuel his rage for when the time came to face Slade and that bastard that took her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, he still couldn't shake the nagging feeling that he had seen that guy somewhere before.. As he stared off into space his thoughts were interrupted by an abrupt call. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Beast Boy!” it was their fearless leader. He whispered his commanding voice just loud enough to pull him back into focus. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he replied in a whisper, sheepishly rubbing his head.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> His eyes focused on the target ahead. Terra’s cave. That’s right, he didn’t have time to become distracted right now. They were potentially about to go up against a whole fleet of Slade’s toy soldiers. Skulking several yards away in the lines of trees and bushes, five sets of eyes loomed over the leaves waiting for their next move. It was the Titans.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can sense her..” Raven muttered faintly with her fingertips grazing her forehead. Her eyes glowed in a bright, white illumination as she nodded toward the cave. “She’s deep below ground..” she suddenly gasped, unable to breathe for a moment forcing her body to fall forward slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cyborg was there to catch her from falling completely as he helped her to stand, “Whoa! You alright?” he hurriedly asked. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded woozily as the butterfly crystal in her hand pulsated with her magic, “We need to hurry. I don’t know how long she can last.” gravely, her eyes returned to normal once more with worry seeping through. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Right..” Robin reached behind his back and pulled out his staff. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what's the plan?” Cyborg asked as they peered over the bushes to look upon the hoard of soldiers surrounding the cave. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“..” Robin was silently scowling at their opponents and didn’t respond for several beats. The Titans all passed glances amongst themselves before his sudden words snapped their attention back onto him, “I don't have one. We have no idea what we’re facing. Only Beast Boy has dealt with Slade’s new apprentice and we never have been able to subdue the creature or Slade himself. Also, we have no idea where Tara is down in their lair.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This situation does seem to have the odds against us.” Starfire glumly bowed her head.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Even so, we can’t and </span>
  <em>
    <span>won’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>back down. Our friend is down there somewhere. I don’t care what we have to do, we’re going to get her back.” his tone gave the others courage. They knew it wouldn’t be easy, all they knew for sure was that they would save her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No matter what. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Raven, are there any other ways in? Can you take us underground?” Robin asked the sorceress. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She bowed her head and once more her eyes illuminated white. “There’s a series of tunnels surrounding the cave.. Whether or not they are discrete entrances I couldn’t say.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good enough for me. Take us to the closet entrance.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Azarath Metrion Zinthos!” a ball of darkness consumed the Titans and formed into the head of a raven before swallowing them into the earth, disappearing from sight.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Terra was slipping in and out of consciousness. The lack of air causing her to hallucinate made her situation seem less frightening. She continuously saw the faces of her friends coming to rescue her, or that she wasn’t even in this awful place to begin with. She barely even registered the strange noises of the outside world as electric popping sounds and fighting was happening from somewhere. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She barely registered her body being lifted into another’s arms as her lips were covered with a strange object. This object clicked into place immediately pumping the perfect amount of air into her lungs. Suddenly all the visions and illusions cleared and she was acutely aware of her surroundings and she could think clearly again. When her eyes focused, she saw a man with brimming red hair gazing down at her. His eyes and most of his face were shielded by some kind of obscurity as he took her pulse with his fingers against her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re alright. Can you hear me? Can you see me?” he asked softly. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Terra was too startled to speak, but then almost immediately she raised her hand to punch him again. He was ready this time and pinned her to the ground with her arms tightly twisted on her back while she lay on her stomach. She snarled and struggled but he promptly hushed her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut it!” he spat in a whisper, “You’ll get us both caught!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” she cut herself off when her bluebell eyes landed on the open door and several robot bodies lay broken and decimated on the floor. Suspicious, she slowly cast her eyes up at the man above her, “What are you doing..” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Saving you,” he responded immediately as he lifted himself off her. “Can you stand, or shall I carry you?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Save your breath.” she snapped, standing to her feet immediately, smacking his hand away. “What do you mean you’re saving me? I thought you were working for Slade!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Things change.” he replied with a hurried breath, “We don’t have time to waste! Are you coming with me, or not?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How the hell do you expect me to trust you? You kidnapped me!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“..I know.. And I know I can’t ever atone for such a thing, but if you don’t hurry, your life will be forfeit. I’m doing this for my own selfish reasons too!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tara’s snappy response lodged in her throat. His eyes, even behind the goggles she could tell, they were shaking. He was telling the truth. She knew that look of desperation. She had seen it on herself. He truly meant to help her out of here. Still doubtful, Tara’s hand lingered before committing fully and taking his outstretched hand. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” she nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Footsteps snapped their attention back to the open cell, enticing grunts from them both. Terra’s hands fluttered to a yellow hue, but she growled to herself knowing it was useless. Wilbur tossed a strange gun into her hands and she fumbled to catch it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Use it! It will force their system to crash." He instructed, grasping his kusarigama blade. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"R-Right!" Terra had never fired a gun before, be it a laser or regular gun, but if she wanted to survive, then she'd have to learn quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Starfire, with her hand glowing bright green, illuminated the pitch-black surroundings of the cave. They hadn't been walking for very long before they encountered some foot soldiers on patrol. They took them out without much trouble, which was the plan. If they were going to save their friend they needed to be stealthy. If Slade found out they were on the assault, he might rush to kill Tara, or move her someplace else, and it would be game over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, is it just me or is it getting more difficult to breathe?” Cyborg complained as he wiped sweat from his brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The air does seem to have thinned,” Robin responded slightly breathless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe that was why the apprentice guy had on that stupid mask.” Beast Boy mumbled to himself as he gripped at his jumpsuit fanning his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not need oxygen to breathe so I am unaffected,” Starfire chirped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s great, but the rest of us need to breathe.” Raven gripped hunching over slightly and dragging her feet, winded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here, put this on.” tossing a round object to Raven, Robin took out another identical object, flicked his wrist, and it expanded into a breathing mask. He slipped it over his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what about me?” Beast Boy gasped before being bonked on the head with a similar-looking mask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cyborg grinned, “Here, B.” he spoke through his own mask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweet!” the changeling slipped the hooks of the mask over his pointed ears and breathed a fresh pint of air in before sighing contentedly, “Thanks, Cy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always gotta come prepared!” he responded with a smirk. "So, when we do finally get out of this creeptastic place, what do we do?" Cyborg asked now a few paces behind Robin. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Raven can lead us to Tara through her magic. We'll head straight to her without interruption. We aren't here for revenge." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Beast Boy stiffened as part of him thought Robin directed that bit at him specifically. He frowned, "But if we </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> encounter Slade, or his apprentice, heck, even the </span>
  <em>
    <span>creature</span>
  </em>
  <span> shouldn't we try to take them down?" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"The longer we take to get to her, the more likely she'll be harmed or taken somewhere else. We can't afford to get caught up somewhere." Raven replied, resting her hand on the smaller's shoulder. "I know how you feel. I want nothing more than to kill that bastard for this, but finding Terra takes priority." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Beast Boy relented reluctantly. He knew they were right. He was just so furious at himself. He couldn’t stop reliving that moment and overanalyzing what could have been done to prevent it. He knew such thoughts were poisoning him, but they were relentless, and he couldn’t bring himself to make peace with any of it. The sooner Tara was back in his arms, unharmed, the sooner he could let himself off the hook. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He had to see her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He had to touch her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He had to see her smile at him again. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And he also had to tell her that he loved her more than anything in the world. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re getting closer.” Raven murmured, “I can sense three other life forms besides Tara. One of them is with her now, but there isn’t any change that I can tell in her vitals, so I think she’s safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps the apprentice is watching her and the other life is Slade, and his creature.” Starfire relayed as her hand slightly shined brighter at the very prospect of being closer to saving her friend. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“One of them is definitely Slade..” she grimaced causing the others to slightly halt, turning to face her quizzically. She slowly continued, “And he’s closing in on her location.” they all tensed in their shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s hurry the pace!” Robin commanded as simultaneously all five of the members' feet scraped against the rocky terrain in pursuit.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” with a force that felt like punching an inflating airbag, Tara fired off the gun that the apprentice had lent her. Her arms trembled from it’s destructive wake as three pursuing robots fell to the ground spewing electrical waves around their twitching bodies. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“More are coming.” Wilbur gravely stated. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He lowered his body seamlessly and aimed his hand forward as four more soldiers bursted into the fray. With a cry, he leaped from his place, twirled perfectly in the air, and released his chain. The shackles wrapped around the group binding them, and once he landed, he pulled them, twisted his body, and flung the lot of them into a wall. They struggled having been damaged by the blow, but were not down yet. That’s when Tara stepped in, aimed, and fired, falling back slightly, but managed to keep herself on her feet as the gratifying sounds of the robots falling dead on the ground helped her feel more confident. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice shot!” the man exclaimed with a nod, “Let’s get moving.” leading the way, he flew by Tara with speed she wasn’t expecting from someone who looked like they never worked out a day in their life. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde flusteredly followed behind with the gun aiming down, “Coming!” she gasped, hot-footing it a few paces behind. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With this mysterious man leading the way, Tara found herself not really needing to do much. He was skilled with his form of martial arts and handling his chosen weapon to the point that she felt more or less like backup. It wasn’t like she felt inferior. If she could have used her geoforce, this fool would have been out-matched for sure. For now, she was just thankful that he handled most of the dirty work until she could reach the ground again. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Coming to the four-way hall Terra had encountered the last time she tried to escape, she turned to the hall she went through previously since it ultimately led her out in the first place, but the apprentice caught her arm and pulled her away. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing?" She gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't leave without her!" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tara blinked and tilted her head in confusion, "..Her?"  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Like I said, I'm not just letting you go out of the goodness of my heart. I need you to take her with you so your friends can save her where I can not." His stern sharpness cut edges in his voice. Tara knew he wouldn't concede that point, and she wasn't about to leave another person down here for Slade to torture. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She tightened her fists, "Okay. Let's get this girl and get out of here. All three of us." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The apprentice's eyes faltered in their narrowed gaze. He wasn't expecting her to agree so quickly but he supposed he should've known better, she was a hero after all. He sighed deeply and bowed his head, "Thank you." He said, truly grateful. "If I had known you would say yes so easily, I would've brought her with us."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, she isn't trapped like I was?" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"..Well, not entirely." His vague reply left Terra feeling uncomfortable as he pulled her into the opposite-facing hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The twisting narrow hall had open rooms. As she passed by them, she barely caught glimpses of each one. Most of them were dark, but she saw a couple with dormant soldiers ready for battle. The thought unnerved her, so she turned her eyes forward following closely behind her new ally. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally came to halt at the end of the hall, they entered a massive room that towered into the high ceiling. In the middle was a strange machine with glass containers on either side of it, big enough to fit two people inside each. When Terra laid eyes on it, her immediate reaction was to jerk to a stop and cower. The sight felt all too familiar. It was a similar feeling she got when she saw her silver comb for the first time. A nagging feeling of deja vu and a sense of repetition. This machine reminded her of something diabolical that had happened in her past. A memory she hadn't quite recalled yet but was sending alarms throughout her body. With her jaw slack, she barely breathed, unable to look away. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait here." She was commanded. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"..No problem." She replied half sarcastically. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her distrusting eyes followed his form as he came around the machine to a large cage behind it. She saw half of the cage from where she stood and could barely make out speaking. She took a steady breath and forced her shaky legs to move closer. What she witnessed next astounded her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, love.” holding out his hand through the bars, the white creature residing inside clasped it's abnormally long fingers in his hands. Wilber gazed at the creature behind the bars of it’s cage. “I’m sorry it’s come to all this. I never wanted this to happen. None of it.” the creature blankly stared back at the red-haired doctor without blinking it’s strange eyes. “I know you don’t fully understand, hell, you don’t even remember anything before this all started.. But you need to know that I love you.. More than anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The creature tilted it’s head as the apprentice squeezed their hands. ‘Love’? What did that mean? Was that another emotion it didn’t recognize? The apprentice loved it? What did that mean? Was that significant? Perhaps it means the opposite of hate? The creature </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>know what that meant, because they had heard Wilbur say he hated many things,  and each time the apprentice’s voice and body language changed to a more negative light. But the apprentice always referred to it as ‘love.’ ‘Hey, love.’ ‘Come here, love’. Perhaps then ‘love’ was the opposite of ‘hate’? Then that meant he cared deeply for it, right? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, love. The word felt familiar, it felt right. Yes, the creature understood now. It too loved the apprentice. It clasped it’s fingers around his smaller hands and pulled its face closer to the bars. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur smiled through his mask and rested against the bars as well with a stifled sob. “I need you to run now..” he said, a broken edge in his tone. “I might not ever see you again.. But you must understand that the girl you brought to me, Tara, she’s going to be the one to take care of you now.. She and her friends are good.. Unlike Slade.. And … unlike me..” a tear fell into the brim of his orange-tinged goggles as his shoulders shook.  “I hope that you can forgive me someday..” he pulled away and forced himself to remove his hands from the creature’s. The distress was unapparent on it’s stilted face as it reached for the apprentice who stood intentionally just out of reach with his back turned. “But I have to make things right..” That's when he caught sight of Terra lamely standing several feet away. He faltered slightly, glancing down in shame, then straightened his stance coming to face her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>".." Terra was staring at the white creature chained in the cage like an animal. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not going with you. I'm only going to protect you both until you escape. The rest will be up to you." Tara barely Registered what he said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "I need your help to protect her for me."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"...Who is that creature?" Uttered the blonde. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"..She..-" before he could respond a blast erupted from behind, shooting Wilbur in the back. "GAH!" He fell forward and pushed Tara out of the way before a second blast nearly missed her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The both of them fell to the floor and before they could regain themselves they were surrounded by dozens of foot bots all armed with laser guns. Back to back, Wilbur and Terra faced their opponents and knew straight away that their odds of winning were near impossible. Spinning the ball and chain on his kusarigama, the apprentice's eyes narrowed. The only way was to release the creature for backup. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Cover me!" He yelled, taking off into the hoard of robots. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Right!" Tara's arms numbed as the continuous drawback of her gun rattled her body. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur continuously chopped, sliced, and stabbed his opponents left and right until reaching the cage. With shaky hands and heavy breaths, he unlocked the chain and unhooked the shackles around the creature's belly. Immediately it bounded from it’s prison and went straight for the heat of battle. Just as one of these robots was about to shoot Terra from her blind spot, it leaped onto it's body and ripped off its head. Absorbing its metallic armor, the creature took on a bronze color and continued to massacre the robotic army several at a time. The lasers the robots shot off only reflected back at them or bounced off in a different direction. Tara and Wilbur found themselves standing by as the creature easily annihilated the entire room full of Slade’s robots. Before long they stood in a room littered with bodies. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The creature came to stand several feet taller than both of the humans, then leaned forward, invading Terra’s space. She nervously held her breath as its beady eyes focused onto her. "Uhh..Hi.." She said unsurely. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The apprentice softly placed his hand on it’s shoulder, "Love, it’s alright. She's going with us." It only continued to stare. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhm.. Why is it doing that?" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"She's probably still angry about that punch you socked on me," he replied with an exasperated heave. "Come on now, this is no time for grudges. We need to get you two out of here." Finally, the creature relented and knelt down to be slightly shorter. It gazed up at the apprentice as he stroked it’s head affectionately. Terra swallowed thickly as she watched. The previous conversation from before the fight played back in her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"So.. Are you going to explain .. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It</span>
  </em>
  <span> ..to me?" She gestured to the creature.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"..." A grave silence forced his eyes to close. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"She was once human." The foreign voice from above froze them all as a cold sweat dripped down their backs. "Wasn't she, dear doctor? That was until </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>came along." Slade nonchalantly spoke from one of the rafters above, leisurely making his way down the stairs to greet them. He looked rather pleased as he continued, "A betrayal, Wilbur? I thought we had an agreement." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"The deals off! You said Terra wouldn't be harmed!"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah.. Well, as Terra knows all too well.. things change." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Terra bit down on her lip, her knees buckling beneath her in terror.  "My friends will save me, and when they do, you'll go to prison where you belong!" Her weak threat amused the villain as he came to the ground level. His arms rested behind his back as he sauntered closer. Wilbur grasped hold of the creature's arm to hold it back from attacking and stepped in front of Terra protectively. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you honestly believe that, child?" He replied coldly, "Your so-called 'friends' would have no interest in saving the likes of you after everything you've done to this city and to them. Why not come back and join me?" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Not a chance! And they </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> find me!" Terra spat. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"If they do, it'll be your corpse they'll find here and I will have already won." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to contain the creature any longer, Wilbur cried out as it bounced straight for Slade without hesitation. "No, don't!!" But it was too late. Just as it reached Slade at arm's length, the creature was halted as it’s body twitched helplessly. It tried to fight through the seathing pain, but ultimately fell on the metallic floor writhing. It’s body slowly turned red and yellow as waves of electricity pulsated through it’s veins. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Terra gasped in horror, "Stop it!!" She screamed. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll kill her!!" Wilbur snarled as he charged for the man holding the trigger for this pain. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll only kill her if you lay a single finger on me." And just like that Wilbur halted in his tracks with anguished growls dripping from his gritted teeth. His fist was just mere inches from Slade's smug expression through his single eye. His body shook with rage before he relented and fell to his knees, defeated.  He punched the ground with a scream. "Good boy. But now you can’t be trusted as my apprentice. A shame, honestly. I enjoyed you." He walked by slowly as if to rub in the fact that he had won and Wilbur was helpless to fight back. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>By now, he had released the handheld trigger and the creature was recovering from the ordeal. Terra was kneeling just beside it, unsurely waving her hands over it’s trembling body without a clue on how to help. Before she could do anything about it, Slade punted the creature in it’s side and grabbed Terra by the locks of her hair forcing her to her feet. She squealed, grasping desperately at his fist. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"If you won't join me, then I suppose I will kill you to settle that old score between us." He snickered before smashing the side of her head into the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, blue eyes peeled themselves open. The ringing in her ears persisted until her vision cleared. Above her, she saw the concerned expression of the now ex-apprentice. He released a breath of relief. "Thank heavens.." He said. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"..What?.." Unable to fathom anything at the moment, Terra blinked her confused eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"..We're in deep trouble now.. I'm so sorry.. I wanted to save you but I ended up dooming us all." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"..." Terra remembered now. She rubbed her head and slowly sat up from laying in his lap. "The creature..?" She hazily said.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"..Standing guard," he motioned to the creature just outside of the bars. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When Terra glanced around she saw that they had been placed into the creature’s cage as it stood watch. Their weapons were gone and it seemed as though all hope was lost. The sinking feeling of knowing she was going to die caused Terra to freeze, but then she began to laugh helplessly. The apprentice eyed her curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Haha.. Of course it ends like this.." She glanced up with a sad smile, "My life was never meant to be a happy one. I was meant to suffer.. Right until the end.." with heavy eyes, the young woman pulled her legs to her chest as tears sprang to her eyes with regret. “..But damn it, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to live!” she cried out, “I had a chance to make everything right! I was given a second chance at life with them, but I--.. I failed..” she sobbed into her knees, shivering. “And now, I’ll die without telling him how I feel..”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“..So.. you </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>able to patch things up then..” the apprentice leaned against the corner of the cage and haplessly gazed out into the nothingness with a gentle glint in his eyes, “I’m glad..”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Terra rubbed her eyes with a choked sob.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“When I talked to you at the coffee shop, I was almost certain that you wouldn’t give him a chance. Glad to know you actually followed my advice, even if it ultimately led to your downfall.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The young Titan forced her tears to blink away as she stared deeply at the other. She was silent for several moments before she began to crawl over to where he resided. When she came to face him, he idly projected his gentle gaze onto her more curious one. With knitted brows, Terra sat on her knees and reached out to him. His eyelids slightly raised as the gesture reminded him of someone long ago and it made his orbs soften for a split moment before he allowed them to close, relenting himself to her. Cautiously, Terra grabbed hold of his concealing mask, and gently tugged it up and over his head, along with his orange goggles. Red hair trickled back over his face, then settled in a slightly messy fuzz just over his aurborne eyes as he opened them again. To say Tara wasn’t shocked even a little would be a lie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...” it took her several beats and one awkward staring contest later for her to gather her thoughts. “Dr. Peterson?...” she uttered in disbelief. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She heard him faintly chuckle behind his breathing mask as he nodded, taking out his black glasses from his pocket, and slipping them over the bridge of his nose. “That’s me… one and only..”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bu..But how? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“..Yes, how and why indeed..” he weakly stated as if in a trance whilst he watched the white creature that had been staring very intently at them both. “...It’s a long story.. I suppose.” he smiled shamefully before turning back to face the frazzled girl, “Would you humor me and listen?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With unsure darts of her eyes, Tara ended up smiling despite herself as she sat criss-cross on the floor. “Well, it isn’t as though I have anywhere else to be,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” he chuckled, then lowered his eyes somberly. “Right..” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I suppose it all started around five years ago…</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I was a new graduate from a university from the heart of London England and had just landed a new job working for the government’s science research facility. At the time, I only had myself and my younger sister, Evelyn, who was just ten. Our mother had died of illness a few years prior, and our father wasn’t around, so I took care of Evelyn. While I loved my sister dearly.. I admit wasn’t I always the best caretaker. She was a lonely child, always begging to play,  and pulling childish pranks to get my attention. I was barely aware I even had a younger sister as my research consumed me and I clawed my way to the top of the ranks as fast as I could until I became one of the lead scientists in my field. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When I was promoted, the head of our facility took me to a secret bunker I had only heard rumors of. It was a strange and admittedly frightening place, something like out of a SyFy movie. Alien aircraft being tested and assembled as if it were an everyday occurrence, strange and new technologies that had only been thought up in the media and nearly impossible to achieve in actuality littered the area, and one specimen, in particular, that was about to change everything for me.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As I paddled over the hundreds and hundreds of square footage of technology, my attention was grabbed by the most interesting and baffling of them all. There, in the heart of the facility, surrounded by a glass box small enough to fit a hat into, a group of men with white lab coats were gathered, chattering over each other in hurried and excited whispers. Naturally curious, I decided to check it out for myself before a large and barley hand clasped around my shoulder, halting me. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This man towered over me in both weight and height. Two of me could have fit inside him as he was a naturally buff man, sizing to be over six feet tall. He had a bushy, cream mustache with similar-looking hair that was beginning to thin with age. That said, he was an unusually hairy man with white, curly hairs peppering his hands and arms and legs, all of which were covered by his coat and uniform. When I looked at this man, who was also the head of the facility, and more importantly my boss, he leaned down to me as if to whisper a secret. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wilbur,” he began, “This is why I promoted you to this level. We need your mind for this rather baffling case.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“..I surely will do my best, sir.” I fumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed me to walk, clearing the hoard of other scientists to part for me to get a front-row seat at the new prospect. “This is an extraterrestrial lifeform that we have been unable to determine where it came from and why. As you know, we already have aliens among us, be it superheroes or villains. We have no qualms with alien life, as long as it does not seek to harm the human race, but this creature is not a life form we can communicate with, nor understand.” his low voice resounded in my chest as he spoke right over my ear. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Indeed, this life form was a peculiar sight to behold. It sat in this glass box fully white with large, bulbous red eyes that seemed to radiate light. It was continuously moving in strange patterns with watery-like skin that dripped in and out over itself remarkably from one side of it’s confines to the other like a wave. Only when it stopped and pressed itself against the glass to peer at me did it take its full shape. A tiny, humanoid person was what it resembled, with an even tinier waist and unusually long arms and legs for its body. As it stared at me, I felt a discomforting feeling overcome me.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be too alarmed, Peterson,” I heard my boss say, “It can’t harm anyone in there.” he laughed mockingly at me and I adjusted my glasses from embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” I shakily replied. “So.. how do you need my help?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We want you to develop a way of communication with this creature. Find out what it’s doing here, and why it’s the only one.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“..Right..” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I had no idea what I was getting myself into. But I accepted this task of course, perhaps in fear of what would happen to me should I refuse, and more so out of my own ego. The very idea of succeeding in place of the other men and women of my facility that had been scientists for many more years than myself was invigorating. I wanted to be the best. I wanted to outshine all who stood in my way. I wanted that glory..But that always comes at a price..</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As I became it’s only source of company, it began to imprint upon me. Eventually, it’s preferred, liquid-like form became fully human-like and solid, aside from it’s irregularities that made it truly alien. Looking back, it might have felt that would make me the most comfortable. It would copy my every move. It was like a child, learning as we went along. While this alien didn’t eat or sleep or drink, when I would do so, it followed me from its container and would sit as I sat, and mimic my hands as I ate, and lay down when I slept only rising again when I did. The first time I noticed this phenomenon was as I wrote down my progress for the day. The creature also did the same on an invisible notepad and pen. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ta, ta, taaa.. The creature seems to have taken a more solid shape… It’s been responding well to-.. hmm?” I had just happened to glance up and noticed the white creature with it’s left hand positioned to hold something like a pen and the other out as if holding a book. As I stopped moving my hand, so did it. I pretended to write again and it copied, then I stopped, and it did too. “..Incredible!” I exclaimed, leaning down to get a better look at the creature, and it copied my every motion as it looked at it with an intrigued smile. “Fascinating, you’re doing exactly as I am!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over the many all-nighters and soundless hours of testing and planning and testing again, I had finally begun to form a link of communication. While this specimen couldn’t speak, it could understand my intentions, my emotions, and every time I did anything it copied me. Eventually, I found it was safe to let the creature out of the confines of it’s glass box under the watchful eye of my boss who had heard of my progress.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure, Dr. Peterson?” he asked with a stern frown, “We have no idea if this thing is safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, sir! As soon as you open it’s cage, you’ll see it’s practically harmless!” I was smiling so widely I was surprised my jaw hadn't snapped off. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After contemplating, the man sighed and nodded to the other scientists. “Alright, we’ll open the cage, but only under the highest security.” He shook his finger at me as I held the creature’s box in my hands. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They led me to a containment unit for studying zero gravity. The compartment was air-tight so there was no way the creature, or I, could escape without help from the outside. Once I stepped inside, I sat the creature’s box in the middle of the room as the other scientists gathered around the twelve-foot window with immense anticipation. Through the speakers in the room, I could hear the commander's bulky voice. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready when you are, Peterson.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“A moment, please,” I said before kneeling and speaking gently to the creature. “Alright now, little one. I’m going to let you out.. Please just keep doing what you’ve been doing.” the little creature blinked it’s strange eyes at me curiously as I stepped away a few feet off. “Alright, sir. You can unlock the door.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Open it.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The command had been given. My heart was pounding from my chest as the box’s walls popped off and fell on their sides with a pop of air. The alien glanced around and seemed wary before I spoke to it. “Come here.” I beckoned it. It blinked it’s eyes and tilted its head. “Come here, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it understand?” one of the scientists observing whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No clue, it doesn't seem to know any language.” another answered. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” I knew it wasn’t going to be easy, but I knew I had to prove the creature was docile and that there was a way to communicate with it. “Come here,” I said, taking a step.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The silent creature immediately stepped forward, copying me. This incited excited gasps from outside the room. I repeated myself, “Come here.” and took another step, and like clockwork so did it. “Stop,” I commanded halting in my tracks without warning. This made the creature freeze as it was about to take another step with me, but left it’s three-toed foot in the air, then slowly let it rest. I could tell it was thinking about something and I thought perhaps what I was doing was working. “Now,” I leaned to the floor and the creature did too, but I held out my hand, “No, stop.” and as I knelt to the ground, the creature remained stagnant. It hesitantly stood like it was before, waiting. “Okay, come here.” I beckoned once more. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It darted it’s neckless head from me and to my hand, unsure, but eventually started to slowly poke it’s foot out and took a step. I smirked knowing it had learned. “Yes! That’s it!” I said excitedly, “Good! Come on, keep going, come here to me.” with each step it took, the creature became more confident and by the time it reached me, it was skipping steps excitedly, like a child. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“My god..” the commander exhaled with his eyes wide. “It </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span>understand!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"How did he get it to understand him? The man is a genius!" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, that was what I had wanted all along. The praise, the worship, the very concept made me happier than anything before. It wasn't about bettering the world anymore, it was about bettering my own name. I was becoming more arrogant as I continuously bragged about the progress I had made in just one short month whereas it had taken my colleagues a year to study it and get nowhere with it. To say I felt on top of the world would be an understatement. Because of my accomplishments, I got to rub shoulders with the royal family and earn many rewards for my services to the country. My name became one of the most influential in all the country. My life was going perfectly, it was everything I could’ve dreamed of..</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And then, everything went to hell on a dime. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"...What?.. What did you say?" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'You might want to come to the school, sir..</span>
  </em>
  <span>' </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Receiving a phone call from the school my sister attended was cause for concern enough as it was, but what the principal had told me on said phone call rattled me so much that I dropped the phone to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When I had finally made it to the school and entered the office, I was greeted by the grave expressions of Evelyn's teachers and the principal. I felt myself swallow thickly until my eyes laid on my sister sitting in a chair with her body hunched over, sniffling. I went and knelt in front of her and reached out to her, but she jerked away in terror. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't! I might hurt you too!!" She cried out. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was the first time I'd seen her so unconsolable since our mother’s passing. I frowned, standing to my feet before the principal addressed me. "Perhaps we should talk in my office."..</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…."Superpowers?" I asked baffled with crossed arms and legs as I sat in the bouncy, plush chair across from the principal's grand, oak desk. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, adjusting a perfectly stacked slab of papers seemingly to give his hands something to do. "Yes.. While it's not unheard of for children to gain superhuman ability, I must be wary of the possibility that they could be harmful to the other children."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't see how she </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> have gotten super ability; after all, I never got them, and my mother never had any. Hell, My whole family isn't even super!" I was raising my voice, the very prospect of my own sister causing trouble like this was all I was thinking about, not if she was alright or what I could do to help her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Mister Peterson, please.." The man strained, motioning to my sister sinking in her seat shamefully beside me. It put me in my place before I sat down with a huff. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, tell me what happened again," I pinched my nose, "because I can't seem to wrap my head around it."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course. Miss. Smith will tell you what she saw." The lady in question stood to her feet and softly cleared her throat. She was Evelyn's main teacher and had witnessed the whole event. She was a small lady, much smaller than I and about my age. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"It was .. rather fighting." Her voice was trembling as she once again cleared her throat, "She was playing with the other children. Some boys were picking on her for her hair, I was about to tell them to stop, but she grabbed one of them who was pointing at her and… and.. " her lip trembled as she covered her cheek with her palm, "She just.. just crushed his wrist like a grape! It happened so fast and the boy was screaming and she was frozen there as the other children ran in terror." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"..." I couldn't believe my ears. "..You’re telling me she has super strength?" I said perking a brow. I turned to stare at my sister who hung her head. "Is this all true, Evelyn? Did you hurt that boy?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"...Mmm.." She nodded shakily. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Absurd." I clicked my tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>My thoughts were racing. What if the public catches word? All my effort, my status, my reputation, it could all have been forfeit if this news spread that my own sister had this.. disease.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As I anxiously tapped my leg deep in thought the principal spoke once again, "Naturally, I won't expel her for this. She had no idea she was capable of this, however.. I'm not sure what the boy's parents will do." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I stood abruptly, "I'm taking her out of this academy." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Wh-What?" My sister gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Sir--" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"My sister is sick. I have to do what I can to cure her of this.. Aliment." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>All I did was think of myself. I couldn't even look at her the same anymore. Later on, I had come to find out our father wasn't even from earth. He was an alien that had escaped prison and fell in love with my mother. The reason he wasn't in our lives was because he was recaptured by the Galactic Police Force and taken back into custody, but he had superhuman strength. One mystery was solved, however now I had a bigger issue.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I had gone back to my lab leaving Evelyn at our apartment, however, my mind was too focused on her to think about work. With my head laying on my messy desk, I felt a tiny hand on my finger. When I lifted my heavy head, I saw the creature holding my pen that it had dragged to give to me. I smiled half-heartedly and leaned back in my chair. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what to do.." I sighed. The anxiety made my body uneasy and I hated feeling so helpless. "There was to be a way. Maybe if I.. Make something to take her powers away.. Absorb it ...somehow.." As I spoke, the creature had been taking my pen apart and putting it back together as that was one of it’s favorite past times. But as I said 'absorb it' the alien perked up. It glanced between me and the ink cartridge it was holding. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The way it learned was by command and it had learned many words that way. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Absorb </span>
  </em>
  <span>was another word it had picked up on from watching other scientists around the lab as I took it everywhere with me. It knew what that meant and thinking I had given it a command, it did as I asked while I rattled onto myself. By the time I turned around, the creature had taken on a black, liquid form. It startled me and I jumped to my feet. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Creature??" I sputtered. It seemed startled and hurriedly released it’s transformation back to it’s human form. I blinked my eyes several beats before I knelt down with focused eyes adjusting my glasses.. "How did.. How did you do that?" The alien cocked its head and I knew it didn't understand, so I rephrased it, "Again." A command. It knew what that meant and slowly it picked up the cartridge and, to my shock, absorbed the ink to turn into a black goop with red eyes. "..Fascinating! You can change your shape by absorbing things?" As I wrapped my mind around it, I pulled out my wallet and took a ten pence, then handed it to the little creature. "Can you absorb this too?" It excitedly took the coin and formed into a solid shape of the same bronze color and became humanoid once more. "My god! Incredible!" My excitement then turned into realization, "I wonder …"....</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Shamefully, the man in front of Terra hung his head, unable to speak any longer. Terra felt her breath lodge in her throat as the pieces started falling into place in her mind, but she didn't want to believe it was true. She lowered her brows as anxiety filled her heart. "Doctor.. You didn't.. Did you?" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"..I did.." He forced his eyes shut as he heard Tara's soft gasp as she covered her mask where her mouth would be. With a shaky tone, he continued, "I tried to use the alien creature to take away her powers. I thought I could do it. I was 'a genius' after all.. I thought I could do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.. How wrong I was.." He ran his hand over his shimmering eyes as he glanced to the right of the cage. "I built a machine similar to that one." He pointed at the machine that gave Tara chills before. "I was so desperate to keep my image that I failed to see what truly mattered: my sister. I didn't even test it. I didn't care. I wanted to be rid of it. I wanted nothing to slow me down."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tara felt sick to her stomach, "What happened?" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With heavy eyes, he breathed deeply. "..The machine malfunctioned. I couldn't stop it in time." He suddenly clenched his eyes as he could hear his sister's screams echoing in his mind like a loop. "..When it was over, the creature had ended up absorbing Evelyn inside itself, so that it could save her life. It grew in size and gained her ability of super strength, but it's mind was warped from the stress of carrying two personas. It eventually lost itself, and became an entirely new being." When he reached through the bars, the creature's hand gently clasped around it. "It still has an attachment to me, that's the only reason it's docile." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"...I understand most of it now," Tara replied slowly as she casted her eyes to glance at the creature then back to him, "but why ally yourself with Slade? What could he possibly offer you?" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"..After the incident, I went to America to escape the wrath of the government and took on a new identity. With the money I had left, I bribed my way into the hospital where we first met, and did work as a doctor during the day, then used their laboratory at night to try and reverse what I'd done to no luck. That's when Slade approached me on the streets of my rundown apartment building. He told me he had a plan that could work in both our favors.. But in exchange, he needed me to obey his every command."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"The first of his orders was to free your petrified body from the obsidian. Using the creature's abilities, I asked it to free you. Slade had taught me how to detach the neural interface attached to your nervous system, and when I brought you to the hospital, I removed it. You probably don't remember this, but when you first woke up I was in the room with you. I tried to ask you for your name and birthday. You looked at me and told me you didn't know before passing out. You had amnesia and that set us back. Slade waited until you started to show signs of your memories starting to awaken. That was my second task. Slade figured that the best way to get your memories back was to force you and Beast Boy together again. He sent me to groom you into doing what he needed you to do, but you seemed more than disinterested in interacting with any of the Titans, especially Beast Boy, but without the knowledge of your full capabilities the transfer wouldn't work."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Transfer? You mean, he wanted to take my powers, like he did to Beast Boy, right?" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Correct. That time with Beast Boy was the first experiment. With Slade's guidance, I invented a special drug that the creature could absorb, and, for a limited time, could grant it the ability to take other’s superpowers from them. If the drug was a success for the two of you, then a modified version could separate the creature and my sister back into different beings. So, I gave a small dosage to try out on your friend, and it did work.. I had no idea why it </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be tested on him until recently.." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, you couldn't have tested it on anyone else first? Why?" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Because, it had to be on a person that had their powers given to them artificially. Cyborg would have been an ideal second choice had it not been for the fact that he's part robot. It had to be biological."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"But, my powers aren't artificial--" the look in his eyes told her she was wrong and she felt her heart stop in her chest. "...Wait.. They are?.." She trembled slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"..I don't know the details. All I know for certain is that Slade tricked me into concocting it for him. This separation of body and power would have ended up killing you, and Beast Boy as well, had he gone through with it. I didn't know that.. I didn't want to hurt anyone else, I only agreed because I was desperate and believed he was telling the truth.. More like I wanted to believe it.. When he confessed the truth, that's when I betrayed him. I wanted to save you and perhaps you could have found a better solution for Evelyn." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tara breathed unsteadily as a headache pulsated through her mind. She leaned forward with a moan and held her head. Wilbur worrdly reached out before he heard her cry out and arch her back. Memories flooded her mind; the final pieces of the puzzle. She saw images of her homeworld, her mother, the death of her home, the time she spent suffering at the palace, her big brother..</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Brion?" Terra fiddle with the rip in her cream-colored nightdress as her big brother fluffed her old pillow. As was tradition now, her brother would read her fascinating tales of Earth and their many different animals, but her favorite was the butterfly, so he always saved that for last. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it?" he responded sweetly as he sat in the rickety old chair at her bedside. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you think I'll ever be accepted by father?.." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"..I hope so." He responded softly as he stroked her hair. "Truly."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"...Hmm.." She sighed and climbed into bed as he tucked her in. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't be able to stay for long this time so I'll tell you about butterflies." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Brion</span>
  </em>
  <span>..’ it was like Tara was a ghost watching this scene unfold. There she watched herself as a child excitedly listening to her older brother telling her wonderous stories and exciting facts, but she felt sick to her stomach. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘How could I have forgotten this?..’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Terra..” Brion had suddenly trailed off as he stared off into space with a more sullen expression. Her smile faded into a worried crease.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked his eyes and forced a small grin, “You know how I promised to make you a princess one day? Well, as I said, it might take a long while, and if I want to be king faster, I need to start training harder.. This will be the last night I’ll be able to come to your room for goodnights.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tara watched as tears formed in her past self’s eyes and her bottom lip trembled. It was like she was experiencing this sadness all over again and Tara almost had to tear herself away as Brion swiftly hugged her with tears forcing themselves through his strong facade. “I know.. I know.. It will be very hard for both of us. I’ll miss you dearly. However, don’t think I won't make time for you.” he pulled away with a more happy smile, “Besides, I’m going to give you something to keep when you’re feeling lonely.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh..What is it?” she whipped her tears with her sleeve before Brion gingerly took out his handkerchief and whipped them himself. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With a knowing smile he rubbed his nose on hers inciting giggles from the seven-year-old, “Close your eyes, Terra.” he whispered. The blonde nodded vigorously. “Hold out your hands.” she did as she was told and Tara watched with bated breath as her brother pulled out a silver, butterfly-shaped comb and placed it into her palms. “Okay, now open them.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When her blue orbs fluttered to life, she gasped at the accessory her brother bestowed upon her, “A butterfly!” she exclaimed. “It’s so pretty!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brion giggled and gently plucked it into her hair. “Not as pretty as you, my lady.” he took out a small, pocket mirror and let Terra hold it as she admired the comb in her blond locks. His features fell slightly as she happily ran her fingers over the brim. “Terra, this is yours now. I'm giving it to you because, even though you can't see it now, you will bloom into a beautiful butterfly, just like this one. And also like it, you'll shine brighter than any of us... I know you will do great things..”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terra sharply inhaled in revelation. So, it was her brother that had given her such a message, and the comb itself. She could hardly believe it, but it was definitely true. Suddenly she felt a hard pinch on her shoulder and she flinched, before jerking to face who had approached her. The environment turned on a dime as she was suddenly much smaller and standing menacingly high above her was none other than the king of Marcovia, her estranged father. Terra quivered as an overwhelming terror grappled her as this memory played. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Terra, dear..” his voice was threatening, yet his face didn’t give away to his dastardly plan, except through Tara’s more experienced eyes she could definitely tell that the king’s own eyes were sinister.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“...Y-You’re highness!” young Terra squawked with wide eyes. Her pupils trembled as her little heart leaped into her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, now…. There’s no need for you to be so frightened. I have a proposition for you, dear..” too terrified to speak, Terra watched the man that had, up until this point, beaten and tortured her, smile as if none of it had ever happened, “Would you like to earn the privilege to be a princess and become my daughter?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“...Pardon?” she uttered breathlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you can have everything you’ve ever wanted.. I’ll make it yours.. IF you do something for me..” it was then another, slimier man sauntered into the frame with a flowing cloak made of white material, bulbous goggles tinted black with elbow-length gloves to match. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“..I-I want to have that.. More than anything, father!” Tara knew her younger self didn’t see it, but she scowled as she knew now that man she wanted so desperately to become her father cringed at the very word frothing from her mouth so much so that he forced his voice to overtop her's as she spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent! The doctor will take it from here…” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The scene changed once again with a brisk, chilling wind.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Terra was wearing a plain, black swimsuit as she was led into a dark room with limited lighting coming from various machines. The main machine was a large object with glass containers on either side. It was slightly filled with a strange liquid that was bubbling uncontrollably. Tara gulped, but she was helpless to stop herself as the king pushed her forward toward the shady doctor who wrung his hands with a crooked grin.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘..</span>
  <em>
    <span>They told me I could become a princess if I underwent a treatment of experiments. They wanted to give the first prince superpowers so he could rule the country with an iron fist and crush the people that we were at war with. I was the perfect guinea pig because I was related to him by blood and, more importantly, expendable. The king wouldn’t have even batted an eye if I had died from it</span>
  </em>
  <span>..’ </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They pushed Terra into the container with the liquid bubbling over her feet. “W-Wait, father, I’m scared!” she screamed as a mask with a breathing tube was forced over her face by the doctor. She fought as hard as she could and screamed for help, but no one came and her father only stood there with a satisfied glint in his small eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it now!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As the container was shut, Terra banged against it desperately, erratically whaling, and fumbling in the rising water until the water from within completely covered her body and she could no longer hold her consciousness. Eventually, she blacked out as the bubbles of her last breath frothed over her face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tara was unable to hold back as tears fell from the corners of her eyes. She fell to her knees, her dreamscape shattering into darkness and fog as she sobbed. She remembered everything now.. The experiment was a success. She gained the ability of geokineticisim and so did her older brother. The king tried to hide what he had done to Terra, but when Brion had learned of this treachery he challenged their father to a duel to the death, not knowing that he had also undergone treatment. It took several weeks for Brion’s injuries to fully heal, but because Terra had been given these powers that were dangerously unstable, the king had ordered her to be locked away in a tower made entirely of metal. Brion was able to stage a rescue several years after that once he had gained more devoted followers, staged a coup against the king, then gave her transportation to earth and her beloved butterfly comb. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to go!!” He pushed her into the shuttle pod stationed in the castle launch base as screaming and shouting could be heard over the whales of the sirens and chaotic fighting from outside.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t! I don’t want to leave you behind! Let me stay and fight with you!-” her protests were cut off by him shoving her to the ground of the pod. Her eyes shined a bright color of yellow as her unstable powers shot the earth from below them to directly aim at her brother. He was able to easily stop them with his much stronger abilities and punched right through it. Terra was dazed as she realized she could have killed him. He breathed heavily then tucked his smoking fist closer to his chest with reserved, closed eyes. He softly breathed and then released through his nose, “Terra, if you can't take </span>
  <b>me </b>
  <span>on, how do you expect to fight our father?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“..I..” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me do what I promised you all that time ago.” he helped her to her feet. He had gotten so much taller, of course, he was now fifteen and she was just twelve, but he looked like such a grown-up as he took her to an undamaged craft and placed her inside. “I’ll restore the kingdom, I’ll become a king you can be proud of, and when I’m done fixing our father’s errors, I’ll come to find you and bring you home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the last time she had seen her brother. She had crashed onto Earth not long after and wanted to be ready for her brother’s rescue, so she tried to become what the Earthling people called a ‘hero’ to prove to him she could have helped, however, her dangerous and out of control powers forced her to quickly flee every town she came across until she was fourteen and met the Teen Titans...</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And the rest was history.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Tara!.... Tara?....’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tara!!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The girl gasped deeply as her eyes briskly flew to open once again. She darted her eyes around taking in her surroundings and her eyes finally landed on the man calling out to her. It was Wilbur. He made a relieved sound and released her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell happened? You blacked out! Is your mask on right?” he reached to check but she curtly turned away. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no.. I’m okay..” her eyes tossed from left to right as she faintly touched her forehead processing what she just saw. “..I’m okay now..” there was a stuffy silence between them before Terra said, “I should thank you, Wilbur.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank me?” he stuttered with bewilderment.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If it weren't for you, I’d still be a statue, and even if it was for a short time.. I got to be with people that loved me… people that were my friends till the very end.. And even though I may never see them again, at least I’ll know that I wasn’t useless after all,” the image of Garfield's smiling face entered her mind, ‘..That there was someone out there that still loved me, that needed me..” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Because it’s been almost three years now since Brion made that promise to me and he’s never come back to find me.. So he’s probably forgotten all about me.. Or our father killed him.. I don’t even know which one is worse..’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>To the shock of the man in front of her, Terra wept with a fragile smile on her lips. He reached out to her but thought better of it. He had no right to try and comfort her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“..You’ll make it out..” he whispered softly. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“..They’re coming for you as we speak. While you were unconscious I heard explosions and scuffling from somewhere in the building. Slade left to check it out..”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I imagine they’ve already infiltrated the main entrance and are on their way here as we speak…</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Beast Boy! Go find Tara! ERRAH!!" Robin strained against his robotic opponent, then he pushed it back with his staff, and holding it like a bat took it's head clean off. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What?? What about you guys??" Beast Boy, now landing on all fours after barreling through a group of soldiers as a rhino belted confused. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Like I said, we can't afford to get caught up anywhere! There's too many to continue with us all together. We'll catch up with you!" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hesitation kept his feet from moving, but he soon got the push he needed when Raven swallowed him up in her darkness long enough to teleport him a few feet off before she was attacked again, "Go! Find Tara! Bring her back to us!" She commanded as he landed on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With a clenched jaw and fists, Beast Boy relented and twirled on his heels in pursuit of Tara. "I will!!"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>we got the backstory for Wilbur!</p><p>leave a comment and tell me what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. "Titans, go!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Welcome to the final chapter. This fan fiction holds a special place in my heart and I'm so thankful to all the support I received while making it. I hope you enjoy the ending as it is what I think is the best one I can give. Get ready folks, it's a long one. X3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>CHAPTER SEVENTEEN</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>"Titans, go!"</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Tara wept to herself helplessly after regaining her last memories, Wilbur gazed off into the distance beyond the bars with a knowing glint shimmering in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..You’ll make it out..” he whispered softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“..They’re coming for you as we speak. While you were unconscious I heard explosions and scuffling from somewhere in the building. Slade left to check it out..”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I imagine they’ve already infiltrated the main entrance and are on their way here as we speak…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Beast Boy! Go find Tara! ERRAH!!" Robin strained against his robotic opponent, then he pushed it back with his staff, and holding it like a bat, took it's head clean off. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What?? What about you guys??" Beast Boy, now landing on all fours after barreling through a group of soldiers as a rhino, belted confused. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"As I said, we can't afford to get caught up anywhere! There are too many to continue with us all together. We'll catch up with you!" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hesitation kept his feet from moving, but he soon got the push he needed when Raven swallowed him up in her darkness long enough to teleport him a few feet off before she was attacked again, "Go! Find Tara! Bring her back to us!" She commanded as he landed on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With clenched jaw and fists, Beast Boy relented and twirled on his heels in pursuit of Tara. "I will!!" Gradually, as Beast Boy fled, he leaned down on his hands and legs and roared as his body changed into a gliding cheetah. It was no surprise at this point that more of Slade’s robotic army came charging at him from all directions of the secret bunker, but Beast Boy didn't have time for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Get outta my WAY!!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> with a second, more merciless bellow, the cheetah leaped from the hard, metallic floor and morphed into a velociraptor. With his strong neck, it slapped away the incomers and with his beak, snapped off a couple of arms and legs along the way, gaining speed. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t worry, Tara! I’m on my way!’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So.. The Titans have finally come.” Slade uttered to himself as he stood in the vast room full of screens. He was shown all the areas of his lair that had been attacked and some of those cameras were damaged from the fight now only displaying static. However, the ones that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>see played out the Titans becoming overwhelmed by his hoard of soldiers with only Beast Boy remaining in the pursuit. Slade chuckled to himself. “But by the time they reach their dear friend, it’ll all be over.” Briskly, the maniacal villain turned on his heels and marched back to the holding cell where his dastardly plan would take root. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re coming?? Seriously??” Tara gasped aloud at the glorious news. Her eyes shimmered with hope filling the color back on her cheeks. She could barely let herself believe it. Could it really be true? Had her friends gotten her message? Her heart was pounding against her chest at the very notion of seeing them again, especially Garfield. More tears sprang to her lids, but they were happier ones than before as she smiled through the breathing mask. “I’ll get to see them again!” she exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor tilted his head, smiling amiably at her. He was relieved she was going to be okay, and he vowed that he would do his best to protect her until her friend's rescue. However, as he made this promise to himself, boots clicking closer to the open entrance snapped them out of their phase of excitement. Wilbur jumped in front of Terra protectively and the creature who had been keeping watch over them jerked it’s head in the direction of the footsteps as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The one they hated more than anyone else entered the fray with a brisk pace. He came to the cell and sharply narrowed his one visible eye before opening the cage door. It creaked open on it’s own and he stepped back slightly with an air of calmness that sent Tara’s heart racing with dread.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay behind me.” Wilbur commanded as he stood to his feet. “I may not have any weapons, but you trained me well enough to fight alone.” he spat at his former master holding up his fists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You pathetic fool.” Slade reared his head back. “You really think someone as weak as you can take on </span>
  <b>me</b>
  <span>? Robin has been training in the sacred arts his entire life and even </span>
  <em>
    <span>he  </span>
  </em>
  <span>is no match for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t need to defeat you, I just need to get that trigger away from you and stall long enough for them to escape.” sweat dripped down his neck and he was grateful his mask covered the fearful trembling of his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Haha..Hahahahah!” without warning, Slade began to laugh madly and it stunned both Wilbur and Tara, who hid just behind him. “Try it then.” he dared after gathering himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine!” Wilbur didn’t hesitate any longer, he threw his fist straight for Slade's exposed eye, but was suddenly grabbed from behind, and punched in the stomach by the same force. He wheezed, falling to his knees as his pupils rattled in his eyes. Shakily, he looked up to see the white creature standing over top him with the lights above showing it’s features to the point that only it’s red eyes were visible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You see, dear doctor, while </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>may not value your life, your friend here does. And even though she hates me with every fiber of her being,” Slade came to stand next to the creature and place his hand on it’s shoulder, “She would do anything to save your worthless life, even at the cost of working for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Evelyn..” he choked before falling to the floor, unconscious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wilbur!” Terra squealed, “You </span>
  <b>monster</b>
  <span>! I’ll kill you for </span>
  <b>everything </b>
  <span>you’ve done!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dying twice by your hand isn’t what I plan to happen,” Slade turned his back with a nonchalant wave of his hand, “Take her,” he said, and instantaneously, the creature snatched Tara in it’s overly long arms and prevented her from struggling with it’s super strength. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO! STOP IT! LET ME GO!!”  Terra’s eyes shone brilliantly as her powers tried to save her, but only a strong aura of wind managed to come from it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> As she fought and strained to free herself, the creature continued to follow it’s master until they reached the machine. The creature shoved Terra inside and slammed the glass door of the container before she could gather herself. Banging against the glass, Terra screamed as flashes of the past only fueled her terror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cry out all you want, no one will come to save you, not even your pathetic lover.” Slade leaned invasively at the glass where Terra stared daggers at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even if you kill me, my friends WILL defeat you!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not after I gain your abilities as my own.” Crushing his fingers into a fist, he pulled away and took out a vial of bubbling, blue liquid that seemed to pulsate light. Slade went to the creature with this vial while placing it into a syringe cartridge and pushing out a drop of the matter. When it fell to the floor, it melted upon contact, sizzling into thin air. “Now, if you would be so kind?” he gestured to the creature who was staring at Wilbur, struggling to regain his footing now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.. please! Don’t do this!” he rasped, unable to stand. He lifted his upper body onto his arms and reached out his trembling hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Evelyn!” Terra screamed. It snapped the creature's face to turn to her, “Please, get your brother out of here! The Titans can save you! I know they can! Run away while you have a chance!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quiet.” The command may have been hushed, but his tone could have sent a tiger cowering in fear as the attention of the creature was taken away again to face it’s new master. “She is under </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> control, as long as those nanites are in her blood, I have complete control over them both.” without further delay he took the creature’s arm and shoved the needle into it’s skin, penetrating it's body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a burst of light that erupted from the entry point and, even though the creature was mute, Tara could undoubtedly tell that it was screaming in pain as it’s body was forced to absorb the fluid. It’s veins popped from just below the skin, radiating a blue light that began to pulsate like a heartbeat. Slade continued to pump the alien with this drug until the entire cartridge was emptied. The creature vibrated as it slightly stumbled unable to take the pain of it much longer. It seemed to burn it from the inside out as it struggled to hold itself up. With an unsteady motion, it turned on its flat heels and took a staggering step forward until it reached the machine. Placing it’s body inside the second glass container only apart from the girl by a metal, box-like object that connected them via tube, Slade shut the door and flipped the switch. At the top of the glass Terra was forced inside, a circular hatch popped open, along with the other glass container the creature was inside. It stretched it’s arm up and through the open hole until reaching the other side where Tara was. She cowered as the arm morphed into a sharp needle, just like what it did to Beast Boy, and slowly made its descent to her. Tara shouted and cried as she fell to the bottom of the canister unable to run. Slade watched on with eager satisfaction as the creature's needle-like arm penetrated the blonde girl's neck and shared part of the drug with her body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To say that her scream wasn’t loud enough to shatter a wine glass by the sheer intensity of the pain would have been an understatement. The decibels of her cry cracked the top of the container as her eyes were forced to glow golden yellow along with the inside of her mouth, then down her neck where her veins slowly gained the same color until reaching the bottom of her feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a blinding flash that exploded from Terra’s body. It spiraled upward, shattering the ceiling until the light from the moon was visible. This devastation shattered the machine into bits, scattering glass everywhere in the room. A cloud of dust fell upon the room as the blowback from the eruption had sent Wilbur and Slade against the wall. Whereas Wilbur had become trapped under some of the debris from the cage, Slade seemed to come out mostly unscathed as he pushed a workbench that had fallen atop him away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The noise caught the ears of the green dinosaur as he ripped out the innards of one of the bulkier robots he had defeated out of it’s gut. He perked his head in that direction and could faintly make out screams muffled by another source. Spitting out the parts, Beast Boy wasted no time as his legs carried him at blistering speeds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laying on the cold, glass-ridden ground, Tara bled from the penetration point of her neck and the cuts she had gained from the blast. Her heart was fluttering as it barely pumped the blood she needed through her body as her blurry vision stared at the starry sky shining down on her. The creature emerged from the rubble unharmed. Their body was fluttering with a soft light of sunshine now having taken Terra’s monstrous powers for itself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Slade rushed to meet the creature, “At last.” with the notion he had won filling his body with endorphins, Slade reached out to the creature, ready for his transformation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Terra coughed up blood that trickled down her lips and neck, meshing with the blood pouring from her wounds. Her body was suddenly gaining a deathly chill. She swiftly found it remarkably strenuous to breathe, even though there was plenty of oxygen now as a fire burned her stomach. Her body was falling apart from the inside, agonizingly slowly. The panic of death coming for her forced her to reach out for something, anything, to save her, but as her eyes began to roll into the back of her head and her body began to lose all the feeling in her muscles, Tara realized that there was no one that would be able to rescue her now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ERRAHH!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was an electrical flash of light from just outside the opening to the room that illuminated a silhouette of a small figure and the soldier he was fighting against the adjacent wall. With a sound like a boot against a metal ball, the foot soldier's head rolled into the room until it bumped against Slade’s shoe. He stared at it for a moment before his eye was captured by something else. Running into the frame was Beast Boy, panting like he had just run a marathon with an enraged spark in his slitted eyes. His body leaned over unsteady, his jumpsuit was covered in small tears and dirt, and the breathing mask Cyborg had given him was producing a steam cloud every time he heaved a breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The changeling glanced around, seeing the damage and chaos left behind by something destructive. The ominous sound of the remaining support beams dangling and creaking above him couldn't have been more chilling than what he witnessed next. He saw the apprentice trapped in the cage, Slade with the creature who was in a new, terrifying form, and then to Terra’s seemingly lifeless body strewn on the floor covered in blood and dust from the crash that was just now settling down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An unpleasant feeling of nausea rolled in the pit of his stomach. "..Tara?.." His eyes shook and he staggered to walk to her. Unable to keep his legs up, he fell to his knees next to her and picked her up in his trembling arms. Ignoring the new cuts on his knees from the glass, moisture welled up in the corners of his eyes. She was limp against him, her body stained with blood and grime. A painful feeling constricted his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, he couldn't have been too late. He refused to believe he was too late!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Terra? Come on, this isn’t funny. Snap out of it! Wake up! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Terra</span>
  </em>
  <span>!!” silver beads of water dripped down his widened eyes as his teeth crushed against each other. A strained scream of grief barely filtered through the cracks while his head leaned over her, holding her tightly. Viciously low laughter of the victorious villain made his ears twitch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, has she finally succumbed to the transfer? Pity, I was hoping I could have been the one to squeeze the remaining life from her body, but I suppose I’ll settle for this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..Shut up..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You once again failed to protect her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..Shut up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure she resented you until the end, after all,  she died all alone, never knowing you were coming to save her. Hopeless, and afraid, and </span>
  <b>weak</b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said..'' heavily, Beast Boy rose to his feet and lifted his head. His sharpened eyes seemingly glowing red from wrath as he sprang from his place and bounded through the shards of glass and various debris on his hands and feet, whaling, “</span>
  <b>Shut. UP!</b>
  <span>” his screams turned into roars as his body enlarged into that of a ferocious tiger. It clung onto Slade, forcing him to stagger back with the weight as monstrous teeth sank into his flesh. The villain howled as the warm sensation of a thick, sticky liquid ran down his waist and he punched the tiger in the nose repeatedly until the shock of the nerves in his nose compelled him to release Slade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beast Boy pawed at his nose as the burning left in the wake clouded his vision with tears. Slade wasted no time as he bounded forward to attack Beast Boy while distracted, however, he was able to move just barely in time, transforming into a silverback gorilla. He pelted his chest, screathing and whooping with his lips revealing the keen rows of fangs ready for the kill. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before landing a solid blow, Slade’s arm was captured by Beast Boy’s massive fist and flung him around from the left, to the right, to the left again, and finally against a wall. The floor was cracked from the pressure of the assault including the wall Slade was stuck to. Beast Boy relentlessly battered Slade against anything he could think of. With a spin, he sent him flying into the bars of the cage, slightly denting the frame, and cracking one of the bars entirely. Stomping, Beast Boy came to stand over Slade’s wounded body and reached to grab him again, but was stunned by a barrage of smoke that exploded in his face. Slade had sent a pellet from his belt flying in his face that blinded the hero upon contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young hero scratched at his eyes while whaling, and during that time, Slade had pulled himself out of the indentation and popped his neck as if the trauma didn’t affect him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beast Boy, watch out!” The apprentice warned against the bars as Slade rushed up to gain the upper hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The green hero realized too late as his neck was crammed into a chokehold with the villain straddling his back. Wilbur grimaced and fumbled around the ruble inside the cage. He landed upon a jagged piece of metal, grabbed it, then rushed back to the locked cage desperately hacking away to escape and help, if he could. Meanwhile, The gorilla gagged and struggled to remove the arms strangling him. He almost lost his footing before his body began to shrink until Slade fell back to the ground as a fly buzzed around his head. He flailed his arms, attempting to smack the blasted insect out of the air before a third voice echoed in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beast Boy!” it was Robin. He, followed by the rest of the team, filtered into the space and to their shock also noticed Terra immediately. “Raven!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On it!” Raven dashed to the blonde’s side, pumping her magic into her body hoping to save her life as the others followed Beast Boy’s lead and attacked Slade. “Come on, Tara! Don’t die on me, damn it!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“R..aven..” her strained whisper was almost unintelligible as the fighting from outside was overpowering, but Raven heard it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” she exclaimed with a hopeful cry. “Terra, I’m here! We’re here!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My.. powers..” faintly, Tara reached out toward the creature. “I .. can’t.. breathe!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tara..” dread filtered through her tough exterior as she forced more of her magic out despite the strain on her body. She panted, trying to hold back her yelps as the pain was almost overwhelming, but she had to do this, she had to save the girl she loved! She had to.. “Beast Boy!” she screamed. The changeling paused before his next transformation and whirled on his toes to face Raven. Her tone frightened him as she continued, “You need to come here </span>
  <b>now</b>
  <span>!” he could just barely see silver jewels falling from his friends' eyes making his heart nearly stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GO!” Robin yelled as he held Slade back with his staff, “Be by her side, we’ve got this!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still as confident as ever I see.” Slade mocked as his face leaned closer to Robin’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AH!” In the next instant, Robin’s face was nearly punched in on itself by Slade’s fist across his jaw. When the leader regained his footing he commanded again, “Go, Beast Boy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unable to fight the urge, Beast Boy ran to the girl's side and knelt down. His eyes lit up, seeing Terra’s faintly open. "Tara!" He belted excitedly, snatching her hand, hoping to keep any semblance of life from fleeing her body. He ran the pad of his thumb over her cheek and she lazily glanced up at him with a faltering smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gar.. You're.. Here.." she weakly uttered. Even her breath was freezing against the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course I am! I came to save you!" Her fingers were freezing and her breath hitching every other beat caused him to panic and grip tighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's dying." Raven gravely announced. Her eyes were trembling with emotion as her hands bled over Tara's beaten body shakily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't stop it, her life force is fading!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no, no, no." Beast Boy shook his head reverently, "I won't let this happen!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Beast Boy! Raven!" The foreign voice caught the other two off guard. They turned to look to where it came from, finding the apprentice pressed against the bars. The creature was weakly next to the cage, unable to move under the intense strain of keeping Terra's powers contained inside it. "Let me out, I can save her!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> can I trust you?!" Beast Boy raised his finger, pointing angrily at the other, "This is all </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>fault!" His accusations were cut off by the soft coo from below him and a meek grasp around his arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It’s o-okay.." Terra choked. Beast Boy softened his snarling tone and shook his head. "We .. Can trust h-him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But.." Beast Boy glanced a moment longer between Terra and the apprentice. He knew their options were limited and while he didn't trust that guy farther than he could throw him, he trusted Tara more than his taste buds when it came to good pizza. With a reluctant breath, he nodded, "Okay." He nodded at Raven who held her hand up and, with a sharp wave, the door was flung open freeing the doctor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ran to the kneeling creature and made sure it was alright, "Look! I'm okay, I'm free! I'm safe!" The creature darted over it’s friend seemingly checking to make sure before the apprentice grasped hold of their hand. "So now you have to give Tara her powers back." Pleading, Wilbur squeezed it's hand in hopes the creature would listen. It took it only a moment to make a decision. The creature came to stand over Terra’s rapidly fading body and, at first, both Raven and Beast Boy leaned over her defensively, wary of letting anyone they didn't trust near her in this frail state, but Terra reached her arm between them and twoard the creature invitingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eve..ylen.." She struggles, "It's o-okay." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The creature's red eyes peered down at Terra curiously. Wilbur came to sit next to the beast boy and once they made eye contact, his eyes widened in realization. He </span>
  <b>had</b>
  <span> seen this man before. It was the kind doctor that had led him to Terra's hospital room so long ago. Too many questions swirled in his mind to make sense of it and, before he could say anything, Wilbur himself blankly met his gaze with his own, startling him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This might be difficult to watch." He stated with a deadpan glint behind his cracked glasses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instantly, the creature formed it's arm into a needle once again and penetrated the same wound on Tara’s neck. Her body contorted and jolted until fully arching her back. A painful scream echoed around them, followed by another burst of yellow light. The impact rattled the entire lair and brought more of the debris from the crater above down on them. Raven shielded the group with her magic until the chaos ceased. There was a moment of apprehensive silence that forced Beast Boy's nervous eyes to focus on Terra. The creature slowly pulled their bloody hand from her skin and stood in silent vigilance. Wilbur wasted no time and placed his hand over her neck checking her pulse. Beast Boy held himself back, knowing he was still a doctor and he seemed to want to help, but when this was all over, he was going to sock a punch straight across his four eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the next moment, Terra’s eyes flew open with a startling, long gasp of air. Holding it in for a second, she then released it, panting. She weakly sat up and held her head, her breathing mask falling off her face. Raven and Beast Boy and Wilbur waited with bated breath as Raven’s magical energy remaining in Terra's body started to heal her secondary wounds before their eyes. When Terra’s breathing mellowed into a more steady beat, Beast Boy leaned over her helping her to stay up with his arm around her waist. She leered her slowly blinking eyes up to his concerned expression before a grin slithered over her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Garfield.” she reached up and caressed his ear and immediately following the contact, Beast Boy melted into her touch joyfully. He squinted his eyes shut, unable to let Tara see the shimmering welling up in the corners of his eyes. It was in vain as what she said next shocked him so much, his eyes forced themselves open wide. “I love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-What?” he breathed aloud before, with all her strength, Terra pulled the changeling to meet her lips against his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment happened in a rush. So warm and tender her lips felt against his own. There was a brief moment where the young teen nearly lost himself in her inviting aroma as his eyelids slowly fluttered to a close. He could’ve stayed this way with her forever, allowing the love that dripped from her kiss to consume him. However, Tara broke away tantalizingly slowly, forcing his lips to follow her until he regained his senses.  She giggled sheepishly, catching his confused gaze peering down at her just a few inches from her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..I wanted to make sure you knew just in case I die again.” with cheeks made of roses, Tara kept her sapphire gems resting on him. He was unable to look away as a loving smile graced his features. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re something else..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hehe!” Beast Boy rubbed his nose against her own as they giggled, together at last. Raven smiled tenderly and bowed her head in silent reverence. She was so happy they were finally able to come together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spitting blood from the slits of his mask, Slade growled and rubbed the splatters from the metal with the back of his fist. Starfire aimed her glowing hands at the villain from above. To her bottom right and left were Cyborg and Robin cornering him against a cracked wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's over, Slade! You've lost!" Robin snapped, flicking his wrist where he now held five detonators between his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We have defeated you!" Starfire's green star bolts intensified as her proud proclamation filled the air</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's nowhere left to run." The high pitch of Cyborg’s sonic cannon began to build up power as he aimed directly at their opponent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trapped like a wild animal, Slade screamed madly; all his cool and calculating demeanor had flown out the window. Dodging the open fire unleashed by the cyborg, he rushed to Starfire who aimed her starbolts at him to no avail. He dropped his foot over a metal rod left over from the explosion, caught it in his hand, and twirled it to block her incoming fire before using it to take her out of the air, sending her plummeting into Cyborg, then knocking them both to the ground. Dodging Robin’s hurried burrage of detonators, he grasped his wrist, twisted until something snapped, then sent him flying into a wall. Slade reached down and retrieved a laser gun from one of the fallen foot bots, aimed, and fired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blast seemed to echo around the room as the Titans, the creature, and Wilbur were all still. That was until Wilbur glanced down slowly as a warm liquid began to run down his chest. With shaking eyes he struggled for a moment until falling back to the ground in a pool of blood. The thrump of his limp body hitting the floor made the heroes left standing drop their mouths in unadulterated stupefaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..Doctor?” Terra uttered in disbelief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The white creature slowly came to the apprentice’s side and knelt down. With cautious hands, it slipped the man into it’s long arms and stared heavily down at the lifeless face of it’s devoted friend. The body of the creature began to tremble as it’s beady eyes began to shrink in devastation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no..” Terra gasped. “She’s going to lose control!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Beast Boy asked too late as his cheek was almost pushed in on itself when the back of the creature's three-fingered hand flew across it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terra screamed, reaching her weak body forward, but was unable to stand quite yet due to the strain. She watched in helpless terror as Beast Boy hit the ground several times before rolling onto the wall where Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin lay unconscious. With steam dripping from his mask, Slade stomped menacingly forward to Raven and Terra. Raven jumped in front of Terra to protect her but was snatched from behind by her cloak as the creature grabbed her. It threw her onto the floor, cracking the metal beneath her, then mercilessly sent her flying into the pile he and Slade had made of the Titans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO!” belted the blonde. She struggled to stand as the alien monster trudged by the lifeless body of it’s friend and slowly made it’s way to the helpless five Titans that were unable to move. Terra tried her best to crawl to them knowing she was their only hope but was immediately stopped as a strong hand slithered it’s way into her locks and yanked her back. “AHH!” she struggled and winced as Slade relentlessly pulled at her scalp and slammed his knee onto her back, pinning her down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn't matter that your powers are back!” his voice seemed to froth death as he breathed in staggered increments, “You’re still helpless to stop their deaths! Now, watch just how worthless you truly are as your precious friends perish before your very eyes!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NOOO!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..Are you giving up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you giving up?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..There’s nothing I can do.. Slade is right.. I’m worthless.. Always have been, always will be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true. We never were!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..!!” Terra snapped her eyes up to look above her. She was in a bottomless environment, shimmering and sparkling white as a small girl dressed in a purple gown with her blonde locks tied back to her head grinned at the other below her with large eyes made of sapphires. Terra could hardly believe what she saw. It was herself but as a seven-year-old girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We never gave up! Even when it seemed like the world was against us. </span>
  <span>There's always going to be people that will need you, so you are never worthless.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears sprung to her eyes as she quickly sat up to face her other self, “But I can't even save the people I have that with! How can </span>
  <b>I </b>
  <span>do </span>
  <b>anything</b>
  <span>?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before her very eyes, her seven-year-old version vanished and behind her, a voice more resembling herself spoke, “You are more powerful than you think..” Terra whirled around and was astonished to see herself staring back at her, only this time she was wearing the mark of Slade and a battered suit of armor. Behind her was the faded image of lava and embers flickering all around her as she somberly lowered her head, “It's never too late to try.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now get up!,” again from behind, the same voice spoke, however more hardy and alive. When Tara turned to look, she was staring at the version of herself she wanted to be; a hero. With her hands outstretched she smiles, “Let's go save our family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a moment, only a moment, where hesitation kept her body restricted. But with a determined breath, she snatched her hands, “..Right!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>..</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Tara came to, she was still in a dangerous situation with her friend's lives hanging in the balance. She grimaced as Slade’s heavy body only continued to constrict her breath as she said, “You’re wrong!” With a strong burst of wind around them, her eyes burst open glowing golden yellow.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” drawn out, Slade snarled. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Terra..” breathed a weakened Beast Boy as the creature had nearly reached them.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am weak; but where I lack, my friends will support me, unlike </span>
  <b>
    <em>you</em>
  </b>
  <span>!!” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As Raven’s dark magic filled the fire of passion growing in her heart, her powers exploded in a threatening aura that consumed her body. The room made entirely of metal began to pulsate, throwing the creature to the ground with its mighty power. Nearby, a shard of metal shook uncontrollably until it dislodged itself and was sent flying toward Slade and Terra. It slipped into her outstretched hand and with a flick of her head, flattened into a razor-sharp knife. In one swoop Terra sliced the blade through her blonde locks ripping it from Slade's grasp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Impossible!!” he bellowed, falling back with the plume of hair tightly enveloped in his grasp with dozens of loose strands feathering down to the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terra stood to her feet, her head lowly hanging as her unstable body began to rise into the air. The yellow light around her only seemed to grow brighter as she raised her left hand and snapped her wrist. The creature, who had tried to get up and once again attack her friends, was brought to it’s knees as a piece of the ceiling collapsed on top of it. As the rubble clashed over the Titans, a weak Raven lifted her hands, and spread her dark aura around them to shield the oncoming ruble from falling on them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beast Boy watched in astonishment as Terra threw her arms in a circle and then forward with painful screams of pure hate and wrath. Chunk after chunk of metal plating from the floor as well as pieces of the machine and other assorted items came hurtling like a hellish storm on top of Slade one after the other without remorse or mercy. A dark energy began to pulsate and it made Raven reach up to cover her mouth instinctively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My magic is consuming her,” she uttered in shock. “If she doesn't stop, she’ll end up killing him, and herself along with him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Raven..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She jerked her head to meet Beast Boy’s intense gaze. His emerald eyes seemed to glow as he scowled, holding his shoulder, bleeding from the impact. Raven wavered a moment, before lowering her head in defeat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go,” she stated, peeling a portion of her forcefield away.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“ERRRAAHH!!” Terra, almost consumed by her hatred and rage, screamed as she floated over the now unconscious body of her greatest enemy. Tearing at her scalp, she arched her back, the aura around her glowing with the force of a sun pulsated as broken bars of the cage formed in an arch behind her. They floated there awaiting the command to be launched into the villain’s flesh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, before the deed could be carried out, a hand reached out, and softly grasped hold of her wrist. Snapping her deathly expression of pure hate down at the interruption, her eyes were met with the understanding tenderness in Beast Boy’s. Instantly, her own softened as he forced her into his strong embrace, cradling her tenderly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.. It’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Garfield..” she gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Believe me, I want him gone too.. But you can't dirty your hands… please, don’t do it.” his pleas worked as the wind around them began to mellow out and her body gracefully regained contact to the broken floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay,” Tara replied, her eyes still aglow as she pulled away from his embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but..” his wayward eyes turned to see the bars still hovering in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. I’ve got this.” she squeezed his hand, smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Beast Boy nodded and let her go, trusting her with everything he had, “I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stand back,” she warned before lifting her hands above her head, with a calm heave, the bars surrounded Slade, encasing him in an impenetrable cage. When the bars were sealed in place, Terra’s body was released from the aura and then fell backward, unable to keep herself upright without the power. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Garfield nearly missed the chance to catch her as he skidded to his knees with the girl falling into his arms. “Terra?” he lovingly brushed the immensely short bangs from her face that were sticky with blood and gunk. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m alright.. Just .. needed a rest.” she forced her eyes open, hoping to calm down the boy holding her protectively. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It worked as he nodded and hoisted her up as he stood. “I’m so proud of you.” he nuzzled his forehead against her own, grinning. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The Titans stood up surrounded by the wreckage of the battle they had won. Robin was clutching hold of his presumably broken arm and limped over to the duo along with Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg who all had their own battle scars to carry with them. Beast Boy came to meet them halfway and almost passed by the struggling creature, but was however halted by Terra's unexpected yelp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” he questioned, turning his eyes to gaze upon her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..Let me down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reared his head back between the creature and herself with doubtful grunts, “Are you insane?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Beast Boy.” her serious eyes shot right through his soul making him falter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..Okay.” he relented, kneeling beside the white monster who was cradling it’s friend protectively and shivering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sympathy laced her crystalline eyes as Terra reached out and caressed it’s shoulder. The creature snapped it’s head threateningly at the two of them, but Terra refused to flinch. She held out her arms and enveloped her shaking limbs around the bulking figure. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry..” she choked while hot tears fell from her clenched lids.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Something inside the alien creature broke and melted. A feeling it was only now able to understand because of the human emotions inside it overwhelmed it as for the first time, it made a sound. A sob. The red, mechanical-looking eyes on it's strange face shimmered, and out from them fell it’s own tears that flowed like a fall in the summer. It continued to sob, bowing over Wilbur as the droplets of sadness fell to his grimy skin, then down his cheeks. As multiple, salty tears graced his skin, a sound reverberated from his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..Mmph..” creaking, his eyes slowly folded to open weakly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh!” Both Beast Boy and Terra grunted in shock seeing the apprentice still alive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The white creature also jerked up and excitedly leaned forward to validate that what it was witnessing was truly happening. With a delicate quirk of his lips, Wilbur reached out and caressed the face of the creature. “H-Hey.. Love..” he whispered, blood dripping from the corner of his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raven came to the side of the doctor and checked him over with her magical hands. “You’re lucky to be alive,” she stated, healing him with all the power she could muster. “I’ll be able to stop the bleeding, but we should get you to a hospital.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank.. You..” Wilbur breathed tiredly, turning his weary expression to the goth next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t thank me yet.” she lowly states. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right, you still have to answer for what you did,” Robin commented gruffly, standing over the group. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The apprentice closed his eyes, contentedly. “Oh, yes.. I know. And I’m alright with that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The heroes all shared glances amongst themselves before the painful whimper of the girl they had come to save snapped away their attention. “Speaking of hospitals, you need to be seen too,” Cyborg added as Beast Boy stood to his feet with Terra tightly secured in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be okay.” the blonde replied sheepishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you will. When you get treated by a doctor.” Beast Boy stated flatly. He wasn’t fooling anybody with that tough guy act though. He was worried to death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terra only let her smile show as she giggled, “You’re right.. I just.. Need to rest my eyes a bit.. Would you stay.. With me..?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grimacing, Beast Boy heaved a breath, “Don’t worry. I’ll be with you when you wake up. I promise.” resting a kiss over her forehead, the green hero softly whispered that to the girl barely able to keep her eyes open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.. Gar..” with that, the terrible ordeal was over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The team emerged from the lair, victorious at last. In the arms of the creature was a badly wounded, but still alive, Wilbur Peterson who wore a contented smile on his face despite the pain. Around his chest was a bandage keeping more blood from spilling out until he could be seen by a physician. Being dragged along from behind in a makeshift cage was Slade who was still unconscious from Terra’s assault. Terra herself was breathing soundly as her resting body was being carried by Beast Boy, who kept a watchful eye on her once in a while.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leading the way were Starfire and Cyborg who both had their own source of light to traverse the deep caverns of Terra’s cave they found themselves in. Directly behind in the middle was Robin and beside him was Raven. Every once in a while, Robin glanced over his shoulder to peer at the creature who was following along as if it were the natural thing to do. He was suspicious of it to be sure. He hardly knew anything about it, it had attacked his team, and it seemed to be the cause of everything that had happened. He didn’t trust it, but then again, he wasn’t a trusting person to start with. However, he realized that Tara seemed to have some form of understanding of it, and it had been able to save her life, so for now, he decided to let it be. As long as it wasn’t causing trouble, of course. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can see something up ahead!” Cyborg called, his booming voice echoing off the walls of the cave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the others rounded the corner near the entrance, red, blue, and white lights began to become visible. They were blinding and rather obscene as they pulsated like a heartbeat. Robin ran ahead and emerged from the cave first seeing what he had expected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” he called, raising his hands, “It’s the police.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A horde of men and women dressed head to toe in blue and black all surrounding the cave with their cars and hiding behind them with their guns raised for whatever came out all relaxed seeing the Titan leader. They cheered as the rest of the team filtered into the light of their vehicle beams. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently, the raucous caused by the Titan’s battle was so destructive, the police had to be called to the scene along with some fire trucks and ambulances who were just a ways off as their large vehicles were unable to come near the terrain that was littered in trees. By this point, those paramedics had finally made it on foot, carrying all they could from their trucks in case they were needed, their diligence wasn't in vain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Beast Boy exited with Terra tucked firmly in his arms, followed by the creature loyally following them with it’s friend in their arm, the doctors all rushed by the police and went to work. Of course, the other Titans got their fair share of gauze, disinfectants, and casts when the time came to look over their injuries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A ways off, as Beast Boy oversaw the paramedics fixing up Terra on a stretcher spread across the grass, he noticed a group of officers holding back some men wearing pantsuits holding what looked like pens and notepads. He sighed dejectedly as this was just another thing they had to deal with. The last thing Tara needed was a crazy news report about what happened, especially if she wanted to go back to that school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s good, lets move on.” The woman who had expertly patched up the blonde’s wounds nodded at her other teammates as they quickly went to the next member of the team needing some medical attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaving Beast Boy alone with Tara soundly asleep in his arms, he softly ran the tips of his fingers over her forehead with a sour contrast of his face. That was when Raven sauntered up to him and sat on her knees in front of Terra. Beast Boy jerked his eyes to met her own. She was bandaged around her head, with some bandages over her cheek and under her eye, when she lifted her hands, they too were wrapped up in gauze. A shimmer of panic shook in the changeling's eyes before she spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I just used too much of my power. It tore up my hands.” she wiggled her fingers, “but I don’t even feel it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beast Boy slowly formed a grin before turning his attention back to the girl in his arms. “I’m sure she appreciates it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure. Speaking of my magic, I need to remove what she absorbed in the crystal before any more time passes. What happened back there..” Raven’s eyes darkened, “Was because my dark magic was consuming her body. I guess it’s a good thing since it ultimately saved us all from combining with her power, but I can’t let her keep it. It will destroy her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beast Boy nodded, “I get that, but I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine, if anything, regaining my magic will help me heal faster.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While the younger hero was concerned for the other he regaled as a sister, he could only nod again and trust her judgment...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“...” Beast Boy sighed for the hundredth time as his anxious eyes shook from time to time. He replayed it over and over in his mind, the moment Terra almost killed Slade. He was glad she didn’t go through with it, though he wasn't one to talk considering he had tried to kill that bastard himself many times before, with most recent being that time at the amusement park after finding Tara. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Terra didn’t deserve to dirty her hands like that though, and he was so relieved that she was able to snap out of it and not let Raven’s dark magic consume her completely. Yet he was growing more distressed while Tara remained unconscious. He wanted to tell her so much, he wanted to hug her again, to see those sparkling eyes of her's open and gaze into his own. But, as more time passed, he grew worried. “How much longer?” he blurted aloud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raven, who had been slowly removing her magical essence from Tara’s limp body, only chuckled mildly at her friend’s impatience, “Don’t worry,” she started with a smile, “She’s going to be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..My mind knows that.. But my heart won't stop pounding.” he softly moved his bandaged hand over his chest, gripping the fabric. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know what you mean,” she replied, resting her violet eyes on the blonde. “I’m worried about her too..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beast Boy eyed her for a moment before once more blurting his thoughts, “You’re in love with her too, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raven was silent as she faintly let her eyes close before opening them again on him, “I think you should tell her again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You and her.. You belong together. She completes you, and you her. She is always smiling with you, and there is never a dull moment for you when she enters the room.” Beast Boy closed his lips that had parted from Raven’s sudden change in how she spoke. Her voice was slightly shaking, and her expression was unreadable in the sense that he couldn’t tell if she was keeping it together or not anymore. Her fingers twitched slightly as she continued with, “I love her too much to not want her happy, and that would be by your side.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Raven..” he lowered his head, now gazing at Tara as she rested in his embrace. “...She and I will be living in different worlds now that it’s all over. I’m not gonna make her choose her civilian life over me. I know she was happier when the world wasn’t falling apart, free of her trauma, her past.. Even if she didn’t have any memories, she was still content.” his hand lightly caressed her cheek, resting there for a moment. “I don’t know what she’ll want to do now that she’s not in danger…” This wasn’t the first time Raven had seen Beast Boy look so grown up, but it still surprised her. He was maturing,  nd it made her smile despite herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, what did she say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She must have said something before you passed out at the tower. I saw the way you two.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>hugged </span>
  </em>
  <span>each other back there.” the sly way her eyes struck him made Beast Boy wheeze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“R-Raven!” he whined with redness pounding heat on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There must've been some kind of promise. So? What was it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beast Boy heaved a sigh and swiftly darted his eyes away from both Terra and Raven. "She.." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'When you rescue me, will you go out with me?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn't repeat it. His throat went dry from the overwhelming feeling burning in his gut. "She.. Asked to go out with me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh." Surprised, Raven blinked her eyes, then a grin slithered over her lips, "Then maybe you have your answer already." She replied, returning her full attention to regaining her magic. With a strange whisper of air, a burst of mist covered in purple light vanished to thin air. "I'm finished." She stood up, brushing the dirt and pieces of dead leaves from her legs and cape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wh-where are you--?" Beast Boy was cut off as a soft coo just barely audible below him filled his ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gar...field…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah! Tara?" He snapped his attention to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll leave the two of you alone," Raven replied gently before turning to walk away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beast Boy watched her for a moment before hearing Tara call for him again, "Garfield.." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm here, Tara." He held her closer to his face with a loving smile. "How do you feel?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes were hazy and he could tell she was struggling to stay conscious, but she smiled despite that, "Honestly? I'm probably in a lot of pain, but I can't feel anything.." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Raven might have done something. She was just here getting the magic from your body… That was wickedly awesome by the way." He chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who, me?" She felt her cheeks redden. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course you! You took down that asshole again and now he's going behind bars. You're a hero!" He grinned so big Tara thought his jaw might snap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hehe.. I did it to save you and the others. I only got my power to that level because you were in danger, not because I'm special."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>special, Terra." He cupped her cheek, then rested his forehead on her, "And I'm so thankful you're safe.." Tara felt a droplet splatter on her cheek, followed by another on the other side. She grunted surprised before she felt Beast Boy’s body shaking. "I thought.. I thought for sure you.." He struggled to speak through the greif of keeping his tears at bay. He jerked away and turned his body to furiously wiped away the tears, "Damn it, I promised myself I wouldn't cry in front of her." he muttered bitterly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tara couldn't help a smile tugging on her lips. She reached up weakly planting her hand on his cheek, pulling him to face her. "It's taking everything I got to keep my eyes open. We can talk later." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mm!" Beast boy blushed and shyly nodded. "Okay. Rest up, I promise I won't leave your side." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks.." Unable to hold out any longer, Tara's head fell against his chest and her breathing slowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beast Boy let his eyes rest on her as he stroked her chopped hair. She looked so peaceful now and hearing her voice set him at ease too. The crunching leaves on the forest floor caused his ears to twitch, however, and he turned to look at the two bodies approaching. It was Robin and Cyborg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How is she?" Robin asked standing beside the couple. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's going to be alright, but she needs to get some rest." Beast Boy casted his forest green orbs over to the large, armored car holding the creature and recovering doctor for the Titans as by now they had already taken Slade to a high-security prison. "Are we </span>
  <em>
    <span>seriously</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to take them in?" He asked, a furious edge in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's what Tara wanted," Cyborg replied apathetically. "I know I can separate the bond between the alien and the sister with his research. The only problem is that I don't like having someone who destroyed my tower working with me in my lab."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll have to just deal with it for now. Out of the five of us, I am the only one that gets where he's coming from.. He just wanted to save his sister; someone he cares about. Slade seemed like the only option. And he will face time for what he did, but let's just focus on saving the little girl." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beast Boy knew it was the right thing to do. Yet he couldn’t help the anger welling up and constricting his chest. Terra could’ve died if they hadn’t made it in time, and he needed someone to blame other than himself. With a curt breath through his teeth, Beast Boy stood up with Terra firmly in his embrace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Birds and the sound of waves crashing soothingly over the beach aroused Tara from her deep sleep. Her eyes peeled themselves open and the feeling of dryness made her shut them once more. With a whine, she forcibly blinked them open and allowed them to adjust to the light. Her mind and body felt like hell. She was groggy, and sore everywhere. She felt the foreign touch of gauze and bandages over her skin in multiple areas that confused her until she tried to move her neck. A sharp pain that felt like a knife stabbing through her flesh made her wince and think better of it. She remembered now. Her kidnapping, the battle with Slade, and her near-death experience. She found herself chuckling at it. She had the worst luck out of anyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a weak sigh, Terra laid in this strange bed surrounded by other machines and a singular window to the right of her. She could make out the sunlight rising just over the horizon.. Or was it setting? Wait, just how long had she been asleep?  She shook her head. No, she didn’t need to worry about that. Her most pressing concern was the Titans and, of course..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beast Boy..” she mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..Mm..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a response and a gentle squeeze against her fingertips. She shot her shocked expression to her left and what she saw melted her heart. Laying his head down at her bedside and clinging to her fingertips was the one she longed to see the most. He was asleep, but he looked as though it wasn’t by choice as she could just barely make out undereye bags formed beneath his beautiful eyes. The last time she had seen those were before they became friends again; when he was torturing himself over her. A painful feeling squeezed her heart as her lip poked out in a pout. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Garfield..” she constricted her fingers to clasp around his, hoping to convey her love through his dreams, but it only made his eyes flutter open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The exhausted teen immediately shot his body erect and rubbing his eyes as if he had mistakenly fallen asleep. “Damn.. what time is it?” he muttered hastily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna guess it’s morning, but I have no idea really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.. yeah I guess that--” before he fully got his sentence out, the beast boy froze. As if he were afraid to look, he timidly pushed his face to peer down at the smiling girl laying in bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look like hell.” she giggled meekly, reaching out. “I wanted you to stay with me, not worry yourself to dea--” two lanky arms interrupted her as they swept her into a constricting hug. She could feel his body shake every now and then and trembling exhales of breath ran down her neck. She leaned her head against his with a knowing simper. Her arm that had been holding his hand gently clasped under his arm and hugged him back. “I’m okay,” she reassured</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know… I just.. Really needed to hear you say it.” he sniffled and cupped her cheeks as he pulled away to gaze into her clear eyes that he adored so much. “You sure you’re alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmhm.” she nodded leaning to his touch, “I’m just fine. A little pain here and there, but what can you do?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a relief..” the teen bowed his head as if the tension was finally leaving his body and he became exhausted. But before he rested his head, he leaned forward and rubbed his cheek against hers. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come here, dummy.” With an awkward motion, Tara helped Beast Boy to lay down next to her. He was willing to comply, but the embarrassed flush over his cheeks made him squirm. His shoes fell from his feet and clambered to the floor as Terra tucked the blanket over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"..Uhm.. I’m not complaining, but is this okay?" He flusteredly muttered between his hands, curling up beside her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, obviously." She chuckled but was reminded immediately just how badly wounded she was as a sharp pain in her stomach made her wince. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garfield immediately sat up waving his hands over her unsurely. "Are you--??"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine, stop worrying!" She replied hastily, sitting up as well. Her right hand absently held her stomach as the sudden arousal of her muscles working to accommodate the movement made the pain burn slightly. Beast Boy made a motion to lay her back down but thought better of it. He sat in the bed with his knees facing out. He looked genuinely perplexed as his eyes darted from left to right below him. His ears even dropped. "What is it?" Terra reached out her hand and caressed his cheek. The touch jerked him from his thoughts and he haplessly forced a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"..I'm sorry." A disheartened shadow casted over his eyes as he looked away. "It's all my fault--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> blame yourself." Terra’s low voice shocked the other teen to the point that his throat went dry. "All you've done for the past year I was petrified is blame yourself and I'm sick to death of it!" As Terra shook her head, the uneven ends of her chopped locks bounced around her eyes. "I could make the argument that it was my fault, but that would make you angry, wouldn't it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"..." Beast Boy’s mouth closed knowing full well she was spot on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So stop it! Don't you dare apologize!.. After all.. We promised we wouldn't blame ourselves anymore, didn't we?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Heh, you're right.." Beast Boy softly took her hand in his and stroked the pad of his thumb over her skin sending waves of excitement down her stomach. "I just can't help it. When the girl you love is in danger and you couldn't do anything to save her.. It hurts."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's the same for the girl." She leaned forward, forcing her body to conceal the twisting pangs in her muscles as she moved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You definitely proved that." Beast Boy's voice drulled into a low whisper as he also leaned forward to meet her halfway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When their lips met, it wasn't nearly as intense as the first time. This was a gentle, almost sickeningly sweet, taste that filled them both was such happiness they almost forgot all their woes. His lips were warm, soft, and inviting. Terra almost felt foolish for kissing him with her dried, chapped lips. It made her pull away slightly but his mouth captured her’s again with a more hungry air. It silenced any and all worries she had as they remained that way until the sun finally rose above the shimmering waters of Jump City. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three days had passed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tara was bedridden in the hospital wing of the tower as Raven and Cyborg continued to heal her wounds and let her body rest. The ordeal with the creature ripping out her powers almost killed her and the strain of her DNA basically being ripped apart had taken its toll. Tara didn't mind the break though. She was able to spend a surplus amount of time with Beast Boy in that span and of course, the others came to visit her as well when they found the time. Between restoring the tower and being superheroes, time was rather short. On one such occasion where Terra found herself alone, she would play around with her old training rocks and a piece of scrap metal hoping to recreate what she did in the caverns, to no avail. Perhaps it really was just a spur-of-the-moment thing after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> As she played around with a couple of stones twirling them around in a circle, one of the only normal doors cracked open and a visitor she had never met before shyly poked their head inside. Tara jumped up startled and immediately tensed her shoulders. The rocks she had been fiddling with formed into a triangle formation, awaiting command, however, a voice from outside the door caused her alarm to falter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Evelyn, you have to knock first!" came a deep voice from behind the fray.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"..Evelyn?" Terra blinked her eyes as a slow gasp came through her lips. Her arm lowered as the girl's head pulled itself out of frame, replaced with the figure of Wilbur stepping forth. He was adorning a half-quarter sleeve, plaid shirt colored a light blue with baggy cargo pants to match. His bright, new glasses slightly fell from his nose before he pushed them back into place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry about that, Tara!" He apologized as he pushed the reluctant girl behind him to come in front. "I just thought you two should meet before I left." his head tilted back slightly as he felt a tug on his hair. A tiny, white version of the alien creature crawled up to sit on his head. "Ah, sorry, </span>
  <em>
    <span> three.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Emphasizing that, he slowly stepped into the room followed by a protective Beast Boy. He shut the door and followed close behind the trio and then came to stand next to her bed with crossed arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terra smiled to herself in mild amusement knowing full well that Garfield would have given just about anything to punch Wilbur out, but she was proud he was allowing him so close to her. She reached up and took his hand and immediately it softened his expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm so happy for you, Dr. Peterson! You and Cyborg were able to separate the creature and Evelyn safe and sound!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes! I’m rather relieved that it turned out alright in the end.. Ah.. also, no need to be formal, I mean, our history is … Ehhh.. rather complicated." He cringed to himself as they came to sit in the chairs next to the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, that's true. I guess ‘Wilbur’ will do then." Tara giggled into her palm before glancing to the two smaller ones. Evelyn was an adorable girl who was shyly keeping her eyes focused on her hands between her lap. Her faded, rosy locks were tied back with a purple ribbon and her bangs slightly shielded her face from view so Tara couldn’t really see her beautiful eyes that sparkled like sapphires. The alien was a completely different story. It curiously started at Tara taking in everything it could about her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Evelyn, love, this is Tara. Do you remember her?" Wilbur gently spoke to his younger sister and she hesitantly nodded. "Would you like to say hello?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...H-Hi.." She nervously darted her eyes to meet Terra's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello, Evelyn. I'm so happy to finally meet you." Terra stretched her hand out to the other. The sister looked unsure and rather frightened. "Sorry," Terra said, feeling as though she might have overstepped her comfort zone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry! She's still learning to control her powers." Wilbur replied. "She's been going through some training with Starfire because it seems they have a similar ability when it comes to strength. They've been getting along so well!" As Terra watched the man chatter on she couldn't help but smile. He seemed so much happier now, genuinely. She was glad for him. "You know, you and Tara are the same age, Evelyn," he mentioned, turning his attention back to his younger sibling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yep, and I had a rough time controlling my powers too. But you and your brother are together while you train.. Me and my older brother never got that chance to be as close as you two.." By now the alien creature had climbed down the lanky body of Wilbur and was crawling up to Terra. It nuzzled against her as she absently played with it with her index finger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?" It was the first time Eveylen looked Terra in the eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh-huh!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well.. Unfortunately, it won’t be for long.” lonely darkness cascaded over Wilbur’s face before he tried to smile, “I’ll be going to jail soon. I have to atone for all the atrocities I’ve done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..But, what about Evelyn, and the alien?” Tara breathily pondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your leader mentioned that Starfire was looking into it, as far as returning the alien creature to wherever it came from is concerned. As for my sister, I can’t say at the moment. It’s unclear whether or not I’ll be released from prison, and of course, I can’t take her with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..She needs a home.” Beast Boy muttered to himself with a knowing sparkle in his eyes. Tara stifled a breath knowing all too well how Beast Boy felt. She turned her eyes down, thinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if she wants to, I don’t see why she couldn’t stay with us.” A fourth, more nurturing voice had spoken, lifting the gazes of all in the room. Standing in the door was a plump woman with a bright, purple pantsuit and long, flowing, ashy hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terra immediately lit up as she curtly inhaled, “Momma!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman in question could barely contain her tears as she hurriedly galloped to her adoptive daughter’s bedside followed by a particularly tall, lanky man with a scraggly beard and receding hairline. It was her adoptive father. The pair sat on either side of her hospital bed and embraced their girl without a second thought. It had been far too long. Tara was unable to contain her tears of joy from springing into her tightly shut eyes as she joyfully laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed you guys so much!!” she proclaimed as they nuzzled each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We missed you too, pumpkin.” her father agreed tenderly. “I’m so glad you’re alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was so terrified of losing you, I was beside myself with worry. But being able to hold you in my arms again has helped to dull that pain.” her mother added with a stiff sniffle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It got scary for a while there, but I’m alright, thanks to my friends.” Tara hummed, pulling away slightly, “But what was that you said earlier?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your friend, Robin, he told us what had happened, including the fact that this young lady will be without a home rather soon.” the woman turned her sharp gaze over to Wilbur causing beads of sweat to form on his neck. On a dime, her smile returned as she addressed the other girl sitting beside him, “And that's why we were hoping to adopt her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..Adopt .. me?”  Evelyn gazed up at the rather strange woman with hope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right! It wouldn’t be the first time we have taken in a lost soul such as yourself.” The gentleman spoke, standing with his hand rubbing the top of Terra’s messy hair with a smug chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They may have adopted me, but they’re basically my real parents to me, you’d love it with us! And also, we can go to school together! It’d be great!” Terra sounded so excited at the prospect as she clasped her hands around the skeptical sister’s hands. Evelyn's cheeks flushed over in a pink hue as she faintly nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If.. that’s really .. okay… with them…” a smile threatened to spread over her lips as her eyes shimmered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That.. that would be .. so great.” with his hands clenched tightly over his thighs, the young red haired doctor choked on a sob as tears fell from beneath the edge of his glasses. “There are no words.. To repay your kindness.” with his shoulders jolting, he forced his fingertips to grasp his glasses from his face so he could fervently wipe his tears with his wrist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Big brother.” Eveylen softly spoke as she turned to hold her brother’s arm with soothing strokes over his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” he shakily rasped, “I just.. I’m so grateful.. To all of you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terra found a smile tugging at the sides of her mouth. “Of course, the creature is welcome to be with us too. It’ll be fun to have them around until Starfire can find out where they're from!'' The alien didn’t seem too disinterested in the idea, however, it still had a strong attachment to Wilbur, so being forced to part from him left it feeling hollow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur fanned a smile as he gently scooped the creature into his hand and held it close. “Yes, they will be safe with you until then.” the creature softly gripped onto the cloth of his shirt, clinging to him like a baby. “Don’t worry, little one. I love you very much,” he whispered to it, and that seemed to calm it’s torn emotions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terra heaved a dreadful sigh as she stood facing her reflection in her heart-shaped mirror. She tugged at the uneven strands on her bangs and, for the first time in a while, felt self-conscious. Standing in her full school uniform, she couldn't help the anxiety rolling in the pit of her stomach. Terra wasn’t one for impressing others by her appearance. After all, she had never worn makeup before and got along just fine. However, having her hair being so drastically short made residual fears build-up from her past that forced her to feel inferior. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t the only issue either. It wasn’t long before the press leaked out the incident at the caverns to the public, despite the best efforts of the Titans. Word spreads fast in a bustling town such as Jump City, and of course, her story was no exception. A copy of the article laid sprawled on her bed describing the event in long detail. Recovering her past and then of course the events that happened that night. Most of the article had nothing but good things to say, but this was the last thing she wanted hanging over her head before returning to her newly rebuilt academy where tension was already high with her class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Knock. Knock. Knock.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haven't heard that in a while,” Terra muttered to herself. “Come in!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you finished getting ready yet?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice of someone unexpected forced the girl to whirl on her heels and nearly drop her beloved box. After some fumbling, Tara smiled sheepishly, “Oh, hey Raven! I’m so used to Beast Boy knocking like that I didn’t realize it was you. Wassup?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a smirk faded in the darkness of her hood, Raven pulled out a small toolbox from behind her back, “Oh, I just thought that you might want some help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> ‘</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>She’s the one who cuts our hair. She doesn't like to talk about it much, but she's really good at it! Starfire was the one that introduced her to styling though. She’s been trying to teach me how to cut my own hair, but it isn’t going so well.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terra blinked her eyes after recalling what Beast Boy had told her that night. If anyone could potentially fix this mess she had made, then it would be Raven. A relieved chuckle came from her, “That obvious, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>your first day back to school. I figured you might need a bit of a confidence boost.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terra bowed her head, “Raven, you’re a lifesaver.” they both chuckled mildly before the witch of darkness tilted her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let's get you fixed up.”..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing in the bathroom with a cream towel draped over her shoulders, the young teen found herself sitting on a stool as Raven prepped her slender scissors. “So, do you want me to do anything particular?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As long as it looks even, I think I can handle it.” Tara scratched at her neck bashfully. “I’ve never had it so short before.. It might take me a while to get used to it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In that case, I’ll try not to take too much more off.” running a slim comb through her bobbing strands of sun, Raven gently smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I appreciate this a lot.” Tara replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it.” Raven plucked a spray bottle full of warm water and spritzed Tara’s locks. “Try not to move.” next taking the newly sharpened scissors, Raven began to prod and snip away at the younger’s strands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tara found herself lost in thought as strands of her hair fluttered to the floor. The last time she was at school things went south pretty darn fast.. How would her class view her now?.. Now that the whole city was reminded of who she was, </span>
  <em>
    <span>everybody</span>
  </em>
  <span> would surely give her a hard time. Was she really prepared for that? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She remembered her fight with Jason and how awful he was to her and how easily his venomous words poisoned the entire class made her shift uneasily. Raven’s fingers paused as she tugged a strand to be cut. Her grip loosened before her soft words developed Tara’s ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you nervous?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..Yeah. But I can handle it. S’not like it’s the first time I’ve been in hot water.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, you can always become a hero full-time like before. It might help the public view of you lighten up until things cool down in the media.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate the offer, but like I said, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to go to school. While I was there, things might not have been perfect, but I found myself missing the everyday normality of just.. Being a girl in high school. It won’t be the same now, of course, but I love being able to learn all these things I never got to before..'' painful memories of her past living within the palace hollowed her eyes momentarily before she blinked them. “But I’ll be over here at the tower practically every day to study and do my homework, and on weekends I’ll be with you guys training and doing hero stuff!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax, you don’t need to justify your choice with me. I completely understand.” Raven waved her hand as she shook off the other. Tugging a strand of hair between her middle and index, she snipped her scissors and fluffed her hair. “I’m sure it’ll all work out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence filled the air once more and Tara found herself twiddling her thumbs. “..Raven..?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to say it.” Raven interrupted. Her voice was much softer than before and it made Tara want to turn her head but two slinger hands snaked around her chin from behind forcing her to halt and, at that point, barely breathe. “Don’t worry about me. I’m alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..But..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My feelings for you are real, and I'll be able to get over them in time. Just continue to make Garfield happy and let him do the same for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tara hummed as she let her eyes fall shut. Resigning her argument, she merely nodded. “Of course.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..Good.” there seemed to be a hint of sadness in her voice before her hands were removed from her neck, “I’m finished. Have a look.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Handing the sitting girl a mirror, Raven stepped back in mild anticipation, clutching the scissors and comb. Terra’s eyes slowly rose as she turned her head left, to right, to face forward once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, wow. It looks.. So awesome!” the blonde chirped. Turning in her seat, Tara beamed at Raven standing just above her before reaching out and hugging her hourglass figure. “Thank you so much!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...” too astounded to speak at first, Raven bashfully blinked her eyes, resigning herself and relaxing into her embrace, hugging her back. “You’re welcome…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Terra finally made her way down the stairs to the main hall, all four of the other Titans stood there waiting for her. They all turned their heads to the sound of the door sliding open automatically and were all impressed to say the least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cyborg whistled. “Lookin’ good, rockin’ roller.” he threw a thumbs up as she passed by him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes! You look quite enchanting indeed! The cutting of hair ritual is quite befitting you!” compliments Starfire with her hands clasped together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It looks great. I’m happy for you.” Robin added with his newly recovered arm placed over his hip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Tara passed them by, she felt her cheeks flushing over from the embarrassment and rubbed her head. “Thanks, you guys.. Uh.” she halted now standing in front of the slightly taller, green teenager that she now called Garfield. He stood there in a daze, staring at her with softly widened eyes and faint dust of pink highlighting his green pallor. Shifting bashfully, Tara tugged at her bag straps and cleared her throat. “And.. did you have anything to say?..” she coughed up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...” Beast Boy shifted to smile warmly, “Just that you’re beautiful, as always.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm!” The hairs on her arms stood up on end as the complement sent her usually pale skin flushing in a deep, red color. Hearing the other members of the team snickering behind her caused her to act rashly. “You’re so dumb.” she blustered hotly as steam nearly puffed from her forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” wounded, Beast Boy gasped as she quickly pushed by him and walked out the front entrance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, lover boy, do you think </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm </span>
  </em>
  <span>beautiful,” mockingly leaning down behind the beast boy’s shoulder, Cyborg puckered his lips with an angelic halo over his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beast Boy quivered before throwing up his fist and socking a punch to his teammate’s face with the back of his knuckles before chasing after Tara. when Cyborg recovered he sighed haplessly. Robin shook his head, “Shouldn’t have done that.” he remarked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh, he’ll get over it.” Cyborg chuckled, rubbing his pulsating nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outside, the warm air of the fast-approaching summer bristled by the duo standing on the rocky terrain of the island. Beast Boy fumbled down the hill to catch up to the hot-footing Tara before finally reaching her and throwing his hand over her shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tara, wait up a sec, wouldja??” he breathlessly requested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl paused and hung her head. The breeze rushed by them both, fluffing her skirt and tie. “Sorry.. I got flustered back there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I might have been a little weird anyway.” he sheepishly rasped, hunched over to catch his breath. When he stood up, he threw his hands behind his head, “But I meant what I said.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tara twisted her feet to face the boy she loved with all her soul. He was smirking knowingly at her and that alone was enough to make her stomach pop with electricity. She grinned, lightly punching his upper back, “Don’t go sayin’ things like that. I’ll get spoiled.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They laughed, walking side by side down the hill. “Isn’t that what a boyfriend is supposed to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..Mmm, that’s a fair point.” Terra playfully tapped her chin, slyly shooting him a glance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your hair really does look great though. Raven does awesome work, huh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She really does. It doesn't look nearly as gnarly as it did before.” Terra tugged at her bangs and reflected on the handiwork of the half-demon she called friend. “Gotta hand it to you, you were right. She’s really skilled with those scissors.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right? Hahah!” The lull in the conversation made Beast Boy huff. “So, you really aren’t going to be a full-time hero anymore?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The question made Terra halt in her tracks leaving the other beside her to accidentally walk a few paces ahead of her before stopping as well and turning to face her. He watched as her blue orbs connected onto the horizon. “I don’t need to be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..I’m sure you remember when I told you about how I tried to be a hero, but my unstable powers always messed it up. I was so desperate to prove myself back then.” the images of her brother and biological father popped into her mind’s eye, “To prove that I could be useful, that I was someone that mattered and was needed. Being a hero with these powers of mine seemed like the best way to do that,” her hands lifted to level with her face before she closed her fingers into light fists, a confident smirk forming over her lips, “But I’m over that now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beast Boy was unable to hide the shock on his expression, however, her confidence was contagious and he smiled, “Yeah, you’re much stronger now. Definitely not the same girl we found battling it out with a centipede monster in the desert.” with a fluid motion, Beast Boy gripped onto her soft hand with his gloved one. Her hand felt tiny compared to his, however, it fit perfectly between the wedges of his fingers so well it felt right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things had changed, yet they changed for the better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When arriving at the school, Beast Boy tightened his grip around her fingers. It brought back painful memories to be here. Yet, his thoughts were whisked away as the girl of his dreams clenched her own fingers against his, reaffirming how far they’d come. He simpered to himself, letting his running mind relax. It was all a thing of the past, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The couple walked onward across the sidewalk and into the shining, grand gates decorated in ribbons and other ornaments to welcome the student body back after the last few months of rebuilding. The students socializing in the courtyard gradually stopped their conversations mid-sentence and stared as the hero couple walked by. By the time they reached the main entrance to the building, the grounds had fallen silent with scattered whispers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terra realized it was going to be a difficult adjustment, but perhaps she had underestimated the power of gossip in a teenage-infested setting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey. You’re stronger now.” Beast Boy stated, drawing out all the doubt that had seeped into her mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grinned and nodded, “Yeah, I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Taraaaaaaa!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay, girl?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” suddenly two arms that matched the blonde girl’s size engulfed her following two bodies that shoved her to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beast Boy winced as a plum of dirt was left in the wake. When he uncovered his eyes he saw those same girls that had been… less than hospitable to him the first time around. Her friends, Amber and Dionne. Amber, who was slightly shorter than Terra with hair that was a faded shade of red and several brown freckles peppering her face, squeezed her friend that she hadn’t seen in ages tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were so worried about you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” the second companion, Dionne, agreed, vigorously nodding with her fists clenched at her side. “When we heard what happened in the news, we couldn’t take the worry anymore!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re so happy you’re back in school with us!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tara had a look of astonishment on her face before the light in her eyes began to shimmer with emotion. She bit her lip and lowered her head in the group embrace, hugging them both back gingerly. “You guys.. I missed you too!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh.” Beast Boy loosely crossed his arms and kept his distance to give them their moment of reunion, but it wasn't long before their wary voices snapped him from his peace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, </span>
  <b>you</b>
  <span>.” Amber griped, standing along with the other two. Both her and Dionne stood protectively in front of Tara.  Amber’s hands were sprawled over her hips with her chest puffed while Dionne crossed her arms hotly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eep!” shrinking, Beast Boy felt as though he were in for it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm.. girls..?” Tara piped up, but was shut down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just give us a sec.” Dionne raised her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls simultaneously took a step, then another, until they were toe-to-toe with the gradually nervous hero. He slightly raised his hands in surrender as they leaned forward with puffed cheeks of judgment. After an intense staring contest Amber spoke sternly, “Don’t you </span>
  <b>dare </b>
  <span>break her heart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-Huh?” squeaked the green bean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or we’ll be forced to break your bones.” with a crack of her perfect knuckles, Dionne viciously grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a rather terrified chuckle, Garfield nodded, “I’ll definitely keep that in mind!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satisfied, the two friends fist-bumped each other and grabbed Tara’s individual hands, pulling her along. “Come on! We’ll be late for homeroom!” Dionne relayed as they swiftly pulled her past Beast Boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold up a sec!” Terra forced them to stop just a few feet away and released herself from their grasp. “I’ll catch up with you.” there was a shy blush forming over the bridge of her nose and the signal was picked up by the others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay!~ But don’t take too long and remember the rules about PDA!” Giggling, Amber waved before they took off inside the building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sigh of relief, Tara grinned, turned on her feet, and rushed up to Beast Boy, jumping in his arms with her’s around his neck tightly. He was surprised at the unexpected hug and it took him a moment to collect the new weight he was supporting. Her legs swung as they spun in a half-circle before he gradually let her down on her tippy toes. He cradled her in his arms, taking in her warmth and scent. She did the same, feeling safer than she ever had in her entire life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll meet me after school, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duh, you know I will.” breaking apart, Beast Boy lovingly grinned down at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t keep me waiting.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do my best.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching up, Terra planted a feather-like kiss over his lips and briskly pulled away, booking it for the entrance. Left there in a daze, the love-struck Beast Boy lightly touched his lips and watched her figure disappear into the grand doors to the academy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn, I love that girl.” shaking his head, he pushed his hands into his pockets, swooning and gushing to himself. After a few awkward stares from the students, Beast Boy sheepishly grinned. With a swift motion, his body contorted and he transformed into a falcon, zooming away into the sky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terra watched from the window of the hall, seeing the green bird loopty lopping away with a loving smile on her face. With her books firmly in her arms, she was only brought back to reality when her friends lightly tapped her on the shoulder as they walked by. Giggling they rushed together down the stretching, blue halls of the school and into their homeroom class. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Terra expected the day to be filled with awkward stares and maybe even some bullying from her peers, she found herself bombarded by people everywhere she went asking her excited questions about her powers and how she defeated Slade. It was alarming at first, but she found herself enjoying it after a time. She felt like the “popular girl' in those cheesy, teen drama movies. By the time she reached her third period class she had talked to most of the student body. She was exhausted already as she slumped into her chair with a long breath. Leaning back, she popped her neck and rubbed her scalp and, forgetting just how short her hair was, flinched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You look great." A boy's voice timidly addressed her from the right side of her window seat and it was someone she recognized. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned to the right of her and made eye contact with Jaired. He was the only one that had defended her when the class ganged up on her and even tried to help her through the burning school before ultimately getting separated. Immediately, Terra smiled. "Oh, this?" She pointed sarcastically as she blew air into her bangs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah! It looks great." He grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slamming his books, Carter, Jaired’s friend, plopped down in the chair in front of him. "Damn! You really </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>cut your hair, Tara-- oh.. Wait should I call you Terra?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatever you want. I don’t care really." This wasn't the first time she had to tell someone she didn't mind which name to use. It was probably the hundredth time in fact, but she didn't mind at all. She smiled as if it were the first and nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, sweet. Yeah, everyone heard about the fight with Slade. You were freaking awesome!" Carter replied excitedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I figured you would become a Titan again." Added Jaired, pushing his glasses up his nose. "..Ah! D-Don't get me wrong! I'm happy you decided to come back!" A faint blush formed under his glasses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I couldn't imagine not being here though." She reached into her bag and retrieved a yellow, circular object and presented it to the boys who were practically swooning over it. "I'm still a Titan though!" It was her communicator. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So.. Awesome.." Squealed Jaired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whispers in the room were all halted on a dime as a terrified cry resounded in the air. The students that were already seated all perked up immediately with Terra standing, hands raised to fight. However, she was rather shocked to see that the source of the scream was Jason, the bully. He too was friends with Carter and Jaired, but they didn't support his terrible behavior. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh." Terra blinked, lowering her hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell? Why are you here?" He stepped back, fear twitching his features. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's a student, bro," Carter replied nonchalantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>And</span>
  </em>
  <span> she belongs here." Jaired stood to his feet and was going to stand protectively in front of Terra, however she pushed him to sit back down gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I got this." with an air of confidence, the girl didn’t even bother to glance at her new knight in shining armor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unable to hold it back, the flush on his cheeks grew and he fidgeted sheepishly with bashful grunts from just a slight touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-Yeah, sure." He squeaked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, geez." Carter rolled his eyes and sighed, shaking his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terra came around to the front of the room as all eyes focused on her figure and stood directly in front of Jason who took a step back. They stared at each other intensely before she held out her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "My name is Terra. I can move earth with my mind. I used to be an apprentice for Slade and I did destroy the city and betrayed the Titans. That's true. All of it." shifting his eyes, Jason grunted in bewilderment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, so what?" His voice shook. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"However, I defeated Slade. Regained the trust of my friends and became a full-fledged Titan. If that bothers you, then you might want to leave. Because I'm not going anywhere." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carter and Jaired barely threw their hands over their mouths fast enough to cover their snorts of laughter. Curtly blowing air through his teeth, Jason shifted his eyes to the side before standing tall. "I don't care. Do what you want." He hurried by and shifted to sit in his assigned seat leaving Terra’s hand in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her heart had been racing the whole time. Confronting Jason had been what she dreaded the most. However, he seemed more scared of her than she was of him. It made her smile despite herself. Lowering her hand, she turned on her heels and made it back to her desk just as the bell resounded in the school. It was then the petite leader of their classroom, Miss Thompson, glidden inside the door and shut it behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, everyone! Please take your seat!” she giddily announced to her class. “I am so happy that you all could be here today! And I am also very happy someone very special could join us once again.” her eyes tilted over her glasses as she indirectly addressed the blond girl sitting near the back of the class. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the rest of the class's eyes rested upon her, Terra nervously grinned and waved her hand. “Come on, I’m not that special.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense! You are a hero, aren’t you?” Miss Thompson chirped. “Now, I know you haven't been able to keep track of our online learning class for the past month, so I will exempt you from today’s presentation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What presentation?” absently, Terra asked. Jaired leaned into her from his seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our Titan reports, remember?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah! Well, I mean, I chose to do my report on myself without knowing it was myself, so like.. I could probably still do mine.” it felt like time had passed by her so quickly. She had completely forgotten about that and it made her feel rather silly now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, no. It’s alright! Maybe you could give us a presentation about what it’s actually like to be a Titan sometime!” suggested the teacher. “Now, who would like to go first?” as usual, silence filled the air, with a soft huff, the lady adjusted her frames, “If you don’t volunteer I’m going to have to pick somebody~” waving her pen like a wand, the curly haired woman grinned mischievously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was then a nervous hand slowly raised up. To the amazement of his two friends and the young heroine, it was Jason. He was shyly avoiding eye contact with anyone and had his head low with his shoulders tensed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Perfect, someone brave enough to answer the call, haha. Come on up then, Jason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>With calculating movements, Jason slowly stood to his feet and leisurely walked up to the front of the class. He held a stack of papers that had been stapled together in the typical report fashion while he kept his eyes solely focused on the papers. Once he stood at the front of his peers, their teacher sat down in her own dest near the corner of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, state the Titan you did your report on, and of course give us your favorite facts about them and if you could meet them, what would you tell them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence that followed made the class begin to stir. Even his friends shared glances amongst themselves. “Is he okay?” Carter whispered behind him to Jaired who honestly couldn’t tell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was then something truly intriguing occurred. Jason's hazel eyes flashed directly into Terra's blue sapphire ones and he kept staring at her until the rest of the class followed his line of vision. Terra was too floored to speak considering that this was the first time he had looked her in the eye since she arrived. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"U-uhmm.. Jason?" Miss Thompson nervously aired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah.. Okay listen up! I was going to do my report about Starfire for </span>
  <em>
    <span>obvious</span>
  </em>
  <span> reasons. I didn't really care about the Titan’s accomplishments or what kind of person they were, I just wanted to have a valid reason to Google a smoking hot heroine." This confession caused the slightly outraged teacher, who was usually well-mannered, to gasp appalled. "But..I don’t really think that anymore.” he took a slow breath, calming his nerves. “I chose to really think about it after a certain … </span>
  <em>
    <span>incident</span>
  </em>
  <span> happened about a month ago.” Terra visibly tensed up and straightened her posture. "Then I realized there already was a hero among us, even though I chose not to see them for who they were now, despite their rocky past. So, I did my report on Tara Markov; hero name, Terra. She's a fifteen-year-old girl that was a good girl, gone bad, gone good again. She's someone I've known for a year and she's really good at soccer and softball. Also, she can control the earth with her mind and sometimes steel and other assorted metals. She's a member of the Titans and also a student at Murakami Highschool. Not much was known about her past,  but that doesn't really matter. She's a go get 'em, rocking chick that doesn't put up with anyone's shi-" a sharp grunt from his teacher made him swallow his words before quickly correcting himself, "Shiii..fty behavior. Such as myself. If I had the chance to talk to her, I'd tell her I was sorry for how I treated her, and I think she's an amazing person that deserves to be a Titan for all she's done for us." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With tears welling up in her eyes, Tara couldn't help the emotional smile on her lips. "..Thank you." She rubbed her eyes unable to stop the flow of salty beads. "Thank you, so much!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I always thought my life would amount to nothing but failure and suffering. I had the odds stacked up against me ever since the beginning and had to struggle for everything I ended up achieving. While there are definitely things in my past that left a scar that can never be healed, I wouldn't change any of it, because it ultimately lead me onto the road I'm on now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I became a Titan. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I proved to myself that I was worth something and that no matter what stood in my way, could overcome it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And it isn't like I have to do it alone anymore. If I ever need help, a shoulder to lean on, or even if it feels like the world is crumbling around me, I can always turn to my friends, my comrades, and the people of Jump City that I've vowed to protect. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Terra!" A charming voice called as soon as she entered the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl addressed waved nonchalantly with a cheery grin, "Wassup, Carter?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh! Your outfit!" Jaired blushed, pointing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh? Oh, yeah! The headmaster gave me permission to wear it to school, just in case I got called to battle during the day. He also gave me permission to waive the classes I miss if it is for hero work." Turning slightly, Terra looked over her new heroic costume. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a balck, long-sleeved shirt with a golden T in the middle like before, only this one had a line of the same color going from her high rase neckline that connected to the circle around the signature letter, speeding over her shoulders and down to her belly into a diamond shape. The diamond was cut to see her belly button and on her lower hips was a cut diamond on the other side. She also wore her signature, golden shorts, gloves, and belt. To complete the look, her goggles rested on her pixie hair, and on her feet were her Brogain boots. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had gotten several compliments today on the new look and she was quite proud of it herself. She, Raven, and Starfire had worked very hard on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know I stick out like a sore thumb, but.." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No! It's great! You look good!-- ah! Not to sound weird or anything!" Sputtered Jaired until he was thankfully cut off by the sound of books dropping suddenly to the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>wearing</span>
  </em>
  <span>??" It was Jason. He was obviously flustered as he stood there in pure shock and a tinge of red began to dust his cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It’s her hero costume!" Carter smirked, "Pretty cute, huh?~" wiggling his brows, he leaned in his seat teasingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sh-Shut up, dork!" Janson frantically bent over and retrieved his books, hurrying by Terra with his shoulders raised to hide his neck. He slowly paused a step away from her with his back turned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terra tilted her head and queried a brow, "What is it?" She pondered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"..You .. Look cute.." his words came out like vomit as he slowly sank into his own body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unable to hear anything he said, Tara furrowed her brows and leaned in closer with an adorable look of confusion, "Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason hissed, startled, and jumped back several feet, "I said you look cute, damn it! Geez!" he slightly hollered now arched against the wall. He shuffled to his seat and slammed his things down not caring that it was messy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks!” Tara replied innocently before the bell for class alarmed. She quickly took her seat and sighed, gazing out the window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>'I wonder what Gar is up to now..’</em> she found herself smiling, a hint of red on her nose, barely registering Miss Thompson addressing her students.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, everyone, I hope you all did your assignments last night because it’s going as your last grade for the year before finals.” the lady started as she picked up a dry erase marker. “Pass them to the front of your row and--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A foreign chime echoed from somewhere in the room, interrupting the woman. Everyone glanced around and then all landed on the blonde girl still daydreaming out the window. Before long, she felt a nervous tap on her shoulder from Jaired snapping her out of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh?!” she fumbled in her belt and retrieved her yellow communicator buzzing and humming. Flipping it open, the class was as silent as a morgue as they intently listened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>“Terra! We need your help, we got trouble in the downtown sectors. You in?”</em> It was the team leader. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Uh--” her eyes fluttered up to meet her teacher who was only smiling at her sweetly. The rest of her class all excitedly nodded at her before she shot a confident glance back at her communicator and smirked, “You know I am!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Great.. Because we kinda came to get you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh! They're outside!” a girl that sat in the last seat behind Terra exclaimed, pressing herself up against the window. It wasn't long before the curious class all filtered together in a pile trying to catch a glimpse of the team standing outside in the courtyard all adoring their new uniforms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Settle down! Back to your seats! Oh, forget it.” having given up, the young woman sighed and adjusted her glasses on her way to sit in her chair knowing full well she’d lost her class. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pushing by her peers, Terra slid open the large, industrial window and glanced down at her friends waiting below. Of course, her eyes landed on the one she had been thinking about just moments prior. Garfield was waving at her from below, excitedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yo!” he yelled, cupping his lips with his free hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hah!” her eyes sparkled with excitement as all hesitation left her body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, this is where I belong. On the road I chose for myself where I can </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>be </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>myself with the people that I love and who love me back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tara lifted herself to perch on the window, lifted her hands over her head to grasp her goggles, and was halfway to pulling them over her face when she heard two male voices over the commotions of the students behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good luck!” both Jason and Jaired blurted aloud before slightly elbowing each other with perturbed growls. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because now there are people that need me just as much as I need them. People that count on me to save them. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flashing a salute, Tara winked, “Don’t worry ‘bout me! I’ll tell you guys all about it when I get back in time for lunch!” with that, the young heroine leaped from the window as the students gawked and awed at her, pushing each other to see her flying from the second story, only to summon two, hand-sized rocks into her palms that glided her to the ground effortlessly. Once she landed, Terra ran up to Beast Boy who held out his arm while half turning on his heels matching her pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glad you could make it!” with an approving grin, he winked at her as the lady snatched his arm into hers running side by side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You kidding? I wouldn’t miss this for the world!” giggling, Tara took the lead as the rest of the team followed closely behind</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nope, not for the world.. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Titans, Go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The end... JUST KIDDING!!!!!</p><p>There will be one LAST chapter in the form of an epilogue! Stay tuned~</p><p>also, tell me what you all thought of the ending! I'd love to hear your thoughts!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>